


【授权翻译】Wearing and Tearing | 流光逝水

by Nil_Azrael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nil_Azrael/pseuds/Nil_Azrael
Summary: Sam去了斯坦福，John和Dean必须设法联手生存。John在一次猎魔行动中受了伤，Dean被迫独自收拾残局。然而，当一个幽灵威胁要带走Dean，只能由他的父亲来阻止他离去。中文字数：210,000





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wearing and Tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311310) by gaelicscript. 



> 作者注：无所属权，非常遗憾。无剧透。设定于第一季之前。适合13岁以上，少量暴力、粗口及成人内容暗示。标题来自齐柏林飞艇乐队的同名歌曲。
> 
> 译者注：文中的人名、歌名、歌词基本上都会保留英文。大的地名如州，有约定俗成的中文译名的话就会用中文。原文共7章11万字。http://c0pyca7.lofter.com/

* * *

 

_www_

 

_理论上人们能认知地球正在转动，但实际上却并无感知。_

_人们立身其上的地面看来纹丝未动，而人们也泰然居之。_

_生命中，时间亦是如此。_

_——_ _马塞尔_ _·_ _普鲁斯特_    

> _【译注：引文来自普鲁斯特代表作_ _《追忆似水年华》。此处并未援用现有中译本的翻译。】_

 

www

 

_2001_ _年_ _9_ _月_

他还记得父亲第一次交给他一支手枪时的情形。他记得那无法负荷的重量，记得他的手指勉强才能包住外覆橡胶的枪柄，记得他那时有多害怕。

不是怕那武器，而是怕令父亲失望，怕自己做得不够正确。

还是那一天，他离开那块荒地时带着满手的水泡，手指因为被枪管套筒夹破皮而流血，胳膊和后背因为后坐力的撞击而酸痛，耳朵因为那震天响的射击声而轰鸣——他打掉了四个锡罐头。  

> _【译注：原文中的_ _catching his skin in the SLIDE_ _，应该指的是自动或半自动手枪上的套筒装置，也就是影视剧里常能看见的击发时会往后滑动的枪管上半部部件，装入新弹匣后有的枪械需要拉动套筒以实现上膛并使击锤待发就位。_ _PS_ _，_ _John_ _你狠的_ _……_ _枪不说了，隔音耳机也不给儿子带，_ _Dean_ _这么话痨难道其实是因为聋（不）】_

那年他六岁。

“好吧，”他凝视着午后暴雨下的黑暗天色，”你攻下，我攻上。”

“什么？”

Dean甩掉头发上的雨，在飞溅的雨瀑中不停眨着眼，吐掉被老天爷灌了一嘴的水。他看看右手边的男人：”那我攻上，你攻下？”

“你他妈到底在说什么？”John怒气冲冲地质问。

“去干掉那个狗娘养的啊。”Dean回答，在狂风暴雨越来越大的噪音里不得不提高嗓门，后知后觉地想起来他现在不是在跟Sam搭档行动。这会儿他不是领头的，而身边这匹头狼身上并没有半点幽默细胞。  

> _【译注：原文中_ _Dean_ _说的_ _go low/high_ _可以有低调_ _/_ _高调、落魄_ _/_ _高升、降价_ _/_ _涨价等等_ _N_ _多意思】_

“Dean，集中精神！”

Dean点点头，嘴唇紧紧抿着——主要是因为不想让雨水呛死。他在中指上转了一下他那支.45，调节了一下把握的平衡。  

> _【译注：上一篇[罪不容赦](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11091180/chapters/24742611)里有注过，_ _.45_ _指的是_ _0.45_ _英寸口径，一般是手枪。_ _Dean_ _的_ _.45_ _一般应该指的是他那支_ _M1911A1_ _。顺便吐槽，要是_ _John_ _在儿子六岁的时候就让他用_ _M1911_ _这么大口径手枪真要算虐待儿童了，不只是小孩子的手握不过来，更重要的是其击发后坐力对发育中骨骼的影响……但_ _John_ _又不像会用_ _.22_ _或者掌心雷教儿子的人_ _…………_ _】_

“说得对。抱歉。”他用空着的手抹了把脸。即使是六岁那会儿，四个罐子毕竟也不到八个——而八个，是John给他定下的合格标准。

“我们得交叉射击才能打中那玩意儿。”John吼着，透过雨幕看着Dean。

亚利桑那的季风雨溅起他们周围一切东西上蒙着的那层厚厚的红泥。雨来得又大又急，把焦渴龟裂的大地化为泛滥洪区。Dean都能感觉到脚下的急流在扯着他的裤腿，他的靴子在泥泞中打了个滑。

“这儿鬼都看不清，爸爸。”Dean吼回去，对父亲的命令踌躇着发出质疑，但他想到在暴风雨里对那玩意儿开火，他父亲很可能反而是吃上子弹的那一个，”你确定要这样？”

“我确定。”John回答，雨点打在他唇上，又渗进他浓密的胡子里。

自从Sam离开John就再没刮过胡子。Dean知道，他连觉都没怎么睡过。也不怎么吃东西。事实上，自从两个星期前他最后一次见到他弟弟到现在，除了喝酒跟猎魔，Dean就没见他父亲持续做过任何一件事。

“那是个吸血怪，”Dean毫无必要地加以说明，”那货不容易放倒。”  

> _【译注：_ _chupacabra_ _，一种据说游荡在美洲大陆袭击动物的吸血怪物】_

John转身面对他，在愈下愈暴烈的倾盆大雨中居然还能保持着平衡：”这就是为什么我们得两边包抄，用银弹灌饱它，就这么办。听明白没？”

Dean吞了口气，因为他父亲斩钉截铁的每一句话，更因为他深色眸子里的冷酷怒容而退让了。

“听明白了。”

John点个头，表示他将Dean的回答当做了服从，然后挥挥枪口指向右边。Dean正了正肩挺起胸，横过他父亲面前，趟开水，避开丛生的灌木。那东西盘踞在一个小坡上——在不断上涨的洪水中看起来几乎是个小岛——正在享用着美食，看来是只郊狼。

现在只是中午，但暴雨将天空迅速地染成一片黑暗，快得就跟雨水搅和起泥浆一样。他不得不连连挥去满脸的雨水，才能看清那个弯腰弓背的怪物。同时确认了怪物的身影和父亲大致的方位，Dean举起了枪。

他知道，John会率先开火。John开枪后一秒，Dean就会把一匣子弹统统喂进那怪物的身体；他知道，就算在筋疲力尽的状态下，John Winchester的枪法在这世上要称第二那也没人敢称第一。

第一枪响得就像一声炸雷，怪物受了惊，抬起了脑袋。Dean开始射击，不停地扣下扳机直到击锤叩上空仓。挨到第三枪时那怪物就已经倒下了，第六枪时停止了尖叫，但他依然持续开火，直到清空弹匣。

“爸！”Dean挺起身子叫道。

“安全！”John回应，”你呢？”

“我也——”Dean的回答立刻被打断了，怪物所在的那个小坡上一大块土石断裂下来，在激流中翻滚着，笔直向他撞来。

一时间，Dean想要跳到一边闪避。但他脚下的大地仿佛忽然消失了，他重重倒了下去，肺里的空气都被拍了出去，那块石头翻滚而来，砸碎在他头上，撞得他脖子猛地折向了右后方。他本能地喘了口气，却呛进了一大口水，窒息中，他的视野从模糊到灰白，到终于化为一片黑暗，洪流中他无力的四肢不肯合作，只能身不由己随波逐流而去。

就像悬停在一层超现实的薄雾中，他感觉身体被什么止住了。凛冽的雨水冲刷着他，而他仿佛飘离了皮囊，正从高处俯视着自己，平和而漠然地看着一个人影冲到新形成的小峡谷边，跪倒在地，向他探出身子。奇迹般地，他的外套被崖边戳出来的一棵小灌木的枝条勾住了。他看着自己软软地挂在那里，任凭急流拍打着身体，而那个人影强劲的手指握住了他的手腕开始猛拉。

突如其来地，他回去了，在黑暗的包围里踢打拍击，不顾一切地冲向意识的表面。 

“…ean…”

他挣扎着呼吸，呛咳，肺里空气粘稠，身体沉得像铅。

“别……这……”

一个个字眼在耳里跳动，断断续续，意味不明。忽然，一道剧烈得几乎是白热化的疼痛从胸中扩散到麻木的四肢，又恶狠狠地直刺进脑袋里。一下，又一下。

一股呕吐的冲动，仿佛扯出了沉重的肺，掠过咽喉喷涌而出。他艰难地呕着水，绝望地渴求空气。他背上的那双手把他推向侧面，帮着他蜷缩起来。他咳着，喘着，竭尽全力吸进宝贵的氧气，但又为之窒息。那双手从他的背部抚上后颈，他冰凉的肌肤上感受到了出奇的温暖，一阵寒颤掠过他饱受折磨的神经系统。

“放松，呼吸就行了，Dean。”

这命令听来如此轻柔，甚至是温柔的，潜藏着一丝恐慌的颤音，让他花了好一阵子，才认出这声音，才意识到背后这双护得自己周全的手，都是属于父亲的。John的手现在从他的后颈滑到了脸颊上，把他小心地转回去，大拇指不断轻轻抚摸着他的颧骨，鼓励他睁开眼睛。

“听得到我吗，儿子？”

Dean张开嘴正要回答，却又一次猛烈地咳了起来，整个人都咳得折了起来。他的胸腔和咽喉痛得像是着了火，觉得自己的五脏六腑都在呻吟。雨依然无情地砸向他们，他察觉到John靠得更近了，而他动弹不得，无从抵抗。他现在被裹在父亲的胸怀里，脑袋搁在John的锁骨上，被那双手稳稳地环抱着。

“没事了，”他听到父亲不停重复着，”你没事了，儿子，有我在……我在这儿呢。”

Dean挨着父亲的胸膛点点头，太阳穴上的破皮摩擦着John的外套。他举起一只重得要命的手笨拙地拍拍父亲的胳膊，试着让他放心，也试着让他再这么靠近一会儿——就一小会儿。他听到John发颤的呼吸，触到父亲心脏有力的跳动，然后，他被放开了。

“觉得站得起来吗？”John问道，并没有看他。

Dean感觉到John的注意力已经开始转移了，因为迫在眉睫的危机已经过去。深怕开口说话会引发又一波能震碎肋骨的猛咳，Dean只是点了点头。John站起身，被泥浆浸透的牛仔裤发出声响。他俯身探手，抓住Dean的胳膊肘拉他起来。

Dean自知体重不轻。Sam在十六岁上就长得比他哥还高了，但Dean六呎一吋的身材可全是精瘦结实的肌肉。再加上吸饱了雨水和泥浆的衣物，要拉起他可得花点力气。

  
然而John只是迅速有力地一扯，直接就把Dean拎得站了起来，就好像他根本没比一片羽毛重多少。虽说他父亲松手的一瞬间，他眼前这片黑暗暴雨的世界就又黯淡了一点，往一边倾斜了过去。Dean觉得自己摇晃着，不知道如何才能找回平衡。

“哇哦，瞧瞧你，儿子。”John沉声说着，立刻又一把抓住了Dean的胳膊，然后轻轻松松举起来往自己肩背上一挂。Dean跟他父亲差不多的个子，但他从没怀疑过谁才是更强壮的那个。

“我们回车那儿去。”

“爸——”Dean刚开口，声音就被自己剧烈的咳嗽和狂暴的风雨给吞没了。把视线投向最后一次看到吸血怪的那个小丘，现在已经快被暴雨冲没了，他十分不乐意在工作还没彻底了结之前就被带去安全地带。

“我会回来处理那只怪。”John跟他保证。

处于功能性失声状态，Dean没法反驳，也就没再多做抵抗，由着父亲把他拖上被暴雨冲出来的小峡谷边一条泥泞湿滑的小路，一路拖过死掉的吸血怪那一坨恶心兮兮的尸体，穿过茂盛的灌木丛，终于回到了候在原地的黑色卡车。这次猎魔他们把Impala留在了旅店，仅此一次，Dean很高兴她不在身边，毕竟凭他现在的自我感觉是绝对没法儿驾驶她的。  

> _【译注：”黑色卡车”应该指的是_ _John_ _那辆超级巨大的通用皮卡，带敞篷尾箱。_   _】_

John把Dean靠在尾箱上，然后打开了副驾那边的门。Dean挥开父亲伸过来搀扶的手，自己抖抖索索地爬进了车里，一只手按着胸骨吸了口气。没了雨声的遮掩，他的呼吸声是那么刺耳。

“我很快回来。”John拍了拍已经湿透了的门内衬板说。

“你觉得……可以拉……它……”Dean费力地尝试开口，他的声音在自己耳朵里都几不可闻。他直视着John的眼睛，想要知道父亲是不是真的没问题。

“别担心这个，Dean，”John伸手拍拍儿子的胳膊，吸满了水的织物被拍得溅起了水花，”我只要让Sam——”

John刹住了口，仿佛有一只无形的手忽然扼住了他的咽喉，夺走了他的声音。要不是Dean正笔直地凝视着他，就会错过他父亲深色的眼眸中那一闪而过的纯粹的伤痛与幻灭。Dean没说话——他什么也说不出来。

John的嘴唇无声地开合着，像是那些破碎散落的字句正自行重组现形，让话语堪以忍听。

“我会埋了它，”他终于修正，”现在得先藏起来，等雨停了我们再回来烧了它。”

“脑袋。”Dean提醒他，费力地把字挤出嗓子，希望能说得再大声些。 _我没忘，爸爸。我还没下火线。_

John的唇上掠过一个惊讶的微笑：”我会砍下来的，”他说着摇摇头，”你以为你在跟谁说话哪？”

Dean把头靠回去，合上了眼。没立刻听到车门被关上的声音，他又睁开一只眼睛，挑起眉毛瞄向门外。John正看着他，头发贴在头皮上，手指粗的水流顺着纠结的胡子淌出来。Dean从靠背上抬起头，准备拖起自己发抖的身子爬出车厢跟着父亲重回雨幕之下。

但John点了个头，像是下了什么决心，接着退后一步，他关上了门，把Dean关在了车内的安全之中。

 

_www_

 

他入伍时的初训教官嗓音低沉又响亮，大喝时犹如重槌裂空，低语时似有危险潜流，警告着新兵蛋子们胆敢越雷池一步的严重后果。那位爷已经挂了二十多年了，但John还是能听到他的声音。每一次，当他让他自己的某个儿子失望时，都能听见教官的厉声喝骂。  

> _【译注：剧里的_ _John_ _背景设定是参加过越战的海军陆战队老兵。海陆是美军的精英部队之一，训练相当严格，基本不拿新兵当人看_ _】_

从车尾箱里取出一把两折的工兵铲当做铁锹，他开始向吸血怪的尸体那边跋涉。拖着身子在烂泥中艰难穿行，他给了自己整整五分钟来后怕，来回想整件事可能出的大乱子。当他回到Dean身边，这次的失策将与吸血怪的尸体一起被埋葬。

_假如我没能找到他？假如树枝没能勾住他？假如我没能让他恢复呼吸？假如我失去了他？假如我失去了他？假如我失去了他？_

当那块大石撞飞Dean的时候他觉得自己心都沉了。当他儿子倒下，被奔流的洪水卷走，一个彷如永恒的瞬间，John所能做的就是瞠目而视。

要是Sam也在那儿，John知道，Dean就不会在那个位置。要是Sam也在那儿，他们会采取不同的攻击方案，他的两个儿子谁也不会身处小峡谷中，谁也不会被——

_Winchester_ _！_ 教官在脑海中大吼着，响亮得甚至盖过了这场荒漠中的暴雨噪音。 _面对现实！你还有工作要做！专心干活！_

把颤抖的手掌握成拳，他做了个深呼吸镇定自己，然后把工兵铲拉开，在Dean之前曾站在其后的一丛灌木根部开始挖掘。土壤里蓄满了水，铲起来很费力，而他自己湿透的衣服和沉重的心也在拖后腿。

他不能失去Dean。他 _不会_ 。连想一想都不可接受。他已经辜负了Sam。老天知道他在多少地方辜负了他的幼子，多到Sam最终离开了他，对他的家庭不顾而去。

但是Dean没走。Dean是他的不变量。 _我该这么告诉他的，_ John想着，一边气喘吁吁地把吸血怪的尸体一铲子掀进刚挖好的坑里，可以隐藏到洪水退去为之。 _总有一天我要这么告诉他。_

他正要往坑里回填第一铲土，忽然停了下来，仿佛听见了儿子的声音，仿佛看到那双含着沉重痛苦的双眸正望着自己。

_脑袋。_

“他妈狗娘养的。”John咆哮起来，自怨自艾让他变得笨手笨脚。他从鞘里抽出那把被Dean垂涎了不止一次的六吋猎刀，抓着吸血怪那蓬乱湿透的皮毛提起它的脑袋，连劈了三次，斩下了这颗头颅，被释放的能量发出奇异的喘息，重归宇宙。

把那颗头扔在一边，知道还得为之单独挖个坑才行，他先开始填埋无头尸体。他感觉时间飞逝，想着Dean的伤势，迫切需要回到儿子身边。他的生命中没什么比看着任何一个儿子流血受伤更可怕的经历了。Dean不该是瘫软无力的，不该是站立不稳的，不该因痛苦而瑟缩。他是为在任何艰难中幸存，为与任何邪恶力量战斗而生的。他的儿子是个战士。

_因为我迫使他成为了战士。_

眼下这场猎魔算是告一段落了，John蹒跚着回到卡车，把铲子扔回尾箱，绕到驾驶室那侧。开门的瞬间，他看到Dean斜斜地陷在副驾驶座里，一道血迹沿着侧脸蜿蜒而下，双唇微启发出刺耳的呼吸声，他忽然一阵慌乱心痛。

“Dean。”John轻喊着，一边在身后关上车门，把暴雨隔绝在外。

Dean毫无动静。

 “该死。”John把车打着火，开了车顶灯，探身过去查看儿子。

Dean的皮肤还是很凉。John把他在座椅上扶正，轻轻翻开眼皮检查了一下瞳孔。在他的碰触之下，Dean一拧身子，呻吟着向父亲的方向转过头来。

“Dean？”

“Sammy……”

“Dean，”John厉喝，无视自己心中被那个名字揪起的一道锐痛。那个Dean用他嘶哑的嗓音说出的名字。”睁开眼睛，儿子。”

Dean的长睫毛被雨水粘成了一丛丛的小三角，在John的心中牵起一阵怀念，记起他儿子四岁的样子，八岁的样子，十岁的样子。他不由在想这孩子最后一次真正做个孩子是在什么时候。他看着Dean依然阖着的眼皮下转动的眼珠，知道他正一如既往奋力服从命令。

“Dean。”John轻轻拍着他脸颊，看着Dean终于赢得了内在的战斗睁开双眼，警觉地朝他眨了眨，他如释重负地长出了一口气。

“爸爸？”

 “嘿，”John应道，扬了扬下巴打招呼，”工作时打盹儿呢？”John一只手轻松地托起儿子的脸。

“只是……休息下……”

“这是几根手指，Dean？”John在Dean眼前晃晃两个指头。

“淡定，”Dean嘟哝着，”我好着呢，爸。”

“是吗，瞅瞅，你这血可流得我满车都是。”

“好歹这不是Impala。”Dean说着稍微挺直了点身子。

他的声音里恢复了一些力气，但还是一滞一滞的，John倒是没再听到之前让他心里一凉的那种带水音的哮鸣声。审视着儿子，John在脑海里抛了个硬币：去医院还是回旅店？

“快点儿回旅店吧。”Dean嘀咕着，小心翼翼地戳了戳头上的伤，呻吟了一声。

“先别忙，好汉。”John挑起了一边眉毛，试着对儿子硬起心肠，”你还没痛到要哭吧。”

“水里冷得要死，”Dean抱怨着，放下手时忍不住歪了歪脸，指尖染上了血迹。

“我想你这次没得脑震荡。”John说，忧虑隐藏在粗声大气里。

“没，”Dean叹息着转了转脖子，”得过太多次了，我分得出来。”

John转回身面对方向盘，转动钥匙发动了引擎。

 “嘿，爸爸？”

“怎么？”

Dean把脑袋慢慢靠回头枕，就像他的头是薄脆玻璃做的似的：”谢谢。”

John没有回答。他绷紧了下巴，将车驶出了空地。他注意到当车子轰鸣着颠簸飞驰时，Dean两手撑着座椅和车门努力稳住身子，但他没有减速。

归途一片沉寂——主要是因为John就没想起来要开音响。脑中正罗列出明天的任务——包括挖出吸血怪的尸体和脑袋付之一炬——John对副驾上不时传来的轻轻的抽凉气或呻吟声充耳不闻。将他的孩子们置于危险之中是这工作属性使然，他已经竭尽所能防止最坏的状况发生在孩子们身上了。

而Dean现在22岁。在他这个年纪，John已在丛林里躲过子弹和疾病的致命威胁，在严酷的战争中幸存下来，终于回到了家乡，回到了Mary的身边。他在Dean这个年纪已经结了婚，还要再过几年他才会当上父亲，但他已然知道将生命托付给某个人意味着什么。  

> _【译注：丛林和战争指的都是越南战场。】_

Dean了解猎魔的危险性；他深知其中的风险和回报；他清楚他们为什么必须做这样的工作。Dean又咳了一声，想把肺里的水再挤一些出来。John飞快地瞥了他一眼，咬紧了牙不让自己多想，他把着方向盘的手握得更紧了。

他把这孩子培养成了一个战士，还是个好得要命的战士。而让他害怕，让他夜半惊醒，让他无法直视镜中自己的，是他知道——比任何人都清楚——战士终有一死。而照他们如今的生活方式，最后他能选择的可能只是在哪一个战场上失去他的儿子。

咽下喉头升起的苦涩，John将庞大的车身驶进旅店停车场，停在了Impala旁边。他熄火下车，把车门在身后碰上，没再查看一下Dean，就大步走向客房，一边掏出房间钥匙。

“不不不，我很好，”Dean假装在那诚恳地推辞，”你先走，爸爸，我自己能行。”

John扭头扫了儿子一眼，眉头紧皱，心情灰暗。他看到Dean从车里滑下来，慢慢地关上车门。他暗金色的头发湿哒哒地贴在头上，显得他本来就大的眼睛更是大得出奇。他忍痛迈着缓慢的步子走向房间，一路上，雨水冲洗着他脸上的血迹。

 “进屋去。”John叹了口气。

“我怎么就没想到这茬？”

儿子蹭过他身边时John轻轻给了他后脑勺一巴掌：”那块石头倒没把你的小聪明撞掉，我看出来了。”

Dean呻吟着扒下自己湿透的外套：”那可得再来好几场季风雨才行哪，老爷子。”

“还没老到没法教训你。”John脱口斥道，一边扯下自己的外套，踢掉靴子，”去洗个澡，让自己暖和起来，然后我来给你缝合。”

“遵命，长官。”Dean得了令，踩着吸满水的袜子吧唧吧唧地一路走向浴室，在身后留下一串湿脚印。

John直盯着儿子进了浴室关上了门，这才开始脱下从里到外都水淋淋的衣物，把它们挂在一把早就坏了的木椅靠背上，然后扒下一只一股子烟味的枕头套，用这片薄薄的布料擦干身体，最后穿上了T恤和运动裤，外加一双烧了三个洞的袜子。他茫然地抚着袜子上的洞，想不起来当初是怎么搞破的。

他伸手从他的背包里取出急救箱，打开盒盖时Dean正好从洋溢着蒸汽的浴室里走了出来，腰间裹着条白色的浴巾。John抬眼看向儿子，正要命令他穿好衣服坐下，眼角却瞥到急救箱盖里塞着一张折着的黄色便签纸。

 “那是啥？”Dean问道，牙齿打着战冲向他的背包，揪出了几件暖和的衣物。

John只是摇了摇头，掏出那张纸展开来。他瞠视着。

那是一张清单。

是Sam的笔迹。

就像是当胸挨了一脚，John对幼子的思念汹涌袭来，夺走了他的呼吸，而他甚至无法吸进任何东西填补胸中的空洞。他那时对那孩子是如此愤怒。对他们的生活——对他带给儿子们的生活——却并非是Sam所向往的生活——而愤怒不已。他感到被背叛，被抛弃，感到后悔和遗憾，所有的这一切，都在他心中纠缠扭曲，最终融合成愤怒。

他眼看着那张纸开始震颤，一时无法将之与自己发抖的手联系起来。

“爸爸？”Dean的声音忽然紧张起来。他的脑袋正要从T恤里钻出来，伤口的血已经染上了领口，”那是什么？”

John无法回答，他丢下那张纸向后退去，直到腿肚撞上了床沿。他的胃里一片冰凉地翻腾着，如被刀绞。透过发热的眼睛，他看见Dean捡起那张纸，皱眉端详着内容。

 “是个存货清单，”他说，”缝合线、绷带、消炎药膏、缝针、镊子、止痛药……他在给我们的补给列单子。”

John强迫自己眨了眨眼，他的脑海里有一个声音像转速过慢的留声机似的一遍遍滚过。Dean看向他。

“你知道他编了这个不？”

John无言地摇摇头，就那么瞪着儿子。

Dean的唇勾起了半个微笑，眼神柔和起来。他还光着脚，牛仔裤低低地挂在胯上，T恤穿得有点歪，短短的头发在脑袋上四处支棱着。他儿子看起来只是个十来岁的愣小子，而不是一位久经沙场的勇士。唯一破坏了这印象的是那道蠕动着滑下他脸颊的细细的血线。

“他对于我们会受伤是有点偏执——”

“曾经。”John打断他，为自己声音里的那一丝颤抖而羞愧。

“啥？”Dean困惑地抬起头看着他。

“ _曾经_ 是偏执。”

Dean的脑袋往后一收：”爸爸，Sam不是死了，他只是去了大学。”

John只觉得情感溢出了他的眼睛，渗出了脸上的皮肤，留下古怪的刺痛感。他看着自己的长子，对他的表情Dean的脸上是一种近乎恐惧的反应，他不由得感到一阵彻骨的寒意。

“他离开了我们，Dean。”John冷冷地说，”是 _他_ 做出了那个决定。”

“那又怎样？现在你就当他是死了吗？”Dean挑起一条眉毛，牵动了伤口，忍不住嘴角一抽，”这可有点太 _柯里昂_ 了，就算是对你来说。”  

> _【译注：柯里昂，《教父》三部曲中虚构的黑手党家族，此处_ _Dean_ _援引的应该是第一代教父，也就是马龙_ _·_ _白兰度饰演的维托_ _·_ _柯里昂，膝下三子，也是为了_ _”_ _家族事业_ _”_ _各种纠结，估计_ _Dean_ _是在影射_ _Sam_ _相当于柯里昂的幺子，一开始不愿意染指黑道的麦克。】_

John迅疾地踏前一步，Dean吃了一惊，踉跄着向后跌了一步。

“我给过他选择，”John声明，将Dean一把推坐在房里剩下的那张没挂着湿衣服且唯一能坐的椅子上，”而他离开了。现在，给我坐下。”

John看着Dean别开了视线，紧紧咬着牙。他伸手去取消毒水和缝合用具，隐约听到Dean低声嘀咕了句什么，缩进椅子里。

“说什么呢，小子？”他几乎是在咆哮。

Dean转回视线直视着他，叛逆的神色将他的绿眸染上了阴云：”我说，他也没多少选择。”

John觉得心脏猛撞起来，一下，两下，狠狠撞击着他的肋骨。他的脑子里就像刮起了一场雷暴，一阵与他眼看着Dean被洪水飞快地冲走时一样的惊恐闪电般飞掠过脑海。要是他失去了Dean，他就什么都不剩了。要是他失去了Dean，他连自己也会迷失的。

他望进Dean那双盛满怒意的眼睛，他看得出他很有可能不是因为某一场猎魔，而是因为另一种生活而失去他。因为一种 _正常的_ 生活。就像他是如何失去Sam的。他必须控制事态，现在，立刻。

“到此为止了。”John宣布，声音镇定冷静，一边用消毒水浸湿棉球，擦拭着Dean前额上那道一吋长的大口子。

“哦，所以我们就……永远都不能提起他了？”Dean反问，消毒水沾上暴露创口的烧灼刺痛激得他脸一抽。

“我没在跟你辩论这个，Dean。”John穿好针，凑向伤口。 _团结一致，_ _Winchester_ _！别让他挑动你。你才是这儿管事的。_

Dean抓住了他的手腕，迫使他低头看着自己：”要是你愿意你可以背弃他的，爸爸。但他是 _我的_ 兄弟。”

John没有挪动，毫不退缩，就让Dean抓着自己的手腕，然后从容地又重复了一遍：”到此为止，Dean。我说清楚了没？”

Dean腮上的肌肉跳动着，就像是什么活物，但他的眼神失去了光泽，斗志已经消失了：”是的，长官。”他逐字吐出话语，然后垂下了手，整个人保持绝对静止。

John缓缓地，小心地缝合着儿子的前额，每一次针尖刺穿Dean皮肤时，他都要努力地压下胃里的抽搐。

 

www

 

她有一双湛蓝的眼睛，指间漫不经心缠绕着她的黑发，更衬得她的眸子惊人地清澈。

Dean看着她聊天，看着那双唇吐出字眼，或绽现一线白牙，或两边微微翘起，为她的言谈注入一丝笑意。十来分钟前他就放弃去听实际内容了，他只是喜欢她的声音在耳里回荡的节奏，还有她动用全部肢体来投入谈话的活泼。

她的眼神开始游移，而他适时扬起下巴，配合半个微笑，给她一份确认。酒吧里开始聚起后半夜的买醉客，而自从他落座吧台，给这个女孩——Maria？还是Marta？——买了杯酒后，她从没离开过他身边分毫。

干掉两品脱外加三指高的Jack，他们从吧台挪到了后面角落里的卡座，他的胳膊横搁在卡座的仿皮靠背上——而她紧贴在他身侧，告诉他她一生的故事。烈酒在他肚里散发着暖意，犹如流动的黄金穿行在他的血液里，让他紧张酸痛的肌肉放松下来，也让他在女孩涂着黑色指甲油的手指拍击着他大腿时，怀着隐秘的快感轻轻拧身。  

> _【译注：_ _Jack_ _应该是指_ _Jack Daniel’s_ _，一款非常出名的美国本土威士忌，还是美国最古老的注册酒厂_  。 _PS_ _，_ _Bobby_ _也很喜欢这个牌子，不过_ _Rufus_ _好像是_ _Johnny Walker_ _的拥趸_ _】_

她的视线跳到他额角的蝶形胶布上，而他则略略侧头让她能看得更清。肌肤还淤着，但他们离开亚利桑那之前他父亲已经帮他拆了线。自从Sam走后，他和John从未在一个地方逗留超过三天——足够用来完成一次把他们引到那里的猎魔，收拾好那堆烂事，让任何需要治疗的伤势稍微开始愈合，然后上路。

Dean厌倦了。

他们现在到了华盛顿州，但他要能记得在哪个镇就见鬼了。这里近海，他只知道这个。还有，他跟他弟弟在同一个时区。在某种奇怪的意义上，这让他觉得亲切。  

> _【译注：美国横跨多个时区，其本土有四个，华盛顿州_ _(_ _不是首府特区_ _)_ _与斯坦福所在的加州同属太平洋时区_ _。】_

_天杀的，我想你_ _Sammy_ _。_

“嘿，”女孩暂停了她的独白，真切地端详起他。她一根凉爽的手指画过他侧脸的轮廓，在他的唇上戛然而止。”你还好吗？你看上去……很悲伤。”

从眼里排空一切感情对他来说很简单。他可是师从了一位顶级大拿来学习如何又快又牢地建起一堵内在的防护墙。他稍稍勾起一点嘴角，心里清楚这会让她双膝发软，然后他用拇指尖和食指弯轻轻托起她的下巴。

“我很好，甜心，”他柔声说，”有你在我身边，我怎么会不好呢？”

她脸红了，而他喜欢上了她瓷白肌肤上的这两片柔彩。

“我唠叨得你都快聋了吧。”她低头看着自己放在他大腿上的手。当她的手指沿着牛仔裤的车线缓缓划动时，他觉得自己的内里慢慢地，柔和地燃起了一团火。”你一定烦得快哭了。”

“哦，”Dean为了让自己免于尴尬，微微在卡座里挪了挪，”我可不会这么说。”

她扭头看了看，好像这才发现吧里拥挤的人群：”你……想不想跳个舞什么的？”

角落里的点唱机正混播着一些老摇滚和蓝草，听了她的话，他抬头看去，正好听到Bob Seger的那首 _Night Moves_ 。  

> _【译注：_ _Bluegrass_ _，是乡村音乐的一个分支，跟_ _Jazz_ _和_ _Blues_ _有点血缘关系。_ _Bob Seger_ _，_ _70_ _年代硬摇滚代表人物之一。】_

“我不怎么会跳舞，”他说，看着舞池里跟着节奏蹦跶着互相撞击着的人群。

“我会，”她转头面对他，这个昏暗的角落里，她的蓝眼睛睁得更大了，”我可以教你呀。”她说，咬着下唇，盯着他的嘴。

他想要呼吸她的馨香，想要拥她入怀，想要吻着她夺走她的呼吸，想要让她柔软的四肢环抱着他，让他可以有那么几分钟心醉神迷的福气，能把自己深深地埋藏到某个可以忘掉Sam忘掉爸爸忘掉猎魔忘掉邪恶与伤痛……的地方。

但这一位，他知道，要花时间。

当Segar的曲子淡去，Bad Company的 _Don’t Let Me Down_ 的第一轮弦音响起，Dean绽开了一个大大的笑。在这种场合，Bad Company总是他心目中最应景的选择。  

> _【译注：_ _Bad Company_ _是_ _70_ _年代初源自英国但在美国市场获得成功的一支四人重摇滚乐队。这首歌的歌名意思是_ _”_ _别让我失望_ _”_ _】_

 “好吧，甜心，”他回答，因为她融化在他笑容里的样子而愉快，”让我看看你的舞技。”

她滑出卡座，拉着他的手把他也带了出去。他随着她来到铺满了锯末的小舞池边，手轻轻搭上女孩的后腰把她拉近自己，看着她的眼睛因此而点亮，他托起她的另一只手，靠在胸前。

音乐充斥着整个空间，将吧台上的人们都席卷进来，而他只关注着眼前的这个女孩，低头，展臂，将她环绕。她融入他的怀里，在他的颈上，她朱唇轻启，温柔的吐息暖着他的肌肤。

他喜欢像这样不求芳名。他喜欢不问她韶华几何。他喜欢与她相依相偎互取体温，他喜欢自己粗糙的掌中握着她的柔荑。他喜欢她对他一身伤痕的好奇，对他何以为生的追问。他喜欢她的絮絮叨叨和他自己的听而不闻。

她许是无论何人。他或是空无一人。所有的一切，所做的一切，在这一刻都能让他毫无愧疚地解脱出来。所以Sam并没有回他电话也无所谓。完全没关系。所以三周里他发现父亲把自己喝翻过去两次也无所谓。所以他们就是永远都无法止步也无所谓。虽然是他的 _父亲_ 无法止步。

在这一刻，他不是猎人，也不是战士。他无须了解黑暗中潜伏着什么危险，也不用为每一次相遇而戒惧慎疑。他只是舞池里一个拥着美丽女孩的路人甲。

有时候，夜晚是一天中最难熬的时光。他很小的时候就懂得了，当他别无选择，一双心甘情愿的温柔玉臂，总是最好的藏身之处，逃遁之地。当他跟她一起轻轻摇晃，随着音乐把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，靴底在地板上画出小小的，懒懒的圆，他呼吸着她的味道：带着咸味，然而甜蜜。

一曲将终，AD/DC的 _Shook Me All Night Along_ 的和弦接踵响起，酒吧醉客纷纷呼喝干杯，交换舞伴。Dean静静站着，蓝眼睛的女孩倚在他温柔的环抱中，屏息等待着。  

> _【译注：_ _AC/DC_ _，来自澳洲的一支摇滚乐队，其单曲在_ _SPN_ _中引用得也是相当多】_

“想要出去吗？”她耳语。

他瞬间笑得阳光灿烂，还刻意调高了一两个瓦数，让她的眼神愈发迷醉；”必须的。”他从齿间缓缓送出肯定，确保字字入她耳中。

他们回到卡座去取各自的外套——太平洋西北岸的秋季天气多少还是有点无情——Dean在桌上留下了几张钞票付账。他松松地挽着她，领她走向停在空地后方阴影里的Impala——万一需要逃跑，毕竟有备无患。  

> _【译注：华盛顿州在美国西北靠近加拿大，纬度相当高，冷得够呛的说】_

为她打开副驾那边的门时，他心中盘算着父亲回房前他能有多长的时间。还没等他算出结果，女孩握着他的肩头重重一推，出其不意，他失去了平衡，倒在了车座上。

一闪念间他直觉想到了 _梦狐_ ，直到女孩笑得上气不接下气地跟着爬进车里。  

> _【译注：_ _succubus_ _，貌似是跟中国的狐狸精类似的妖怪，又有点日本人的梦貘的意思，总之就是在睡梦里吸取男子精气的女妖_ _…_ _】_

“我一直都想看看我能不能玩点用强的。”她说。

Dean赶紧忍下他的膝跳反射，暗暗诅咒自己已惯于在无辜者身上寻找邪恶。他收起腿，顺势将她带到胸前，靴尖一勾，带上车门，将他们的火热激情封在了狭窄的车内空间。  

> _【译注：膝跳反射大家都知道吧，小腿会反射性向前弹出。这儿应该是说_ _Dean_ _好悬没直接一脚把妹子踹飞出去哈哈哈】_

 “你不会想要用强的。”他说。

“真的吗？”她羞怯地反问。

Dean摇摇头，环抱住她纤细的身躯让她转过身来，握住她的手，让她发出了一声小小的惊呼。

“对，”他断言，与她的唇仅有一息之隔，”你不会的。”

“那，要是我想呢？”她问。他能嗅到她呼吸中的威士忌气息，感觉到她凭着本能的原始冲动正贴得他越来越紧。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，他的微笑让她在他怀里融化成柔顺的曲线，然后他吻了上去。一开始舒缓，轻柔，在她喜悦的呜咽声中吻得更深，更坚定，让自己也品尝这份甜美。她紧抓着他的双肩，缠绕着他的身体，将他拉得近一些，更近一些。

他的一只手抚上她的肋骨，轻触她的双峰；而她的手指终于放开了他的肩膀，插进了他的短发，轻扯着作出无言的敦促。当他正要将她的衬衫从牛仔裤苗条的裤腰里解放出来，他的手机忽然响了。他猛一缩身，惊跳起来。

 “狗娘……”

“怎……怎么了？”她喘息着问，双唇还留恋着刚才的吻。

“见鬼的手机。”他抱怨道，手已摸进口袋深处。

“别——”她开口恳求，但他已经打开了手机，看到屏幕上来电显示 _老爸_ 的字样正亮得刺眼。

“是我。”他接听，声音平板。

“ _Dean_ _？给我回来，_ ”John截口接道，” _跟个线人聊过，发现杀害那些孩子的是什么玩意儿了。_ ”

“你 _现在就_ 需要我？”

“ _没错_ ，立刻。”John的语气干脆冷硬，毫不通融，” _我们有活儿要干。_ ”

Dean咽下一声叹息：”二十分钟就到。”

“ _给你十分钟。_ ”John命令，等到Dean应了声”遵命长官”，这才挂断电话。

蓝眼睛的女孩依然仰卧着看着他，似乎察觉到他的热情已被这个插曲偷走了。

“你非得走？”

Dean合上手机，塞回兜里，这才点了点头。

“是工作？”她猜测着。

长叹了一声，Dean直起身子，让自己稳在车座边缘，以便女孩收起双腿恢复应有的优雅姿态，”嗯，不如说是……家族事业。”

她点点头：”还会回来吗？”她满怀希望地问。

Dean咬了咬下唇：”也许吧。你就在这附近？”

她被吻得红润丰满的唇咧成薄薄的笑意：”也许吧。”

Dean全神贯注地凝视着她，与她那双几乎像狼一样的蓝眼睛四目相对。他冲动地伸手揽过她的脖颈，再一次在她唇上印下一吻，闭上了双眼，让自己再享受一次这放纵的滋味。他终于放开手，但依然贴着她的唇，低语：”谢谢你的那支舞。”

“嗯……”她颤抖着呼吸，”别客气。”

垂下手，他等着她从驾驶室那侧滑下车，抚平衬衫，晃晃一头揉乱了的长发，然后一个人走回酒吧去。他的视线一直追随着她的背影，直到她安然无恙地推开门走进去消失不见，然后发动了Impala。

“你在打什么主意呢，老爸，”他自言自语，猛一打方向盘，让车轮在路面上发出凄厉的尖叫，”最好只是要让我洗个他妈的冷水澡。”

 

www

 

Dean摔门而入，一边明目张胆地怒视着父亲，一边甩掉外套扔进一把空椅子，然后就一直线地飙进了浴室。John缄口不语，但听到浴室门后随着水声传来的一连串脏话，听着儿子丰富多彩的诅咒在瓷砖墙间来回激荡，就没憋住一个傻笑的鬼脸。

Brinnon是个沿海小镇。他们通常住的那种简陋的汽车旅店没空房了，所以John只能破例给他们找了个”总部基地”。对他们来说这次的住所有点太奢侈了，共用的起居间通向两个单独的卧室和一个浴室，还有一个小小的厨房。Sam决定离家前他们曾租过一座小小的宅子，自那以后John和Dean就再没有过各自的房间。尽管他也必须承认，彼此间能有些物理空间有百利而无一害，毕竟近一个月来他俩几乎是叠在一块儿过的日子。

Dean的皮夹克——也就是John给他的那件——飘着股威士忌和烟草的味道。John知道，给Dean打电话让他回来的时候儿子正拼命想在无休止的工作之间找个透口气的机会。Dean需要一些能从猎魔中分散注意力的事，一些能让他立足的东西，一些能提醒他如此的人生意义何在的事物。

尤其是现在。现在，当Sam不在他们身边。现在，Dean的生存目的——John灌输给他的唯一的生存目的——已经远离。

理性上John同样如此，但他需要遗忘，驱逐内心的遗憾，因此他无法罢手。而且，尽管他从未向Dean坦承过，但他其实太理解Sam对正常生活的渴求。当他离开儿子们去工作时他时不时地也有自己的一套”正常”。有时他也会放纵自己假装真的拯救了世界，让女人用她们独特的方式表达谢意，让她们重新充实自己。

但他每次都会回来。他从不曾长久地离开孩子们。

趁着Dean在洗澡，John继续给步枪的黄铜弹壳加装熟铁弹头。这次猎魔用猎枪不合适，而手枪弹又太小，没法改弹头。对付这次的对手熟铁是主要的趋避物质，而且他知道无论是他还是Dean如果离那个狗娘养的太近都会被当成块脆饼修理。  

> _【译注：如之前那篇译文里解释过的，猎枪即霰弹枪是滑膛，射程很近，而步枪也就是来复枪是线膛，射程远，精度高，不过要求枪弹外壳有一定的硬度且更重一点，所以一般都用黄铜包壳。其实他们经常要用到的银弹就算不猎魔在物理属性上也是极好的，然而太贵…所以说_ _——_ _你们根本不穷吧！但说手枪射程近_ _OK_ _，说手枪弹太小我不能理解啊，一般来说不是步枪弹口径比较小吗？最普遍的手枪弹是_ _9mm_ _，步枪弹是_ _7.62mm_ _…另外，奇怪的是对人体杀伤力极大的铅弹好像从来没在猎魔里起过作用？物理攻击的话几颗达姆弹就能撕了一只怪吧。还有_ _Dean_ _用过的狙击步，大口径的话直接把怪拦腰打断也是可能的】_

Dean总算又出现了，湿头发闪着光支棱着。他已经穿好了衣服，正用一块小毛巾擦干头发。

“好吧，”Dean恼怒地咕哝着，”到底什么事他妈这么急？”

John猛抬头：”打断了你约会真是不好意思啊，”他的声音充满了嘲讽，”万一你忘了，我们可还有活儿要干。”

John知道Dean又疲倦又沮丧……对于猎魔这事儿。他们俩都是。但对他们来说有过什么好时机吗？

“我 _怎么可能_ 会忘，老爸？”Dean忍不住怒吼。他狠狠把湿毛巾往墙角一丢，力道大得毛巾在墙上拍出吧唧一声，”你又不会放过我！”

“嘿！”John吼了回去，”你这什么口气？你最好快点他妈清清脑子。”

“爸，自从Sam走后我们永远都在猎魔，只有猎魔，日复操他奶奶的每一日！”

John站了起来，心脏因恐惧和愤怒而狂跳不已：”你不乐意？”他停了一拍，”那就走。”

“什么？”给这话给打懵了，一时间Dean只会眨巴着眼，下意识地站直了身体努力想要搞明白，”我不会走的啊。”他说，因为困惑声音都变小了。

John把手里的子弹抛回武器堆里：”你最好是确定。”

Dean绷起了嘴：”我从没离弃过你。”

“还没，”John点个头，勉强认同了这一点，”但说实话，我现在跟这儿整天陪着你想你弟想得可怜兮兮的，快点给我缓过劲儿来行不。”

“哦，所以你是一点儿都不想你儿子了？”Dean反问道，眼中怒火一闪。

一刹那间John心如刀绞。Dean的眼睛跟他妈妈一模一样。她快要发飙前的眼神就是这样的。他亲爱的女孩儿可是斗嘴的一把好手。他不知道她都打哪儿学来的，但是Mary的毒舌让他又怕又敬，还有她的精力，她的逻辑和她的激情。

“你难道就想站那儿告诉我说这整件事你一点儿都不觉得难受？”Dean朝他俩之间的空间宽泛地挥了挥手，”我们是一家人，爸。自始至终都是……Sam不在……就……”

John不由自主地握紧了拳头。看到Dean因此而挺直了双肩，他强迫自己站着没动。他从来没打过孩子——一次都没——而他也该死地确定肯定及一定不会从现在开始这种恶习。他硬是做了个深呼吸，然后转身伸手抓过之前放在衣橱上的那半瓶Jim Beam。一口威士忌下肚，温暖而亲切的感觉让他紧接着又来了一口，这才放下酒瓶转身重新面对Dean。

出乎意料，Dean已经转过身去，站在铺满了武器的那张桌边，手指在桌前的椅背上捏得发白，脑袋低低垂着。

 “为什么你就是不肯承认——”

“承认什么？我错了？你就想让我说这个？”John爆发了，而Dean震惊地抬头望着他。” _该死的_ ，Dean，我已经竭尽全力了。我已经尽可能地试着保护他，让他尽可能久地远离这些糟心事。但是你 _很清楚_ 他为什么只能被卷进来。 _他_ 也很清楚。但他还是掉头就走。我让他选择，而 _他_ 选择走掉！”

他停下来喘了口粗气，想要稳住自己发抖的手，而Dean眨着眼看着他。

“我只是想说，”Dean轻声开口，”为什么你就是不肯承认你想他？”

John闭上了眼睛，然后用手掌重重抹了把脸，轻轻扯着胡子。他睁眼默默地看着Dean。

“但你的确就是不肯，对吧？”Dean说，声音里满是苦涩的嘲讽，”要是你承认了，他就赢了。对你来说这就是场战争游戏，不是吗？你是将军，我们是你的士兵，而Sam擅离职守了。所以滚他的蛋好了。”

儿子的嗓音里含着刺痛的泪意，John别开了视线，又抓起Jim Beam酒瓶，一屁股坐进一张空椅里，瞅着眼前这一桌子武器。”没错。”他麻木地说，只想找个理由终止这场口角，无论那真实与否，”你说得没错，差不多就这意思。”

Dean把手里那张椅子重重地一顿，转过身去。过了一会儿，依然背对着父亲，他说：”那我呢？我又如何呢？”

“那，就看你了，儿子。”

“看我？怎么说？”

“你也有同样的选择，”John说，自知是在撒谎，他的言辞一出口就已化入虚空，”这会儿，你是想入伙，还是出局？因为我呢，我可有活儿要干。”

说这些时他一直盯着桌面，比起说出这些话他更痛恨自己甚至不愿去握住眼角余光中Dean绷紧的双肩：”我要去找出是什么杀害了你母亲，我要让那狗娘养的为此生不如死。而同时我也要尽我所能地干掉这世上的邪恶混蛋。你要想加入进来，那现在就给我全身心地投入。”

他能看到，Dean的肩绷得更紧了。

“想就此出局？”John接着说，胃里像吞了把火，”想要 _正常_ 生活，想要 _安全_ ？清空Impala的后备箱走你的路。”

房间里静了一会儿，John几乎能听见他儿子的心跳。这些话简直就像个活生生的第三人横亘在房间正中。这话语仿佛正反过头来向他尖叫Dean其实根本就没有选择。自从他把小婴儿Sam放进Dean的怀中，命令他逃离他们着了火的家园，他的长子就已经被命运锁定。而从此以后那孩子十八年的生命就用来为善而战，用来保护他的弟弟，用来照顾他的父亲——用来做好这份工作。

John知道，意识到事实是一回事，理解事实又完全是另一回事，而对外表现出感激更是近乎不可能。他知道自己曾夸过Dean说他干得好。他知道，自己也曾谢过那孩子一两次。在儿子还很小的时候，John甚至也告诉过他自己是爱他的。但他从没告诉过儿子他有多自豪，没告诉过儿子，他是多么敬佩当年的小男孩如今长成的这个男子汉——这个他自己从未企及的男子汉。

当Dean再次回身面对他时，睁得大大的眼睛里含着泪光，脸色憔悴，双唇紧绷，John知道，就在这一刻，他永远地封杀了儿子命运中的其他可能。

“那么，呃，”Dean清了清嗓子，不自觉地眨着眼，努力压下汹涌的情绪，”这个专杀小孩的怪物叫啥？”

John在心中闭了会儿眼，深吸了一口气，永远不会表现出来的一阵宽慰灌注全身。他庆幸他们总算又能脚踏实地，能专注于手头工作，而不是去面对一些从内心里撕扯着他们两人的东西。他又灌了一口酒把这一瞬掩饰了过去，然后拧上盖子，把酒瓶放到一边。

 “叫做河童，”John回答。他从桌上取过一把飞刀和一边的磨刀石，开始打磨起刀锋来，只是为了让手里有点事干。  

> _【译注：河童，了解_ _11_ _区的童鞋应该很熟的吧，在日本传说中是矮小搞笑的妖怪，喜欢跟小孩玩，也有传说是一种水鬼，就是会拖人下水的那种。弱点是头顶的凹坑，坑里的水干掉就会挂。至于美帝版的河童，之后_ _John_ _爹会详细解说_ _……_ _】_

“听起来像个女生兄弟会。”Dean说。John觉得他的俏皮话让房里积聚的紧张气氛多少放松了一点儿，即使只是暂时的。Dean伸手拿起John的猎刀掂量，用指尖试着刀锋。  

> _【译注：河童的日文是かっぱ，罗马拼音是_ _Kappa_ _。_ _Dean_ _应该是跟奠基于伊利诺州蒙莫斯学院的ΚΚΓ_ _(_ _希腊文，英文注音为_ _Kappa Kappa Gamma)_ _女大学生联谊会搞错了，该会相当于女性版的兄弟会。】_

John挑起一条眉毛，斜睨了一眼Dean：”是一种日本水怪。”

“日本的？”Dean扬起了眉毛，”这有点地理性混乱啊，不是吗？”

John耸了耸肩，从桌上的两支步枪里捡起一支，把铁头弹推进枪闩里：”华盛顿州在太平洋沿岸，再说鬼灵之类也不像是会受制于地域。”

“你觉得是有人召唤来的？”

John又耸耸肩：”可能。也可能是那货搭了条打鱼的便船。我他妈不关心这个。我所知道的是，就在这儿，它已经杀害了四个孩子了。”

“所以，”Dean放下了猎刀，”它是怎么杀人的？”

“溺死受害者。”

“然后呢？”Dean皱起眉，”吃了他们吗？”

John摇摇头，放下手中的枪又捡起另一支：”不完全是。通常是吸干受害人的血，然后就设法吃，呃……”

Dean瞅着他：”啥？心脏？”

“软组织，”John说，想到最后一位受害者的尸检报告，忍不住嫌恶地撇了撇嘴。孩子的眼球不见了，就像被从颅骨里吸了个干净。

Dean也做了个厌恶的鬼脸：”啊，这还真……恶心。我们要怎么干掉它呢？”

“它天灵盖上长了个……骨头之类的玩意儿，里边装满了水。要是它这个骨头碟子干了，这货就翘了。所以，我们只要能在岸上困住它足够长的时间，它就会在空气里窒息了。”

Dean皱皱眉：”听起来也太简单了。”

John拾起他的笔记，翻到最后一条记录：”好吧，Joshua——”

“谁？”

John看看儿子：”我一个朋友。”

“朋友？”Dean说这两个字的德性就像他不懂是啥意思似的。

“猎魔的朋友，”John澄清，”他挖到些料，说这混账妖怪断筋碎骨的本事相当出名。”  

> _【译注：_ _基本上从这里开始关于河童_ _就开始自由发挥了哈_ _~_ _】_

 “哦，太赞了，”Dean翻个白眼，”咱们要去对付一个会功夫的水怪，还得把它困在岸上。简直不能更有趣。”

“那货讨厌铁，”John继续念他的笔记，”还有，它，呃……”

“又咋了？喜欢在月色下散步？对甲壳类过敏？还是怎的？”

John啪地合上笔记，面无表情地瞪了儿子一眼：”它就像是个有人那么高的，直立行走的乌龟。”  

> _【译注：日本原版河童是小个子，而且嘴像鸟喙，身体像猴，只是背了个乌龟壳】_

Dean朝他直眨巴眼：”我们在追杀一只打日本漂洋过海而来的忍者神龟？”

John给第二支枪也装好了弹，放回桌子上，又拧开了那瓶威士忌：”基本上来说，没错。”

“那这个叫Joshua的哥们儿在哪？”Dean问，”或者，见鬼，说实在的，有没有其他任何一个猎人？这活儿听起来可不像两个人就能搞得定的，爸。”

John只是摇了摇头。自打他发现了猎魔人是如何生活，如何杀戮，如何死去的，他就跟自己保证一定要让他的孩子跟那些人保持距离，只除了极少数几个例外。猎魔人大体来说是危险而绝望的一群人。他们见识过世上的黑暗，而这也改变了他们。黑暗转化了他们，将他们变成了阴影的一部分，为了完成工作可以不择一切手段。

他在越南也见过那样的兵。在那片战场上陷得太久，已经丧失了道德准则，为了与他们眼中的邪恶作斗争而跨进了灰色地带，一路上丢失着自身的碎片。John不会让Dean和Sam也变成这样。他还在他们身边就不行。

他的儿子们是战士没错，但他们是好人，他们要站在光明世界里裁决黑暗，绝不能模棱两可。邪恶就是邪恶，简单明了。Bobby Singer，Jim Murphy，还有Caleb，这就是他所能容许的儿子们的关系网。其他不管是谁都闲人免近。

“我们用不着找别的猎人。”John回答。

Dean叹了口气：”我们已经累坏了，爸爸。”他轻声说。

儿子的自白——也把John包括在内——揪住了他的心。John看向儿子，静静地等着。

 “我们真的累坏了，”Dean继续说，”我们就没歇过手，哪怕一天。我一直在猎魔，我 _知道_ 你也是，还有——”

John看着他生生咽下Sam的名字。

“我只是想我们也可以找些后援。我们以前都是三人组出击的。”

“我曾经是一人组。”John提醒他。

“我十二岁开始就跟你组队行动了，爸爸。”

“十四。”John纠正。

Dean摇摇头：”在Knoxville的那只灵？一个老旧旅馆里？”他提醒他父亲。

“你那会儿才十二？”

Dean点点头。

“十年了，嗬？”John偏了偏头，赞许地看着儿子，”好吧，那，你就该知道我们能搞定这活儿。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，又抚弄起那把猎刀：”你全都调查过了？我是说，彻底准备好了？”

“又不是只有你弟弟才会摆弄笔记本电脑，Dean。”John冷笑。

“是，我知道，”Dean说，有点不情愿地又加了句，”可他走的时候带走了啊。”

John挑挑眉：”你今晚去的那家酒吧再往下三个街区就有个图书馆。”

Dean垂下了肩，看上去怪难为情的：”哦。”

John指尖在桌面上敲了敲，向儿子探过身去：”我们没问题的，Dean。我们只要做一直都在做的事情——救人，猎魔。我们有咱自己的家族事业。”

“没错，我懂。”Dean点点头，”你会带上这把刀？”

John撇撇嘴：”这么着，这次行动你带上它。”

“真的？”Dean在掌中把玩着刀锋。

听出儿子声音里的渴望，John微笑起来：”真的。好了，准备起来。我有计划了，但得先去把几样东西搞到手。”

“遵命，长官。”

www

 

“ _Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone. Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own…”_

Dean坐在黑魆魆的Impala里，钥匙拧到一档给车子接通了电源，沉浸在随之而起的吉他和弦中，手指在方向盘内侧的曲线上轻轻敲击出节奏。，

“ _Lonely is the night when there's no one left to call. You feel the time is right, the writin's on the wall…”_   

> _【译注：歌词出自_ _Billy Squier_ _的_ _Lonely Is The Night_ _。】_

他透过挡风玻璃看出去，等他父亲从旅店的管理员办公室出来，琢磨着为什么他们居然只开这辆车—— _他的_ 车——而不是像最近几年来一样，父亲开他的大皮卡，他开他的美人儿，那不是一直都合作良好吗。Impala的后备箱还只有他刚开始为自己囤积的稀稀拉拉几样装备，John往里头塞了两支Winchester 9422步枪，里头填装了Dean之前见过的铁头弹，外加一些盐和绳索。  

> _【译注：_ _Winchester 9422_ _是老温家蛮近代的一款产品，_ _70_ _年代初才上市，采传统杠杆式枪机和外露式击锤设计，枪托很有个性，可以加装瞄具。同时可用_ _.22_ _步枪弹和_ _.22_ _麦格农弹，前者有效射程也就_ _150_ _米，适合猎兔子之类小动物，后者威力较大，但好像还是不适合跟人等身高还带乌龟壳的_ _”_ _河童_ _”_ _，讲真，_ _.22_ _真的有点太小诶，在网上找到过一例隔着车玻璃后背被警方击中了_ _8_ _发还没挂的牛人……但是！该枪_ _05_ _年已停产，而且_ _——_ _在高_ _~_ _端_ _~_ _运动射击市场很受欢迎_ _——_ _所以你们其实就是那个老温家的吧？_ _】_

John让Dean把车开到一棵巨大的桦树底下，藏在树荫里避开停车场上的强光灯，然后就溜出车，进了管理员办公室的边门。

“你在干 _啥_ 呢，老爸？”Dean嘀咕着，眯缝起眼试图穿透浓得跟墨汁似的夜色发现任何移动物体。好像就在他离开酒吧到黎明之前的这区区几个小时里，十月中旬的夜风已经从冷飕飕升级到冻死人了。

当他终于看见John从办公室里冒出来时，Dean把车钥匙拧到底，引擎发出低沉的吼声苏醒过来。他看到John身后还有一个矮小的身影跟着一起小跑过来，卫衣的帽兜遮着脑袋。

“搞什么？”Dean咕哝，正要开门出去，John已经一把拉开了后车门。

一个大概九岁的小鬼在那儿瞪着他，大大的深色眼睛，瞌睡兮兮的脸，但只要能给他掺一脚，不管眼下要去冒什么险都很兴奋的样子。

“嘿。”小鬼打招呼。

“嘿。”Dean茫茫然地回，然后看看正坐进副驾位的父亲。

“好了，”John开口说，因为刚刚那阵小跑和紧张略有点气喘，”直接上我给你的那个坐标地点。”

“呃……这小鬼怎么回事？”Dean拇指往肩后的后座比划了下。

John没有看他，而是毅然盯着挡风玻璃，两手摩擦着取暖：”跟你说了。我得搞几样东西。”

“我是来帮忙的。”小男孩插嘴。

Dean横了他一眼，强迫自己做出个微笑：”谢了，小鬼。呃，你在这儿等一下行不？”

“你要跟中士谈话？”男孩反问。

Dean挑起了一条眉毛，转眼回去看着父亲的侧脸：”对，”他压着嗓子说，”我得跟 _中士_ 谈一谈。”

John终于看了他一眼。Dean声音里的嘲讽绊响了他自尊心的地雷。”我们有活儿要干，Dean。”

“能不能到外面很快聊几句？”Dean打开了自己那边的车门。

“没时间。”John摇头。

Dean跨出车外，返身把脑袋探进车里，被外头的冷风激得立马就开始怀念里头的暖气了：” _找点_ 时间。”说着摔上了车门。他转到引擎盖前方，堪堪靠坐在中网上，等着他父亲。

隔了好几拍，他听到副驾的门关上，John走到了车头前，跟Dean面对面，而不是坐在他身边。

“怎么？”John在他眼前打个响指，”有什么要说的？说吧。”

“我们不带这孩子去。”Dean宣布。

“你想要给这个混蛋下套？那就得有个诱饵。”

Dean不可置信地伸了伸下巴，尽管知道那孩子在车里的音乐声中没法听到他们，但他还是放低了声音：”我们想别的法子。”

 “没什么 _别的_ 法子，”John的话语声音虽低却极尖锐，几乎像划破了空气，”河童捕食孩子。你想一直等到它再杀一个？还是想现在就控制局面。”

“这太 _乱来_ 了，爸。”Dean摇头，”你他妈怎么让他跟来的？”

“他是管理员的儿子。今天早些时候跟他聊过，他在外头跟他的G.I.Joe兵人玩战争游戏呢。小孩子都喜欢扮成士兵，所以……我给了他一个任务。”

Dean目瞪口呆地看着他，都不知道对他老爸的策略应该感到敬佩还是恐惧：”我不会让你带他去的。”

John眯起了眼睛：”这也不是我们第一次用……活饵。”

Dean飞快地转开了一下视线，回想起那个晚上，Sam一个人坐在盐圈里，他跟John在两边翼护着，守候着。他从来没那么害怕过，害怕到反胃，下定决心绝不失手。”那不一样。”

“怎么不同，具体来说？”John质问。

Dean眯起眼，食指虚戳着父亲胸前：”Sam知道危险性。他知道会发生什么。”

“那就让事态好转了？”John问。

Dean觉得自己的眉毛都快打结了：”你这是想让我买账还是放弃啊，爸？”

“我想让你把你的尊臀挪回车里，我们才好去杀了那个欠操的然后回来睡会儿觉。”John站着没动，但上半身逼近过来，脸凑到Dean眼前，暴躁而带着酒味的呼吸喷在Dean脸颊上，”相信我，小伙子，要是还有别的法子——”

“有的。”Dean说，一个主意犹如超新星在脑海的地平线上升起。

“啥？”

“有法子的。”他从中网上直起身，迫使John退后了一步，”利用我。”

John立马开始摇头，而Dean打断了他的否决：”你说它捕食孩子。”

“你可能表现得就像个青春期的花痴，Dean，但你毕竟不是——”

“是的，”Dean再次打断他，” _我是的_ 。我是 _你的_ 孩子。”

John眨着眼，Dean听得到他重重地咽了口口水。他们就那么站着，靴尖都快顶到一块儿了，大眼瞪小眼地对峙着，等待着，思考着。Dean觉得背绷了起来，心撞着胸腔，努力判断父亲会不会接受他提议的方案。

 “那可能行得通。”John终于让了步。

Dean松了口气，都有点头晕了：”我送他回去。”

“Dean——”

“就一会儿工夫。”Dean已经大步跑回副驾那边，心跳到了嗓子眼，在太阳穴上一抽一抽的。他拉开车门，朝男孩比划了个手势让他下车。

“我们还要去出任务吗？”孩子问道，话尾带出了一个呵欠。

“任务取消了，小鬼。”Dean摇摇头。

“但我是来帮忙的呀。”孩子说，倒是也由着Dean把着他的肩膀一路把他押回了办公室边门。

Dean试了试门把手，发现是锁着的时候暗咒了一句。

“钥匙在门垫下头。”孩子告诉他。

_当而且然了_ ，Dean想着，边弯腰边踢松银色的压条。要是人们能知道犯罪分子一半的手段，他们就会给门安上三道大锁闩死了。他开了门，扭头瞥了一眼，然后把手按在孩子肩上。

“你做得很好，小鬼。我们需要的时候你都准备好了。中士跟你说过保持安静很重要，对不对？”

“事关国家安全。”孩子又打了个哈欠。

“一点没错，”Dean点点头，”回屋去上床睡觉吧。别让你爸爸担心你。”他把孩子往里轻轻一推，然后在他身后关上了门。

_国家安全_ ，他心里暗笑。 _爸你有时候真是吓到我，老天。_

他跑回车边，看到John现在坐上了 _他的_ 驾驶座，只能钻进副驾位。

“开心了？”John发着牢骚，把车驶出了停车场。

“开心疯，”Dean回他，”我他妈的就要做个乌龟的诱饵了，能不激动吗。” _但最起码不会是随便一个孩子即将见识到外头的黑暗都不用钥匙就能伤害他们，他们的世界不会因此而被颠覆_ 。

“每个人总有一天都要长大的，Dean。”John轻声说，仿佛读出了他的心思。

“是啊，没错，”Dean侧头看着车窗外，他们正向海岸飞驰而去，”但也不必用那样的方式。”他小声地自言自语。

 

www

 

他不喜欢这样，一点儿都不喜欢。拿Sam冒险的时候有他和Dean两个在一边作掩护，而现在拿Dean冒险的时候他们连个后援都没有……

“这个方案不坏的，爸爸。”

“也没啥好的。”

Dean把猎刀插回鞘里，放下外套盖上：”就承认我对这个挺在行的吧。”他腆着脸朝他父亲傻笑。

John眯起眼努了努嘴：”有这一天才怪。”

他从后备箱里掂起一支温彻斯特，打量着另一支，盘算着怎么能在那把猎刀之外再给Dean一些武装。  

> _【译注：为免混淆，以后提到老温家的枪的时候就用中文了，不然容易跟他家的姓氏看混】_

“拿着这个。”他终于说，把那支步枪递给儿子。

“倒是没穿我的长风衣来决斗。”Dean说。  

> _【译注：原文这里是_ _Didn’t bring my duster to this shoot-out. _ _在这个语境里_ _duster_ _可能是指清道夫防空炮车，或者铁指环_ _knuckle-buster_ _……但结合温彻斯特步枪这一非常典型的西部片元素，加上下文_ _John”_ _看太多电视_ _”_ _的评语，想想可能是指长风衣，就是_ _Dean_ _穿越回去取_ _Colt_ _那集里穿过的那种_ _……_ _希望没错_ _orz_ _】_

John开始从那支备枪里退出子弹，听到Dean的话朝他挑起了一条眉毛：”你看太多电视了，小子。”

“电视上可以学到很多东西的。”Dean看着父亲争辩道。

“比方说？”John追问，一边把空枪放回后备箱里，从Dean手里接过上了膛的那支，正好看到儿子咧开了嘴。

“比方说，反正肯定不是你给我的性教育启的蒙。”Dean傻笑着回答。

John只好做了个鬼脸举手投降：”行行，懂了懂了。”

前两个受害者的尸体是在下游发现的，彼此相隔数里。第三个则在第二个往北一里，第四个，在第三个再往北半里。间距越来越小，捕杀越来越频繁，行动越来越大胆。

“我的宝还是押给召唤术，”Dean评论道，他们正走向John推测河童下一次伏击可能发生的地点附近的树丛，”只有这才能说得通。你想，要不是有人在背后操纵，怎么可能突然开始这么频繁紧密地捕食。”

“所以，怎么着，这些孩子惹毛了什么人？像那样儿？”John瞥了眼Dean，看到他耸了耸肩。

“只是个理论。”Dean回答。

John不得不点头：”这理论不坏，”他勉强承认，”我还在想这玩意儿到底他妈怎么才能在半夜里把这些孩子从他们家里父母身边拐出来再杀害的。”

Dean飞快地瞄了眼父亲：”你不就干得挺轻松的。”他说。

John张开嘴刚要回击立刻又闭上了，他感到后颈寒毛竖了起来。他们已经接近海岸了。岩滩地貌渐渐转变成豆大的卵石，最后变成了沙子。黯淡的银辉下，丛生的茅草间点缀着灌木。夜色正在退场，曙光即将绽现。孩子们的尸体都是被晨跑者或早间巡逻艇发现的，死亡时间被推断为发现前的六到八小时。

_刚好就是_ _……_ _现在_ ，John想道，跟Dean点头示意，看着他走开去沿着海岸缓步搜索，小心地避开一波一波涌上沙滩的海浪。根据Joshua——以及John自己的一些快速调查——河童可以出水足够长的时间来捕获猎物，再把他们拖回潮水中杀死，而尸体随后会被冲回岸边。

他打了个寒颤，一半是因为这预期带来的肾上腺素飙升，一半是因为急速下降的气温。他看到Dean在他前头走得更远了，于是把掌中的步枪紧了一紧，肩膀抵着一棵树，思忖着他们是否算错了，关于这夜晚……关于策略……关于地点。

关于诱饵。

_这不会有用的，_ 他想，从树下的阴影里走进月光下，撮唇打了个呼哨吸引Dean的注意。Dean回过身看着他，然后开始往回走，正在此时，一个东西匪夷所思地从他儿子右首黑沉沉的海水里突然冒了出来。

就这当儿John意识到了他的错误。河童一直都没发现Dean，直到John现身。它之前根本没把Dean当成一个孩子，直到它看到了他的父亲。

“糟了，”John抽了口冷气，”Dean！”

那怪物看来就像是从漆黑的水面上凭空出现的，震惊中Dean踉跄着往后跌了几步，但马上站稳了脚跟，拉开了战斗的架势。

“快离开那鬼地方，儿子！”John大吼着，一边向前冲去一边迅速举起步枪抵上肩膀。

河童并未从它的猎物身上转开注意力。Joshua的片言只语根本不足以描述这怪物的样子。怪物John见多了，他见识过其丑无比的，见识过不可思议的，见识过虚构成真的，但没什么比得上眼前这只。这怪物两足直立着，伸出黑漆漆布满鳞片的手臂，尖锐的利爪抓向Dean。它的头顶上有一个骨质的碟，看来就像是个底朝天的龟壳，里边盛满了水。同样覆着鳞片的脸上一道裂缝，那就是它的嘴了，而John还能看见它那对黄色眼球上该是瞳孔的地方开着道山羊似的横向孔隙。  

> _【译注：跟绝大多数哺乳动物不同，山羊的瞳孔不仅是横开的，而且是方形的。另外在西方文化里山羊是邪恶的代表，撒旦的形象之一_ _】_

“个狗……”他咬牙开骂，然后被儿子的和声吓了一跳，”……日的！”

Dean已经抽出了猎刀，挡住了河童的进攻——勉强算吧。John振作了一下自己，再次举起枪，瞄准开火。这一次子弹命中了目标，怪物缩了一下，一声怪叫在水面上激荡开来，让Dean不由捂着耳朵弯下腰去。

“Dean！”John再次吼道，”快跑！”

但是Dean顽固地坚守着他的阵地，John只好继续往前冲，当河童再次扑向Dean时他双膝落地以跪姿开了火。子弹偏得老远，John听到儿子吃惊地短短一声痛呼，紧接着就是一通疾风骤雨的咒骂。

“丫的欠收拾的四脚蛇，”Dean咆哮着，声音仿佛是从丹田发出来的，”我他妈要把你做成靴子！”

John看到他一刀劈向怪物的颈静脉——或至少是应该长颈静脉的地方，于是他再一次举起了枪，但恰在此时河童猛一挥臂，带着一道残影狠狠抽在Dean侧腹，发出一声裂响。Dean被重重地拍到了地上，一下子没了声音，John只能听到他在倒气。  

> _【译注：_ _不是很懂为什么英文作者们都喜欢颈静脉_ _……_ _一般不都应该伤颈动脉吗，难道是因为英文字数少一点？_ _】_

John开火，一拉栓再开火，一直到把连发枪弹仓里的铁头弹全打进怪物体内，把它打得抽动着往后退去，离开Dean，逃向水边。  

> _【译注：温彻斯特步枪是连发武器，一次性可在弹夹里填装多发子弹，_ _9422_ _是杆动式上膛，每击发一次需要拉一次枪机，完成退壳上膛动作，然后才能再次击发。搞半天根本还是近战，就说还不如带_ _.45_ _或者_ _9mm_ _，或者改装达姆弹，铅头填铁芯，绝对比现在的装备有杀伤力_ _…_ _】_

“他妈的该死，”John咒骂起来，一边跑一边伸手到衣袋里去掏备用子弹。他得让那怪物往另一个方向去——往陆地的方向。他边给步枪上弹边跑进了冲刷着沙滩的海浪里，一路踢溅起水花。视线投向儿子那边时，他看到Dean躺在潮湿的沙地上一动不动，只有一阵阵疼痛和寒冷激起的战栗掠过他全身。

“Dean？”

Dean举起一只手回应，但没有出声。John在他身边踩着水跑过时，能听到他刺耳粗厉的呼吸声，猜想着他要不就是痛得喘不上气了，要不就是断了几根肋骨。河童跌跌撞撞地向海水爬去，John追上前去，本能地伸出手抓住了怪物湿淋淋的布满鳞片的手臂。

河童发出了怪吼。

John完全无法归类或者形容那种声音。就像是狮吼，凶恶而恐怖。John向那个噩梦般可怕的身体撞了过去，用力把它往岸上推，奋力扭打着压制住它。但是，当这怪物重新站起来时，他惊讶地发现自己轻易就被扔到了一边。他在地上仰头看去，在黎明前最黑暗的天空背景前，怪物黑漆漆的身影显得晦暗不清。

“爸！”Dean急喊，John赶紧做出反应，当河童致命的一脚踹过来时及时翻身一滚避了开去。

他跳起身来：”Dean！枪！”

看来熟铁并没有如John所希望的那样拖慢河童的行动，但他们还有反击的机会。他从怪物面前退开去，眼角暼到Dean的身影，看到他正越过海浪边缘爬向被丢下的那支步枪。河童也注意到了，立刻转向了Dean。John拉回身子，准备要给怪物的脖子全力的一击。

而河童比他更快。更强壮。更致命。

怪物飞来的一脚踢在了John的胫骨上，发出让人毛骨悚然的断裂声。他倒下之前甚至还没感觉到骨头粉碎，还没感觉到断骨戳破了小腿皮肤，撕开他的牛仔裤，溅出他的血。但没等他倒地，剧痛已经击中了他的神经，像一阵白热的巨浪席卷过他，把他抛进炽热烈火里，从他的喉咙里扯出一声发自肺腑的尖利的惨叫。

他眼前一片白光，而视野的边缘犹如烧焦的纸片般收缩起来，直到化为漆黑。

 

www

 

 “ **爸！** ”Dean大叫，感觉空气粗暴地挤出他的肺。

他的侧肋痛得要死，河童那一击有效地伤到了他至少两根肋骨。在John的惨叫声中，他举起步枪开了两次火，两枪都击中了目标，但河童只是被子弹往后扯了两扯，根本没停下脚步，仍向他冲来。Dean再次拉栓上膛，但河童已攻到眼前，一把将步枪夺了过去，还随手轻轻松松地折弯了枪杆。在疼痛和恐惧之中，Dean不顾一切地扑向了怪物。

河童只是顺势一把将他死死勒住，然后带着他一起倒下，倒进正在退去的潮水中，让大海的力量将他们一起卷走。被拖进海里前Dean只来得及吸进一口气，就紧闭上了眼，深知咸涩的海水和沙很快就会让他失去视力。他用力推着怪物那滑腻防水的皮肤，但他的挣扎正越来越弱，伤痛和缺氧占了上风。

搏斗中，他挥出去的手摸到了为怪物提供视力的那一对巨大球体。使出最后一点力气，Dean将拇指深深地抠进了河童邪恶的眼睛，死命挤压着，直到感觉河童开始放松钳制。他踢开那怪物，呛进了好几口水，但总算挣出了水面。他虚弱地踩着水，游向并不遥远的海岸，身子发着抖，由于寒冷和疼痛，一侧身体几乎失去了知觉。

感觉自己膝盖以上都堪堪离开了水面，他一时间趴在那里动弹不得，只会拼命呼吸。

他背后的海水忽然发出哗啦一声爆响，Dean本能地一低头迅速翻身仰卧，只见河童破水而出，狂怒地向他飞扑过来。他赶紧踢着腿倒退着爬开，但根本无法逃得足够快，那怪物就是一道模糊的残影，利爪怒张，已逼到他眼前，然后——戛然而止。

Dean眨着眼，耳中是自己粗厉的呼吸，看着那怪物挣扎着试图抬起头，想止住头顶那个骨碟中正恣意泼洒而出的水流。它突伸到他身前的那只爪子，被John那把六吋猎刀牢牢钉死在压实的沙地上。Dean惊骇的视线顺着深嵌入骨的刀锋，看到刀柄上握得发白的指节，再到那只慢慢放开了刀柄的震颤着的手。

John正看着他，脸色惨白如纸，眼中满是痛苦：”你……管这叫……好计划？”

“天哪，老爸。”Dean无声地说。

河童再一次试图抬头，但被脸朝下钉在地上有效地困住了它，就跟把只真正的乌龟翻个肚朝天一样。Dean吞了口气，收起腿跪起身来，伸手按住怪物头顶上那只骨碟，让更多的水倾倒出来。

一开始，河童狂暴地扑打着，但随着骨碟里的水迅速清空，它的挣扎很快减弱了，直到最终完全停止。曙光为东边的海平面染上了一缕色彩，开始稀释墨黑色的天空。一个漫长的瞬间，海滩上的一切都静止了，接着，温柔的蓝在世界的边缘舒展开了双臂。Dean看着河童，它的躯体已皱缩成丑陋的异形似的一堆。

 “烧……烧了那王八蛋。”John噎着气。

“得去找人帮忙，爸爸。”Dean争辩说。

“动手。”John命令。

Dean把自己撑着站起来，徒劳地拍拍他湿透的口袋，然后转向父亲，伸手去摸他的外套内袋，他的视线落到了John那条伤得一团糟的左腿上。

“我操，”Dean抽了口凉气，”爸……”

“动……动作快，儿子，”John断断续续地说，”不能……”

说到这儿，John的眼皮颤动起来，Dean眼看着他终于被剧痛击败，两眼一翻，整个人都软倒下去。

“该死的！”Dean从John的某个口袋里掏出了父亲那个银色的Zippo打火机，又从另一个口袋里找到了巴掌大小小一罐火机油。他忍痛爬回那一摊子龟壳边，把火机油洒遍河童残骸，拔出那把猎刀，然后打着Zippo，让火舌一舔机油，点燃了烈焰。

一股腥臭的死鱼味弥漫开来，Dean屈起胳膊，把鼻子塞进裹着湿袖子的肘弯里，慢慢挪回父亲身边。看着John惨不忍睹的左腿，他几乎又一次窒息，但他逼着自己清了清脑子，回忆所受的训练， _努力思考_ 。

“夹板？对……对，夹板。”他对自己说，尽量不让牙齿打战，强迫自己平稳规律地呼吸，即使肺部每一次扩张和收缩都在给他火烧似的侧肋火上浇油。他奋力脱下精湿的外套，轻轻抬起John的伤腿，将外套袖子绑在他的膝关节底部，胫骨断口以上。  

> _【译注：胫骨位于小腿内侧，小腿两条主要骨骼中粗的那一条。外侧的是细很多的髌骨。河童的腿功也是蛮好的，就…有点奇怪它是怎么踢到内侧的，要么_ _John_ _当时是弓步？】_

他从散布沙滩的漂流物里找来差不多长短的两根树枝，塞进外套做成的临时止血带下，又脱下他一样湿了个透底的法兰绒衬衫，跟外套一起紧紧裹住John的伤腿。然后，他抬眼看向早前他们来时的路。

他没法拖着John回去，那条腿伤得太厉害了，唯一可行的方式就是扛着他。这念头让Dean胃里一阵翻绞，深知这会给他断裂的肋骨造成多大的刺激。他闭上眼，缓缓吸气，接着吐气，为接下来不可避免的行动下定决心。

 “Dean……”John的声音吓了他一跳。

“爸？”

“扶我起来，儿子，”John含糊地说，勉强睁开眼睛，”没法儿……扛我……”

“你不可能用走的从这儿出去。”Dean摇摇头，看他父亲开始侧过身去，赶紧轻推他的肩头把他按下去。

“Dean，”John向上看着儿子，胡子遮住了他的嘴，痛苦放空了他的眼睛，”一起走。”

Dean觉得自己下巴打起了颤，全身每个细胞都在渴望他兄弟的存在，渴望Sam就在他身边。让Sam保持冷静和集中向来也能 _让_ 他保持冷静和集中。而眼下这状况他也实在需要那孩子的傻力气。

“数到三，”Dean点点头，”一……二…… _三_ 。”

他先把John扶着坐起来，两人已经气喘如牛，不得不暂停下来。又数了三下，Dean躬下了身，John几乎在他背上昏过去。他痛苦地把John的胳膊挂上自己肩头，一条手臂环抱着John的身体，然后两人开始一起向前移动，每走几步就得停下来喘息。左腿自身的重量和不经意的颠簸都让John无法克制地痛呼出声。

归途艰辛而漫长得不可理喻，在Dean认定要是挂在这片林子里也不是不可以的时候，他终于看到了Impala。

“坚持住，爸爸，”他喘着说，”看得到她了……再走一小段就到了，行不？”

John没有回答。Dean觉得父亲的身体变得如此之沉重，都没法确定他是不是还清醒着。到了车边，他把John轻轻放下地，打开了后座车门。他得自己先爬进车，然后把John拖进来。不小心撞到了他的伤腿，John发出一声抗议的痛叫。

在后座上安顿好了父亲，Dean关上车门，绕到驾驶室边。但世界忽然远去了，变得安静、黯淡。他感觉到自己倒了下去，肩膀撞到了车顶才止住了颓势。靠着爱车坚实的躯体，他霎时被拖回了现实，速度快得他一阵恶心。

这次他没能咽下那股苦涩，没能忍住一声痛呼，也没能撑住膝盖，终于跪倒在地。呕吐动作反复牵扯着他的侧肋，但他吐出来的，看起来就全都是水。总算吐完了，他抬起手背抹着嘴，没发现自己的手跟全身都在剧烈颤抖着。他伸手摸到门把，打开门把自己拖进车里，从手套箱里翻出备用钥匙，发动了车子。他一掌拍开暖气开关，然后转动方向盘，向着镇上最近的医院驶去。

“得亏你教过我们到一个地方就先找到医院的位置，老爸，”Dean说，知道John其实听不到，”医院，旅店，图书馆——就按这个顺序。”

他闯过一路的红灯，在十字路口一个急转，一侧的车轮都离地了，到急诊室的时候后边追着两辆警方巡逻车。从车里跌出来，他举起双手，让警察看到他遍体鳞伤的样子。只穿着湿透了的T恤和牛仔裤，脸上全是淤青和沙土，他就这么高举着双手，等着警察过来。

 “是哪儿他妈的着火了吗，小子？”一个警察问道。

Dean歪了歪头，指望着身体不要跟着歪倒，”我爸，”他说，”受伤了。很严重。”

另一个警察打了个呼哨，朝Impala另一边的什么人招着手让他们过来。不一会儿，Dean被挤到了一边，俩警察和两位身着深蓝医护服的男子将John从车后座里拉出来，平放在一张担架床上。

“老天在上，孩子，”其中一个深蓝制服的男子看着John的腿惊呼起来，”你们俩这是摊上什么事儿了？”

“他……被踢了。”Dean回答，但发现很难让舌头服从大脑的指挥。耳朵里有个奇怪的铃音不停在响，就好像远远有个关不掉的闹钟似的。

他们开始把John推进门去。一个警察按住Dean的肩膀，又缩回手去：”你怎么湿透了？”

“我，呃……我掉…掉进了海里，”Dean说着，打着颤关好门锁上Impala，把车钥匙放进口袋里。他跟着警察绕过Impala的后备箱，一路都用胯骨抵着车身，不愿与她给他的安全感分离。

他身边的这个警察还在说话，问他问题，但是Dean无法把视线从带着他父亲迅速消失在走廊深处的担架床上移开，耳边模糊地飘过些 _严重骨折_ _……_ _血压过低……手术……_ 之类的字眼。

他的肩膀被一个女护士撞了一下，又被另一个路过急诊等候室的人推开。他感到空虚无力，仿佛内脏都被掏空了丢到了别处。世界像是离着他有三尺远，所有声音都缥缈细微，毫无意义。头顶上的灯光过于强烈，他不得不眯起眼睛，琢磨着会有谁在不知自己亲人是死是活的时候需要这么刺眼的灯光。

_我得给_ _Sam_ _打电话，_ 他想着，木木的手拍打搜寻着衣袋，完全想不起来最后一次见到自己的手机是在哪儿。他转向右边那位警察，那人正瞪着他，眉头关注地纠在一起，还在说着什么。

“能用下你的手机吗？”他说，全然不知自己已在吼叫。他好像听不到自己的声音了。”需要……需要借一下手机，”他又说了一遍，眨着眼，试图让眼前那警察糊成一片的轮廓清晰起来。警察说了句什么，Dean看到他的嘴唇在动，但理解不了内容。”只是……嘿，我只是……只是要借你的……”

一阵慢动作的天旋地转，这个自转的星球终于决定现在就是那个把他扔出去的好时机。他觉得膝盖仿佛消失无踪，意识到自己正在倾覆。他最后慢慢地眨了一下眼睛，跌进了身前这个陌生人的怀中。


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

_www_

 

_家人间的争执是苦涩的。_

_它不遵循任何规则，也不像是疼痛或创伤，_

_倒更像是皮肤上的裂口，无法愈合单纯是因为材料不够。_

_——_ _弗朗西斯_ _·_ _斯科特_ _·_ _菲茨杰拉德_

 

> _【译注：引文出自其短篇_ _Babylon Revisited_ _。】_

 

www

 _2001_ _年十月_

Sam躲起来了。

他老干这事儿，就在老爸要 _现在出发，_ _Dean_ _，我们现在就得走_ 的时候。Dean总是准备好出发的，要不是Sam躲起来了，他总是跟在父亲的正后方。倒不是说有很多地方给他躲——通常，Sam不是在壁橱里，就是在床底下。

他喜欢被找着。Dean知道这个，因为当Dean把胳膊伸进壁橱或探进床底抓住Sam的小身体，Sam猫一样的眼睛会亮起来，缩到角落里，开心地发出小孩子那种尖声尖气的笑声。他喜欢被找着。

他喜欢的不是躲起来，他喜欢的是Dean总是会来找他。Dean总是追逐着他。Dean总是能找到他。

“得找到你……”

他以为他知道Sam会在哪儿，但是当他跪下来把脑袋塞进床底下，他只看到一只可怜兮兮皱巴巴的小箱龟的尸体。厌恶地缩回身来，Dean站起来转了个圈，又去找壁橱。

他很确定Sam会在壁橱里，会抱着膝盖蹲在角落里，眼睛从松蓬蓬的刘海底下看出来。那双眼睛让Dean心软，同时又会让他气疯。那双眼睛是那么的 _Sam_ 。

但是他找不到壁橱的门了。他们待过那么多间客房，有那么多种不同的格局，他都忘了那个壁橱到底在哪儿。

“得找到你，Sammy……”

他匆匆地从一间卧室跑进另一个房间，却发现那还是一间卧室，另一头是一道门，那一定是壁橱了吧，他推断。他知道Sam不会跟个死乌龟一起躲在床底，于是几个大步跨过房间，握住门把手一把拉开，走进门道里，走进了又一个卧室里。

他的心开始狂跳，有什么黑暗而沉重的东西渗进了骨髓里。

“Sam！”

_别躲了……爸爸准备好要走了，你现在就得回来。_

“Sam，快回来。就现在！”

这个房间没有门。

也没有窗。

只有白色的墙，白色的地板，白色的毯子盖着白色的床。

搞不好Sam还真在 _这张_ 床底下，搞不好他只是找错了地方。他又跪下来，忽然真的害怕起来。他找Sam从来不用这么辛苦的。他伸出手去，把毯子从床架上拉下来，他的手如此沉重，重得仿佛都不是他自己的了。他慢慢地把头探到床底下。

没有Sam。

没有乌龟。

什么都没有，只有浓重的墨黑，跟整个房间的白色形成强烈的反差，几乎让人觉得是个活物。Dean望着那片黑暗，试图看出些东西——任何东西。他屏息，凝神，眼都不眨。

他只是一径凝望着。

黑暗中伸出一只手，抓住他的衬衫把他往里拖。Dean大叫起来，拼命向后扯，拼命爬开去。但他后退时那只手依然揪着他不放，跟着出来了一条手臂，一个肩膀，脖子，头顶。一张脸。

他父亲的脸。嘴里吐出沉重的字眼，带着深深的指责。

“他已经走了。”

www

 

Dean猛抽了一口气，睁开了眼睛。空气如流火舔过肺叶，发出刺耳的喘息。他满身冷汗，感到一阵动荡，犹如刚被从他贪恋着的舒适世界里猛然拖回了现实。他飞快地眨着眼，渐渐地，视野终于清晰起来，开始能看清周围环境了。他脑袋里是一堆拼图碎片——无数个房间，无数道门，叠印着反射着刺眼阳光的海面，沙滩，和血。

太多太多的血。

他颤抖着浅浅地吸了口气，感觉到体侧紧绷绷牵扯着的钝痛。他全身都疼，简直没有一个关节不疼的。同时他极度地疲惫——疲惫得都没法把一脑袋碎片拼凑起来。他知道他得拼出全景来，得把所有这些影像各归各位，才有希望破译出他之前是怎么了，而之后又该怎么做。

但是，首先，他得搞清他现在他妈在哪儿。因为他目之所及统统是白的。白墙，白床单，白地板。

他的右手手背上戳出来个什么东西，一动还有点刺痛。他口干舌燥，身子既觉得轻飘飘同时又沉甸甸的，仿佛刚从浅醉中摆脱出来。远远地，他听到一个内部广播在小声召唤某个Morgan医生。

 _是医院_ _……_

他怎么会在医院？Sam和老爸在哪儿？为什么他听不到他们说话，附近也感觉不到他们的存在，更没在这个白房间古怪的幽暗中看到他们回望着他。他从床的一边看到另一边，小心地寻找着答案，寻找着某个能为他填上空白，拼凑碎片的人。

某个能告诉他为什么他的侧肋他妈这么痛的人。

Dean咬住下唇，舌尖舔着唇上焦干的皮肤。他的干渴看来是被他们用来压制疼痛的那种不管是啥的玩意儿给激化了。

“嘿，醒了？”他右手边响起一个温柔的声音。

他惊得整个人一跳，立刻为这个无心的动作无比后悔，即使在药物作用的掩盖下，一阵炽热的剧痛依然发出恶意的嘲笑，撕裂了他的侧肋。

“哦，抱歉，”那个声音又说道，总算走进了他的视线里，”我以为你看到我了呢。”

他看到了一身深绿色医护服，一头短短的白发。他没法看清那人的脸，但从声音分辨，那是一位女子。他慢慢地转头，希望他的视野能一块儿跟过来，而不是像现在这样滞后一截。

“在——”他焦渴的咽喉锁住了余下的词语，他只好闭上眼，又试着用舌尖润了润唇。

 “来，”女子说着，将她凉爽的手掌按在他裸露的胳膊上，”小口喝。”

他睁眼，看到嘴边靠着支从一个泡沫塑料杯里探出来的吸管。他抿住塑料管，小心地吸了几口。

“好点儿了？”

Dean点点头，一种不熟悉的感觉深深地刺进了他的心脏：恐慌。 _Sam_ _和爸爸_ _……Sam_ _和爸爸_ _……Sam_ _和爸爸_ _……_

药效正在迅速消退。心跳加速的同时，一股压力压迫着他的眼周，从胸腔里攀上来，企图逃逸。

“还以为我当班的时候你不会醒呢，Steve。”

Dean看看他左手边，并没见到房里有别人。他又看回那位护士，努力让眼睛聚焦看清她的脸。

“还想再喝点水吗？”

“好，”Dean哑声说，试着在床上坐起来些。被人叫着一个他没印象的名字让他更困惑了。他们一定是在猎魔……形势显然是一片大不好……

 _Sam_ _到底在哪儿？_ 要是他都受伤了，那Sam……

“等会儿，Steve,”护士说道，”让我帮你。”

她按下床脚的一个按钮，床头慢慢升了起来。头部位置抬高了，Dean觉得好像血液一下子冲回了全身，让他的胃格外绞痛。他痛恨止痛药物，其带给他的好处远不能抵消醒来后每几分钟就要袭来一次的焦虑和反胃。

“我能……”他干咽了口气，胃里又是一阵翻腾，逼得他冷汗直冒，他只能闭上眼，把脑袋搁回枕头上，”我能换种别的什么……来止痛吗？”

“别的……什么？”护士问道。

“跟这……不同的……”Dean只剩了气声，死命抿着唇。 _除了这个随便啥_ _……_ 他宁可忍受火力全开的剧痛，也受不了药物造成的这种犯恶。

一会儿，他感到一块清凉的布覆上了他的前额，一样小小硬硬的东西被塞进他手里。他勉力睁开一只眼睛，看到那是个粉红色的肾形盂，跟他的小臂差不多长度。

“这啥？”他含糊地问。

“万一你想吐。”护士回答，”坚持一会儿。我替你的反胃想想办法。”

Dean静静躺着，试着不去思考，不去回忆，只是呼吸。过了一阵子，那种扭曲的晕眩终于退去了些，他可以重新睁开眼睛了。他尽量保持不动，听着那位护士调整着他右边某台哔哔作响的机器，感觉到她摆弄着他手背上的静脉输液管。

“好啦，”她终于说，”替你换了种药。应该比吗啡容易忍受一些吧，觉得好点没，Steve？”

“为啥你一直……叫我Steve？”Dean问道。

他听到她拾起样什么东西，于是小心翼翼地转头去看，只见她拿着个夹纸板，皱眉看着上面的内容。

“Steve Perry，”她念道，”昨天凌晨送来的。在急诊室晕了过去。”

听到这里，记忆忽然凶猛地冲回了脑中，他几乎喘不上气来。思绪互相倾轧推撞着，一波尚未平息一波又已成型，将他从之前的混沌困惑中拉到了现实、现在。

 _爸_ _Sam_ _不是死了他只是去了大学我们不带这孩子去这计划不坏的要把你做成靴子坚持住爸爸要借用下你的手机_ _……_

“看来他们是从你衣袋里的名片上搞到的名字。名片上说你是个……星探。哪类明星啊？演员吗？”

他终于记起来了。Dean闭上了眼睛。那个假名他已经几个月没用过了。近来他刻意不在身上带任何能标明身份的东西，但他忘了清空他之前穿的那件Carhart外套的口袋了。通常，那件外套都是Sam在穿，Dean穿的是从父亲那里永久性借来的那件皮夹克。

 

> _【译注：_ _Carhart_ _是一个服装牌子，主要出工作服和工装风格的服装……嗯，基本上就是_ _”_ _伐木工_ _”_ _式吧，咳咳】_

但是Sam走了以后……

“那件外套是我借来的，”他说，抬眼看着护士，”我不叫Steve。我也不知道那张名片打哪儿来的。”

“哦！”护士温厚地笑起来，”好吧，那我该叫你什么呢？”

“Dean。”

“嗨，Dean，”她说，”我是Caroline。”

他发现即使现在人晕乎乎地也不舒服，还是忍不住想要给她个微笑：”你好，Caroline。”他说，而她正往他的上臂缠血压计绑带。”我爸爸怎么样了？”

“你爸爸？”Caroline边按下血压计按钮边问道。他立马感到开始充气的绑带越勒越紧了。

“跟我一块儿来的那人，”Dean解释，”腿断了的那个？”

Caroline在病历上记下些数字，然后掏出一支体温计，”抱歉，Dean，”她说，”我不知道你爸爸的事儿。不过我可以帮你打听一下。”

“好，谢谢。”Dean说，”你说我是昨天就在这儿了？”

她点点头，给体温计头套上个塑料管，”昨天清早正好是我开始当班的时候送过来的，那之后你就没动弹过。”

“没人看到跟我一起送来的那人？”

Caroline的眼神柔和起来：”真对不起。不过我会去打听的，好不好？”

“好。然后告诉我我啥时候能离开这儿。”

Caroline扬起了眉毛，Dean看到她还撇了撇嘴。当她俯身过来把体温计放进他嘴里时，他闻到一阵清淡的香水味。他又看看Caroline略染风霜的脸，那香气瞬间令她看上去比他所想的年轻了不少。

“让我先去找你的主治大夫，”Caroline读着体温计回答，然后又把数字记在病历上，”你昏迷了差不多两整天，不可能很快让你离开的。”

“除非我自己签字出院。”Dean辨道，知道这完全是可行的。

他开始跟着父亲一起猎魔以来只进过两次医院。一次是刺伤——跟一只狼人搏斗时收到的“回礼”——伤得太严重，John没法自己缝合；还有一次是肺炎，那次他跟Sam两个被留在后方自食其力超过了期限好几天。两次John都在招来太多问题之前带他溜了出来。其他的伤——也是有那么好几次的——都是John自己或者他信任的猎人给处理的。这还是他满十八岁后第一次入院，所以他自己就可以签AMA出院了。

 

> _【译注：_ _AMA_ _，_ _Against Medical Advice_ _，即违反医嘱协议，用于病人自愿出院时给医院免责。_ _Faith_ _那一集_ _Dean_ _就是签了这玩意儿逃出医院的。】_

“你先好好待着，”Caroline挑了挑修得细细的眉，”我去找医生过来。”

她推着那辆装满了药品器械的手推车离开了。Dean躺回床上，把身上的毯子掀开，提起松松的病号服，打算好好看看自己那痛得要死的侧肋。不出所料，那痒痒的东西的确是结结实实裹着他躯干的一层层绷带，他能看到，绷带边缘处还有些青紫爬了出来。

看到导尿管时他忍不住懊恼地呻吟起来。他也许可以自己拔掉那些输液管，但实在是不可能自行搞定这破玩意儿。门打开的时候他及时放下了袍子前襟，看着一个深色头发，一脸疲惫的男子走了进来，身后跟着Caroline。他穿的是便服，不过脖子上挂着个听诊器，医院的塑料胸牌夹在他那件牛津衬衫的领子上。

“那么，Caroline告诉我你想离开这儿对吧。”男子说道。

“你就是主治医生了，我猜。”Dean回答。

“Teller医生，”他确认，狼一样的蓝眼睛扫视着Dean伤痕累累的脸，”你昨天在急诊室晕倒之后是我负责治疗的。”

“那个早上不好过。”Dean应道，对医生那冷淡的事务性语气本能地敬而远之。

 “看来的确如此。”Teller医生说着，取出一支小手电，俯身靠近Dean，流畅而冷静地轮流拨开Dean双眼的眼皮，用手电检查了瞳孔。显然对所见到的结果比较满意，他直起身取过Dean的医疗表格。

“三根肋骨骨裂——没断，不过大概换泰森来也未必能打得那么重了；头上有个两英寸的裂口，好在核磁共振扫描没发现颅内出血，也没显示有脑震荡的症状；低烧不退，另外有严重肌肉劳损的迹象。”

 

> _【译注：泰森那句原文是_ _not broken, but enough bruising to make Tyson proud._ _我纠结了好一会儿泰森到底应该是为啥而_ _proud_ _，最后连蒙带猜意译之；核磁共振成像，用于精密的体内扫描成像，没有_ _X_ _射线，对肌体伤害小，然而非常贵……幸好温家是用假信用卡的_ _23333_ _】_

Teller医生从病历上抬起头来，看着Dean眼神一闪，显然是在要求一个解释。

“跟你说了，”Dean迎着医生严厉的视线，又说了一次，”那天早上不好过。”

“嗯~哼，”Teller医生点点头，在胸前架起胳膊，”还有什么要告诉我的吗？”

Dean挑起条眉毛：”不如 _你_ 先告诉我我爸爸怎么了？”

听了这话，Teller医生皱起了眉：”你爸爸？”

“是啊，”Dean截口说，”大胡子，深色头发，断腿一团糟的那个？”

Teller医生侧过头去：”Caroline？”

“我答应他我会去查。”Caroline答道。

“我们会查。”Teller重复道。

 “我又不聋，”Dean顶回去。现在他的反胃控制住了，意识也清楚多了，他恨不得当时立刻就下床，自己到走廊里去一间间房地找他父亲，”那么，我什么时候能离开这儿？”

“我刚跟你说的你都听进去了吗？”Teller医生眯起了眼反问道。

“听到了啊——你说我被揍惨了，但又死不了。”Dean回答，不自觉地握紧了拳头。

“你多大了？二十四？二十五？”

“二十二。”Dean老实回答。

Teller医生两手都叉上了腰：”可从你的肌体疲劳来看你起码有两倍岁数。你是在消损，生命力在流逝，小子。不管你做的是什么工作，总有一天会把你耗尽。你的肋间肌群有撕裂伤，再这么滥用下去，任何持续性的撕拉，那几根裂伤的肋骨就会骨折了。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 _【译注：这一段其实开始呼应标题了，虽然翻成中文加上各种层次的双关现在好像蛮难看出来的_ _……_ _】_

“我想我猜得到。”Dean说，忍着不畏缩。

“那意味着，”Teller医生就当Dean没开过口，继续说，”你的身体受伤了，需要时间来休息和愈合。”

“但这两件事我都不一定要在这里做呀，”Dean指出，”所以为什么就不能帮我拔了这些管子让我去找我爸呢。”

沉默了一会儿，Teller医生瞥了一眼Caroline：”给他那些AMA的单子。我会给他开点阿奇霉素和乐泰。确保他吃了药再走。”

“什么——”Dean试着开口。

“你肺里有积液，孩子，”Teller医生边说边掏出一本小处方笺开始写起来，”阿奇霉素是抗生素，应该可以帮助抑制呼吸感染。而乐泰——”

“是是是，我知道那是啥。”Dean打断他。

 _【译注：乐泰_ _Lortab_ _，是个牌子，一种鸦片类镇痛药，含对乙酰氨基酚和氢可酮，有上瘾倾向。】_

Teller看着他：”你肯定知道。”他喃喃地说，然后将处方交给了Caroline，”让他吃了这些，我说真的。”

“好的，”Caroline点头，”还有他的名字——”

“哦，对。”Teller医生转向了Dean，好像刚刚意识到房里还有这么个病人。

Dean挑起一条眉毛，左手箕张傲慢地挥了一挥：”还在这儿呢。”

“我听说你表格上填的名字不正确？”

Dean只是歪了歪头。

Teller医生眯起了眼：”我们需要你的全名来申报保险。”

“当然，也不想你们收不到钱嘛。”Dean顶嘴，趁另两人还没来得及再说什么，他又接着说，”找到我爸，要什么资料都给你们。”

Teller医生恼怒地撇了撇嘴，而Dean只是静静地瞪回去。忽然，医生向他俯下身来，一手撑着床边的防护栏，一手叉在腰上。

“我不知道你卷进了什么事里我也不在乎。你想要回到外边去把自己害死？我无所谓。不过下次你再来我的急诊室前确保让自己他妈的死透咯。”Teller医生又看了看Caroline，”把他从机器和管子上摘下来，还有，搞定那些文书。”

“明白。”

一听到Caroline的回答，医生就转身离开了病房，虽说他显然想摔门的，可惜那门安着气动铰链杆，摔之而不响。Dean惊讶地眨巴着眼，慢慢靠回床上，看来对医生的爆发多少有点肃然起敬，又混着些困惑。

 “好一个混蛋。”他咕哝着。

“我……我对此很抱歉，”Caroline结结巴巴地开口，”Teller医生是……你知道，平时他不是那个样子的。”

“哦，是吗？”Dean发表他的意见，”今儿早饭他没吃上小孩还是怎么着？”

Caroline畏缩了一下：”他失去了女儿。差不多一个月前。”

“哦，”Dean瘪了下来，”怎么会的？”

“她淹死了，”Caroline回答，”警方认为那是个意外——即使她……”她垂下了视线，费力地挤出话来，”……尸体被发现的时候她的眼睛不见了。”

“哦，该死。”Dean低声说，忍不住伸手按住鼻梁。

误会了他的咒骂，Caroline接着说：”我知道，很可怕。之后还死了三个孩子。我看到新闻上说他们认为是个连环杀手干的。”

 _的确是_ ，Dean想着：”其他的孩子也是本地人？”

“没错，”Caroline点点头，”这太难熬了，你知道，整个镇子才这么点大。”

“他们都是……那什么，医生的小孩吗？”

Caroline不解地看着他：”你为什么想知道？”

Dean放空了表情，谨慎地将天真无辜的眼睛转向Caroline：”我也遭遇过连环杀手。”他回答。

“哦，我真的很抱歉。”她柔声说，”不是的，只有Annie。Cody Lawson和James Sutcliff的父母都是建筑师，Teresa Bowing的父亲则是律师。”

Dean点点头，脑中记下这些信息以便过后能与父亲讨论。他以前从没处理过事件后的余波。他见过人们忍受伤害，他则去寻找痛苦的根源，然后将之铲除。但他从来不必眼看着受害者收拾起破碎的身心。单单是看着他父亲无休止地猎魔却遍寻不着杀害他母亲的凶手，看着父亲一天比一天支离破碎，就已经够他受的了。

Caroline转身正要离开，Dean拉住了她的手腕：”等一等，”他说，”你能不能，呃……可不可以先帮我摆脱这个？”他瞥了眼自己大腿的方向示意。

“你真的觉得你自己能起来了？”

“见鬼，当然了。”他回答，拼命忍着别忸怩起来。

“好吧。”她点点头，从墙柜里取出副橡胶手套，”Dean？”

“嗯？”

“也许轮不到我问，不过……”

Dean把脑袋搁回去，闭上了眼睛，尽量从护士将要做的事上分散注意力：”什么？”

“这个……这个叫Sam的人是不是跟你连环杀手的遭遇有关？”

Dean飞快地睁开眼抬起了头，觉得血从脸上刷地退了下去，只留下皮肤上的刺痛：”Sam？”

“你一直在做梦，”她解释道，眼神又一次变得柔和，”而且你一直在叫Sam这个名字。我只是以为……嗯，你听起来那么……那么悲伤。我以为Sam多半跟你碰上的连环杀手那事儿有些联系。”

Dean吞了口气，慢慢把头放回枕头，眼周的压力变成了一种沉重的捶击：”不是你想的那种联系，”他说，窒息般的声音听在他自己耳里都那么陌生，”Sam是我弟弟。”

“我明白了，”Caroline回答，”真对不起——我不是想要刺探什么。”

“别担心，”Dean叹口气，重又闭上了眼，“把眼下这事儿给办了吧。”

她取下了导尿管，然后拧上他的输液袋，告诉他一旦他的出院手续办好了就会帮他拔下来。

等Caroline收拾好她的器械离开了病房，Dean在床上慢慢地侧过身，把腿甩下床沿，小声呻吟着把自己推着坐起来。当眼前转得七荤八素的世界消停下来，他站起身，一条胳膊护着腹部，开始把自己朝洗手间拖过去。每走一步都有一道剧痛电流般从腰胯直掠到牙根，在他左侧的肋部徘徊不去，让他很想大吐特吐。

费力地抑制住急促的喘息，他缓缓地深吸了一口身体赖以维持的氧气，越过洗脸池挪向马桶，刻意不去看镜中的映像。他知道自己现在看来是个什么德行：一个疲惫不堪的斗士，一个无仗可打的士兵，一个形单影只的兄弟。

他解完手，然后用一只手笨拙往脸上拍了点冷水。当他总算挪回床边时筋疲力尽得直发抖，而对父亲的担忧如酸液般腐蚀着内心。他看着一体式床头柜上那个象牙白的电话，寻思着自己该怎么做。

看到装着他衣服的袋子塞在床脚下，他叹了口气，知道自己没法儿弯下身去把它拖出来，就那么一想已经让肚里的苦水蠢蠢欲动起来。他缓缓吐出一口气，压下突然又冒起来的一阵恶心，然后用脚尖勾出那个袋子，踢到放在床边的一张椅子边。慢慢往椅子上坐下去，他纵容自己发出了一声低低的呻吟，反正眼下不怕有人听出他的虚弱。

冷冰冰的塑料椅面贴上他裸露的大腿时他不由得呜咽了一下，然后又看向了那部电话。

 “Sammy，老爸受伤了。没你在我们就分崩离析了，”他自言自语，凝视着电话面板上那个灰色的按钮，”回来吧，好不好？”

他拾起听筒，按在额头上，紧握的拳头绷紧了指节的皮肤。他的心跳得那么痛，那砰然的撞击震动着他的牙齿，敲打着他的眼球，回响在他耳里。

他清楚自己绝不会开口要他弟弟回来。不管他有多么需要他，不管 _爸爸_ 有多需要他，Sam更需要他的生活。Sam需要他的机会。即便自己心痛欲死，Dean也还是会给他那种生活，那个机会。

浅浅地吸了口气，Dean发颤的手把听筒放回了座机上。他低头看着那个装着他衣服的塑料袋。

“你穿起来一定会痛得让人骂娘，”他知会那个袋子，”而且我赌你闻起来就像只死王八。”

 _“你觉得是有人召它唤来的？”_

_“可能。也可能是那货搭了条打鱼的便船。我他妈不关心这个。我所知道的是，就在这儿，它已经杀害了四个孩子了。”_

河童已经死了，但Dean的直觉大喊着告诉他这事儿远还没完。华盛顿州Brinnon镇，这里还有敌人。他只是需要确定，这是他深谙歼灭之道的那种敌人。

 

www

 

John已经醒了好几个小时。

不仅仅只是醒着，而是无法入睡。他对麻醉剂的反应很奇怪。手术后他一睁开眼，就变得高度警觉，无法遏制思绪，无法冷静下来，也无法把自己从那个Dean杀死河童之后就一直缠着他的念头里绕出来。

他搞砸了。

这不是第一次了，也不会是最后一次。但认识到这一点并没让这事儿变得容易消受。他甚至无法确定自己到底是在哪里出了错。他的记忆就是一部充斥着混乱影像和痛苦的恐怖片，一片刺耳的失败当中唯有一样东西是清晰冷静的：他儿子的声音。

 _“坚持住，爸爸。看得到她了……再走一小段就到了，行不？_ _”_

他听得出Dean声音里的伤痛。他记得那怪物凌厉的猛击撞上他孩子的身体，而自己肺里的空气也被那一击抽了个一干二净。他知道实际上Dean很可能就死于那一击，陈尸在那个沙滩上。

就因为John搞砸了。

然而现在 _他_ 在这儿，躺在病床上，机器在他周围安稳地聒噪，麻醉剂在他循环系统里欢快地畅游，他的腿裹着蓝色的充气式护具，悬在一个精巧复杂的支架上。昨天在沙滩上尝的那种剧痛已成了淡薄的回忆，他的腿麻麻的，身子暖暖的，药物让他感觉舒适。他在这儿，因为Dean确保了他在这儿。是Dean把他从海滩上拖了出来，尽管John深知那会儿伤痛一定正像灼热的闪电般在他体内肆虐。

 

> _【译注：_ _air case_ _充气式护具，石膏护具的替代品，一般由护甲和气垫配合起固定作用。容易拆装清洁，对患部也容易观察护理，还可重复使用。】_

他摩挲着脸，大声喃喃自语：”你小子到底在哪？”

他很习惯独自一人——在他的猎魔生涯里，出现如今这样状况的场合多到他都懒得一一去记。但从没一次是不知道他长子在哪的——甚至不知道他怎样了。也从没一次他的任何一个孩子是受了伤的。

他闭上眼，试着去记忆的迷宫找回Mary。

当生活露出真面目，将他逼到无路可逃，痛苦中，Mary是他的慰藉。即使她已死去了十八年，她的脸庞，她的声音，见鬼，甚至是她微笑的样子，都能成为他安宁的源泉。尽管，有那么几次，记忆的碎片会消失，有那么一些能填补她形象空白的片段，会失落在他那么多年挣扎求存的经历中。

不知是因为药物，还是由于创伤，John发现自己无法完成脑中爱妻的画像。他能看到她蜜色的长发，总是自然地蜷曲着，松散地起伏在肩头。他能看见她的眼睛，绿色的眸子带着一丝调皮斜睨着他。

但他看不见她的双唇。而他想要的正是她的双唇。想要她撇着嘴角取笑他。想要她的唇间吐出他的名字。想要深深地，深深地吻上那双唇。

沮丧地磨了磨牙，John看看遮光窗帘，一阵虚弱的怒意像发烧似地流贯全身。他摸索着遥呼机，按下了标着”护士”的按钮。

过了一小会儿，遥呼机里响起一个声音：” _你好？_ ”

“要是啥时候你想上班了，欢迎你过来我这儿一下。”

 _“_ _你需要什么东西吗，_ _MacGillicuddy_ _先生？_ _”_

“正是，我该死的是需要一些东西，”John厉声道，试着坐起身但没成功，让他的怒气又飙升了几度，”我需要来他妈个人告诉我我的孩子在哪儿。”

“ _我们会调查的，先生_ ，”那个声音回答他，” _你的护士马上会去查看你，一会儿就到。_ ”

John把遥呼机从床上推下去，听到它哗啦一声砸在地板上，不由得有种邪恶的满足感。他又摸到了床板控制器，把床头升高让自己坐直起来。他不喜欢没法感觉到自己的腿——倒不是说他喜欢痛着。他曾飞快地暼到过一眼河童在他小腿上搞出来的乱子，觉得自己近期内都不会想看到那一坨的。

但是，完全没有 _任何_ 感觉，这让他自觉无助、失控。疼痛，他至少还能引导，或利用，或集中注意力。而 _无感_ ，把一切都从他的掌握中夺走了。

 _夺回控制，_ _Winchester_ _！_ 他耳中的大喝声如此响亮，以致他吓得全身一跳，不由得环顾起四周来，尽管他明知这声音并非来自现实。 _你是娘们儿还是怎么着？在敌方阵地的第一要务是什么？_

John抬起一只手，用巴掌狠狠抹了抹自己虬结的大胡子，叹了一声：”控制局势，平息威胁。”

_你的威胁是什么？_

John抬眼茫然地看着自己绑着护具的腿：”失去Dean。”

他已经花了大半个晚上和差不多一整个上午来追溯自己的脚步，搜罗失落的时间碎片。他记得一刀刺向河童，将之钉在了地上；他记得命令Dean焚烧尸体；他也记得回Impala的那段路。但之后他的记忆中就失去了儿子的踪迹。他醒来的时候糊里糊涂的，眼前是刺眼的灯光和陌生的面孔，他自己的疼痛还有他们吼来吼去的命令。一个氧气面罩按在了他脸上，于是他失去了更多的时间。

把头靠回枕头，凝视着天花板，John又开始追忆Mary。他们在猎魔或藏身处之间奔波的漫长旅途中，Sam一头埋进书里，Dean让自己迷失在音乐中，而John，他与妻子对话。一个人的时候他宣之于口，与儿子们在一起时他和她在脑中窃窃私语。她让他保持神智健全。

但是，自从Sam宣布他被斯坦福录取了——那可是 _斯坦福_ 啊老天在上——而他要离开他们去追求自己的未来，他就被一拳打懵，再也没跟Mary说过话了。

“Mary，”他叹息着阖上了眼帘，”我失去Sam了。我会……我会失去他们俩。我没法……我操他妈的坚持不下去了……”

好多年前，他第一次发现自己无法完整地想象出Mary的形象时，他找到了一个窍门。他会唤起回忆——一段特别的回忆——让她回到他身边。

那是他们决定要孩子的时刻。

**

 _“_ _你认为你准备好了，这啥意思？_ _”_

 _Mary_ _站在那儿，金发上绑着块红色的头巾，把脸颊两边的卷发都拢到了脑后，身上套着件他的海军陆战队旧_ _T_ _恤，在胸下打了个结，露出她平坦的腹部，一条剪掉了裤腿的牛仔裤裹着她苗条的臀部，两手上都是白色_ _——_ _不对，是米色_ _——_ _的斑点，她正在给他们新买的房子刷走道的墙。_

 _“我是说，准备好，_ _”_ _他看到她抬起手背抹掉额上的一滴汗，转过身来说，”撤下门将，你懂的吧。_ _”_

 

> _【译注：_ _pull the goalie_ _，字面意思是换个守门员，暗示取消避孕措施，也就是打算生宝宝啦】_

_“_ _哦，想得美，_ _John_ _。_ _”_

 _“啥？_ _”_ _他吃吃笑着，假装天真地耸耸肩。_

 _她把油漆刷丢回桶里，两手歇在胯上，在她的短裤上留下几个纤细的指印：_ _”_ _我们才刚买下这房子。你才刚开始跟_ _Mike_ _合伙。你真确定已经准备好要_ 那个 _了？_ _”_

 _John_ _走上前，伸手想要搂她，但她坚决地退后一步，他只好垂下手：”这还是那个吵吵着要有一个大家庭的_ _Mary Campbell_ _吗？想要从木工活儿里变成孩子来的那个？_ _”_

 _Mary_ _弓起一条眉毛：_ _”_ _不是，_ _”_ _她摇摇头，一绺卷发从头巾了滑了出来，_ _”_ _在这儿的是那个还不知道怎么的就失去了她自己的大家庭而且还要学着搞明白怎么当人家老婆的_ _Mary Winchester_ _。_ _”_

 _John_ _喉咙发紧，忍不住走近她，直到侵入她的私人空间，在她来不及逃开前一把拥她入怀。她的纤腰如此苗条，几乎只有盈盈一握。他深爱她与他的契合_ _——_ _宛如他这幅拼图上的一个碎片。_

 _“_ _你没有失去自己的大家庭，_ _”_ _他柔声说，_ _”_ _而且你一直都有我在。_ _”_

 _“_ _我知道，_ _John_ _，但_ _——”_

 _“_ _而且我认为，_ _”_ _他打断她继续说下去，一边让她看好自己的脸，_ _”_ _有你的智慧，和我的美貌，我们的孩子一定妙得不得了。_ _”_

 _如他所料，_ _Mary_ _咧嘴笑起来：_ _”_ _智慧与美貌，哼？_ _”_

 _他低头吻上她的前额：_ _”_ _再说你知道的，_ _”_ _他轻声说，嘴唇轻触着她的头顶，_ _”_ _我想不出比用他们的名字给外孙们命名更好的法子来向你父母致敬了。_ _”_

 _Mary_ _把头塞到他下巴底下：_ _”_ _外孙还 **们** ？你打算要几个啊？_ _”_ _她的声音闷在他胸前。_

 _“_ _嗯，有四个名字要用掉，对吧？_ _”_

 

> _【译注：来回看了_ _N_ _遍，前文中_ _John_ _只提了_ _Mary_ _的父母没提自己的啊_ _…_ _可能这里他直接一起算进去了，汗】_

_Mary_ _大笑起来。_

 _“你怎么说？_ _”John_ _追问着，手掌摩挲着她后腰裸露的肌肤。_

 _“_ _我说，_ _”_ _她咕哝着，嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，_ _”_ _门将先生该下场了。_ _”_

**

 “爸爸？”

John猛地从沉思中惊醒过来，睁开了眼睛，看到Dean正站在他床边。宽慰浪涛般席卷全身，让John不禁有点头晕。

“Dean？”他的声音自己听来都又粗又老。太多的酒精，太少的睡眠，将他记忆中的好嗓子变成了如今现实中的这副德行。”你上哪儿去了？”

他真的没想说得这么像是责问的，但他没看漏Dean低头俯视着他的眼睛中一闪而过的畏缩。

“我，呃……找你的时候碰上点小麻烦。”Dean说着，慢慢地坐进John床边一只硬邦邦的椅子里。他还穿着他自己的牛仔裤和靴子，但上衣换成了件尺码过大的长袖医护服，外套索性就不见了。他坐下的时候，布满伤痕的脸没忍住痛得一抽。

“也就是我昨天在急诊室摔了个倒栽葱——”Dean告诉他，他的话就像在John耳膜上打孔。

“你还好吧？”John皱起了眉。他儿子脸色苍白，伤痕醒目得像是画在肌肤上的。

Dean丢给他一个随随便便的微笑，小小地耸了耸肩：”没什么是我扛不住的。你怎么样？”他看向John被悬着的腿。

“我的腿断了。”John回答。

“呃，没错，”Dean挑起一边眉毛，”这我自己也看出来了。”

“王八羔子那一下打得你很重，儿子。”John柔声说，想要了解，又问不出口。Dean不肯接触他的眼神，这让John确信他一定是在隐瞒着什么。

“没事的，爸爸，”Dean让他放心，”几根肋骨有点裂啦，这儿那儿有点淤啦。”

John集中精神等着。他看着Dean浅浅吸了口气，终于把视线从John的腿移到了他的眼睛。他们就那么大眼瞪小眼地对看了足足一分钟，而John奋力想在一脑子乱七八糟的忧虑中刨出合适的词来组织成语言。

“他们拖走了Impala。”Dean忽然打破了沉默。

“什么！为啥？”

Dean看着地板：”我把它停在急诊室门口了，就是他们，呃……接你进来的时候。”

“知道拖哪儿去了吗？”

Dean点点头：”就是得搭个车去——”他突然停了下来，死死抿着嘴，一只手按住了侧肋。John忧虑地看着他颤抖着闭上了眼睛，一条皱纹深深地埋进他紧皱的眉头之间。

“Dean？”

“我没事，”他应道，”一会儿就好。”

John吞了口气，简直想把他自己用着的这种止痛药的神经阻断效果隔空传导给儿子。”他们开了什么药给你吗？”他问，心知肚明Dean眼下能出现在他面前的唯一原因就是他自己坚持要违抗医嘱出院。

Dean点了点头：”一些抗生素——我肺里大概有些什么狗屁玩意儿。”

“老天，别咳嗽啊，孩子。”John嘱咐。

“呃，对，多谢提醒哦老爸。”Dean挑起了一条眉毛。

 “给你什么药止痛？”

“乐泰。”Dean说。

“还好——其他的你都会吐，”John轻声说，忽然清晰地记起很多次他曾经抱着儿子，支持他，安抚他，在他还小的时候。在他还那么那么小的时候。

“别让我想起那个，”Dean叹了口气，”别担心，爸爸。只要你一句话我随时都准备好行动的。”

“我怕近期内这不可能发生。”一个低沉的女声在他们身后响起。

John抬起头，也没错过Dean本能地转身时那一声无声的呻吟。一位气度不凡的非裔女性走进房间，手里拿着个厚纸文件夹。她的白大褂底下是件亮眼的橙红色裙装，脖子上挂着的也不是听诊器而是一条长长的金链。

她温暖的棕色眼睛看着John，又看看Dean，最后视线又回到John身上。

 “你好，MacGillicuddy先生，”她说道，”我是Rice医生。我知道之前你要求过协助，很抱歉过了这么久才能来帮你。”

她冷静的语调完全抚平了John周身的刺，让他咽下了差点脱口而出的顶撞。Dean对上他的视线，无声地做了个 _MacGillicuddy?_ 的口型。John摇了下头回应，告诉他 _现在别问_ 。

“呃，没错，”John清了清喉咙，”我那时候，呃……想要找到我儿子。”

Rice医生看着Dean，视线飞快地扫描了一遍他全身，把他的伤痕和凌乱的外表都看在眼里，就像在归类以备后用。”那你找到了没有呢？”

“找到了。”John点个头，并未进一步解释。

“那就好，”她微笑起来，”你感觉怎么样？”

John向一边瞥了眼Dean，留意到儿子正认真看着他的脸，跟医生一样想要寻求事实。他给自己的规定就是不要在儿子们面前承认自己有多虚弱——除了极少数情况之外。只不过，眼下他好像无处可逃。

“说老实话，”John看向自己悬在架子上的腿，”我差不多啥都感觉不到。”

“别紧张，”Rice医生回答，”这在目前是有用意的。手术时施与的局部麻醉几小时内就会失效，而这将预防性地帮助你逐步适应复杂性骨折造成的疼痛。”

 “那么他什么时候能出院呢，大夫？”Dean问道。

Rice医生笑了，好像就等着这个问题：”我想一时半会儿是不行的。”

“一时半会儿的概念是？”John质问。

“MacGillicuddy先生——我能叫你Elroy吗？”

“有何不可。”John回答，假装没看到Dean的傻笑。

“Elory，你左腿的胫骨复杂性完全骨折，腓骨不完全骨折。你们明白这是什么意思吗？”她端详着父子俩。

 

> _【译注：复杂性骨折，也叫开放性骨折，断面接触到体外，感染机会极大，必须清创并接受抗生素治疗，现在越来越倾向于手术整复，因为多快好_ _(_ _不过不省_ _)_ _。相对来说，简单性骨折或称闭合性骨折，以及更轻微一些的不完全骨折，也就是_ _Dean_ _的骨裂或_ _John_ _的腓骨这种，因为断面在体内，一般整复或牵引后采外部固定等待自然愈合即可_ _——_ _这也就是为啥_ _Dean_ _能开溜的原因_ _=_= PS_ _，但简单性病理性骨折不在此例】_

“非常之明白。”John和Dean异口同声。     

“我顺利整复了你的腓骨，但你的胫骨需要辅助手段，所以嵌入了一块钛合金板，用三个螺钉固定，帮助断面正确愈合。”

 

> _【译注：传说中的打钢板，全称钢板螺钉内固定术，适合长骨骨折，尤其是复杂性骨折，复位可靠，减轻愈合痛苦。不过，相_ _当_ _贵。前文中_ _John_ _的腿只上了充气式护具，看来给打的还是加压钢板。】_

John干咽了一下，而Dean保持沉默。

“你需要保持伤腿抬高——不承受任何重量——至少一周，更可能要十天。我们还需要检查伤处确保没有感染，对血流量受限的骨骼来说感染是极其危险的，所以我们给你用了环丙沙星。你有任何过敏史吗？”

 

> _【译注：环丙沙星，又称环丙氟哌酸，一种抗生素，能通过干扰导致_ _DNA_ _复制后反转录的酶来阻止细菌_ _DNA_ _和蛋白质的合成，对骨和关节细菌感染有效。骨骼感染曾是骨折后死亡率居高不下的主要原因。医学史上还曾有一段暗黑时期，骨折后唯一的治疗方法就是截肢……】_

“没有。”John回答，脑袋落回了枕头上，但视线不离医生。

“一旦你可以走动了，你就需要进行物理治疗，以帮助肌肉恢复功能。”

John感觉心脏在胸腔里沉重地扑腾着，幽闭恐惧症如一只巨掌在向他合拢。眼角余光中，他察觉到Dean正小心地抚摸着自己的侧肋。那孩子的全副心思都在医生身上。John敢打赌Dean完全没意识到这个动作正将他自己的伤痛表露无遗。

“所以……要多久我们才能重新上路呢？”Dean问道，恐惧与希望同时交织在他的声音里。

Rice医生看看他，又看回John：”至少六周之内你哪儿都别想去，这已经是非常乐观的估计了。”

Winchester父子沉默了。给他们一些时间来消化，Rice医生放下了John的病历资料，绕到他悬着的伤腿边。”既然我在这儿，就让我看一下你的伤口吧。”

John看着她小心地撕开固定着充气护具的维可牢绑带，暴露出其下一块四乘二英寸见方的干净纱布。揭开医用胶带，她观察着纱布下的缝合口，点点头，把纱布贴回了原处。

 

> _【译注：_ _Velcro_ _，维可牢，一种方便易用的尼龙束具的商标，俗称魔术贴或撕拉片。】_

“看起来都还不错，目前来说，”，她边说边重新包扎好护具，”我会让你的护士过来记录一下各体征指数。你还需要些别的什么吗？”

John只是摇了摇头。Rice医生又看了看Dean，而他嘀咕了声：”不用。”

“你应该好好休息一下，”Rice医生告诉Dean，”要是你在这儿倒下，对你父亲可是一点儿好处都没有。”

“说得对，大夫。”Dean点点头，空洞的声音里失去了平时的嚣张。

医生走了。John闭起了眼。

 “爸爸？”

“说。”

有那么一会儿，Dean什么也没说，John转头去看着他：”什么事？”

Dean正瞪着自己掌心朝上摊开在膝盖上的手：”就是……”他的声音消失了，而John等着，累得不想争斗，又兴奋得无法入睡。

“我想应该给Sam打个电话。”

John就让这个句子悬在他们中间，分解成一个一个的单词，一个一个的字母，零落飘散。跟Sam联系这个 _想法_ 诱人得令他心痛。他知道Dean需要这么做，想要给他安慰，但他无法容许自己应允。现在还不行。

“你得趁着他们还没发现后备箱里有些什么之前赶紧把车从扣车场里弄出来。”避开这个话题，他转而指出手头的实际问题。

Dean咬了咬唇，点点头默默地同意了，然后抬起眼直视着John：”没错，”他应道，”估计也还得再多租几个礼拜的房子。”

John做个苦相：”这有点成问题。”

“是吗？”Dean挑起眉毛，”怎么说？”

John转开视线：”我，呃……我是用MacGillicuddy的信用卡租的房，”他说，提到假名的时候就像在说个真人似的，也就是说，在他心目中，那的确就是。Elroy MacGillicuddy和他的两个儿子，正在全美公路旅行带观光。”那张卡的额度不高。”

“为什么要用那张呢？”Dean问道。

John剜了他一眼：”因为我们本该在杀了那只欠操的河童之后立马就远走高飞的，这就是原因！”

Dean看起来又往椅子深处沉进去一点，表情整个封锁了起来，眼中煎熬着的伤痛瞬间蒸发，仿佛他在心里合上了一个开关。”我想这次猎魔还没结束，爸爸。”

“你在说什么？”John质问，一股怒气如秃鹫般盘旋在他体内，时刻准备爆发。

 “我在急诊室的主治大夫——他的女儿是第一个被杀害的。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，”Dean耐心地继续往下说，”还有一个受害者是律师的孩子，另两个的父母是建筑师。”

“你的重点是啥，Dean？”

“我还是认为有人召唤了那怪物，爸爸，”Dean坚持道，眼神冷峻，”目标不是那些孩子，而是他们的父母。我说，想想看吧，”他开始对自己的念头热衷起来，”那都是些大赚特赚的工作，对吧？要是这就是那些受害者父母之间的联系点呢？”

John垂下视线，勉强认同了这个观点：”但还是……有什么关系呢？”他问，”毕竟河童已经挂了。”

“没错，但是……”Dean轻声说，”要是这事儿还没完呢？”

John给了他一个眼色：”你现在可不是能猎魔的身子。”

Dean扬起一条眉毛：”一百步你好，我是五十步。你可比我还糟。”

 “怎么说话的哪，小伙子，”John埋怨着，脑中的教官大人清了清嗓子，”我只是想说……别那么急。我出院的时候你可得准备好，而不是有了个……半生不熟的想法就仓促行动。”

“我会深思熟虑的。”Dean说着，慢慢地把自己撑着站起身。John看着他咬紧了牙关，闭了会儿眼，这才站稳。”你要我带点什么给你吗？”

“你要去哪儿？”

Dean腮上的肌肉跳动着，显然正在忍受又一阵痛楚的袭击。”取回Impala。然后去跟房东甜言蜜语一番，看他能不能让我们多住一阵子。”

“我们可以就……就去别的地方。”John说。他们没法换一张卡，这个假名之下他只有那么一张。

“没什么别的地方了，”Dean叹了口气，”至少医院附近没有了。而且我……”

 _累了_ ，John在心里替他说完。他的孩子累坏了。他全身上下都散发着疲惫。

“也是，你说得对，”John说，”继续住那儿更合理些。”

“我会回来的，”Dean向门口走去，”不过，可能至少要到明天早上了。”他补充道，一只手护着肋骨。

“Dean，”John唤道，等着Dean转过身来。但当Dean回头看着他时，John看到了儿子那大大的，黯然的眼睛，一句话都说不出来了，强烈的感情怒涛般充斥着胸膛。”没什么。”他压着嗓子说，然后别开了头，直到听见Dean在身后关上门的声音，才敢让自己放松下来。

 

www

 

“只要再多住几个礼拜而已，”Dean谎称，”等我爸出院了就行。”

“你刚说他在猎什么来着？”旅店管理员Glover先生问道。他警惕地打量着Dean身上的医护服和一脸的伤，就好像疼痛也会传染似的。

“我们……撞上了某种……生物，”Dean说，疲惫已侵入了他的逻辑思维，扰乱了他的语言能力，”在海滩那边。”

“爹，这是中士的朋友。”桌子后边传来一道童音。

“闭会儿嘴，Aaron，”Glover先生朝身后挥挥手。

Dean越过Glover先生的肩膀看过去，发现是昨天凌晨他送回来的那个孩子。他苦笑了一下，不确定要是这孩子认出了或者还记得他对他眼下要办的事儿有没有好处。

“让我再刷一次你的卡看看，”Glover先生跟Dean说，”只要有预付款担保就没问题。”

“呃，行，”Dean应道，熟练地摆出一个笑脸。 _这会儿我可是真格儿用得上_ _Sam_ _跟他那张迷路小男孩脸。_ ”不过，这有点问题。我们的卡额度不够……我在想你是不是可以……那什么，宽限我们一阵子？”

Glover先生的脸沉了下来：”我很想帮你，孩子，我真想的，但是，”他瞥了瞥背后的Aaron，”我也要替我自己的家人着想哪。”

Dean点点头：”说得对，我理解。”

他紧紧抓着桌子边缘，一条胳膊环着腹部。他知道自己已经开始站不稳了，但他必须得撑起个样子处理好这最后一步，之后才能让自己歇下来。去扣车场的一路整惨了他，而Impala的怀抱也变得生硬冷漠，仿佛正因为他将她抛在了脑后而在惩罚他。

只要他能搞定这最后的一个小问题……

“你有法子付现金吗？”Glover先生在问他。

“现金？”他重复着，就像这是个外星字眼似的。他从Glover先生的表情上看得出来，他现在的样子一定已经跟他的自我感觉一样糟糕了。”我没……我身上没现金。”

“好吧，要是你爹得在圣卢克医院待一阵子，你可以去打个零工。”

“打工，”Dean说，”你雇人？”

Glover先生笑出声来：”不，不，不是 _我_ 啦。不过，好吧，我刚在咖啡馆听Alice说，Gus Spencer正在找工人。”

 “Gus Spencer，”Dean说，清楚地意识到自己差不多是在重复Glover先生说的每个字，但不这样他就没法让自己的脑子抓住那些信息。”你知道怎么才能联系上他吗？”

“当然，”Glover先生回答，”我把他的电话号码写给你。你……你还好吗，孩子？”

“只是有点累，”Dean继续扯谎，侧肋的疼痛如闪电般绽开，他强迫自己浅浅地呼吸，”只要你能先让我欠一两天房钱，我就能付你现金了。”

“当然，”Glove先生又说了一次，一脸的关心，”不如你去歇会儿吧，过一两个钟头我就让Aaron送些干净毛巾和洗漱用品过来。”

“好，谢了。对了，呃……今天几号来着？”

Glover先生脸上的关心立刻升级成了忧虑：”十月五号，孩子，礼拜五。”

“谢了。”Dean好不容易说出声，然后转身蹒跚着走门口。

他沿着带遮阳棚的人行道挪回他们的房间，整个世界开始在他眼前塌缩。他试了三次才成功地把钥匙塞进锁眼，然后几乎是跌进了门里，对这样颠簸的进门方式他的身体提出了严重抗议，而他只能咽下一声抽噎。

“狗娘养的。”他大声咕哝，气短音粗。

把门在身后关上，钥匙扔在门口的小桌上，他走到厨房水池边，从兜里掏出他被放出自己的病房去找John之前Caroline交给他的那瓶乐泰，丢了一片到嘴里，然后用手掌在水龙头下接了点水，一口将药片冲下肚去。

房间里安静得让人以为自己聋了。他望着John的卧室那扇关着的门，快步穿过门厅，大大地推开了门，另外再从床上拿了个枕头丢在门前顶住它，然后来到壁橱前，打开壁橱门，张望着两边角落。

他走出John的卧室，来到自己那间，端详了一会儿不靠门的那张纹丝不乱的床。两张双人床，一如以往。把自己房间的门也开着，他查看了一下壁橱。直到确信房里只有他自己一个人的时候，才真正呼出了一口气。

他小心翼翼地在空床上坐了下来，视线落在自己那张毯子床单乱七八糟缠成一团的床上，那是他……啥时候来着，两天？三天？三天前那个晚上睡过的。他耳朵里响起了一阵奇怪的噪音。犹如加热过头的取暖器发出的嘶嘶声。又或者是凌晨三点一片雪花的电视屏幕发出的静电声。

他站起身，穿过房间来到占了一整面墙的衣橱前。这次他的身体给他颜色看的时候他忍不住呻吟出声，没关系，反正这儿也没人听他的，没人担心他，没人评判他。没老爸。没Sam。他打开了收音机，用指肚旋着选台钮，直到一段莫名熟悉的旋律响起。

他俯身向前，手掌按在收音机两边，脑袋低低垂下去，就让这音乐填满房间，填满他的身心，在这片他不能——他不想——忍受的孤独中，与他作伴。

“ _But everything changes if I could… turn back the years if you could… learn to forgive me then I could… learn to feel…”_

 

> _【译注：_ _Staind_ _乐队的_ _Everything Changes_ ， _歌词大意是：如果我可以，让万物变幻……如果你可以，让流年可再_ _……_ _学会原谅我，让我……学会感受 _】__

“你这个大蠢货，Sam，”他忽然听到自己紧绷的声音在自言自语，”你就是……你忍不下去，哼？没法接受我们这种生活？非得去看看世界上另外一半人怎么过的日子？”

他推了一把衣橱站直身子，不容许自己做出苦相，也不容许伤痛化成呻吟泄露。他瞪着面前墙上镜子里的自己。

“我不需要你，”他对自己的镜像说，”我不需要你，Sam。我不需要照顾你。我不需要担心你。我受够了跟这些破事打交道。我不需要在所有乱七八糟的事儿之外还得想着怎么救你丫的命。很高兴你走了。”

那首歌结束了，另一首取而代之。Dean调高了音量，让Floyd的 _Childhood’s End_ 压过满屋的寂静。

 

> _【译注：_ _Floyd_ _指_ _Pink Floyd_ _，上世纪六十年代组建的一支英国摇滚乐队，后成为前卫摇滚的代名词。不过比起音乐，他家的专辑封面设计更是一绝，_ _art_ _们的神，哈哈哈 _】__

“很高兴你走了，”他又说了一次，声音低了下去，凝视着镜中自己的眼睛，绝望地想让自己相信这个谎言，”很高兴你走了。”

他无法面对房里的安静，就让收音机开着，从衣橱前退了开去。他的腿肚撞到了那张空床——本该属于Sam的那张床——然后重重地坐了下去。没费力去脱下衣服和靴子，他直接躺了下去，一条胳膊护着侧肋，把盖毯拉上来裹住自己，就这么沉入了无梦的睡眠里那一片空白境界中去了。

一阵奇怪的震动从他大腿附近传来，将他从不省人事中慢慢拖回了困惑幽明的知觉领域。他觉得身体其重无比，还想去上厕所，但有人在他房外弹着吉他痛哭狂嚎。又一阵嗡嗡的震动，接着他总算意识到吉他声是在他房 _里_ 。

 “搞什么？”

Dean用掌根揉着眼睛，不情不愿地咕哝着醒了过来。大腿第三次震动起来，他恍然想起他之前离开Impala时把手机塞在了裤兜里。

“哦，糟糕，”他喃喃着埋怨自己，笨拙地把手机掏出来打开，也懒得看一眼来电显示。只可能是一个人：”爸爸？你没事吧？”

那头顿了一顿。

 _“_ _Dean_ _？_ _”_

他的呼吸冻结在了胸中。五个礼拜又三天。其间他烧了六具尸体——其中一具是狗的——杀了一个吸血怪和一只河童。这个国家经历了一场难以想象的悲剧，开始了海外战争。他被割伤，打晕，差点淹死，而眼下整个人基本上就是靠绷带保持着完整。

 

> _【译注：_ _本文设定发生在_ _2001_ _年，国家悲剧指的应该就是_ _911_ _了，下文提到的纽约同。事件后美国出兵波斯湾，开始攻击阿富汗_ 。 _】_

“Sammy。”

 _“嘿。_ _”_

整段时间里他只给Sam打过一次电话。那是9月12日，他留了个语音信息，没有提起纽约，也没提他们最近的猎杀，没提爸爸，更没提他自己。只是一条 _就想打个招呼，兄弟。希望你在女生联谊会没被吓坏咯。帮我回敬她们一杯啤酒。_

Sam没有回电。从来没有回电。

直到现在。

 _“抱歉_ _……_ _我知道这会儿很晚了。_ _”_

“现在几点？”Dean努力去看房间对面收音机上的电子钟。那上面12:00的字样跳个不停，表明那玩意儿断过电之后再没有重设过。 _真有用，谢谢。_

 _“呃，这边差不多_ _……_ _是早上两点。_ _”_

Dean没说他们实际上是在同一个时区：”你没事吧？”

又顿了顿。

“Sam？”呼吸之间忧虑迅速刺进他心里，Dean默算着从Brinnon赶到Palo Alto最快要多久。

“ _我收到了你的留言，_ ”Sam轻声说，他的声音浊重，微微湿润，” _终于。_ ”

“你喝醉了吗老弟？”Dean静静躺着，听着Sam的呼吸声，不想破坏痛苦中这片刻的安慰。

“ _没，_ ”Sam说，” _只是_ _……_ _有一阵子没睡觉。_ ”

“怎么了？”Dean追问。

Sam又沉默下来，而Dean就让背景里Don Henley试着逃离加州旅馆。

 

> _【译注：_ _Don Henley_ _，_ _Eagles_ _老鹰乐队的始创成员之一，后单飞。_ _California Hotel_ _加州旅馆是老鹰乐队最出名的一首单曲。 _】__

“ _爸怎么样？_ _”_ Sam问道，回避了Dean的问题。

Dean咬了咬嘴唇，思想斗争着：”哦，你知道爸爸的……”

 _“_ _他在吗？_ _”_

“不……算是。”

 _“_ _他_ _……_ _没事吧？_ _”_

“爸爸总是没事的，Sammy，”Dean叹息道，翻身向右费力地把自己撑着坐起来。静卧这么久让他全身都僵了，他没能咽下一声疼痛的呻吟。

“出什么事了？”Sam问道。

Dean叹了口气，放弃了：”裂了几根肋骨。”他勉强说出口。

 _“怎么搞的？_ _”_

“跟只河童干架来着。”

 _“_ _什么鬼玩意儿？_ _”_

“相信我，老弟，你不会想了解的。”

在他们陷入各自思绪的沉默中，一段熟悉的连复段响了起来。

“ _你在_ _Impala_ _里？_ ”Sam问。

“没啊，怎么了？”

 _“_ _我能听到在播_ _Metallica_ _。_ _”_

Dean虚弱地哼笑了声：”是电钟收音机，在旅店房间里呢。”

“ _Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view. And nothing else matters…”_

 

> _【译注：引自_ _Metallica_ _的_ _Nothing Else Matters_ _】_

他停了一拍：”到底怎么了，Sam？”

“ _我就是_ ……”Sam停了下来，Dean能听到弟弟试着想要说出口的话语里的泪意，” _就是太不一样了_ 。”

“什么不一样？学校？”

“ _不_ _……_ _不在那儿。不在你身边。_ ”

Dean把头深深地垂了下去，拉伸着他紧绷的颈背肌肉。 _要是你根本就从没有过一个真正的家你还可能会想家吗？_ 他默默地沉思着。

 “你交到朋友了吗？”

 _“_ _交了一些。_ _”_

“碰到性感小妞没？”

 _“_ _一两个吧。_ _”_

“有特别中意的不？”

 _“_ _哥们儿……这还不到六个礼拜呢。_ _”_

“我知道啊，老弟！我一天之内就能干完这些了。”

他能听出弟弟回话里的笑意：” _吹吧你就。_ ”

“你喜欢那些课程吗？”

Sam叹了口气。Dean感觉得到，他闭上了眼睛，听着Sam在自己最喜欢的话题里放松下来。他议论着他的教授们，说着怎么找到他的课程，告诉Dean那里的酒吧和伙食，还有学生们有多精力旺盛，在同一个地方待这么久有多奇怪。

 _“_ _我真的_ _……_ _我是说，我觉得我真的可以在这里安一个家，你懂的吧？_ _”_

“那太棒了，Sammy，”Dean微笑着，”替你高兴。”

 _“你们俩_ _……_ _那什么_ _……_ _处得还好吗？_ _”_

“哥们儿，我可不是会踩到他尾巴的那一个。”

 _“我知道，但_ _……_ _我就是……有点担心。_ _”_

“担心我跟爸爸？”Dean皱起了眉。

 _“有点，没错。_ _”_

“我们挺好的，Sammy。”

 _“_ _你们在猎杀什么东西吗？_ _”_

“我正研究着呢。”

 _“_ _你什么意思？_ _”_

“河童被干掉了，但是……我认为——”

他听到背景里有人喊了声Sam的名字。

_“呃，_ _Dean_ _？_ _”_

“你得撤了。”Dean点点头。

“ _对，抱歉，_ ”Sam说，” _我室友跟他的朋友们从酒吧回来了。_ ”

“下次跟他们一块儿去。”Dean教他弟弟。

 _“行，也许吧。_ _”_

“照顾好自己，兄弟。”

“ _你也是。_ ”Sam说道，然后Dean听到挂机的咔哒声，接着线路陷入了一片死寂。

“想你。”他轻声对着话筒说。

他重新躺回床上，这一回把脑袋搁在了枕头上。他悲哀地微笑着，听着Steve Perry萦绕的歌声：” _They say the road ain't no place to start a family… but right down the line it's been you and me…_ ”

 

> _【译注：_ _Steve Perry_ _，_ _Journey_ _乐队主唱，也是之前_ _Dean_ _那张星探名片上用的假名。歌词引用自_ _Faithfully_ _，大意是：人们说大路朝天无法安家_ _…_ _但路的尽头有你和我_ _…_ _】_

一只手握着手机，他叹了口气：”很高兴你走了。”他又说了一次，但语气里不再含着怨恨。安宁很快降临，将他带入了睡梦中。

 

www

 

“工作？”John对着话筒问，缺乏睡眠让他说话犹如咆哮，”什么样的工作？”

“ _合法的正常工作，爸爸，_ ”Dean回答，” _我们需要现金。_ ”

“你这状态还能打得了工？”

“ _我不会有事的。跟那人谈完了要我带点什么给你不？_ ”

John叹息着用力抹了抹脸：”刮胡刀，”他咕哝着，”还有我那本笔记。”

既然他不得不把他的倒霉屁股粘在这床上一个多礼拜，那他可有的是资料来分析汇总，追查杀害Mary的凶手。

 _“_ _明白。还要别的啥？_ _”_

“真正的他妈人吃的东西。”John抱怨。

“ _真正的_ _……_ _他妈……人吃的东西，_ ”Dean重复一遍，好像是在逐字写下来，” _记下了。回头见。_ ”

木门上传来指节敲击的声音，吸引了John的注意力，”Mac……”

“进来就行了，”John打断了那位正打算进门的男护士。他很快恨起这次自己选的假名了，”叫我John吧。”

护士看着他的病历皱了皱眉：”可这儿写着——”

“我知道那儿写着什么鬼，”John嘀咕，”John是我的……中间名。”

“那好呗，”护士好说话地点点头，”来查一下你的体征指数。”

“开玩笑吧你，”John板着张脸说，那护士回以一个皮笑肉不笑的僵硬表情。”我说，这儿能给我搞到些报纸吗？或者哪儿能用电脑？”

护士挑起了眉毛：”嗯，我可以去问问报纸的事儿，不过，电脑恐怕是别想了。”

John不安份地在床上扭了扭。昨天半夜里他腿部的知觉开始恢复了，此后他就再也睡不着了。Dean没来电话，他也就固执地不肯主动打过去问一下，只当是给那孩子一个透口气的机会，也让自己别因为给困在了病床上而自艾自怜。

他从来不是个好静的人。这也是当初他一有机会就加入了海军陆战队的原因之一。行动起来，扭转乾坤，别像他家老爷子似的仅仅做个机修工。

 

> _【译注：作者写这文的时候小爷爷和_ _MOL_ _都还没出场呢哈_ _~_ _】_

当然，那种意义上他收获远超预期。而要不是他当兵的经历，所受的纪律训练，形成的生活方式，集中注意力的能力，他可能根本撑不过Mary去世后的日子。他的儿子们或许是被他培养成了战士，学会了看穿人类为了一晚安睡而自欺自人的胡说八道，但至少他们活下来了。而且他们还知道如何活下去。

他腿上一条肌肉在抽筋，扯动着伤骨，让他不由嘶地抽了口气。他每次一咒病床这个监牢，每次一想着滚他妈的蛋直接把吊着左踝的架子拆了得了，他断裂的腿骨和饱受折磨的肌肉皮肤就哭爹喊娘地，让他记起来就算是当兵的也还是人类。

就算战士也会倒下。

那个男护士蹦跶仔——John决定就这么叫他，当然是暗地里——继续做着各项检查和记录，于是John把注意力转回电视上，里头正循环播放着对警方和那四个遇害儿童的家长的访谈。他们恳求着上天将孩子们安全地还回来，又含泪许诺要为他们过早的夭逝讨回公道。John从凌晨两点醒来之后就让电视一直开着，挨个换台搜寻着所谓”海岸杀手”的消息。

自从Mary死后，只有一次还是两次，他们在一个地方停留下来，没让猎魔来破坏他一手经营的这个小小聚落。几次都是为了让Sam好好上几年学。Dean从来就没怎么对接受教育这事儿上过心。他看来是同意John说的，这不过是为了达到目的的必经之路而已。十七岁上他放弃了学业，让John松了一口气。

在八月的那一天Sam宣布他的计划之前，John从没真正意识到危机所在。直到那一刻，他还处在一种虚假的安全感中，以为反正Dean会照看好Sam，以为兄弟两个在一起，面对危险起码人多势众。结果现在，Sam一个人孤悬在外。

而Dean……

“这个连环杀手怎么回事？”John开口问那位护士，只为了打断自己越陷越深的危险思绪，”抓到那东西了吗？”

“东西？”护士疑惑地看着他。

“那人，”John更正，”只是……你知道，做得出那种事来的就……不是人。”他耸耸肩。

护士点点头：”说太对了，”他应道，”不过，自从他们找到了可怜的小Teresa Bowing之后就没听到过什么消息了。”

John颌首：”真可惜，”他开始诱导提问，”她父亲是个……律师？”

护士点头确认。他已经查完了体征，正把血压计的绑带卷起来收回推车上。

“那其他几个呢？”

“其他？”护士皱眉，显然心思不在这儿，”哦，其他孩子。对，真可惜。”

John叹了口气，心知这样聊不出什么结果来：”别忘了我的报纸。”他在走远的护士背后嚷着。

“没问题，John。”护士扭头嚷回来。

咬着牙，John捡起遥控器又开始一个台一个台换过去，要找点不会给他塞一脑子恐怖高清画面的事来做，不会让他看到Dean躺在那儿流血至死，或者Sam受伤迷失。他需要找点事来帮他想起为善而战、完成工作之后席卷全身的那种畅快。然而，他在电视上能找到的就只有医疗剧、肥皂剧和脱口秀。他看了看钟：下午三点。

“快点儿，Dean。”他喃喃抱怨着，探身向前去挠护具上方露出来的那块皮肤。 _十天，拉倒吧，_ 他想着， _我连_ 两 _天都撑不过去_ _……_

 

www

 

Dean合上手机，挂断了跟John的通话，想了一会儿他实际上是故意没告诉John他跟Sam聊过这个事实。他想再拖一会儿。他深知一旦告诉了John，这事儿里的任何好意都会被酸涩的背叛感所玷污。

Dean冲了个澡，小心地拆下裹着胸腹部的绷带，让水流诱人的热气缓和一下弥漫进他整个背部深处的肌肉疼痛。他双手撑在淋浴器下的墙面上，把脑袋深深垂下去，拉长后颈。当水流顺着脊椎的曲线奔流而下时，犹如暖暖的手指温柔地爱抚着他受伤的侧肋，他谨慎地舒展拉伸了一下背肌。几个小时的静卧睡眠积累下来的僵硬渐渐散去了，他笨拙地用绷带把胸肋重新裹好，吞了片止痛药和一些抗生素，然后套上干净衣服。

Gus Spencer答应下午四点跟他在市区碰头。Dean对于他周六下午还工作挺惊讶的，不过显然Gus在一个工程上陷入了困境，已经一天都不能浪费了。离开房间时他让收音机开着，发现不知何时Aaron Glover在他门口放了一堆干净毛巾，一瓶两升装的汽水，还有一袋土豆片。他把这一堆都踢进门里以备后用。

他慢慢坐进Impala的方向盘后时意识到，太平洋西北沿岸的十月还是挺难熬的。他还不知道那份工作要做些什么，不过只要他不必动得太快或者提太多东西，他估计他应该能干得过来。他驾着Impala驶向电话里Gus给他的地址，将车滑进一个路边的斜向停车位。

Brinnon就跟他到过或者路过的无数个小城镇一样，只有一点不同。街上也有不少人在从一家店逛到另一家，或者在各自的车里互相打着招呼，但大体来看，Brinnon的市中心基本上可说是荒凉的。

主街尽头有大半个街区除了木头骨架和屋顶什么都没有。脚手架掩在建筑物前，防水布遮在未完工的屋顶上，而且连一面墙都没有。风从造了一半的窗户里呼啸而过，把内部挂着的塑料布吹得噼里啪啦的。

“怎么……”Dean一边走近一边嘀咕，”怎么跟鬼片布景似的。”

 

> _【译注：原文这里_ _King of the Pop-culture, Dean Smart-mouth Winchester_ _同学说的是_ _It’s like a Tim Burton set._ _咳咳，_ _Tim Burton_ _就是拍了剪刀手爱德华啊僵尸新娘啊查理的巧克力工厂理发师陶德啊_ _…………_ _的那位导演哟，风格商标黑暗、哥特、死亡。话说他的_ _Sleepy Hollow_ _是俺的最爱之一_ _~~_ _】_

他走到第一座建筑物四敞大开的框架前，刚想出声喊人，但马上闭上了嘴，一阵愤怒的喧闹声从破破烂烂的街区尽头那几栋建筑物里传了过来。

 “……我们跟这儿停着工可不是我的错，Jake。”

“你可是承包商，Gus！这是 _你的_ 工程。”

“你要找个人来责怪？我懂。但你最好他妈找对人。”

Dean循声走去，意识到其中一人就是他未来的老板。

“这个镇子要完蛋了，Gus。我们需要建完这个工程。我们昨天就该建完了。”

“Jake，听听你自己在说些什么。”Gus回答。他的声音让Dean想起Wilford Brimley。

他转过街角的时候想着大概会看到个长了副Burl Ives式小胡子又矮又胖的家伙，但大吃一惊地发现其实那是个又高又壮的亚裔男子，正在跟一张熟面孔对峙——是急诊室的那个蓝眼睛医生。他赶紧立定，听了听，意识到他们还没有看见他。

 

> _【译注：_ _Wilford Brimley_ _和_ _Burl Ives_ _都是演员，身材都是圆圆胖胖的，也都留着小胡子。】_

“你女儿的事太让我难过了——”

“这跟Annie遇上的事儿没关系。”

“但是，”Gus继续说道，”我们这又是墙塌了，又是丢工具，两个人断了胳膊，一个得了脑震荡，上个礼拜还着了火。而眼下，工人们都走了，还威胁说要罢工——”

“你就是不明白，”Jake Tell则坚持，手叉在胯上，下巴用一种Dean最近看熟了的姿势往前戳着，”我跟我的搭档们……我们把 _全部身家_ 都投进这个复兴工程里了。是全部身家。要是这失败了——”他的视线扫向一边，终于看到了Dean。他中断了对着Gus而发的长篇大论，站直了身体：”你他妈在这儿干吗？”

Dean两指一并，随意地向他挥了个敬礼：”我 _也_ 很高兴见到你，大夫。”

Gun转过身来，Dean发现要说是Wilfort Brimley他更像是个巨型的李小龙：”你就是Dean Winchester？”

“是我，先生。”Dean点点头，小心地避开脚下散了一地的木料和工具走上前。他伸出一只手，Gus有力地握了一握。

“我再问一次，”Dean直起身时Jake厉声插进来，”你。在。这。干。嘛？”

Dean冷静地迎上医生无情的眼神：”面试。”

“ _在这儿_ ？”

“滩头区的Dan Glover让他来的。”Gus回答。

“Gus，这孩子昨天早上还在我的急诊室里，”Jake摇摇头，指向Dean，”他的身体状体不——”

“嘿，”Dean打断他，”很抱歉惹你嫌了，大夫，不过我想我记得你非常明确地说过，出院了之后我无论干啥你都不关心。”

Jake绕过Gus，面对面站到Dean跟前，他的眼神锐利得快赶上激光了：”你不会想要搅和进这个烂摊子的，孩子。”他说，警告中明显带着威胁。

 “听起来你们像是需要任何能帮得上忙的人手。”Dean回答，隐藏起内心因意识到这是个建筑工地的活儿而产生的沮丧，以及医生对他没完没了的轻视引起的强烈反感。只要Gus愿意付他现金，他都不介意去把巨大的卵石推上山坡。而且他也绝不会让这位医生来指手画脚告诉他干不了啥活儿。

 

> _【译注：推石上山应该是西绪佛斯梗吧？就是希腊神话里那个因奢侈和吝啬触怒众神的国王，死后被罚须将一块巨石推上山，但快到山顶时巨石就会滚落。油_ _~~_ _某人还说自己没文化_ _^p^_ _】_

“你靠着那三根裂伤的肋骨和三度拉伤的肌肉到底能帮什么忙？”Jake立刻顶回来。

 

> _【译注：说实话原文里的_ _bruised three layers deep_ _我不知道是什么鬼_ _……_ _要说是皮下组织挫伤也没多严重，结合前文_ _Teller_ _说_ _Dean_ _肋间肌有撕拉伤就姑且这么翻吧，虽说三度拉伤肌纤维都断了根本不能这么活蹦乱跳_ _(_ _好吧是病病歪歪_ _)_ _到处逛】_

Dean扫了一眼Gus：”我应付得了。”

“你确定吗，孩子？”Gus反问，”我 _需要_ 帮忙，一点没错，但我也不想害谁受伤。”

“我应付得了。”Dean又说了一次。

“才怪，”Jake嘀咕着，”你都没法应付——”

还没切实看见之前Dean就已察觉到了那个动作。Jake Teller抬起一只手，打算，起码看着像，要推他的肩膀让他失去平衡。还没等他碰到Dean，Dean就闪电般地一挥手，在半道上截住了医生的手腕，握得够紧，让医生手指发麻，但又不至于太紧，以免真的伤到他。Dean慢慢地眨了眨眼，牢牢锁住医生的眼神。

“你要说什么？”

Jake一把扯回自己的手，而Dean也及时地在无法继续用”一切尽在掌握”的假面具掩盖自己的不适之前放开了他。

 “你说得对，”Jake说，声音冷如冰山，”我不关心你要干什么。而且你再受伤的时候，得穿针引线把你一片片缝回去的那个倒霉鬼也绝不会是我。”

他看看Gus，眼神中带着恶意：”明天我要召集个会议，Gus，我们四个合伙人一起。我也不想如此，但我们需要一个能完成这个工程的承包商，不管出多少事故也好。要是你干不了，我们就找个干得了的来。”

说完这话，他就一路掀开那些噼啪作响的破塑料布从这座摇摇欲坠的建筑里大步冲了出去。Dean看着他走掉，然后转身看着Gus，大拇指往身后一挑。

“伙计——”

Gus抬起一只手：”我懂。他是个混蛋。”

“把我的词儿全说了。”

“那么，他说的是真的？”

“哪部分？”Dean回避着。

“说你昨天还在急诊室里？”

Dean抿了抿嘴，眯起眼睛：”没错，”他终于坦白，看着Gus的脸沉了下来。”不过，我 _可以_ 应付的，”他宣称，”而且……我真的需要钱。”

“没什么比绝望更有推动力了，”Gus点点头，顿了一顿，他把手一伸，”行，我雇你。下周一早上九点来这——”

一阵杂乱刺耳的撞击声震撼了他们脚下的大地，打断了Gus的指示。跟Gus交换了个困惑的眼神，Dean转身沿着Jake离去时的路线走向楼外。又是一阵震动，Gus握住他的肩膀推着他出了建筑。

“小心！”

他们周围，脚手架开始摇晃着倒下来，互相倾轧着，碰撞着楼体，就像搭得不好的纸牌屋正在崩塌。Dean在街边停着的一辆大型休旅车后跪倒在地，Gus蹲在他旁边，两个人都举高了胳膊护着头。当轰鸣终于停了下来，他们在一片翻腾着的建筑烟尘中咳嗽着，抬头张望。

Dean紧紧抱住自己侧肋，试着遏制咳嗽牵动的剧痛。他没法儿说话，也没去看Gus，只是一迳蹲伏着，直到能浅浅吸进一口气而不至于眼前发黑。

 “耶稣基督在上，”Gus边站起身边低声叹着，查看着工地的损毁状况，”整个脚手架全塌了。”

一声惊恐的尖叫吸引了Dean的注意，他撑着休旅车的保险杠费力地站起来。两个人一起看向街区的另一头，靠近Dean停Impala的地方。一个女人站在倒塌的脚手架外围，正指着什么东西。

“有人在下面！我看到一只手！那儿有一只手！”

“哦，老天，不……”Gus呻吟道，拔脚就跑。

Dean尾随其后，慢慢地走着，这一刻他只能费力地让自己跟上。在一辆覆满了土灰和脚手架残骸的车跟路边一棵光秃秃的行道树之间，他绊了一下，伸出手去想稳住自己。他护着自己的侧肋，死命咬住下唇，每走一步都要忍着不呜咽出声。他看见Gus已经跑到了脚手架尽头，跪倒在地，正伸手去摸被压在下面的那只手，探测脉搏。从年长男子耷拉下来的肩膀看，他知道那人——不管是谁吧——已经回天乏术了。

 “Gus？”好不容易追到他新老板跟前，Dean哑声唤道。

“是Jake。”Gus破灭的声音犹如耳语。

“你确定？”Dean问，感觉自己的肺忽然被抽了真空。

Gus点点头，指尖搭着还戴在废墟下那只手腕上的手表，表面已经全碎了。”我确定。”

Dean跌坐在自己的脚后跟上，试着思考这整个坍塌意外。直觉燃烧起来，他知道这里有什么事情非常不对劲，而且他的全部身心都在大喊着告诉他这是 _他们的_ 那种不对劲。

“我来报警。”他说着，掏出他的手机。

“我该怎么办？”Gus低语着，”我现在该怎么办……”

 

www

 

他的腿在痛，皮肤在发痒，缝合口在抽搐，屁股麻掉了，而胡子逼得他快发疯。他绝望地想要来一口——真格儿 _一口_ 。别再是水了，再喝一点儿水他都要开始往外喷了。而且他只想把该死的导尿管拔了，他都能结结实实地感觉到那倒霉玩意儿在那儿。

“Dean，”他磨着牙低声咆哮，因为不适，因为不安，因为沮丧，”你 _他妈_ 在哪儿？”

“别叽歪了，”Dean疲惫的声音让他猛一回头，”我在这儿。”

“你他妈去哪儿了？”John立马诘问，但当Dean走进光线中来时他的心沉了下去。

他看上去被摧垮了。比John昨天见到他时更苍白，外套上、手上，额头上都满是灰扑扑的污迹，走进房间的时候身子在微微发着抖。他在John床边的小桌上放下一个白色纸袋，渗出来油迹揭示了里头装着的正是汉堡和薯条。John看着他伸手从外套内袋里摸出他那本笔记，几乎是虔诚地轻轻放在纸袋边上。

“Dean？”

Dean吞了口气，喉头费力地动了动。他下巴往John的方向一偏，但视线却落在脚下。

 “怎么了？”John的声音里渗进了担忧。他想起身，去握住Dean的肩膀，去让他在摔个脸朝下之前赶紧坐下。

Dean跌进John床边的椅子里，就像是他的腿忽然罢工了。

“今天可真是我的大日子，爸。”

John在床上尽可能地转向Dean，腰臀的肌肉都在抗议这别扭的角度。

“找到份工作——在Brinnon市区。一个建筑工地。”

“建筑工地？Dean，你根本没那体力——”

“工地上发生了一连串破事。乱七八糟的破事——比如意外啊火灾啊丢工具啊什么的。我在那儿的时候，”Dean继续说着，眼睛一直看着地板，左手的拇指在右掌上不停画着同心圆，”脚手架塌了。”

John目瞪口呆，只能等着Dean往下说。Dean抿着嘴唇，额头上堆起忧虑的横纹，最后终于抬头看向John。

“急诊室的那个医生——那天医治我的那个——他，呃……被压在了底下。”

“老天。”

“他死了，爸爸。”

“他在那儿见鬼地干嘛？”

Dean又低头看自己的手去了：”嗯，原来他加上另外三个人是——嗯， _曾是_ ——这个建筑工地的出资人。”

John眯起了眼：”Dean……这个医生——”

“Teller。”Dean接口，但依然没抬头。

“这位Teller医生……你不是说他的孩子是河童的第一个受害者？”

Dean点点头，只是抬起了眼睛：”我可以告诉你我对另三位合伙人是谁的猜想。”

John摩挲着脸：”王八羔子。”他让脑袋跌回枕头上去，”王。八。羔。子。”

Dean缓缓地颤抖着吸了口气：”是啊。从我新老板那儿搞到了名字。”

John端详着他的儿子，看着他遍体鳞伤的样子。他又看看自己的腿，微微动了动，测试着疼痛的尺度，腿在护具的固定下依然能扭动，他疼得做了个苦相。

 “好吧，这肯定没好事。”

“谁说不是呢，”Dean叹口气，”哦，这个给你。”他说着，从外套口袋里摸出了刮胡刀，一边站起身来，动作慢得七老八十似的。

John扬起条眉毛看着他儿子：”你要去哪儿？”

“回旅店去，”Dean说着，痛苦地歪了歪脸，”我打算接下来睡它二十四个小时，希望礼拜一之前别再有人被杀了。”

John偏了偏头，看着Dean从他床边慢慢走开，仿佛他的腿是玻璃做的。

“Dean……”

“我会回来的，爸爸，别担心，”Dean扭头沉重地看了他一眼，”只是……我有活儿要干。不止一种活儿。”

“Dean！”John吼道，声音里的权威终于止住了他儿子的脚步。Dean的身子微微晃了晃，这才慢慢转身面对父亲。”你不能干这个活儿。你一个人不行。”

他们互瞪了好一会儿，彼此都深深地感受着他们之间那份协调和平衡的失落。Sam还在的时候是 _行得通_ 的。Sam的天真给John以动机，予Dean以目标。Sam的干劲赋予他们热忱。而Sam的缺席带走了一切。

Dean凝视着父亲的眼睛，然后看向他的伤腿，”不，”他轻声说，”我能行。”

John龇着牙发出无助的怒吼：”不要……”他蜷起手指紧握成拳，”不要在仔细检查之前做任何事。你得跟我保持联系。无时无刻。明白了吗？”

“遵命，长官。”Dean机械地回应着。然而，John觉得自己仿佛是在跟儿子的残影对话，像是烙在他视网膜上的一个记忆，而不是出自他一部分的活生生的血肉之躯。

“回见。”Dean说着，转过了身去。他走出病房的身影，让John看到他儿子在这个世界上有多孤单。门在他背后关上，病房内的孤独又包围了John，如一个不受欢迎的房客，徘徊不去。

John沮丧地咬紧了牙，将手边那个装满了冰块的塑料杯狠狠砸向房间另一头，带着空虚而短暂的快感，看着杯子拍在对面墙上，液体飞溅开来，在涂料上泼出一片深色的扇形，缓缓滑落。

 


	3. Chapter 3

www

_一位父亲如果能从他的经验层面上回过头来，_ __  
_带着他人生之旅的成果，与孩子一起从头开始，一步一步重走老路，_ _  
_ _他就能感受到身为人父的真正意义。_

_——安杰洛_ _·_ _帕屈_

> _【译注：_ _Angelo Patri_ _，意裔美籍教育学家】_

www

 

早晨的空气冷冽清新，他的吐息凝成一团白汽悬在他面前，数秒方散。

天气倒还没冷到让Dean想往身上那几层衣服里缩得更深些，但也足以让他觉得一件都不能少。他走向停在门外的Impala，揉着依然睡意朦胧的眼睛。他该是九点到工地上报到，离开房间前瞥了眼电子钟，他知道自己还有两个钟头的时间。

整个礼拜天，就是记忆、苦闷与伤痛交错而成的模糊而扭曲的一场大梦。礼拜六晚上，他从父亲的医院回来，立刻就跌进了他的床——全副行头一件没脱。然后就好几个钟头没挪过窝。

礼拜天中午他醒过一次，上了个厕所，扒掉了牛仔裤，多吞了几片止痛药，又回到了床上。他不记得自己曾累成这样过。梦境让他睡得很不安宁，他的身体受不了折腾，但他也只是往受伤的侧肋下塞了几个枕头，以防自己整个翻过去压到伤处而已。再一次睁开眼睛时，淡弱的曙光已从厚重窗帘的缝隙里透了进来，而他开着作伴的收音机里正播报着交通信息。

他把枕头往那一丢，把收音机从衣橱上砸了下来。但他僵硬的身体抗拒着这个突然的动作，他忍不住呻吟出声。他迅速地冲了个热水澡，发现睡眠显然并没能奇迹般地治愈他裂了的肋骨和一身的各种伤。不过他还是觉得自己稳定多了，几乎不用疼得龇牙咧嘴就能做个深呼吸。而且他 _饿死了_ 。两年前有一次Sam因为流感病倒，而他除了感冒药和鸡汤就什么都没记得要买回去，那回之后，他再没试过那么长时间不吃东西。

穿衣服成了各种意义上的学习研究。

比如他为了确保出了门能足够暖和而又行动灵活，并且在无人支援、无令可从、无人可护的情况下有足够的武装，而愿意忍受的不便和不适程度。他站在自己床边，除了裹着肋骨的绷带之外裸着上身，就那么干瞪着背包里的东西，想要决定他应该穿什么。

最后，他把自己塞进牛仔裤和靴子里，开锁器和飞刀安顿在老地方，T恤和长袖衬衫遮住绑在左臂下的美工刀，又穿上了Sam离家前最后一刻他从他弟弟那儿弄来的那件灰色连帽衫。Sam走后他只穿过一两次，上面还留着他弟弟的气息。

这个早晨，这个镇子，这次猎魔里，有着什么东西，让他寻找着能给予自己安全感的衣着，而此前他从未承认过有这种需求。帽衫外头，他又套上了那件多少算是从John那儿继承下来的皮夹克。就这么着用家人武装起自己，却依然是形影相吊孤身一人，Dean向工作地点出发，Impala在他耳边欢快地轰鸣。他在距旅店差不多十分钟车程的一家小饭馆外停下车，默默希望礼拜六晚上自己就想到了这地方。

一走进门，Dean立刻就被咖啡、熏肉和面包的怡人香气包围了。一阵强烈的饥饿攫住了他，让他的视野都飘摇起来。

 “几位？”

Dean把视线焦点对上一个秃顶老头儿，他布满老年斑的手里正举着本菜单，一条红围裙掩着他的大肚子，格子衬衫上夹着的名牌告诉大家他叫 _Beau_ 。

“哦，对，”Dean抬起头应道，被传到耳中的粗哑声音吓了一跳，“一位，谢谢。”

Beau领着他经过坐着三个男客的咖啡吧，来到一个卡座边。Dean滑进面对着门的位子，背靠在窗上。看也没看菜单，他就点了份咖啡、双层煎饼、两个蛋，再配上些熏肉。Beau点个头，也不写下来，逛着拐过咖啡吧一角进了厨房。透过吧台后面墙上的长方形窗洞，能直接看到厨房里面。

Dean挪了挪身子，回头看着窗外渐渐醒来的镇子，耳里听着吧台那边那几个人的片言只语。

“听说他们要推进那个工程了吗？”

“傻子才不推下去呢。”

“你这么想？”

“得有人把Spencer弄走，让个知道自己到底在干啥的人来管事儿。”

“只不过这块儿除了Gus Spencer也没更好的承包商了。”

“你忘了还有我。”

“不，我没忘。”

“你的咖啡，孩子。”

最后一句让Dean猛地回过头来，抬头看见Beau正一手一壶咖啡一手一个马克杯站在跟前。Dean感激地接过杯子，小口喝着滚烫的饮料，然后朝吧台那儿点点头。

“那几位是常客？”他问。

Beau扭头看了看吧台前的那三人组。他们肩并肩地坐着，每人都看着手里报纸的不同版面，跟彼此聊天就是对着自己的咖啡杯发牢骚。

Beau点点头：“来这儿有九到十年啦。永远都有东西让他们抱怨。”

“建筑工地那是个大事儿，对吧？”Dean在那人走掉之前追问道。

Beau挑起条毛茸茸的灰眉毛，越过在他脸上显得大过头的鼻子俯视着Dean：”孩子，我们在整个Jefferson县里只有一千不到的人口，而在过去的六个礼拜当中，但凡跟那个见了鬼的工地有一毛钱关系的人，都给毁了。”他顿了顿，难过地摇摇头，“没见过这镇子这么动荡，自从——”

“Beau！你是要整天都在那扯闲篇，还是过来给我们上点儿咖啡！”

Dean的视线从Beau转向吧台三人组里最年长的那位。

“我准备停当自然会过去，Lawson。”

Lawson把身子转得更对着Beau了，Dean总算能好好看看他。啤酒肚上绷着褪色的衬衫，扣子都快绽开了，开始花白的头发梳成个大背头，顶在一张红润的大脸上。那人看来就像是坐惯了办公桌，又喝多了威士忌的那种人。

“你在那跟谁聊天哪？”

Beau没动弹，而Dean发觉年长的那位正盯着自己，于是他也让自己的视线迎上Lawson那张双下巴的脸。

“我确信专业术语是叫 _顾客_ ，”Beau回答，“不过你大概没听过。”

Lawson的同伴对着各自的咖啡杯窃笑起来，不过Dean倒只是挑了挑眉毛。低声抱怨着些有的没的，Lawson转回去继续对着吧台了，而Dean则回头看看Beau。

“你刚是要说？”Dean重提话头。

Beau只是摇摇头：”差不多二十年前，这个镇子几乎毁了个干净。还以为我们已经把那事儿揭过去了，但……”他意味深长地叹了口气，肩膀往前一窝，“失去那些孩子——”

“Lawson，”Dean忽然喃喃自语，“那不是……其中一个孩子的姓氏？”

Beau往旁边一扭头：”叫Cody，”他点点头，朝身后挑了挑拇指，“Joe的孙子。”

Dean向着吧台三人组的方向点点头：“他儿子是建筑工程的合伙人之一？”

这次Beau对着Dean挑起了眉毛：“对于一个过路客来说你还真是消息灵通得不像话啊。”

Dean靠回卡座椅背上：“我可没说过我只是路过。”

“你不是附近来的，”Beau说着果断地摇了一摇头，“这我可清楚得很。”

Dean垂下视线，抿起了嘴：“我爸爸在圣卢克医院，腿骨折了，得在这儿待一阵子。”他喝完了咖啡，放下杯子，然后抬头看着Beau。

“你就是Gus雇的那个孩子——那会儿跟他在一起的那个，就是Jake Teller……”

Dean点点头。

“你看到发生了什么吗？”Beau追问。

“就看到整个脚手架塌下来了。”Dean回答。

Beau抬手抹了把脸：“真没思想准备再来一次，就是没法儿准备好，”他喃喃着。没再多说些什么，他转身离开了桌子：”送餐过来的时候我会再给你续点咖啡。”

Dean目送他走开，然后让视线落回年长的这位Lawson先生身上。见到那人也正眯缝起眼盯着自己，他一点也不意外。Beau给他送来了他点的餐外加更多咖啡，不知何时有人打开了收音机，扩音器里Patsy Cline的 _Crazy_ 在空气中飘散开来，仿佛忽然将小饭馆带回了五十年代的电影里。

> _【译注：_ _Pasty Cline_ _是五十年代的一位乡村歌手，_ _Crazy_ _是其_ _1961_ _年发行的一首歌曲。】_

吃完了早餐，Dean站起身，在桌上丢了几张钞票，跟Beau点头致意后离开了饭馆。他走向门口的一路上，吧台那几个一直看着他，可Dean懒得回以注目。他正忙着盘算要怎么才能挣到钱来吃饭和加油。他的裤兜里还塞着十块钱。John挑了这么一张低额度信用卡来用，真是又自大又让人恼火。他们以前从来没毫无计划地在一个地方困这么久过。要是他实在走投无路了，他可能得到隔壁镇子去，用另一张假信用卡来置办些补给品。但当他发动Impala时忍不住龇起了牙。

“只剩半箱油了，美人儿，”他对着她耳语着，“撑着点用，好不好？”

饭馆到工地没多远的路，Dean把车停在脚手架废墟的一个街区之外，下了车，他发现虽然他已经到早了，却还有比他更早的。慢慢地沿着马路走向那一小群人，Dean深感少了他那支沉甸甸的.45，皮带后腰空虚得让人不安。

“早。”他跟那群人点头致意，表情开朗友好。

一个男子转过身来面对着他。他的牛仔裤和马靴崭新簇亮，看起来假模假式的，长袖衬衫浆得笔挺干脆，Dean都能看见线缝边的白色浆粉。虽然他年轻些也瘦一些，但他那张充满了不信任的红脸看来跟咖啡吧那人一模一样。

Dean扬扬下巴：“Lawson先生？”

“对，你他妈又是谁？”

Dean扫了一眼这群板着的面孔：”我叫Dean Winchester，”他说，“上周末Gus刚雇了我。”

“你……”Lawson看了看他的同伙们，才又转回Dean，“你来工作？”

“是的，先生。”Dean回答。

沉默的人群里泛起一阵窃窃私语，Dean挪了挪重心，有种不可名状的干架冲动。

“Cole，”Lawson看也不看Dean，扭头喊着，“这小子说他来这儿替Gus工作。”

“我听说了。”一个奇怪的尖嗓子应道。

人群里走出一个男子，来到Dean面前站定。打量着这人时Dean差点忍不住扁嘴偷笑。 _你好呀_ _Biff Tannen_ _，_ 他不由自主地想着。面前这人虎腰熊背，一颗大蒜鼻，冲天高硬邦邦黄中带红的头发，活脱就是Marty McFly的那个对头。

> _【译注：_ _Biff Tanner_ _和_ _Marty McFly_ _都是《回到未来》里的人物，前者是弱智反派，后者即迈克尔_ _·_ _福克斯饰演的主角。】_

“你的工具带呢，小子？”Cole嗤笑着问，拿食指拨了拨Dean皮夹克的翻领。

“好吧，你看，”Dean摊开两手做了个息事宁人的手势，“显然我来得不是时候——”

“不不，没有啊，”Cole摇摇头，厚厚的嘴唇撅了出来，“完全没有不是时候，鉴于我们正好没了脚手架，工人都跑了，而我们的承包商又活不见人死不见尸的。”

“我就在这儿，”Gus的声音从建筑内部传了出来，“要是你能劳烦自己走进来，你一个钟头以前就找到我了。”

Cole和那群人都转过了身去面向松松固定着用以遮掩依然没建好的门脸的那几片厚塑料帘子。Gus从里边走了出来，Dean立刻察觉这人已经精疲力竭了。谨慎地保持着面无表情，Gus走向前，朝这一小撮人正中的那三个伸出手。

“Matt，”他点头致意，跟Lawson家小子握了握手，”Jim，Terry，”他走向三人组，“你们能过来一趟真好。很抱歉现在的状况这么一团糟，”他看着脚下，退了开去，”又一次。”

Dean暗自记下各人的名字。从Beau那儿他已经知道Cody Lawson的父亲是主导这个建筑工程的合伙人之一。他看了看Matt Lawson，试图从这个最近刚失去了孩子的男人那张尖酸刻薄的脸上找到一丝理应存在的丧子之痛。另两位被害者是James Sutcliff和Teresa Bowing。Dean把视线转到名叫Jim和Terry的那两人身上，他看到了他们眼眶周围蚀刻着的紧张，看到了他们下垂着的嘴角，看到了他们青紫色的浮肿眼袋，证明着他们所熟知的生活已经终结。

“搞什么鬼，Gus？”Terry恼怒地质问道，“这啥时候才是个头？”

“我们把这楼建起来的时候，”Gus笃定地回答，“这些就是你答应我找的人？”

“这是我弟弟Cole。”Matt Lawson朝被Dean暗中封为 _Biff Tanner_ 的那人比划了一下。Dean迎上那人锐利的视线，摇摇手指走开了。”他带了附近几个镇子上相熟的八个人过来。”

Gus向Cole和其他几人感激地点点头：“很高兴有你们帮忙。听着，今天我会有一组人过来重搭脚手架，我们一两天内就可以重新开工，你们那时候能来吗？”

Cole背后那群人都纷纷点着头答应着。然而，Cole却转脸对着Dean怒目而视：“那这个 _gaijin_ 呢？”

忽然听到个外语词儿Dean不禁皱眉，但Gus却只是笑了笑，摇了摇头。并没看一眼Dean，他说：“他跟我一块儿。”

Dean看着人群列成一队走开了，Cole又瞪了Dean一会儿，这才加入到他那伙人里去。那三个合伙人则沉默了一会儿，Terry才又开始说话。

 “Gus，这是最后一组人了，”他说，喉头一抽一抽的，“其他所有人都走了——他们太害怕了。尤其是现在，出了Jake这事——”

“我理解，”Gus点点头，一只手搭上Terry肩膀，“我们 _一定会_ 把这活儿干完的。我保证。”

“最好是这样，”Matt边转身走开边咆哮着，他浆过头的衬衫在朝阳下折射着刺眼的光，“你跟我们一样，屁股悬在钢丝上哪，Spencer。” _  
_

> _【译注：给衬衫上浆时如果浆粉用得过多，熨烫时会导致布料发亮。说白了这货也就是个装_ _B_ _的土鳖_ _XD_ _】_

Gun从Terry肩上放下手，咬了咬嘴唇，静静地注视着Matt。几个合伙人朝Gus点点头，往各自的车子走去。Dean等他们开走才走向Gus。

“谢了。”他说。

“Cole Lawson是个恃强凌弱的白痴，”Gus摇着头，看着驶离的车子搅起的烟尘慢慢消散，“搞不懂他这么努力地吓唬个工人能有什么好处。”

“他刚叫我什么来着？”Dean问道，一边随着Gus的视线看向远处。

Gus短促地哼笑了一声：“ _Gaijin_ ，”他重复了一遍那个词，“意思是……陌生人，外来者。”

“哪儿话呀？”

“日语，”Gus说，原本不带感情色彩的声音开始偏向厌恶，“我母亲是日本人——这一带有很多我们这样的人。那蠢货以为用我母亲那国的语言就能讨好我。”

> _【译注：_ _gaijin_ _，即_ _がいじん_ _，日语_ _“_ _外人”的罗马拼音_ _】_

他们沉默地站了一会儿，然后Dean转向了这座造了一半的建筑。

“好一个早晨，哼？”他试探着说。

“你还没见到更糟的呢。”Gus嘀咕着。

Dean偏了偏头：”是吗？出什么事了？”

Gus看着他，棕色的脸上黑眼睛里满是紧张：“要是我给你看些……奇怪的事，你会不会当着我的面吓跑？”

Dean咬了咬腮帮子：”相信我，哥们儿，”他唇上绽开一个心领神会的微笑，“你是吓不跑我的。”

Gus注视了他一会儿，然后转身走向建筑，肩膀一动示意Dean：“跟我来。”

Dean小心地避开一地的脚手架残骸，这地方没法走得很稳，他的肋骨又被颠得生疼，只得绷紧了腹肌忍着。他拨开沉重的塑料帘子，走进大楼里的一个房间。目之所及令人震惊，但某种意义上来说，却不算出乎意料。

已经搭好的天花板以及最终会撑起内外墙的那些承重柱上，用黑色涂料画满了符文和标识。有些Dean能认得出来，然而，其中的绝大部分，对他来说都是陌生的。

 “哇哦。”他低声咕哝着，转了一圈把所有符号收入眼内。

“只有这个房间这样，”Gus说，“但这个房间 _之内_ 就到处都是。连地板上都是。”

“这个房间…… _以前是_ 什么地方？”Dean看着Gus问道，“开始重建以前？”

Gus摇摇头：“所有这些建筑都荒废多年了。我是说 _很多很多年_ 。很久以前这个房间是镇监狱的一部分，不过更像是个羁押牢和几间办公室——老式的西部风格。其他部分就只是咖啡馆啊店铺啊什么的，但十五年前就全都倒闭了。”

他叹了口气：“我们这儿没闹帮派啊，但……”

“这些不是帮派涂鸦，老兄，”Dean从个给灯具配重的沙包上扯下一片纸，“你有笔吗？”

Gus皱着眉递给Dean一支记号笔：“你知道这些是啥意思？”

“我不知道，”Dean说着，尽可能地摹下那些符号，“不过我认识的人可能知道。”

他感觉到Gus注视着自己的视线，但继续临摹着。

“Dan倒没说过你是做什么工作的。”Gus透露说。

“我，呃……跟着我爸干，”Dean解释说，“算是家族事业吧。”

“你爸爸在住院，对吗？”

“对。”

“他是工伤？”

Dean点点头，盖好记号笔还给Gus。他看到Gus接过去的时候有点犹豫。刚想说些什么，他的眼角余光捕捉到了一个模糊的动作。

“谁在那儿？”

Gus转身走向Dean指着的方向，Dean紧随其后。他们来到建筑的后墙位置，拨开了塑料帘子。后头是一片泥泞的空地，连着个通向海滩的斜坡，一个又高又瘦的男人正往那走去，他黑色的长发直披到腰间。那人在一棵树底下停下了脚步，回身直直地看着他们。

即使隔着这么老远，Dean都能看到那人右颊上一道鲜明的红色伤疤，右眼也不自然地歪斜着。他穿着的像是一条鹿皮裤，脚蹬黑色的靴子，上身是红色法兰绒衬衫和流苏边外套。

“噢，该死。”Gus咒骂着，把上臂撑在根墙柱上，手握成了拳头。

“你认识那人？”

Gus点点头，”他不伤人的，”他回答，“名叫Kwaiya，是个流浪汉，住这儿附近一辈子了，从很小的时候开始。”

“他是不是……”Dean试着找个婉转的说法。

“他……有点心智不全，”Gus说，看着那个依然凝固在那里直瞪着他们的身影，“但他没威胁性的。我也不清楚来龙去脉，有人说他小时候在树林里游荡，被一个Quileute人找到了。”

“一个 _什么_ 人？”

Kwaiya终于转过身，沿着斜坡继续往海边走去。Gus也从开口那儿返身走往里走：“Quileute人，”他说，“本地的一个印第安部落。”

> _【译注：_ _Quileute_ _是美国西北部的一个印第安原住民部落】_

Dean点点头，又看看周围这些标记：”这些会是他干的吗？”

Gus刚要摇头，又叹了口气，垂下了视线：“见鬼，我不知道。一个礼拜前我会说绝对没可能，但现在……事情都天翻地覆了。”

Dean瞅着手里的纸，想要跟父亲谈一谈，几乎有点害怕他会说些什么。

 

www

 

他从来不承认会孤独。或无聊。或不安。

但John眼下是三项统统占全了。

就算只是能挪挪这该死的屁股都好。 _踱步_ 更好。Mary怀孕的时候他老是踱步。Mary嘲笑他，大个子硬汉兵哥哥居然会因为这么自然的事情这么紧张。但这个接管了她的身体，将改变她、改变 _他们_ 的状况，他却完全无法控制。他只是帮着导致了其发生，接着就被迫退到一边，只能旁观了。

所以，他踱步。一定的步数，慎重，明确，对模式的精准控制让他冷静；一定的界限，让他集中精神，约束纷乱的思绪，想出可行的方案。但是，一条腿给挂在床尾一个帆布吊带里，可没法踱步。

昨天下午他让他们把静脉滴注的止痛药换成了片剂，可以四小时吃一次，或看他自己需要。他铁了心地把 _自己需要_ 推得远远的。疼痛能为他带来某些与踱步一样的东西，让他能有所关注，令他聚精会神，屏蔽掉挤满病人的医院里那绵绵不绝的环境噪音。他得以转而内省，寻回帮他撑过潮湿的雨林之夜，也撑过满眼只有身边空床的不眠时刻的意志力。

夜里，他的背开始抽筋，抗议着从不放松的压力。他想方设法地既不挪动伤腿又稍微侧一点身来纾缓一下背部，但他的四肢很快就颤抖着放弃了，没法保持那姿势太久。现在，礼拜一都快过完了，他又一次被不适激怒——他才不会管这叫 _痛苦_ ……反正还不够格——而且他在笔记的空白页上写一个句子就走了三次神。

他瞟了眼电话。他可以给Dean打电话，问问那孩子好不好。礼拜六晚上，他看着儿子离开病房，几乎累成行尸走肉，自那以后他们就没再联系过了。咽下熟悉的忧虑焦躁，他刚拎起话筒，就止住了。一阵病态的羞耻感掠过心头，他又把听筒扔回了座机上。

他有什么理由只联系一个儿子而不理另一个呢？Sam只是个孩子，而John比任何人都清楚孩子们总是会头脑发热做些愚蠢的决定。家长的责任就是放手让他们自己走一段，然后再把他们拉回安全地带。让他们看看另一边，但又不至于掉进深渊里。

但是，他仍然就这么让Sam走掉了。实际上是 _逼着_ 他走掉了。然后又无法迫使自己去迫使他回来。

“Elroy？”

John将视线投向门口，还没看到人就认出了Rice医生的声音。

“嘿，大夫。”

“今天感觉怎样？”她问道，走到他悬着的伤腿那边。

“就那样。”他低声回答。当她撕开充气护具上的维可牢时，他一头靠回枕头上，呆呆盯着天花吊板。

她的手很敏捷，当然也很温柔，揭开了伤口的纱布检查着她的医疗成果，而他静躺着不动。“痛得好些吗？”

“忍得了。”

“你的伤口愈合得不错，我预估再有一天左右就能给你拆线了。”

“妙极了。”John闷闷地叹口气，还是瞪着天花板。他感觉到她开始把他的护具重新包扎好。“这玩意儿我还得戴多久，大夫？”

他察觉到她顿了顿，怀疑她听出了他话里潜藏着的敌意因而正在衡量自己的回应。

“照你现在这样的恢复进度保持下去，”Rice医生略带犹豫地回答，“我倾向于允许你每天可以有几个小时坐轮椅活动，从……明天开始，可能的话。”

“明天。”John重复了一次，心里就把这日子当做了最后期限。

“你得小心，Elroy。”Rice医生关照着，轻轻地把手放在他小臂上。

在她的触碰下John紧张了起来，缩回了自己的壳里，虽然并没有躲开。下意识地，自从Mary死后他就避免跟人类过多接触，只能由他主动选择何人与何时。他不愿意随便授予别人通过触摸而获取他注意或提供安慰的特权。虽然不情愿，但他不得不承认这“别人”也包括了他的儿子们。

Rice医生拿开了手，他听到她叹了一声。

“我知道你想要看报纸。”她告诉他。

对此John终于从天花板上回过神来：“没错。”

“我会带前几天的来给你，”她许诺，“但我不觉得有什么可期待的。从最近的新闻看，Brinnon可不像是麦加那样的万众向往之地啊。”

> _【译注：_ _三教圣地麦加，差不多每年去朝圣的各教教徒都会引发大大小小的踩踏事件】_

“也没有什么期待，”John说，“就是……想要看些别的东西……除了这个房间之外。”

Rice医生颌首表示理解，又歪了歪头：“今天你儿子呢？”

John机械地瞥了眼床边的空椅子：“不在这儿。”

“一切都还好吗，Elroy？”John都能从她问话的声音里听出皱眉。

这下John把视线瞄回了医生，收了收下巴，故作不可置信地看着她：“你是说除了我一条腿被吊着困在这操…”他刹住口，被她公然的冷静扰乱了步调，“ _见鬼的_ 床上这事儿之外？”

Rice医生挑起条眉毛，往外边撇了撇嘴示意：“我去看看能不能搞到报纸。”

John一扬下巴算是认可，看着她离开了病房。他捡起电视遥控器，又开始过一遍那几个有限的选择，每个台都只停了几秒钟瞟一眼内容而已。一圈频道逛完，电视自动关机，他也就由着它去。

搓了搓脸，摸着虬结刚硬长疯了的胡子，他闭上眼，试着放慢呼吸，感觉到沮丧的大吼大叫即将破口而出。他咬紧牙关睁开眼，又一次伸手去拿笔记。他慢慢地一页页翻看着，在记录着过去所见所闻的字里行间寻求着慰藉，那些真实的瞬间——证明着他并没有发疯。

那 _不是_ 一场电气火灾。他 _没有_ 产生幻觉。他的妻子的确被钉死在天花板上，腹部被划得血肉模糊，她的脸庞上定格着恐惧，而大火夺走了她，将她的家人困在游离于现实边缘的超现实生活中。杀害她的是一个……恶魔。他依然需要好一会儿才能面对这个事实。而他还从没大声说出口过。

他不确定自己能否将之告诉儿子们，告诉Dean。

恶灵、狼人、女巫、神话怪物……他可以接受。他见过它们。他 _击败_ 过它们。但是恶魔？要是他容许自己相信有恶魔存在，那他势必得敞开心胸去接受另一边的可能性。宇宙的平衡。过去这十八年来他明白了，绝大部分世人视作理所当然的脆弱平衡，是唯一能保护人们不从悬崖上失足堕入地狱的东西。

想到有天使——或者这类仁慈的力量——存在，而世上的邪恶却依然斩之不尽杀之不绝，他的心就像被绞索勒紧了。他挚爱的女孩被夺走，他的儿子们成长为战士而不是单纯的男孩儿，他们的生活从未也永不会安全……这些都让他觉得，他可能还远没准备好接受这样的事实。

“我看你把刮胡刀使得挺好的嘛。”

Dean的声音穿透了他的回忆，出其不意地击中他的耳膜，John一惊，紧张地啪地合上了笔记，但最后那几句摘要已烙在了他的脑中： _要查一下规律，天气征兆、牲畜死亡、气温波动、电磁风暴_ _……_

“你去哪儿了？”他听到自己大声质问，而心中一个小小的声音则低语着 _能见到你真好_ 还有 _谢天谢地你没事_ 。

“睡觉……还做了些调查。”Dean回答，一边肩膀倚着墙让身后的门关上。John把他的样子看在眼里，不安地察觉到他看起来是有多安静。他的长子身上总有种活力，让他期待，让他依靠。这种……怠静……并不只是他的伤带来的副产品。

但John没准备好去面对真正的原因。现在还没。

“我还以为你要去打工。”他回答，声音粗暴，语气唐突。

Dean点点头，往房里走进来。他越过John的床尾，在窗前站定。John看着儿子伸手握住百叶窗细细的调节杆将窗页打开，让一道道斜斜的阳光均匀地洒满房间。

“Gus得停工好几天，”他背对着John回答，声音又低又沉，仿佛用以发声的空气饱含着水汽，“要等他把脚手架重新搭起来。”

“那哪来的钞——”

“别担心那个，爸爸，”Dean打断他，转身靠坐在窗沿上。

Dean直视着他，John看到他眼眶底下蒙着疲惫不堪的青紫阴影。而看到Dean瘦削的下巴上那一圈拉拉茬茬的胡须依然给了他一些震动。 _Dean_ _怎么可能已经大到长胡子了？_ 他不由自主地想着。他为他们父子三人创造了一个紧密的世界，保证孩子们近在身边，保证他们安全。他和他的儿子们相处的时间远胜任何人。

但依然……错过了那么多。那么多的时刻。那么多的时间。

“靠扑克还是台球？”John问。

Dean的嘴角微微一翘，赞赏地轻笑了一下：”扑克吧，我想。”他回答，一只手小心地抚上受伤的侧肋，“眼下就算是你都能在台球桌上打得我满地找牙。”

John扬起一条眉毛：“我 _随时_ 都能在台球桌上打得你满地找牙。”

“再说，”Dean继续道，“如果我们还得在这儿待上一阵，耍诈的时候最好小心一点。这是一次过的买卖。。”

John垂下头表示赞同：“有道理。”他更用心地凝视着Dean，看着他活动着下巴，紧绷的皮肤下肌肉跳动着，犹如企图逃脱的活物。那孩子的眼睛直愣愣地盯着他，但其实什么都没看进去。“所以，你现在是睡在Impala里，还是咋的？”

Dean摇摇头，让视线重新对上焦：“把Elroy的卡刷爆了，”他说，“在Glover又开始追着我要现金之前能给我们争取两到三天吧。”

John低头看着躺在腿上的笔记：“那会儿我就离开这儿了。”他沉思着说。

“得了，爸爸，”Dean抗议道，一边走向床的另一侧，“就算你能出院，你也不能走动。”

“这可不是你能决定的，儿子。”John斥道。

“也不是 _你_ ，”Dean反驳，“那位医生说了你的腿伤得相当严重。”

“我曾经伤得更严重。”

“是吗？”Dean怀疑，“什么时候？”

John瞪着他，什么也没说。多年的战争经历——这里的和海外的——他从未跟Dean分享过，也永远都不会。要是他无法保护Dean脱离如今他迫使他们过的这种生活，那他至少能避免让他知道猎魔出错、黑暗盟友又或潮湿雨林里的那些细节，那些他 _知道_ 非常可能就是他穷途末路的瞬间。

那些他可能再也回不到他的孩子们身边的瞬间。

 “我只是想说，”Dean叹了口气，放柔了声音，“你干嘛逼得这么紧？”

John咬紧了牙，撇开了头。

“眼下我能罩着咱俩，爸爸，”Dean进一步说，“而且……我说不好，但这镇子上绝对有人在搞什么鬼祟的勾当。”

_而你被卷在里面。孤单一个。无人保护。_ 他用否认强压下一个念头，拒绝承认这样的事实：Dean可以胜任这工作。不用有他在身边。

“我认为这跟建筑工地也有关系，”Dean继续说道，“有些符文想让你看看——看你是不是认得出来。”

“符文？”

“建筑工地其中一个房间里涂满了这些东西，”Dean从衣袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，“看起来有点眼熟，不过……”

John接过纸，翻来覆去研究着Dean摹下来的那些各不相同的符号：“这些是防护用的，”他说，伸手去拿那本笔记。打开本子，翻查了几页，找到了他想看的内容，他在腿上摊开那页，示意Dean靠过来些：“这个还有这个？老式的符咒。是巫术。”

“巫术？”Dean抬起了头，“你确定？”

John点点头，看着最后一个符号：”不过我认不出这个。”

Dean歪歪脑袋：“可能是Quileute文。”

“再说一次？”

Dean转了转脖子，指尖揉着后颈的肌肉：“一个当地印第安部落，”他说，”我已经调查过他们了。”

“为什么？”

“说来话长，”Dean说着，捡起那张纸塞回自己的口袋里，“在工地那儿见着个流浪汉。Gus说他不会伤人。”

“但你不那么确信？”

Dean单肩一耸：“我还不打算排除任何可能性。我只知道自打他们开始重建这个建筑，怪事就层出不穷。我想今晚后半夜我要过去那儿一趟，撒个盐圈，扫扫EMF。”

John闭上了眼睛，内心搅起一阵针对他自己的厌恶。这是个周全的计划，正如他自己会做的一样。是他 _应该_ 去做的。他察觉到Dean在走动，又睁开了眼睛，看见他儿子正把床边桌上的空杯子和纸巾挪开，拾起了前几天他带过来的刮胡刀。

John还不知所以地看着，Dean已经走进了盥洗室，没一会儿带着一小盆水、一条毛巾和一小罐刮胡膏回来了。

“你要干嘛？”John问道。

Dean看着他：“帮忙。”

“我自己会刮我该死的脸。”John吼道。

Dean眉毛都没抬一抬：“这活儿你干得可真叫一个顶呱呱。”

John撇开了头。

“好了，爸爸，”Dean叹息着，把毛巾往John身上一丢，让它落在他胸前：“是我教会Sammy刮胡子的，他的脸蛋儿还不是鼻子是鼻子嘴是嘴的。”

“是不是我给困在这床上让你过得太舒服了。”John说。

听到这话，Dean猛地抬起头，一脸的惊讶：“这算是什么意思？”

John微微往前探身，狠狠注视着儿子的脸：“我不是你 _兄弟_ ，Dean。”

Dean在桌上放下了水盆，手垂了下去：“没错，我注意到了。”他应道，声音里满是嘲讽。

“我是你父亲，”John接着说，同时暗示着 _你的领导者_ ，“别忘了这一点。”

Dean抹平了脸上的一切表情，驱散了眼中的所有情绪。这总是让John吃惊——多少还有点害怕——他的孩子竟能这么做。不动声色地扣上一张适当的面具，于是透过外在的表面，就再没什么能接触到他内心。再没什么了。

“遵命，长官。”他应道。但John却能听出掺在他声音里的那玩世不恭的意味。

 “你就这么去那儿，想搞定这次猎魔……这行不通的。”John喃喃着摇摇头。

“怎么就见鬼的行不通了？”

“你是被——”John咬着嘴唇搜索枯肠试图找到个合适的说法，有种绝望的恐怖感钉在脑中，“你是被训练成团队行动的。你……你不能单独去那儿。”他毅然地摇摇头，好像这么一说就盖棺定论了似的。

“哦，拜托，”Dean爆发了，沮丧地两手一摊，“你知道自己说的都是些啥吗，爸爸？”

因为被推在一边，因为不被需要而引发的受挫感愈发升温，John的脑子因激怒而抽痛：“这家里还是我做主，Dean！”

“没人说你不是，”Dean大声道，为了强调微微向前倾身，“但我 _就在_ 那儿，爸爸。而且你跟我一样清楚是 _有人_ 召唤了那只河童。”

“那只河童已经死了。”John呵斥。

“对，还死了四个孩子和一个医生呢，”Dean说，“有什么人——或什么东西——在试图阻止那个建筑工程继续进行。而你跟我一样清楚那是 _我们的那种_ 什么东西。”

John的思路立刻跳转到一张可能性清单：女巫、恶灵、萨满…… _恶魔_ 。一想到Dean要一个人去面对以上任何一样东西，身后却没有任何一个家人的支援，他的脑中就充斥着心脏的狂跳声，视野都开始飘摇起来。

“你不能单独猎魔，”John吼道，“这是命令。”

“无意冒犯，”Dean退后一步，一只手无意识地按着侧肋，“但这是个狗屁命令。”

John觉得自己牙都要咬碎了。

“我说，你见了鬼的到底想证明什么，爸爸？你很强壮？你吃得起苦挨得了揍？”Dean紧绷着脸，眼睛灼热而坚定，“好吧，你赢了，我懂的。”

“你 _不_ 懂！”John怒吼。

“不，我懂！”Dean吼回去。

“我不想让你一个人去个我无法保护你的地方。”John的声音低了下来，他试着重新控制好自己，但愤怒和恐惧依然将一个个字眼砸了出来。他知道他们的对话起码有一部分已穿透了关着的门，他不确定他愿意让医院的工作人员听到多少他们的真实生活。

“哦，是吗？”Dean反问，他的声音也配合着父亲低了下来，但微微发着抖，“那你忙着扮英雄那会儿把我跟Sam单独留在某个出租屋或者破旅店的时候又怎么说，哼？那时候你也没怎么保护我。”

“那不一样。”John争辩。

“对我来说一样，”Dean顶回来，“唯一的不同只是现在我不用再担心Sam了。”

_但我担心，_ John想着， _我每天都在为你们两个担心。每时每刻。_

“我 _真的_ 懂的，爸爸，”Dean小声说，“而且……家里 _是_ 你做主。但你培养了我好让我清楚知道自己到底在做什么。你 _给我看_ 外面到底藏着些什么。你从不让我假装那些都不是真的。见鬼，我还没学会系鞋带呢你都教会我射击了！”

John觉得心颤了起来，他看着儿子消瘦的脸庞。这一刻Dean说得有没有道理不是重点。这次行动中John丧失了行动能力也不是重点 。他的儿子已成了一个拥有着后天教不出来的天赋直觉的一流猎手，这更不是重点。

重点中的重点是在于，John正在失去他的控制，他都能感觉到那正像流沙般漏出他紧握着的拳头。

“等我离开这儿我们再谈这事儿。”John说。

Dean吞了口气，挺起了胸膛。John绷紧了腹肌做好准备迎击他儿子的下一句话。

“这次猎魔可能等不了那么久，爸爸。”

“没关系。”John摇了摇头，别开视线。

“对我来说有关系。”Dean说着，转身向外走去。

“Dean！”

Dean停下了脚步，但没有转过身来。

“你要去哪儿？”

好一会儿Dean什么都没说。John等着，指望着不管怎样他都能撑过去，指望着Dean的信任——这John一直依靠着也视作理所当然的信任——能被挽回。

“我不知道，”Dean终于叹了口气，他把下巴搁到一边肩上，John能看到他的侧脸，“差不多就是走着瞧吧。”

“这就是我一直在说的，儿子，”John说，试图把自己的话语编成套索，套住他的小男孩，把他再一次拉近到身边来，“你都没个计划，你不了解你的对手……你不知道去那儿要干啥。”

Dean半转过身来，一边肩膀对着John，眼睛斜睨着他父亲：“不，那可是你的专长，不是吗？你才是那个永远都有个计划的人。永远都知道下一步要怎么走。”

John猛抽了一口气，脑海中很难把Dean赞赏的用词和不认同的语调给结合起来。

“永远在坏蛋之前 _领先一步_ ……”Dean摇摇头，注视着地板，“我想你真得对我光是看着你就能学到多少东西有点信心。”他说完了，继续往门外走。

“Dean！”John在他身后吼着，但门在Dean背后关上了，John又成了病房里的孤家寡人。

“ **小兔崽子！** ”他怒吼着，一挥手把床边小桌上所有东西都扫到了地上，Dean打来帮他刮胡子的那盆水洒了一地。唯一在这场飞来横祸中幸存下来的是他的笔记，妥妥地塞在他身边。

他的火发完了，他的耐性也到头了。

_是啊，你可真有个操蛋的计划呢，_ _Johnny_ _，_ 他自嘲着。 _你计划着干掉那个该死的恶魔然后你现在把自己撂这床上了，一个孩子在三个州之外，还有一个一身伤地到处忙活。好一个伟大的计划啊，大兵。_

他抓起床边的电话一把扔了出去，才不管这会招来护士和保安。他尽可能往前探出身去，捶打着将他的伤腿悬高的那个支架，踢松了吊带，然后把脚放下了床。

疼痛立即袭来，卷过他全身，他的皮肤像是着了火般地发烫，而关节却仿佛冷得发抖。John咬住嘴唇，死死忍住一声嗥叫。他听到门外飞奔而来的脚步声和说话声，但一门心思只想着下床而无暇理会。

“Elroy！”

Rice暴怒的声音吸引了他的注意力，但他还是继续奋力把固定在自己身上的那些输液袋啊导尿管啊什么的扯下来。他瞥了眼她的脸，注意到她的嘴唇被气得抿成了一条线，然后就不理她了。

“住手！现在就给我住手！”

“我要离开这儿，大夫，”John喘着大气，一边试着往床边翻过身去一边拉扯导尿管让他透不过气来。他的伤腿抽着疼，让他的视野一波一波地发黑。

 “离开你个鬼！”Rice医生吼起来，John感觉到她稳定的双手扶住了自己的胳膊。

他把她甩开，然后又一次去够另一只手手背上的输液管。他远远地听到一声呻吟，直到Rice医生的手按住他的手时他才发现原来那是他自己发出来的。

“Elroy，住手，”她放低了一些声音，更冷静了。他抬起头来，这才意识到房间里还有另外三个人，“你还没全好。”

“我的孩子在外面，大夫，而且他需要我。”John说，感觉自己的声音在胸腔深处颤抖。

Rice医生低下头，看进他眼里：“你想要为了你儿子出去外面？那你得听我的。服从我的命令。”

John眨着眼，思忖着他们之间的争执她听到了多少。

“这床上我一天都不能再待了，”John摇头，“我不会待着的。”

她仔细端详着他，而他指望一阵阵震慑着他的赤裸裸的痛苦不会完全暴露在脸上。他努力控制好呼吸，努力保持表情平静。但他的腿…… _老天，砍了它得了_ ……

“好吧，”Rice医生点点头，“但我下令的时候你得 _完全照我说的做_ 。清楚了吗？”

“太清楚了。”John紧张地回答，微微往边上一倒，让肩膀搁在升高了的床头上。

Rice医生示意其中一个护工：”能不能请你帮MacGillicuddy先生收拾一下他的东西？Andy，给我推辆轮椅过来，要有腿部支架的。”

Rice医生和另一位护士把他翻回床上去时John觉得整个人都瘫了。Rice医生正要去检查他的腿时，他握住了医生的手腕。

“谢了，大夫。”他小声说。

她挑起一条眉毛看着他：“别让我后悔。”

 

www

 

他很清楚十块钱可以买到些什么。John出门的时候他总是很擅长善用有限的一点点钱来照顾好Sam。但当他大步迈进镇上唯一那一家酒吧的大门，右腿甩过染得暗沉沉的木质吧台前固定在地板上的皮面高脚凳，他把节约的念头整个抛到了脑后，叫了两份威士忌外加一杯啤酒。

“哪种？我们有百威、喜力……”

“现成的随便啥，”他对酒保点个头，不动声色地扫了一眼环境。酒吧看起来跟他上次来时有点不一样了。舞池空荡荡的，虽然点唱机还在播着歌，酒客散坐在几张桌边，Dean还能听到后边传来沉闷的台球撞击声。

这地方几乎是空的，这挺好。他最不希望的就是在这个邮票大的小镇子上撞到哪个认识的人。眼下不行。至少得等他冷静下来。

他依然能够感觉到自己脸颊直到背后紧绷的肌肉下沸腾的怒火。以前有Sam在，缓和了他和John的权威之间的正面冲突。Sam在的时候要说一句 _遵命长官_ 然后让事儿过去一直都是那么简单。因为对于每一个Dean无暇多想的命令，Sam总是忙着回击，忙着质问，忙着要求一个解释和正当理由。

他知道他们的生活有赖于他们两个对John的服从。而太多时候他需要竭尽每一分力气才能同时遵循John的命令而又管束好Sam别太过分。而现在，没有人需要他保护了。也不再有人可以争论。

但John依然步步紧逼。

_你不能把枪交到我手里，教会我怎么用，然后命令我不许扣下扳机，爸爸，_ 他愤愤地想。 _我也许不是天生干这个的，但我该死地确信我是被训练来干这个的。_

“嘿，又见面了。”一个熟悉的声音盖过了Steely Dan低沉的歌声。

“ _You know there's fire in the hole and nothing left to burn. I'd love to run out now, there's nowhere left to turn_ _…”_

> _【译注：_ _Steely Dan_ _是一支风格多样的爵士摇滚乐队，组建于_ _70_ _年代，直到现在依然有在演出。引用的歌曲为_ _Fire in the Hole_ _，引用的歌词大意是：你知道硝烟正浓却已无物可烧，我想就此出走却已无处可逃_ _……_ _。此歌背景是越战后期，暗示有太多学生在回避现实。看来也是在影射_ _Dean_ _跟_ _John_ _的冲突。】_

Dean扭头把下巴搁在肩上，往右边瞟了眼看是谁在跟他打招呼。Gus Spencer坐在靠墙的一张桌边，手指轻轻转着一瓶啤酒，一个空盘子推在一边。

“嘿，是你啊。”Dean应道。

Gus的黑眼睛瞥了下威士忌，又回到Dean身上：“今天不好过？”

Dean垂下头：“可以这么说。”

“想搭个伴吗？”

Dean挑起了一条眉毛。他不常收到这种邀请——起码不会是个男人的。他犹豫着。Gus不自然地耸耸一边肩膀。

“我算是……在这附近不怎么受欢迎吧，”他解释着，“就觉得要能有一次不用一个人吃饭挺好的。”

权衡了一下到底是要对他父亲顽固的独裁一个人生闷气还是去跟人搭个伴，Dean终于扬了扬下巴表示同意：“当然，行呗。”

他用指尖当啷一声夹起那两个威士忌杯，再端上他那杯啤酒，走向Gus那桌，把其中一个小酒杯往新老板面前一搁，人滑进了他对面的座位里。他俩同时举起了酒。

“干杯。”Gus说着，一口灌下了琥珀色的酒液。

Dean点点头，也照样来了个一口闷，让灼热的液体撞进喉咙，滑进肚里，舒舒服服地暖着那儿。Gus朝酒保做了个手势。

“再来两份。”

“别，老兄，我不能喝了。”Dean朝他摆摆手。

“你当然能喝，”Gus否决，“我付账。”

Dean让自己放松下来做出个微笑：“好吧，好吧，这样的话么……”

“那你跟你朋友聊过了吗？”又是两份烈酒放在他们面前，Gus重拾话头。

“我朋友？”Dean皱着眉，没跟上他的思路。他的朋友用一只手数都还能剩下几根指头。

“关于那涂鸦。”

“哦，那个啊，”Dean点点头，“对——那是我爸，其实。”

“他知道那些是什么吗？”

“防护咒。”Dean说，低头抿了口啤酒，从杯沿上看着Gus。

“防护？防什么？”

Dean靠回卡座，一条胳膊挂在椅背上。这儿他得做出选择。是打破法则第一条： _干好活儿闭上嘴_ ，还是让Gus知道这个大秘密： _衣柜里的怪物大把机会是真实存在的_ 。

> _【译注：这里觉得怪怪的，难道第一个选择不该是_ _“_ _遵守法则_ _”_ _才能跟第二个选择区分开咩？但原文写的的确是_ _Break Rule Number One ……_ _】_

“可能防好多东西……你认识的有谁懂点儿巫术吗？”

Gus朝他眨巴着眼，杏仁形的眼睛惊讶地瞪圆了：“巫师？”

Dean点点头，谨慎地不流露任何表情。

Gus笑起来：“你肯定是在玩儿我。”

Dean耸耸一边肩膀，又抿了一口啤酒。人们能找出各种各样的说法来解释不可解释之事，这点总让他很吃惊。“只是告诉你那些是啥。有些我们也认不出来。”

Gus的笑容消失了。他倾身向前，手指把玩着他的啤酒瓶底：“外头是有些关于……女巫的……谣传，还有那种……你知道，类似的疯言疯语，”他摇摇头，“但是，你知道那都是差不多……二十年前了。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，掂量着他的话带来的冲击。

“巫师？是真的？”Gus又追问了一次。

“我不是说是巫师画的那些符，”Dean澄清道，“我只是说无论是谁画的，那人都懂一些巫术的防护符文。试图从……某些东西手里保护那地方。”

“是吗，但……是什么？或者……或者谁？”

Dean低头看着桌面：“我想做些尝试。把那栋楼外面用盐线圈起来。”

“盐。”Gus眨巴着眼鹦鹉学舌。

Dean点点头，但没做进一步的解释。

 “再说一次你们家的家族事业是干啥的来着？”

Dean张开嘴，但是，不确定自己要说些什么出口。正在此时，点唱机正播着的Joe Walsh的 _Those Shoes_ 那段吉他独奏忽然被一阵尖啸打断了，让他得以免于做出一个极可能打破饭碗的解释。他和Gus都回过头去看着吧台对面。Cole Lawson站在点唱机边，对面是一个苗条的黑发女孩，她举起的手腕被他捏在手里，他的脸则气得发黑。

> _【译注：_ _Joe Walsh_ _，老牌摇滚吉他手，先后加入_ _James Gang_ _乐队和老鹰乐队】_

“你给我过来。”他说道，语气就像他面前这女孩是私有财产似的。

“放开我。”女孩要求。

Dean感觉腹肌绷了起来，从位子上直起了身子。他不确定那儿发生了什么，但一个巨汉死攥着个流浪儿似的小女子，这种场面可太有违他对骑士精神的理解了。

“你这是在丢人现眼。”Cole咆哮着。

“你认为这就叫现眼？”女孩回击，声音越来越尖，“你还什么都没见识到呢。”

吧里稀稀拉拉的酒客还一个都没来得及动弹，女孩的另一只手已经一把抓住Cole的衬衫前襟，膝盖往上一顶，狠狠撞进了Cole的鼠蹊，把他撞得痛叫一声向后跌开，连Dean和Gus都感同身受得脸一抽，齐齐退缩了一下。

 “我不是你的所有物，Cole Lawson。”女孩向他吼道，而Cole已经跪倒在地，双手护着受伤的老二。

“Marissa——”他嘶声说，努力喘上气来。

女孩一甩头发转过身来，Dean震惊地眨着眼。她蓝色的眼睛被怒气点亮，但他感觉到她的视线击中了自己，然后滑下他的脸庞，落到胸前，一直看到他的手。她也朝他眨着眼，丰润的嘴唇吃惊地微微张开。

“嗨。”她说。

“嘿。”Dean应道，几乎有点悲哀地发现他现在才知道她的名字。

“还以为不会再见到你了呢。”Marissa说着，咬了咬下唇，然后向他们这桌走来。

“是啊……”Dean蠢头蠢脑地应着，很想踹自己脑袋一脚让它发动起来，拿出点精妙圆滑的反应来。Marissa走过来的同时，Dean看到Cole已经爬起身来，因为尴尬和狂怒脸几乎都变紫了。“嘿——”Dean开口道，从卡座里滑出来迎向蓝眼睛的女孩。

Marissa和Cole背后的阴影里闪出一道模糊的身影，Dean觉得有人拽住了他的衣袖，飞快地回头一看Gus，发现他的眼睛正紧盯着Cole。

“等等。”Gus轻声说。

Marissa看到了他俩脸上的表情，回过头去，三人都目瞪口呆地看着Kwaiya从Cole背后走上前，在他显然又想袭击Marissa时，一把勒住他的脖子和腰，终结了他的企图。流浪汉深色的眼睛看着Marissa，手臂则有效地切断了Cole的氧气摄取。

“Kwaiya，”酒保小声说，忽然走到人群中吸引了疤脸男的视线，“没事了。你可以放开他了。”

“他刚才要伤害她。”Kwaiya说，声音低沉如雷。

“我们不会由着他的，”酒吧走近那人，看着Cole的脸色由紫变红，发蓝的嘴唇丑陋地扭曲着，手指徒劳地抓挠着Kwaiya的手臂，“没事了，大个子。我们不会让他伤害她的。”

Kwaiya看来在酒保的劝慰下冷静了下来，放开了Cole，让他一滩泥似地滑到地板上，趴在那儿又是喘又是呕的。酒保轻轻地把手放在Kwaiya胳膊上。

“你饿不饿？”

Kwaiya默默地点点头，又看看Marissa，然后俯视着Cole。

 “来，”酒保轻轻扯了扯Kwaiya的胳膊，“厨房里我给你准备了点吃的。”他开始领着Kwaiya从Cole身边走开，然后扭头瞥了一眼，“Gus？”

“我来处理。”Gus应道，站起身走向Cole那边，路过Marissa时向她点了点头。Dean看着Gus把Cole拖起来站好，“你又没怎么样，”Gus埋怨着，“别这么娇里娇气的。”

“他刚想要杀了我，Gus。”Cole粗声说。

“是吗，好吧，他没有。”

“怪胎就该锁在牢里。”Cole还要说，一边揉着他的脖子。

Gus只是摇摇头，把Cole转向门口。他回身看了看Dean：“改天？”

“说定了。”Dean应道，看着他们离开了。

有人重开了点唱机，Marissa转过身来，面对着Dean。他也凝视着她，不确定对刚发生的一切该说些什么。Marissa的蓝眼睛里盈满了泪水，他看着她的喉头哽咽着想要控制住自己的感情。

“我，”她刚开口就不得不咽了口气，“我，呃，我好像没车回去了。能不能……唔，能不能送我回家？”

Dean又看了她一会儿，然后做了个深呼吸，他转向桌子，一口灌下他的第二杯威士忌，犹豫了一会儿，把Gus那杯也喝了。一时间，烈酒的辛辣模糊了他的眼睛，温暖了他的五脏六腑，放松了他的肌肉。他转回身来。

 “带路吧。”他回答。

她吸吸鼻子，点了点头，转身向门口走去。刚出门她站住了，不过马上就认出了Impala。Dean对她的好记性微笑起来，跟着她走到车边，替她打开车门，然后钻进方向盘后。

她压低的声音告诉了他路怎么走，他驾车驶出停车场，努力控制呼吸，觉得自己肚里搅成了一团，分不清到底是急着想干一架还是渴望立马就躺平。

“我以为你是来工作的。”她小声说。

“我是，”他回答，不自在地在座椅里挪了挪，“不过……呃，出了点岔子。”

“所以你现在还在这儿？”

Dean点点头：“是啊，我爸爸伤得相当严重。”他扭扭嘴，试图想出接着该说些什么。

“但你没事吧？”

Dean斜斜抛给她一个微笑：“我从来都没事。”他答道。

“你脸上有伤。”Marissa平淡地指出。

“嗯，我可能伤到了一点点吧。”Dean承认。

她微微侧过身来，一只膝盖搁到了椅面上，让自己可以正面面对Dean：“你都不记得我的名字，对不对？”

“我当然记得，”Dean的抗议来得有点太快，“叫Marissa嘛。”

“嗯哼，”她点点头，”我写在纸巾上放你口袋里了。Teller这个姓在电话本上也不是太难找吧。不过我猜你那天晚上要是就想找点乐子……那我再也没听到你的消息也不奇怪。”

Dean暗自呻吟， _Teller_ 。

“你跟Jake Teller是亲戚？”他问道。

她惊讶地看向他：“他是我哥哥……不过去世了，怎么了？”

Dean闭了一霎眼睛：“我算是认识他，”他透露，“我就在……呃……那儿，你知道，就是……”

“哦，老天，”Marissa呜咽着捂住了嘴，“这儿转弯。”她指示Dean，声音里满是泪意。

“我很抱歉。”Dean柔声说，想要伸手揽她过来，同时又希望她立时三刻从他的车里出去就此离开他的世界。

“你能不能……能不能在这儿靠边？”Marissa问道。

Dean照她说的做了，发现他们来到了一个颇为富裕的街区，但车子并没有停在任何一栋房屋门前。他把车挂上停车档，瞪着仪表盘。沉默了一会儿之后，他开始希望自己在驶出酒吧停车场时就记得打开音响——现在才开就很尴尬了——因为这会儿Marissa正向他转过身来。

“我恨他。”

Dean眨巴了一会儿眼，这才慢慢地怀疑地看向她：“你哥哥？”

“他死了我很高兴。”她说，嘴唇哆嗦着，语气空洞。

“你不是真心这么说的。”Dean说道，看着她在街灯迷蒙的光线下发亮的瓷白肌肤。

她点点头，却有点发抖：“不，我是真心的，”她直言，“他是……邪恶的。你知道吗，他们找到Annie的时候他甚至都没哭。”

Dean不自在地转了转，试着直面坐在副驾上的她，但发现自己没法儿把身子硬拧过去：“这个嘛，每个人面对悲痛的方法都不——”

“狗屁，”Marissa啐道，“纯属狗屁。反正他也从没真正地关心过她。 _一点_ 都没。”

“你怎么知道？”

Marissa摇摇头：“小地方看得出来。比方，他会离开她好几个礼拜去参加些个什么会议——要是她妈妈不在就把她留给我带。她妈妈也是个医生，你知道吧。他逼得她那么快地成熟起来，而且她失踪的时候，他还 _继续工作_ 。”

Dean舔舔嘴唇，垂下了视线：“他可能还是爱着她的，”他笨嘴拙舌地提出，都听得出自己声音里的不信，“我是说，她毕竟是他的孩子。”

“除了他自己他谁也不爱。”

“所以说，你是因为他不爱自己的孩子而恨他？”Dean问道，双眼捕捉住Marissa的眼神。

“不是，”她摇摇头，他看到她的蓝眼睛——跟她哥哥的一模一样，他这才意识到——又一次蓄满了泪水，“我恨他，是因为他毁掉了我唯一一个得到幸福的机会，就因为我爱上的男人不是白人。”

“哦？”Dean眨着眼望着她。

 “他是Quileute部落的人，这儿再靠北一点儿的地方。他离开了保留地——被斯坦福录取了，”Marissa顾自吸了吸鼻子，没留意到Dean被刺痛的表情，“他想要我跟他一块儿去，离开这儿的这种生活。去过……过正常日子，你懂吗？”

Dean点点头。

“但Jake不准。自从我们父母去世，他就掌管了我的 _福祉_ ，”她狠狠吐出这几个字眼，“他竟能让斯坦福的校长听他的——要是我跟着去，就取消奖学金。”

“所以，你留下了。”Dean猜测道。

Marissa点点头：“不然我还能怎么办？”

Dean低头看着自己的手，指尖摩挲着他的银戒指，就像他父亲陷入沉思时经常会做的那样。“不过……Jake死了，现在……”

“没意义了，”Marissa小声说，“我已经一年多没听到我男朋友的消息了。我没法儿……没法儿找到他。我自由了，可现在……”她抽泣起来，“我无处可去了。”

“我很难过，Marissa，”Dean说着向她那边转过身去，但还来不及调匀呼吸就发现自己忽然温香软玉抱了个满怀。“等——等等，Mar——”

“你不会待在这附近，”Marissa耳语着，带着酒气的呼吸灼烧着他的唇，她纤细的身躯奋力要填满他和方向盘间的空隙，“你很快就会离开了。”

她的手狂乱地摸索着他，揉着他的头发，抚着他的脸颊，滑进他层层叠叠的衣服之下。她的唇印上他的唇，而他就让她牵引着自己，让本能燃烧着自己。

“等等。”他在她唇上耳语着，由着她推开他的手，绝望地以吻封缄彼此的距离。

“带我走。”Marissa恳求着，丰润的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵，“就……带我走吧。我会好好对你，我可以照顾你。”

“Marissa，等等，”Dean说，语气强硬了一些，尽管他体内的每个细胞都在咒骂他。他轻轻地抓住她的手腕，松松地握着以免伤到她，“你不想这么做的。”

“才怪，我就想。”她低吼着，再次扑上来吻住了他。

他呻吟着，他的身体渴望着拉近她，本能地迎合着她。他只想有那么一会儿能让自己迷失在激情中，给予她索求的东西，忘掉所有的义务和命令，沉浸在快感的急流带来的震颤之中。

他是那么，那么地渴望 _遗忘_ 。

但当Marissa的手掌按上他的肋骨，一道剧痛如闪电般击穿了他混乱的头脑，让他不由自主地痛呼出声。Marissa僵住了，意识到自己在追寻快感却给他带来了痛苦。

 “怎么了？”

“放……放开手。”Dean喘息着，虚弱地推着她，忽然就像刚才渴望逃离一样迫切地需要空间。他的肋骨抽痛着，心跳捶击着他的太阳穴，严厉地提醒着他，上一次行动尚且阴魂不散，而下一次又已千钧一发。

“你还好吧？”Marissa边问边缩回副驾的座椅中，“我是不是……伤到你了？”

“有几根肋骨裂了，”Dean紧咬着牙说，“不是你的错。”

“对……对不起。”Marissa俯身捂住了脸，“老天，我在你眼里一定蠢透了。”

“不，”Dean摇摇头，把手贴在她的后脖颈上，“不，你不是的。嘿，听我说。”他轻轻捏了捏她。Marissa抬眼望着他。“你不需要个男人来带你离开这儿。你想要去找你的他？去就是了。”

“怎么？就那样？”Marissa嗤之以鼻，直起了身，“但……要是他真的走了呢？要是……要是他没走，但他不要我了呢？”

“你在Brinnon这儿能找到任何一个问题的答案吗？”Dean质问，“听着，要是我从这乱七八糟的人生当中学到了什么事的话，那就是你想得到什么就得自己去追寻。去追寻，要是找到了，朋友，那就别放手。无论如何别放手。”

Marissa望着他，仿佛想从他的话里找出破绽。Dean不确定他刚说的这些是打哪儿来的，但他记得在Sam的包里发现了那张录取通知书时跟他弟弟说过类似的话。一想到Sam要是 _不去_ 学校是因为他们——因为他们所过的这种生活——他就五内俱焚，他独自纠结了好几天，才终于当面告诉Sam。他想那孩子想得要死，他的整个人生也因为Sam的离去而天翻地覆，但就算被严刑拷打他也不会撤回他对Sam说过的那些话。他那时候是认真的，现在也一样是认真的。

“好吧，”Marissa犹犹豫豫地说，看来不是很确定该对他这番言辞作何反应，“好吧，”她又说了一次，抹了抹眼泪，睫毛膏在眼眶底下糊成一片。她看看他，轻轻地哼笑出声：“这事儿就是成不了，对吧？”

Dean咧嘴一笑：“看来是不成，”他叹气，“这就是我的运气。”

Marissa握住了门把，停了一停：“你知道……Jake身上发生的事真的是活该。”

Dean歪了歪脑袋：“你什么意思？”

“这个镇子被诅咒了。他是知道的，但他不放在眼里。他……还 _挑战_ 它。反正我不管别人说是什么施工失误……是那个诅咒杀了他。”

Dean的眉尖紧紧蹙在了一块儿，正当他想琢磨出个明确的问题来从她这儿获取更多信息时，她打开了车门。“等一下，”他反对说，“我可以一直送到你家门口的，你知道。”

她指着街对面：“你已经送到了。”

她匆匆地倾身越过副驾，在他脸颊上落下一吻：“谢谢你，”她耳语着，黑暗中她的明眸迎上他的眼睛，“你真的就是我的英雄。”

Dean惊讶地咧开嘴微笑起来，然后看着她爬出车子过了马路，一直等到她攀了几级台阶登上那个巨大的门廊，最终消失在华丽的前门里，他才发动了车子。

“下辈子吧，Dean。”他对自己说。他将车驶离街沿，一个急转掉头，驶回他租来的屋子，归于另一个孤寂的夜。

www

 

Rice医生信守承诺。

周一晚上轮椅就送来了，好一阵折腾外加一大通恶毒的咒骂之后，John终于想出办法把自己从床上挪到轮椅里，脚搁在伸出去的支架上。最爽的是再也不用导尿管了。

单单只是坐进轮椅里就能疼成这样让他颇为吃惊。第一次转场时他努力咬牙忍了过去，不过之后再要下床坐轮椅他总会记得安排在下一次服止痛药时。礼拜二早上Dean来了电话，但他们的通话简短而生硬，主要该归罪于他根本没给那孩子回旋余地。

Dean用他惯有的 _遵命长官_ 和干脆利落的模式报告着他的日常行动。他还没开始建筑工地的活儿，虽然John从Dean的声音里能听出又一个没有收入的日子带来的不安的潜流，他还是因为那孩子在投入工作前能获得更多时间来恢复而松了一口气。周二这天Dean还告诉父亲他会去一个叫做Sequim的邻镇，大概半个小时的车程。

 “ _我可以用_ _Dwayne Hick_ _的信用卡买点汽油和补给品。那张卡是我们离开亚利桑那前用邮政信箱收到的，里面有足够的额度。_ ”Dean告诉他。

“你怎么知道我收到了那张卡？”John问道，对着话筒皱起眉头。他总是会去取回邮件，而且只有必须的情况下才会让儿子们知道他收到的是什么。

“ _爸爸，我到现在已经独自行动了差不多三天了，_ ”Dean疲惫地回答，“ _我有大把时间来发现你的秘密宝藏。_ ”

“你没必要在我车里到处乱翻，儿子。”John 叱道。

“ _可能你也是时候稍微信任我一点儿了？_ ”Dean问，然后说了句他迟些会过来探视就挂断了电话。

John从傍晚的小睡中醒来时发现Dean的确来过了，但他没逗留。床头柜上放着的一个包里是用来写笔记的铅笔、红色甘草糖、一本 _Road and Track_ 杂志，另有一大袋花生M&M糖，旁边有张条子写着Dean明天会给他打电话，他希望周四能去上工，这之前也想先去工地查看一下，看布下的盐线有没有起到什么作用。

> _【译注：红色甘草糖看来是一种长条圆柱形带扭纹的软糖……颜色看起来好不健康_ _=__= Road and Track_ _是一本汽车发烧友的专业杂志——_ _John_ _毕竟还是有着机修工之魂啊_ _T^T_ _】_

_……_ _我修好了_ _EMF_ _计。关于那玩意儿为啥在_ _Impala_ _的后备箱里会失效，_ _Sam_ _留下了些工具和想法。看来那孩子对电器也不是那么没辙，虽说你放他到车子引擎旁边他就成了个妞儿。等搭脚手架那群人收拾好了，明晚我会带上这个去一趟工地_ _……_

John把条子揉成一团正想扔到房间对面去，又好好考虑了一下，这要是被一个护士发现了……对个平民百姓还真没法解释EMF什么的。他取过一板止痛片，按出来两片吞了，做了个深呼吸，然后伸手去够轮椅扶手。额头上冷汗冒了出来，疼痛引起的寒颤直攀到他的髋关节，在那儿经久不散，直到他在轮椅上坐稳，伤腿在支架上搁好。

他转动轮椅出了病房来到护士站，寻找着他之前已经建立起良好关系的那个红头发护士。

“嘿，Luce，”他唤道，让那姑娘抬起了绿色的眼睛，“得跟你聊一小会儿。”

“你干嘛下床？要帮忙为啥不按铃啊？”Lucy赶紧站起身从桌子后边走出来。

“我得睡个谁才能弄个轮椅离开这儿？”John说着，仰头看着年轻的护士。

“Elroy——”

“啊，跟你说了，”他打断她，“叫我John。从不怎么喜欢叫Elroy。”

“你不能出院。”Lucy摇着头。

“听着，”John放低了下巴也放低了音量，迫使她俯身靠近才能听清，“要是我能自己走出去，我两天前就签了AMA走人了。但这条腿不肯好好合作，所以我需要一副拐杖或者轮椅或者什么玩意儿，但我 _一定_ 要出院。”

“John，”Lucy蹲低身子，看进他的眼里，一只手放在他小臂上，“好好想想自己在说什么，你的骨折非常严重——”

“我很清楚自己在说什么，”John说，“最晚到明天，要是你或者Rice医生没办法给我任何一样东西让我能离开，我就会给我儿子打电话，他会来接我，我们自己想办法。”

撇下Lucy在他背后目瞪口呆，John自己推着轮椅回到病房。做了不少调整，试了各种古怪的角度，他终于进了卫生间，金鸡独立地站在了水池前，伤腿搁在轮椅上，尽可能地保持高度。打开水龙头，让水慢慢热起来，直到水汽弥漫，John注视着镜中的自己。

他深色的眼睛看来空洞阴沉，眼眶下伏着暗影；脸颊瘦得能看到颧骨在皮肤底下凸了出来。他用Dean带给他的刮胡刀修掉他狂野虬曲的胡须，直到只剩紧贴着下颌轮廓的薄薄一层。将刮胡膏在手心里打出白色的泡沫，敷在下半张脸上，然后在热水下冲掉刮胡刀上的胡渣沫子，再举起刀刃慢慢刮过脸颊两侧。

一刀又一刀，他将自从Sam离开他们那晚起就一直跟随着他的胡须和沉闷心情刮了下去。眼看着他的幼子当面离去，John那句刺耳的 _别以为你还能回来_ 犹如盘旋在他们头顶悬而将落的千斤之石，和Mary去世时的感受一样将他压倒。

他曾试着以醉解压，也试过忘情于工作，他试着在每一个案子里消磨自己，用将他塑造成如今面目的阴暗世界抹杀对黑白对错的执着。他所做的一切，却只是让自己变得愈发不堪重负。

而走过的每一步、经历的每一次猎魔、喝干的每一瓶酒、宿醉后每一个难受的早晨，Dean都在那里。站在他身边、他身前、他身后。站在任何一个需要他在的地方，当——而不是假如——他父亲倒下，他就可以立刻扶住他。

而现在Dean孤身在外，为一场他们甚至根本不应卷入其中的猎魔寻找解决方法。John则有一个使命。他刮干净脸，捧起热气腾腾的水冲掉脸上剩余的泡沫，用手边的毛巾拍干皮肤，然后再一次看向镜中，终于有点认得出里面映出来的那人了。

Lucy听进去了他的话，要么就是Rice医生终于厌倦了他的愤怒表现。周三早晨，他被告知随时可以出院了，只要之后每隔一天回来进行一次物理治疗，并在今后的四周内都不用到伤腿。他给Dean打了个电话，叫醒了他。

“昨天很晚睡？”

“ _算是吧。_ ”Dean打了个哈欠，“ _去了酒吧，差不多三轮德州扑克就清空了那帮城里人的口袋_ 。”

> _【译注：德州扑克是跟棋牌并列的两大世界性流行公牌游戏，规则很复杂，只想摘一句在此：游戏目标不应是赢取单局彩金，而是 **基于数学**_ **_(_ ** **_概率论_ ** **_)_ ** **_及心理学上做出正确的决定_ ** _。_ _】_

“你不是说过玩的时候得多加小心？”John对着电话直皱眉。

“ _我小心了啊_ ，”Dean咕哝着。John猜他正坐起身来，而接下来几句话他儿子声音里的不安越来越浓，“ _我是去_ _Sequim_ _镇搞到了些补给，但不代表在_ _Gus_ _能付我薪水前我就不需要现金了_ 。”

“那个旅店老板为难你了？”John问道，暗自琢磨着能让Dan Glover退让的手段。

“ _嘿，他还要养活孩子呢，爸爸_ ，”Dean应道，“ _负担我们又不是他的责任_ 。”

“我也没那么说过。”John说着，心里不由得一抽，他跟Dean之间的对话好像总是会落到这种境地。 _可恶，小伙子_ ，他揉着眼睛叹了口气， _我们只是需要透口气，你和我都是_ 。

“ _你还好吧？_ ”Dean问道，而John却听到他在电话那头倒抽了口气。

“挺好，你呢？”

“ _没什么是一个热水澡搞不定的。_ ”Dean回答。

John正要告诉Dean他已经可以出院而需要他开车来接一下的时候，Dean又开口了。

“ _Hey_ _，爸爸，最近这几天忙个没完……要是你这边没事，我要去搞点东西吃。晚点再聊。_ ”

“行，当然了，儿子。自己小心。”John说，听到Dean那头挂机的声音时清了清喉咙，呼叫了Lucy护士请她再帮一个忙。

“能不能让不当班的救护车司机给我搭个便车？”

靠抗生素和止痛药撑着，John搭上一辆救护车回了旅店，心知他住院期间的保险支出都会一股脑儿算到可怜的Elroy MacGillicuddy头上。他从救护车后下来，慢慢坐进轮椅里，看到Dan Glover和他的小男孩儿Aaron正站在管理员室的门口。他向他们挥挥手，司机则把他的包放在他膝盖上。

“谢了，哥们儿。”John向司机点头致谢。

“不客气，”司机回答，看向Dan Glover，“你不过来帮他一把？”

Dan一开始好像吓了一跳，但马上醒过神来：“哦，对，我会的，当然。”他点点头。

Aaron蹦蹦跳跳地跑到John面前：“嗨，中士。”

“嗨，小鬼。”John应道。

“你好了吗？”

“得等这腿好起来。”John朝左腿点点头。

“要不要帮你拿包？”Aaron问道，兴奋地雀跃着想要做点什么。

“行啊，那可太好了。”John微笑起来。

“我去……帮你开门，”Dan说，从救护车司机手里接过了拐杖，在他转身离去时跟他挥手告别。

扫了一眼停车场，John就发现Impala不在那儿。

“最近见到我儿子吗？”John问道，转动着轮椅跟在Dan身后。

“今天早晨之后就没见过了，”Dan摇了摇头，“老实说，我以为他去看你了。”

“希望他没去。”John喃喃自语，他知道让Dean吓一跳绝对算不上什么好主意。

Dan打开了他们房间的门，Aaron走了进去，把包丢在刚进门的地方。John看到随着Aaron的动作，洒在门口的一条盐线被扫开了。

 “别挡道，儿子，”Dan抱怨着他儿子，绕到John的轮椅后，把他推进门去。

“爸爸，看看这些东西。”Aaron惊愕地说道。

John一皱眉，不确定Dean在这个应该是安全区的地方留下了什么。 _可真不是什么好主意啊，_ _John_ 。Dan把他整个推进了房间，站在那儿瞠视着。John注意到的第一件事是从两居室的不知道哪儿传来的音乐声。而第二件事则是，他把他儿子训练得如此出类拔萃。

Dean在墙上钉了一张华盛顿州地图，图钉标出了特定区域，用红色纱线相连。地图周围则贴满了照片、文章、剪报……他这几天之内搜集到的一切资料的复印件。在John眼中立刻就辨识出一位干练猎手的格局和计划，然而在Glover看来，一定像是个疯子在密谋。

John强笑了一下：”天啊，这孩子老是忙活个没完。可能是在帮他弟弟做期末报告吧。嘿，小鬼，谢谢你帮我拿包。我想现在我能自己来啦。”

“这是……看起来像是——”

John一手往前一手往后同时推动轮子，迅速地将轮椅掉了个头面对着Dan：“没什么的，我确信。Dean跟我说起过他在帮他弟弟做的这个功课。那孩子习惯了形象思维，非得全都画在地图上才行。那么，就这样吧，谢谢你们帮我！”

Dan退后了一步，伸手搭在他儿子肩上：“Dean已经付了我下个礼拜的租金了，”他说，听来简直像是在后悔收了这笔钱，“你，呃……你要需要啥，就……就给我那儿去电话。你的拐杖我放这儿了，”他说着把木制双拐放在了门内，“走了，儿子。”他拉了拉Aaron的肩膀。

“中士？”Aaron从门外探了个脑袋进来，小声说，“你是在计划下一次行动，对吧？”

John咽了口唾沫，点了点头。

“跟我说一声就行，”Aaron咧嘴笑着，露出了门牙间的缝，“你一句话，我就准备出发。”

“谢了，小鬼。”John说，看着Aaron拉上了门。

他抹了抹脸，叹了口气：“我得喝一杯。”他喃喃自语，把自己推进小小的开放式厨房，打开了冰箱。在那里头他找到了一包只剩一半的六罐装啤酒、面包、午餐肉、黄油、芥末，还有牛奶。John的嘴角挑起了一个小小的微笑，他关上冰箱，转而去开下层碗柜，不用看就知道会在那儿找到Lucky Charms和Mac’n Cheese。

> _【译注：_ _Lucky Charms_ _是个麦片品牌，_ _Dean_ _从小给_ _Sam_ _吃的，基本算是_ _SPN_ _的传统植入了吧哈哈_ _~ Mac’n Cheese=Macaroni and cheese_ _，芝士通心粉，难度大致就是我们的鸡蛋汤面？_ _】_

但让他吃了一惊——也让他愉快地松了一口气的——是麦片旁边还有一瓶只少了100毫升的1/5威士忌。

> _【译注：对不起让我吐槽一下米帝的度量衡_ _…_ _众所周知美国是如今全球少数几个还用着英制的国家地区之一_ _(_ _我国香港也是奇葩之一_ _…)_ _，这里的原文是_ _the fifth of whiskey two shots shy from full_ _，所谓的_ _1/5_ _指的是_ _1/5_ _英制加仑，也就是_ _750_ _毫升。威士忌的欧盟标准装是_ _700_ _毫升_ _/_ _瓶，然而米帝就是这么任性，美国标准装就是_ _750_ _，当年还用过_ _757_ _这种蛇精病数字呢。_ _shot_ _是烈酒杯，一份_ _50_ _毫升，我朝喝老白干茅台之类的也用类似的，不然容易出人命】_

“好小子。”他咕哝着伸手取过酒瓶。

懒得再找杯子，John拧开瓶盖仰脖就是一大口。然后把瓶子夹在腿间，他又转回起居室，想去好好看一眼那张地图。通往Dean房间的门开着，他意识到音乐声就是从那儿传出来的。往里张了一眼，John吃惊得往后一仰。

空余的那张床上，摊着他们拥有的差不多全部枪支，每一支枪底下摆着一个相应的弹夹。他进一步把轮椅推进房去，床和衣柜之间距离过于狭小，碍手碍脚的。这房间毕竟不是造来让人用轮椅的。

“小子，你……你还真是个好兵啊，对吧？”John在音乐声中低声自语。被这不间断的音乐吵烦了，他尽可能地探身向前，用指尖够到收音机把它拉过来。正当此时，他眼角的余光捕捉到了那面镜子。

那上面，Dean敦实的笔迹潦草地写着个类似是待办事宜的清单。John惊讶地眨着眼，把那些简略的句子、隐含的意义看在眼里。这不像Dean——他从来都不需要…… _清单_ 或笔记来理顺思路，来坚持到底。

他向来就只是完成工作。

 “你到底怎么了，小子？”John满腹狐疑。他偏了偏头，看着清单上的最后一条： _去看_ _Sam_ 。John眯起了眼睛：“脑子不在战场上你可没法儿猎魔，Dean。”他沉声自语。

他又一次伸手去够收音机，但一个不熟悉的声音洞穿了他，歌词抓住了他的心口，他僵住了。

“ _But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting… you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting… and if you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting…”_

> _【译注：_ _Staind_ _的歌曲_ _Right Here_ _。歌词大意是： **但你总有办法让我在此守候**_ **_……_ ** **_你总有言辞让我在此守候_ ** **_……_ ** **_而你如果选择走开，我却依然会在此守候_ ** _……_ _】_

他龇牙咆哮起来，一把将收音机从墙上扯了下来，把这终于沉默下来的机器砸在了地板上。

 

www

 

一下车Dean就察觉到了Kwaiya投在自己身上的视线，他姑且相信Gus说的，他不会伤人。不过，被那张疤脸上的黑眼睛注视着，还是让他觉得颈后寒毛直竖。

他开了一整天的车。Impala非常耗油，但她是他能找到平静的唯一场所。过去几天里天气又暖和了起来，他能舒舒服服地开着车窗，呼吸着秋日里治愈的空气，抚慰他依然疼痛的身体。

他最后停在了酒吧，发现那儿比周一时更为冷落。三杯啤酒外加一份威士忌下肚之后他就离开了，他想要更多忘忧物——想要喝到烂醉如泥，至少能有一个晚上把他的这种生活忘个干净——但他知道没人会在背后保护他，要是他没法自己开车回到那个暂且被他叫做“家”的地方去，也没人会把他从麻烦里拖出来。他小心地慢慢开着车，慢到连Sam都会取笑他，终于在工地那儿靠边停下——新搭起来的脚手架反射着斜阳，耀眼宛如灯塔——然后掏出了手机。

他离开John的病房那天就把那儿的电话存进通讯录里了。翻到爸爸的号码，他咬了咬嘴唇。

_还不是时候……得等到你手里有了点真材实料，而不仅仅只是猜测的时候。_

他继续往下翻，直到看见Sam的名字，就像挨了一下似地全身一震。无论他怎么抱怨不得不照看他的小弟，无论Sam的脾性有多讨厌，他真的是想那个小混蛋想得要命。他合上手机，伴着车门发出的熟悉的嘎吱声下了车，然后他就发现自己陷入了那个大个子奇异的凝视之中。

Dean看到Kwaiya站在工地的最远端，就像是在保卫这地方似的。他抬手打了个招呼，但Kwaiya一动不动。跟自己点个头，Dean从外套口袋里掏出EMF计，走进了建筑的第一个入口。他拨开机器开关，穿过承重柱之间铺着塑料布的空间，强忍着不扭头去找站在那儿守卫的大个儿身影。

一开始，EMF计很安静，Dean放下心来，想来他之前布在建筑周围的盐线是起了该起的作用。他继续往空楼里走去，渐渐越过了那些喷涂着的防护咒文，在楼内越走越深。外头的光线越来越暗，里面的阴影越来越浓，他的视野越来越有限了。

在他抵达建筑最深处时EMF计暗着的红灯忽然亮了起来，他掀开充当临时外墙的厚重塑料帘时，灯又闪了一次。Dean皱起了眉，出了建筑走向楼后空地，几天前他和Gus就是在那儿看到Kwaiya逃出去跑向了海边。

风轻轻吹了起来，犹如爱抚的手掠过他的额头。Dean往外走了两步，望进暮色里。EMF计闪着灯尖叫起来，打破了寂静，吸引了他的视线。

Dean觉得自己的呼吸变得急促，这种时刻里他所不熟悉的恐惧感向他袭来。酒精带来的飘飘然此刻却让人倍感孤寂，他在黑暗中一阵颤抖，太清楚自己现在有多脆弱。

“好吧，所以……盐是个好主意。”他自言自语，转身继续扫着周围的区域。机器也继续尖叫着，然后出乎意料地，蓦然沉寂下来。

突如其来的静默几乎如尖叫一样吓了他一跳。

“你照顾了她。”

“老天！”Dean大叫一声，踉跄着倒退了几步，险些把手里小小的机器都给失手摔落。他转身看向大楼，在拥塞的阴影间搜寻着话声的来源。

“你照顾了她。”那个声音又说了一次。

“Kwaiya？”

“她是个好姑娘。应该有人好好对她。”

Dean向那个身影走去，觉得有一点儿不自在。那人比Sam还高，但有些驼背。他身材结实、健壮，可他带着疤痕的面容却让Dean想到了娃娃脸。

“是啊，哥们儿，”Dean说着，把EMF计塞进了衣袋，“我把她送回家了，她没事。”

“有太多悲伤的人了。”Kwaiya叹息着。

Dean眯起了眼睛：“你知道这附近出了什么事，对吧？”

Kwaiya的视线越过了Dean，看向大楼和那个涂满防护咒的第一个房间：“有太多悲伤的人了。”他又说了遍，声音几不可闻。

“他们为什么悲伤？”Dean问道，踮起脚尖试着拦截Kwaiya高高在上的视线，“你知道他们为什么悲伤吗？”

Kwaiy的黑眸子迎上了他的眼睛，一瞬间，Dean几乎无法呼吸。

“小心点，”Kwaiya警告道，“要小心。”

“我会——”Dean刚开口，但大个子已经转过身去，静静地溶进了夜色中，仿佛从未出现过，“——小心的……”Dean这才说完。他摇了摇头：“这儿到底 _还要_ 出什么事？”

等他回到旅店，他已经又饿又累，而且极度紧张。他知道自己应该去见父亲，但他不知道自己还有没有那个精力。最近跟John有关的每件事都非常地耗神费力。就算简单到一句 _你怎么样啊爸爸_ 都极有可能会发展成一场激烈争吵。看起来他们步调一致行动协调团队合作的日子已经一去不复返了。

而他想念那样的日子。不仅是因为他的世界被Sam的离去颠覆了，他父亲又退下了火线，而且Dean现在既没有目标也没有使命。这两样东西他都得自行设定，而他根本不知道要怎么做。

他想着给Sam打个电话——只是想听到些他自身问题之外的东西；他也想着不如去找Marissa，做完已经开了两次头的那件事。

但他想起他房里还有瓶威士忌在等他喝，有张床在等他睡，这个念头最终胜出。他只想一头栽进甜蜜的空白忘境中度过夜晚，清晨醒来再去面对无论什么落到他头上的破事，除此之外，他一无所求。

房内的静默让他警觉到了危险，这几天里收音机已成了他忠贞的伙伴。而一看到被扰乱的盐线，他马上伸手从后腰掏出枪来，打开保险，枪口探进微开的房门。他用手肘将门顶开到底，立刻发现了一个人影，那人略有些不稳地站在房间对面，手中举着的似乎是一支手电筒。

他的第一个念头是Kwaiya不可能赶在他之前从工地来到他的房间；第二个念头则是手头已经那么一大堆事儿了他实在不想再被迫杀一个什么人。

他举着他的.45瞄准那个人影，压低声音咆哮着威胁：“你有不多不少两秒钟来告诉我你他妈以为自己在这儿干什么，不然我也会撬开你的嘴。”

人影笨拙地移动了，手电的光柱扫过他的脸。

“好吧，我 _以为_ 我在跟进你的调查。”John回答。

Dean推回了枪机保险：“爸爸？”

 

www

 

“情报搜集得很不错嘛，儿子。”John说道，手电筒重又照向Dean钉在墙上的地图。

Dean还是张口结舌地看着他，枪口放低了几英寸：“搞什么鬼？”

“只是还看不太出你的推理方向。”John继续说，挪了挪拐杖。

“你…… _到底_ 怎么来这儿的？”

“求了个救护车司机让我搭便车，”John老实回答，“把那玩意儿推过来行不？这腿痛死我了。”

Dean把枪塞回后腰，将靠在墙角的轮椅推到John身后，再从他手里接过双拐。而John则慢慢地坐进轮椅里，终于松了口气。

“坐着我没法儿凑近看地图。”他试着解释。

“爸……”Dean眨着眼，欲言，又止。

 “干吗？我跟你说过我会离开那地方的，”John实事求是地说，看着Dean走到厨房打开柜子下层的门，“不在那儿。”

“那他妈在哪儿？”Dean怒道。

John朝桌子比了比，早前他把那瓶威士忌搁那上头了。

“这儿为什么黑灯瞎火的？”Dean质问道，一边走过去把电灯开关拍到“开”的位置。毫无反应。“哦。”

“我本来想给Glover打电话让他送个灯泡过来。不过他们送我进来的时候就已经快没法儿解释了。”

“你让他们 _进了_ 这儿？”Dean边说边拧开酒瓶，灌了好一大口威士忌。他咳了一声，憋了会儿气，然后又是一大口，“你 _到底_ 怎么搞的，爸？”

John看着他，心里翻腾起一阵混着担心和恼怒的奇异感情：“好吧，我可没想到你会把我们的军火库来这么个大展览——更别提还有那么张罗列了六个礼拜以来县内所有谋杀案的图表了。”

Dean瞪着他，拎着酒瓶穿过房间：“你可以给我打电话的。”

John点点头，推动轮椅跟着Dean：“没错，你说得对。我是 _应该_ 打电话的。但……我那会儿满脑子都是离开那儿……想着你在这儿，还有你对付的那东西。”

他看着Dean捡起了地上的收音机，皱着眉头打量了一会儿，然而把它抛到空床上，接着开始稳妥而敏捷地重新组装好所有武器，再行云流水般地把它们裹进毛巾。“你又不知道我在对付 _什么_ 东西，”他咕哝着，“见鬼， _我_ 都不知道我在对付什么东西。”

“正因为这样你才需要我啊。”John反驳道，感觉失衡，而且格格不入。他在昏暗的起居室里，看着亮着灯的卧室，Dean站在那儿，看起来又疲惫又机警。

“这可不好说，爸爸，”Dean斜睨了他一眼，“过去这几天我自己一个人 _搜集情报_ 干得也挺好的。”

John强忍下油然而起的愤怒和反击，吸了口气：“那说说看。”他命令。

Dean撂下手头在打包的枪，转身面对着他。他看来像是在心里掂量着什么事，但John读不到他的内心，看不穿他的想法。他在那张显然是他自己睡的床边上坐了下来，又举起酒瓶喝了一口。John刻意地抹掉表情，努力让自己不作评判。

他知道他这个儿子酒量很好——何况说到以醉解愁，John他自己是最没资格说三道四的了。真正让他困扰的是Dean看起来那么 _焦渴_ 。他看来就像是要找些事物——任何事物——来浇熄焚烧着他内心的什么东西。

“这些都还只是些……碎片，我还没把它们拼到一起。”Dean垂下头，转动着脖子。John看到尚未痊愈的伤痛掠过他的身体，让他微微地发着颤。“这个镇子上存在着某种诅咒——大约二十年前发生了什么事，诅咒了这个镇子和镇里的每一个人。”

Dean说着抬起了头，而John只是微微颔首，等他继续。

“有人知道发生了什么——无论是什么都一定跟眼下在造的那些楼有关——而且他们想要镇上的人付出代价。”

“嗯——哼。”John应着。

Dean眯起眼睛，又喝了一口威士忌：“有那么个人……他不是原住民，但他是，呃……原住民养大的……他知道些事，但是……跟他打听就像跟小孩子说话似的。”

“还有什么？”

“我布了盐线之后就没人丧命了……当然那地方也关闭了……”

John努了努嘴唇，看着Dean，而Dean看着地板。

“所以，你要说的就是……你有一大堆的猜测。”John总结道。

Dean猛地抬起了头：“不！那—那不是我要说的，”他结巴着，费力地眨着眼，仿佛在聚焦模糊的视线，“之前我的EMF还他妈亮得跟棵圣诞树似的。”

“所以……你测到了EMF。还有啥？”John逼问，不顾Dean的眼睛挣扎着寻找焦点的样子刺得他心中剧痛。

“还有巫—巫术符号。”Dean指出。

“好好想想，Dean，”John厉声道，“还有什么？”

 “该死的，我不知道！”Dean吼着猛地站了起来，起身太快而不由得晃了一晃，他推开John的轮椅大步跨进厨房，咣当一声把那瓶威士忌撴在柜子上，刚要走开，显然又改了主意，他又一次抓起瓶子对嘴猛灌起来，然后把几乎全空了的酒瓶丢进水池。“你就想听这个？听我说我需要你的帮助？”

John叹了口气，摇了摇头：“不，Dean。我想要你 _想清楚你找到的一切_ 。”

“别再逼我了，爸，”Dean说，“就……别该死地无时无刻地这么逼我了。”他从水池边踉跄着退开，看着自己的卧室，看着堵在他和他的避难所之间的John，“我试着……你那样子就像是我随时都会走人似的……但我不会离弃你的。”他转过身去走向大门，“所以能不能让我他妈的喘口气？”

_You always find a way, to keep me right here waiting…  
_

> _【译注：前文中那首_ _Right Here_ _的歌词：你总有办法让我在此守候_ _……_ _】_

“Dean。”一想到Dean这是要走，John不觉周身泛起一阵恐慌——他需要更多的时间。他需要更多时间来学会怎样才能别抓得那么紧。

“我需要一点时间想他妈清楚。”Dean说，酒精把他的声音变得缓慢低沉，足以让John明白除了在他眼前喝的之外Dean早就灌下去很不少了。

 “别走出这屋子。”

Dean额头抵在门上，双手按在脑袋两边：“不然怎样？”他轻声问。

“什么？”John困惑地问。

“不然怎样，爸爸？”Dean又问了一次，嘴几乎贴着门板，声音因而变得沉闷模糊，“我要是走出去，就别再回来了是吗？”

John闭了一霎眼睛：“不是的，儿子。以你现在的状态，出去可能会受伤的。”

“这事儿你应该挺熟的，”Dean说着放开两手，脑袋抵在门上一个旋身转了过来，直到背靠住了门。他的视线落在他跟John之间的某个点上：“我猜这就叫一报还一报，对吧？”

“Dean，”John开口道，但看到Dean就那么靠着门滑下去坐到了地上，两腿懒懒地往前伸展着，他不禁深深地皱起了眉头。

“他只是个孩子，爸爸，”Dean说着，因汹涌的情感和尚未消散的怒意而哽咽，“你把这变成了我们的战争……但你从来没问过我们是否想要为之而战。”

他看着他儿子挣扎着想要找到合适的言词，喉头不由得发紧。

“这一直都是我应该做的事，你知道的，照看Sammy……我都……我都不记得我有过什么时候不想…… _成为_ 你。”

John闭上了眼，垂下头去。

“但是Sam……他只是在努力理解这一切。只是想要理解……而你连这都不允许。”

“不是这样的，儿子。”

“你要这么说，那随便吧，长官。”Dean叹了口气。

“我只是想要给你和你弟弟……安全，”John试着解释，他的孩子们—— _他的孩子们_ ——那些九死一生的瞬间，那些皮开肉绽的伤口，飞快掠过他眼前，“我从来都不…… _想要_ 这种生活。”

Dean眨着眼仰视着他，他眼睛深陷，布满血丝。几乎没动嘴唇，他低语着：“是啊，好吧……我们都陷在里面了。”接着，John就看着他的身子倒了下去，贴着门滑向一边，直到墙壁抵住了他的肩膀。烈酒终于实现了他那个显而易见的愿望。

“唉，Dean。”John吞了口气，摇着头。

他推动轮椅来到儿子身边，伸手去拉他的肩膀，但Dean的脑袋只是无力地垂到一边。John困在轮椅里，不可能搬动他，而拄着拐杖他连路都走得不太稳当，更别说要负起儿子的重量了。

“好吧，”他叹了口气，“那就这样吧。”他没法儿让他的孩子就那么瘫在地板上，睡进他绝望追寻的醉乡。

他抓起Dean一进屋就脱下来的那件外套，小心地从轮椅里挪出来，慢慢地也坐下了地。伤腿着地时的震动让他疼得一抽。充气护具的维可牢绑得很紧，牢牢固定着敷在伤口上的纱布，也确保了腿骨和定位钢钉纹丝不动，但他依然能感受到每一次移动，每一次抽搐。

以双手为支点，他一点点地往后挪动，直到靠在Dean身边。他伸手把儿子揽过来，让Dean的脑袋搁在自己腿上——小心地避开他儿子受伤的侧肋——再为他盖上外套。然后他把头靠在墙上，一只手抚着Dean的脸颊，掌心感受着儿子的体温，指尖触摸着他的吐息。

到了早晨他们俩一定都会浑身发僵酸痛——他也不确定那条伤腿这么久不抬高会怎么样——但John不会放手。他们面临着一场大战，大到他们需要集中一切力量来搞清这里将要发生什么。

但这一晚，他不是个猎手，也不是战士；他不会去为他的至爱之死追问理由或寻求复仇。他只是个父亲，在风暴中抱紧他的孩子。他的手指划过Dean的发际，勾勒着他的耳廓，听着他沉重的呼吸。

“好好睡吧，儿子，”John耳语着，“你醒的时候我就在你身边。”

 

**\-- TBC –**

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

www

 

_赋予他责任，并让他看到你对他的信任，_ _  
_ _对一个独立个体而言，这比什么都有帮助。_

_——布克_ _·_ _华盛顿_

_【译注：_ _Booker T. Washington_ _，十九世纪末到二十世纪初黑人政治家、教育学家、作家，黑人历史上同时代最重要的人物之一。】_

www

 

他跨进浴缸里，脚下干燥的玻璃钢凉爽光滑。打开龙头，从“冷”拨到“热”，让冷水溅上脚面，忍受着低温的冲击。还没等水热起来，他已经打开了淋浴器，需要给全身都来一点这种刺激，让水柱冲刷着他的胸膛，拍击着他的后颈，让依然冰冷的水流淌过他背脊。

Dean不自觉地喘息着，在寒意中瑟缩起身体，肌肤紧绷着打着哆嗦。他仰脸迎向水流，感受着掠过全身的震颤，直到水温渐渐变暖。水溅在他阖着的眼帘上，漫过脸颊，流进耳朵，模糊了外界的一切声响。

清晨，他是在父亲怀里醒来的。

这种超现实的奇迹场面超出了他大脑的运算能力，实在无法让他产生现实感。除了出于愤怒或绝望，他完完全全想不起来John何时还曾抱过他。他能想得起来的John最后一次 _触碰_ 他，还是一个月前他差点淹死在亚利桑那的暴雨洪水中时。

_我他妈到底在想什么？_

他压根儿就 _没_ 想太多，这是肯定的。他的思绪整个被他的感受占领，淹没其中，以至于他都没考虑过在父亲面前流露出这样的渴求、这样的脆弱，会造成什么样的后果。出乎意料地在旅店房间里看到John把他搞得晕头转向，他飞快地从 _我该怎么办_ 模式跳到 _给我个命令_ 模式，而他当时唯一能做到的应对方法就是先忘却一切。

他转了个身，双脚踩在浴缸底部的隆起上，让水流汩汩地冲击他僵硬的后颈，指望这温暖的按摩能发挥神奇作用，带走他背部的疼痛。他的背上，还留着他父亲手掌的触感，父亲的手扶起躺着的他，而他坐起身，茫然地眨着圆睁的眼。

记忆中少数几次John表现出慈父的一面总是与Sam有关。还真是挺讽刺的。Sam长到十三岁时，认定他一点儿都不赞同他父亲作出的选择，但他年纪又太小，无力去做出任何改变，从那以后他和他父亲的争吵就没间断过。然而，Dean能想得起来的像一个 _爸爸_ 的John……一个孩子们描绘理想家庭时想象中的那种爸爸……那样的John身边永远都是Sam。

Sam有危险。Sam有需要。Sam被噩梦缠住了。Sam在问起妈妈。Sam，Sam，Sam……

Dean抬手揉着颈部僵硬的肌肉，回想着他的脑袋曾搁在John的大腿上，脸向着John的脚那边，身子略微拧着，给他尚未痊愈的肋骨造成了陌生的压力。当他在逐渐变亮的光线中慢慢地清醒过来，意识到第一件事，是有条胳膊搁在他胸口，避开了他的伤，不过还是极轻微地压迫着他的呼吸。

他记得自己的心脏在那胳膊的重量下狂跳着，绝望地想要回想起来前一晚到底上了谁了床。是那气息将他扯出惊愕的混乱，给了他某种困惑的醒悟。他父亲的气息是独特的——即使被医院的工业清洁剂味道浸染了这么些天，枪油、皮革和威士忌的气味依然附在John的皮肤上，宛如记忆。

Dean仰起头，让已变得蒸汽弥漫的热水注满眼窝，漫过他紧闭着的嘴唇，然后被重力拽下他的身体。他跟John的亲密接触太惊悚了，只有两件事阻止了他立马蹦起来逃开去：身下的地板提醒了他昨晚为逃避现实付出的努力，还有他因而变得如此僵硬的身体。

“Dean！”

他吓了一跳，在湿淋淋的浴缸底上滑了一下，一掌拍在瓷砖墙上才稳住了自己：“在！”

“我们在浪费大好时光！”他父亲沉闷而有点模糊的声音从起居室里传了进来，倒还没有侵犯Dean卧室那不言而喻的神圣性，而且听起来就像是……典型的他。昨晚的事好像并未发生，一切恍如平常。

Dean吞了口气，不知道自己在这个异乎寻常的早晨泡掉了多久的时间，“五分钟就好。”他喊回去。转回去面对着淋浴器，他用手掌抹了把脸。

他们还没说过话，算不上是。Dean那时就只是转过头去，惊异地看着父亲严峻的脸眨巴着眼，然后由着John扶他坐起来。John一句话没说，只是朝他的轮椅点个头。Dean则挣扎着站起身，脑袋里像有个锤子在敲，额头上迸出了一层冷汗，五脏六腑都在翻腾。他把John拉起来，帮他坐进轮椅里，然后把John房里的椅子和床都移到一边，让John好自行出入卧室。

水开始变温了，Dean关掉了龙头，从银色的毛巾架上拉了条毛巾下来，跨出了浴缸。自打他恢复清醒就占领了他太阳穴的头痛在热水的冲击下稍微退却了一点，但寒冷的空气立刻又助其收复了失地，他不得不眯起眼睛来抵抗。

他开始往他的卧室和放在那儿的衣服走去，刚打开浴室门就刹住了脚，扫了眼起居室。John坐在轮椅里，伤腿搁在支架上，头发还是像宿醉方醒似的那么乱糟糟的。他看起来就没睡过。Dean把毛巾裹上腰，走进了起居室里，努力想着接下来该说些什么。

“你，呃……需要什么帮助？或者……什么东西吗？”他听起来就像是在跟个陌生人说话似的。

“也是时候了，”John抱怨着，转了转脖子，“我们得谈谈——”John看了过来，脸上的血色褪了下去，“老天啊，小鬼……”他几乎无声地说，透出罕有的疼爱。

他的视线落在Dean裸着的胸膛上。

Dean低头看去。包扎肋骨的绷带跟他的脏衣服一起丢在了地板上，他袒露的肌肤上布满了斑驳的伤痕，一系列破裂的血管形成的淤伤，看来就像是一个拉长了的掌印。由紫，到青，最后变黄，掌印的边缘一直延伸到他的胸骨附近。

“是那东西……打的？”John问着，慢慢推着轮椅来到儿子面前。

Dean抬起头：“说实话？那会儿我压根儿没留意。”在医院时这伤痕一定面积很大连成一片，直到几天后，彻骨的疼痛开始减退，留下脆弱的肌肉在每一次拉伸时无声惨叫，掌印的形状这才显露出来。“那一击差不多就是光速，你知道的。”

John眨着眼，以一种晦涩难懂的表情看着Dean，呼了一口气，看来像是整个人都收缩了。他抬手捂住了脸，而透进房间的阳光在他的结婚戒指上舞动，吸引了Dean的视线。怀念之情如纤细优雅的手指拂过他背后，他颤抖起来。

“爸爸？”

“我很抱歉，Dean，”John低语着，声音如此之低，房里只要有一点点其他动静Dean可能就听不到了，“我很抱歉我把咱们扯进了这么一团糟里。”

Dean把毛巾打了个结系紧，走上前去。他喉头哽着个疙瘩，身体则因为前一晚倒在旅店门口的地板上——显然还拿他父亲垫了底——如此乱来的虐待而僵硬疼痛。

深深垂着头，下巴抵在胸口，John的大巴掌揉着自己的头顶：“我现在到底该做什么？”

 _不_ _……_ _不，你怎么能这么说_ _……_ _这不是你该说的_ _……_ Dean伸出一只颤抖的手扶住一个椅背，然后慢慢地在椅子上坐下来，让自己的眼睛跟他父亲的视线持平。John现在就在 _他身边_ ，没有伤重虚弱地被困在哪个医院里。他就在这儿，状态不错，而Dean需要他做一个 _爸爸_ 。做那个他永远都相信的超级英雄。因为如果他不是……

“嘿……爸爸，听我说。”他紧张地清清嗓子。

但是John摇了摇头，垂下了手，却没有抬头看他：“我一整晚都在想，”他叹了口气，“你醉过去了，但我睡不着。我就只是……就只是那么看着你。我都不记得我上一次这么看着你是什么时候。Sammy，我记得，但是……你总是就那么……”

Dean舔了舔发干的嘴唇，不知道接下来会发生什么，不知道从哪里开始谨慎选择的言辞间会塞进教训。John从来没这么跟他说过话，这样地平静。

“Dean，事实就是……你没有我也 _可以_ 做好这些。你现在就做得很好。”

睡意未消加上一头雾水，让他没法清晰地理解眼前这一切。Dean的记忆里John的夸奖没有一次是不带下文的。接下来他爸永远都会追问Dean到底是否听明白了他交代的事情——也许不是付诸言语，但一定有手势、表情、动作。

“问题在于…… _我_ 到底该干什么？”John接着说完，他的视线掠过Dean，在那面钉着奥林匹克半岛地图贴满资料的墙上游移。清晨柔和的光线中，烧掉的灯泡无关紧要。“我当初就不该让这事儿糟到这地步……”  
_【译注：奥林匹克半岛，华盛顿州西北部的半岛，文中这个_ _Brinnon_ _镇所在地。】_

Dean倾身向前，手肘隔着柔软的毛巾支在膝盖上：“你在说什么哪？”他想要伸出手去，握住他父亲的胳膊，就像对面的人是Sam一样。但他忍着没动，及时想起来Sam不在这儿——而且很长一段时间都不会在这儿了。“你现在就在 _这儿_ ……我们可以一块儿把事情搞清楚。”

他需要John看着他，需要John振作起来，咆哮着给他下令。他需要他的司令官回来。

John示意了一下那面墙：”你用自己的方法一个人也在搞清这事儿，Dean。可能花的时间久一点，但……你是对的。你不需要我老是逼着你。”

“不，我需要啊。”Dean不假思索地脱口回答。

John扬起眉毛，闭着眼摇了摇头：“你昨晚上可不是这么说的。”

“对，好吧，”Dean叹了口气，靠回椅子的板条靠背上，冰凉的木头刺激着他赤裸的肌肤，“我昨晚上说了很多屁话。”

John开始转动起他的结婚戒指来。Dean注视着，这个熟悉的动作让他安稳下来。“我害你自己一个人去应付这次猎魔，这事儿是 _我_ 搞砸的。而且……”John叹息着，朝他搁在高高支架上的腿扬了扬头，“我都没法帮你收拾善后。我可能也已经……”

Dean皱起了眉，眉尖就快在鼻梁上方打结了。他父亲声音里不祥的调子把他的心揪了起来。

“那时候要是河童把我杀了，你会怎么做？”John忽然问。

Dean瞬间感到一阵恶寒，仿佛他的血液被替换成了冰水。他试着坐直身子，离开那个毫不体贴的椅背，但发现自己动弹不得。

“我看到那面镜子了，Dean。”John轻声说道，眼睛终于看着他了。

 _那面镜子_ ……他肺里的空气忽然逃逸无踪，视野中微明的房间角落里跳荡着无数黑点。

“读爸爸的笔记，”John继续说，“清空邮政信箱。找Bobby叔。去看Sam……”

Dean垂下了头，感觉失衡、缺氧，皮肤针扎般地刺痛，仿佛被独立日的漫天烟火落了满身。

“我……嗯……”Dean撑着桌子边缘强迫自己站起来，匆忙间把椅子踢了开去。他转过身，伸手扶住起居室和他卧室之间的那道门框。一句话也没跟父亲说，Dean就那么关上了他们之间的这扇门，身子沉重地落在在床沿一角。

他把那面该死的镜子忘了个干净。

那一晚过于沉重的孤独感让他开始思考 _万一_ ……久久凝视着镜中的自己，想着万一这世上真的只剩下他自己，这念头刺激着他写下了可能的方案，可行的计划，可走的下一步。他以前从没真正一个人生活过，他永远都需要照看Sam，Sam总是在他身边。

但自从John住院，自己必须孤身完成这个工作的现实在每个夜晚都让他辗转反侧，而他能做的也只有他能想得到的事。 _我怎么就没把那该死的玩意儿擦了？_ 他不打算承认变成孤单一人——失去Sam和John——是他唯一真正恐惧的事情。在内心深处，在他下定决心不予关注的那个角落，他知道这是千真万确的；他都不需要找个心理医生来向他指出他的共依存问题。但是对这事心知肚明，和将其宣之于口——向他 _父亲_ 和所有人——在可接受的程度上有着天壤之别。  
_【译注：共依存，也称共同依存症或关怀强迫症，一种因供养或照顾他人而产生的情感依赖，尤指本人自信与自我价值感的丧失，有将别人的需求置于在自己的需求之前的倾向。】_

深深吸了口气，Dean解开毛巾，开始小心地穿上前一天的衣服。不管这场家庭闹剧如何收场，他今天还有份工作要去报到，而且John说得对，他是在浪费大好时光。他在干净短裤外套上牛仔裤，直起身时肌肉依然疼得一抽，又迅速地围着肋骨紧紧缠上绷带，过去几天里他自个儿做这事已经颇为熟练了。

穿靴子则完全是另一回事了，系个鞋带他几乎把嘴唇咬穿，发誓从此以后昏过去前要先找个软和的东西靠着。再穿上Sam那件帽衫和他自己的帆布外套，他自嘲地横扫了一眼镜子，打开了卧室的门。满心以为John已经走开了，所以当看到父亲寸步未移地依然守在门口他差点惊叫起来。

“你没事吧？”John问道。

“没事，”Dean小声说，”听我说，爸爸……那面镜子上写的东西，不代表任何意义。”

“才怪，那当然代表着某些意义。”John反驳。

Dean避开他的视线，绕到轮椅后边：“你想吃点早餐吗？”

“有个计划是好事，Dean。”

“我有咖啡和Lucky Charms麦片，”Dean边说边打开餐橱，“还有一些那种烤华夫饼。”

 “我也有个计划以防我没法回到你们俩小子身边。”

Dean关上橱门，开了一盒Lucky Charms：“我不想谈这个。”

“Jim牧师会来接你们——”

Dean狠狠把打开的盒子拍在柜面上，麦片从开着的口子里震了出来，撒了一桌：“我不想 _谈这个_ 。”

“为什么不？”

“因为这毫无意义。”

“你列了张清单，Dean。一张你孤身一人时要做的事的清单。一张 _没有_ 将完成这次猎魔包括进去的清单，也没有包括寻找另一次行动机会。这不是毫无意义的。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，觉得他的世界又一次倾斜了，心跳捶击着太阳穴。他颤抖的手从水池里抓起一只杯子接了杯水，然后一口气喝干，这才转过身来，后腰靠在柜子边缘撑住自己。

 “第一，没人要来接我们，”Dean说道，搜寻着父亲的眼睛，“Sam这辈子都是我在照看，我只要继续照看下去就行了。”

John眉头一跳：“这不是你曾经想过这事儿或什么就行的。”

“第二，河童没有杀死你——或者我——但它的确把我们的日常搞得乱七八糟，所以我们得要应付那个。”

“要是这就是你的 _鼓劲_ 演说——”John开始说。

“还有第三……我们还没完成这次猎魔。”

John慢慢地眨了眨眼：“孩子……”他又止住了，低头看着自己的大腿，左手在腿上蠕动着，轻轻按摩着肌肉，“我不知道有没有这个能力，而且我也不能要求你去把我的乱摊子收拾干净——”

“爸爸，”Dean打断了他，“一朝为海陆，终生为海陆，对吧？”

听到这，John抬起头来，惊讶得放松了表情。

“我是说，你一直都这么教我们的，不是吗？没什么 _前_ 海军陆战队队员这种说法。”

“没—没错，”John点点头，清了清喉咙。他的表情里有什么东西改变了，Dean能感觉到他周身的热切：“说得没错，儿子。”

Dean吞了口气，垂下了头。过了一会儿，他抬起眼，但下巴还是搁在胸前：“我认为对于猎魔来说也是一样的。”

John歪了歪头，深色的眸子变得柔和起来。

Dean用大拇指抚摸着他的银戒指内圈，掂量着接下来要说的话。要对他的英雄说出 _停止抱怨面对现实_ 或者 _别再自艾自怜了_ 之类的话不是件容易的事。连 _想要_ 这么说都不轻松。

“眼下你没法像 _过去_ 那样行动，”Dean继续说道，“但那并不意味着你就没那么重要了啊。”他垂下了视线，“那……那并不意味着我就不那么需要你了。”

“那么……”John咽了口唾沫，“那么你说的这不是你们的战争呢？”

Dean感觉周围的空气紧张起来，颈后的寒毛慢慢竖了起来：“我那时……只是累了。”他咬住了下唇，强迫自己看着父亲的眼睛，“有些……邪恶之物……杀害了妈妈。改变了一切。我不可能在这场战争中置身事外。这……我是说……这就是我的人生。是我所了解的一切。”

John又看了他一会儿，眼中流露出一种沉重的东西，照亮了他的表情。Dean不由得屏住了呼吸，和父亲开诚布公让他觉得奇异而陌生。John轻轻地点了一下头表示接受，Dean情不自禁舒了口气，放松了紧绷着的肩膀。

空气中的压力仿佛消散了，就像是风暴云终于离去，让他们免受狂风暴雨和激烈情绪的折磨。Dean不确定所有的问题都得到了解决，但他觉得找回了内心的平衡，两人之间竖起了一面招展的白旗，让他们重归各自熟悉的角色。回了John一个点头，Dean转身从柜子里取出一个空碗，倒满了Lucky Charms，听着身后轮椅在狭小空间里转动时发出的尖细噪音。

“给你老爷子搭把手呗？”John在他自己卧室的门口喊他。

Dean扭头瞥了一眼：“你说真的？”

John扁扁嘴：“这么说，你会帮我刮胡子，但其他事就不能越雷池半步了？”

Dean挑起一条眉毛：“我不会帮你搓澡的。”

John笑出声来：“别紧张，小公主。你只要帮我打盆水拿点东西过来就行了，我想我还是可以自己搞搞个人卫生的。”

“谢天谢地。”Dean叹口气，拿起John靠在地图边的双拐走向卧室。

John挣扎着脱下衬衫时，Dean帮他打了盆热水，肥皂、洗发水和毛巾放在他随手拿得到的地方，把John从轮椅里拉起来，再帮他支好拐杖。

“我今天得要去工地了，”他说，从地上提起John的背包，放在床沿上方便他取用，“你自己能行吗？”

“我能应付的，”John说，用肥皂搓洗着脸和脖子，“就是……你知道，查点东西什么的。”

“行。”Dean点点头，转身就要回厨房。

“Dean，”John喊住他，Dean回过身来，“我也怀念那个。”

“那个？”Dean疑惑地皱起眉。

John看着他，水珠沿着他的下巴滴下来，头发贴在他湿哒哒的额头上：“我们以前那样。我也想……”他叹息着转向镜子，看着自己的映像，“我也想Sam。”

Dean觉得嘴唇不由自主地哆嗦起来，腹肌也绷紧了，克制着涌动的情感。他点点头，然后转过身去，反手在身后关上了门，在这一刻，他由衷感谢暂时的孤独给予自己的掩护。

 

www

 

“咱们儿子自有一套啊，Mary，”John端详着Dean贴了一墙的线索，大声咕哝着，“不过我要能看得出个名堂就好了。”

John以前也把猎魔线索用地图标出来过。Dean还只有十岁左右，他就曾发现小家伙用一双精明的眼睛在观察他，不做评论，但全神贯注。Sammy问起的时候，他会展示给他看工作的原理和流程。但是Dean从来不问。他只是听在耳里、看在眼里，但他从来不问。

John一直都用图钉和丝线来发现规律，探寻事件周期。但Dean的笔记则是一串串的名字、简略的片言只语、问题、想法、可能性。

“他是怎么从这个迷宫里找到自己的路的啊？”John说着，仔细研究着海岸边那几个被圈起来的点，“这就像是……试着理解Pink Floyd歌词的含义。”  
_【译注：_ _Pink Floyd_ _的歌词向来以隐晦出名，每个人都可以找到自己的解读】_

他的视线落到了其中一个打着圈的地名上，意识到那就是他和Dean遭遇河童的那个海滩。他回溯了其他几个地点，发现也都是遇害儿童的尸体被发现的地方。就在很可能是第一个现场的地点之下，Dean贴了张便签，写着： _第三代付代价_ 。

“第三代？”John自言自语，他揉了揉额头，然后跨了一步跌回轮椅里。他呻吟着陷在低矮的椅中，把伤腿搬到支架上。才刚站了一个小时，那条腿就抽痛起来。“我不知道，亲爱的，”他叹息着，继续跟妻子对话，“他一直都是像你多过像我……也许这就是为什么我跟他处得比跟Sammy好多了的原因吧。”

跟Mary说话已经是他养成多年的习惯了。在夜晚，当他即将越过意识的边缘，他甚至觉得她在回应他。十月飞快地过去，十一月越来越近了，而John也越来越渴望、越来越多地跟她说话。年复一年，始终如此。十一月是阴冷凄凉的，然而他内心有什么东西让他相信，总有一年，就在这三十天内，他会找到Mary之死的根由。

吸了口气，John推着轮椅来到自己的行李包边，取出了那本笔记。翻到空白页后在腿上摊开，他又转回地图前。本子的书脊里插着一支笔。

“How I wish you were here,”他漫不经心地轻声哼唱着，视线在墙上的地图和腿上的笔记之前来回审视，手指追踪着一个又一个大脑尚未消化理解的信息，“We’re just two souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year.”

他的嗓音在胸腔里低沉地轰鸣着，歪了歪头，John忽然从眼前这一片混沌中看出了Dean标记的规律。“Running over the same old ground. What have we found…the same old fears.” _  
__【译注：此处_ _John_ _在唱前文他刚提到过的_ _Pink Floyd_ _的歌曲_ _Wish You Were Here_ _。此处歌词大意是：多希望你在这里_ _……_ _我们只是鱼缸里漫游的两条灵魂，年复一年。……跑过同一个老地方，我们找到的，还是同样的恐惧。】_

他画了几个框，用线连起来，按照相关的意义将标记内容归在一起。“Wish you were here,” 他低语着，凝视着自己的笔记，然后抬头看向Dean的剪贴墙， “David Gilmore，你算老几，” John笑出声来， “真够绝的。”  
_【译注：_ _David Gilmore_ _，_ _Pink Floyd_ _的吉他手、主唱及主要词曲作者，也是这首_ _Wish You Were Here_ _的联合作词人之一。】_

他沉浸在惊叹的思绪中，直到一阵敲门声惊醒了他。推着轮椅来到桌前，那上面堆放着Dean整理好——是以字母顺序，John注意到——并上好弹的武器，他抽出一支Glock，子弹拉上膛，搁在腿上的笔记本上。几把将轮椅推到门口，他砰的拉开了门。  
_【译注：_ _Glock_ _，其实应该写作_ _GLOCK(_ _全大写_ _)_ _，奥地利手枪品牌，世界名枪之一，极受西方各国警力欢迎。其保险机构与一般手枪不同，没有外部保险，也就是没有外部击锤，上膛需拉动一次套筒。_ _BTW_ _，_ _SPN_ _剧中_ _Winchesters_ _常用的是一支_ _GLOCK 17_ _，用_ _9_ _毫米子弹。】_

Aaron Glover站在门外，一只手上架着一大摞干净毛巾，另一只手则提着个购物袋。

“嗨，中士。”小男孩打着招呼。

John预期中十月下午的清冷气氛消散了，一股印第安纳夏季般的温暖涌进门来，带给狭小的房间清新的暖意。

“嘿，小鬼，”John应道，“拿了这么多东西呀。”

“是的长官，”Aaron回答，伸长脖子探头去看John的轮椅背后，“你在那儿计划新行动哪？”

“差不多算吧，”John点点头，合起了笔记本盖上枪，然后伸手从Aaron那儿接过购物袋，“这都是些啥？”

“给Dean的，”Aaron告诉他，空出来的手帮着稳住那叠毛巾。John没邀请他进去他好像也没什么不爽的样子。事实上，John琢磨着，这互动模式看来几乎是例行公事。

John瞅瞅袋子里头：“Dean让你帮他带啤酒？”他问道，眉毛都快跳进发际线里去了。

“没啦，我只是看他喜欢这个，”Aaron耸耸小肩膀，“从我爹那儿拿了几瓶过来。相信我，他多的是，”Aaron摇摇头，“反正他也喝不了那么多。”

John抿起了嘴，伸手从袋子里又掏出一袋M&M花生巧克力，他瞪着Aaron：“这也是？”

Aaron裂开嘴笑起来：“他多给了我的。”

“多给了什么？”John挑起一条眉毛，打算把门再开大一点。

Aaron费力地腾出一只手去掏他的牛仔裤口袋。John从门口伸手出去接过男孩抱着的毛巾。Aaron总算掏出了三颗蓝色的玻璃弹珠，其中一颗上面还有着奶白色的螺旋花纹。

John觉得口干舌燥。

“他多加了一颗射击弹呢，”Aaron说，一根有点脏兮兮的手指几乎是虔诚地轻轻抚摸着带有白色花纹的那颗弹珠，”他说这颗是特别的。”

“的确是，”John哑声说，“他为他弟弟弄来的，很久以前。”

Aaron飞快地抬起头来：“怎么，他弟不要吗？”

John试着微笑，却只是可悲地抽了抽嘴角：“也不全是。”

John感觉到一阵熟悉的疼痛侵入了他的心，他想到Dean从未真正地做过一个小孩子。显然，那个小孩子还是藏在那儿，藏在Dean多年来越建越坚固的那堵墙之后的某个角落里，还睁着大大的眼睛，打量着这个世界。

“嗯，那对我来说是好事，我猜。”Aaron把弹珠又放回了口袋里。

John微笑起来：“Sam只是……喜欢别的东西。Dean想要教他了解汽车引擎，但Sam却对看用户手册更感兴趣。”

Aaron嫌弃地皱起了脸：“Sam真是个怪家伙，”他天真地嘲笑着，“要是能有个Dean那样的人来教我那样的东西，要我拿什么去换都行！”

“唉，”John叹口气，想着那些弹珠，“有些东西是没办法的。那些真正重要的东西。”

“你说是就是吧，”Aaron耸耸肩。他又想起了什么，小脸儿一亮，“哦，我差点忘了。”他从后袋里又摸出一张粉红色的小纸条递给John，“有位女士，说自己是Rice医生来着，打电话来找过你。”

“谢了，小鬼。”John说着，接过那张条子，想着幸亏没有给她自己的手机号码，毕竟那会显示真实姓名。

“脏毛巾放在门外就行，那样就没人会看到房里的秘密啦。”

John看着这孩子，发自内心地笑起来：“好好爱护那个射击弹，那可是你的了。”  
_【译注：_ _shooter_ _是_ _marbles_ _游戏中用来发射的珠子，一般来说个头最大，或者最显眼，好像中文里也可以叫做_ _”_ _母弹_ _”_ _？小时候没玩过，完全没概念_ _……_ _】_

“遵命长官。”Aaron咧开嘴，三根指头一并给John来了个敬礼，这才转身向管理员办公室跑回去，他的Converse球鞋拍打着水泥地，踩出轻快的节奏。

John关上房门落了锁，推着自己回到桌边。他放好堆在腿上的毛巾，还有笔记本和夹在里面的枪，然后展开了那张条子。

_周五，下午五点，物理治疗。_

“好极了。”John叹了口气。

好像他要应付的事儿还不够多似的。他扫了眼安在桌子上方墙上的钟，Dean回来之前他还有五个小时。他闭上眼，试着不让无助感压倒自己。

 

www

 

“我们的奇迹创造者来了啊。”Dean走进如今变得繁忙活跃的工地时Gus跟他打招呼。

“我迟到了？”

“没，”Gus摇着头，招招手让他过去，“只是跟几个镇上的人聊一聊，好早点开工。想尽早把外墙和窗给造好，内部我们自己可以慢慢来。”

“为什么这么赶？”Dean边问边脱下他的帆布外套，不过Sam那件帽衫仍穿在身上。他把脱下来的衣服抛进角落，接过Gus交给他的工具带。

“你可别以为万圣节才会有麻烦，”Gus说着，把一支铅笔别在耳朵后边，黑眼睛巡视着工地上蚂蚁般成群行动的十来个工人，“其实从月中就开始了。过去这大约二十年来，镇上发生了一连串的故意破坏活动，得尽可能地把产业保护起来。”

“所以你们的恶魔之夜还不止一个哪？”Dean问道，一边把工具带扣到腰上。工具带高过了裤腰，他调整着想挂得舒服点，”我还以为那是底特律特产呢。”  
_【译注：万圣节前夜被称为_ _”_ _恶魔之夜_ _”_ _。_ _Dean_ _此处应该是指底特律的升级版_ _/_ _恶劣版_ _”_ _恶作剧之夜_ _”_ _。那本是美国部分地区的一种习俗，跟万圣节之夜的_ _”_ _不给糖就捣蛋_ _”_ _不同，青少年会在恶魔之夜做一些轻微破坏和恶作剧。但在底特律地区却随着汽车工业大衰退和日益激化的种族及阶层矛盾发展成非常严重的破坏和纵火行为，从上世纪_ _70_ _年代开始一直延续到_ _90_ _年代。】_

“才不是，这是 _小流氓_ 特产，”Gus哼了一声，“找一堆麻烦然后怪到幽灵头上。说到这个，”他斜睨了一眼Dean，“自从你施了那盐线魔法，附近就平静得跟坟墓似的了。”

 _用词不当啊_ ，Dean想着，耸耸肩将畏缩掩盖过去：“有时候你也说不好到底是什么起了作用。”

“好吧，绕着工地洒盐当然是非常地不合逻辑，不过死马当做活马医呗，对吧？”

Dean用指肚揉着嘴唇：“逻辑乃智慧之开端，而非终点。”

Gus扬起了眉毛：“孔子说的？还是佛祖？”

Dean咧嘴傻笑着抬手做了个 _生生不息繁荣昌盛_ 的瓦肯举手礼：“是Spock啦。”

“你一定爱死 _星际迷航_ 了。”Gus大笑起来。

“还有各种深夜剧，”Dean赞同，“你想让我上哪儿？”

“你可以去顶层——三楼——跟……哦，等一下，那是Cole在干，”Gus说，看着Dean的眼睛，“这么一想……不如你去东翼，这儿过去第三个单元，找一个叫Chester的老家伙。”

“把 _gaijin_ 跟本地人隔开点儿，对吧？”Dean朝Gus扬扬下巴，唇上泛起个宽容的微笑。

“不如说是免得让你受他的气吧，”Gus摇摇头，“要不是眼下实在太缺人手，我早就把他一脚踢出去了。”

 “出什么事了吗？”Dean问道，拇指扣在胯上的工具带里，重心落在一条腿上摆出个随意的站姿。工具带的重量感觉很像枪套，他想象着去三楼叫Cole Lawson“放马过来”，赶紧藏住个窃笑。

Gus叹了口气：“自从那晚在McGee的酒吧跟Marissa闹了那么一出以后他就老是大惊小怪的，我猜他知道了那天是你送她回家的。”

Dean咕哝着：“是啊，我 _送她回家_ ，仅此而已。”

“对Cole来说都一样。”

“那货是个白痴。”Dean嘀咕。

“说得没错。”Gus边说，边点点头走开了。

Dean则直奔建筑东翼找到了那个Chester。那人精干巴瘦，一脸皱纹，双手的每根指头上都纹满了书法和图案。他用寥寥几语指示Dean去哪儿做什么，然后两人就轻易地建立起了一种默契。Dean发现无论是要捡要扛或者要提任何东西，只要把重量挪到左边，他就能干好交代的活儿，受伤未愈的肋骨也不会痛得太厉害。

时间过得很快，到他们停下来吃午饭的时候，他们已经竖起了外墙，隔好了内墙，也在他们这边的东墙内面贴好了三合板。Dean累坏了，但心满意足。他的手握钉枪握得发痛，背肌因为对肋骨本能的保护姿态而纠结抽搐，但他觉得很有成就感。他这辈子都在工作，但精通于一些没人真正关心的工作是很艰难的。这件工作不同，这是人们能够看得到，用得上的，而人们也会知道他曾为之出过一份力。  
_【译注：此处原文作者写着_ _insolated_ _the interior_ _，我想应该是_ _isolated_ _的笔误，建筑内部要怎么晒啊_ _】_

“你吃饭吗，Winchester？”

Chester的嗓音听来就像是从胸腔里直接发出来的。他看任何东西都不直视，甚至是他正在招呼的人。他的眼睛游移着，在虚空中停留一会儿，然后又飘开去。这让Dean常常想扭头去看看自己背后。

“是个问题。”Dean应道。

“看你没带午餐盒啊。”Chester指出。他们这一侧的外墙上还留着几个开口，Chester在其中一个边上坐了下来，细瘦的腿晃晃荡荡地悬在楼外，下头就是个陡坡。

“是啊……”Dean垂下头看看自己空空如也的手。他从没想过要带午餐。他们猎魔时饿了就在路边一停随便吃点，没这条件的话就一直忍到能吃得上的时候。

 “来，”Chester甩头示意他过去，“我这儿多的是，我老婆觉得我太瘦了。”

“开玩笑吧你。”Dean假装严肃地板着脸，在Chester旁边坐下。

那哥们儿咧嘴笑起来——脸上岁月犁出的沟壑让这笑有点可怕——他递给Dean一个锡箔包着的三明治外加一瓶水。

“听说你给自己树了个敌，”Chester说，“一开始还以为那是Kwaiya。”

“为什么？”Dean惊讶地问。

“看到他在盯着你，”Chester朝楼后那个斜坡点点头，这周早些时候正是在那儿Dean第一次见到了那个一身原住民装束的大个子，“我知道他对Marissa有意思，我也知道你送了她回家。”

“见鬼！”Dean靠到一边，倚在一根承重柱上看着Chester，“消息传得也太快了。”

Chester朝Dean那边瞥了一眼，但还是没有完全直视他：“小镇嘛，除了嚼舌根也没啥好做的。”

“有道理，”Dean点点头，又咬了口三明治，“不过，我可不认为是Kwaiya。”

“不是，”Chester摇摇头，“他喜欢你。”

“你问过他？”Dean好奇。

“哪的话，用得着问吗，”Chester耸耸肩，“看得出来。是Lawson家小子。”

“对，”Dean叹了口气，“我猜也是。”

“我想你自己能应付，”Chester说着，停下来喝了一大口水，“不过还是离Cole Lawson远点的好，他……”

“是个混蛋。”Dean替他说完。

Chester又咧开了嘴，展开一个大大的皮包骨的笑容，点了点头。

“嘿，Chester，”Dean问道，“不管怎么说，Kwaiya到底是怎么回事？”Gus知道得不多，要是他能多了解一点信息，应该对挖掘这个镇子的背景大有帮助。

“看到远处延伸出去的那片陆地吗？”Chester挥挥手里啃了一半的三明治一指，看Dean点头，他又往下说，“那就是Quileute保留地。很久以前——大概有十五二十年了吧——有个那里的原住民发现了一个白人男孩，淹得半死，遍体鳞伤，几乎就没命了。他报告了警长，但是，”Chester咬了口三明治，含了一嘴接着说，“没有人过来调查。”

“怎么会？”Dean问道，也跟着咬了口吃起来。

Chester看向他这边：“Quileute人据说会……”他耸耸肩，“变形。”

Dean只是等着。看他没反应，Chester振作了一下继续说下去。

“总之，本地人都有点避着他们。你懂吧，以防万一。”

Dean吃完了他的三明治，说道：“怕万一有一个当着你们的面变成狼？”

“ _我_ 不怕，”Chester立刻接口，“但人们……对，他们怕。总之，这个孩子呢……镇上没人认他，警长又不调查，所以部落的人抚养了他，即便他是白人。”

“那就是Kwaiya？”

Chester点了下头，把用来装三明治的纸袋揉成一团，又就着水瓶喝了一大口水：“在这附近Kwaiya是蛮特别的——不只是因为他跟Quileute人熟，他就是……蛮特别。差不多每个人都想保护他。”

“每个人，但不包括Cole Lawson。”Dean猜测。

“在我的记忆里，Cole向来就恨他。”

Dean低头看着自己悬在楼外的双脚和脚下远远的地面。

“Marissa Teller曾经跟Kwaiya部落的一个孩子约会过，”Chester说着缩回脚来，像匹小马似的准备站起身，“不确定发生了什么，但有什么事吓得那孩子逃走了。从那以后Kwaiya就一直留意着她。”

“那就让Cole暴跳如雷了吧。”Dean说着，扶着墙柱把自己拉起来，然后给老家伙也搭了把手。

“可以这么说。”Chester点点头。

这一天的工作结束时，Dean和Chester已经合拢了东翼第三单元的外墙，换干砌工人驻进来通宵干活儿。还剩两个单元要做，不过Dean估计照他们这样的进度，要在万圣节那周之前完工是小意思了。  
_【译注：干砌，不用砂浆直接码砖的砌墙法】_

他的身体哪儿都疼，但他觉得自己出奇地健康充实。每一块拉扯的肌肉，每一个磨损的关节都是值得的。他诚实劳作了一天，还可以骄傲地宣之于口，没有人丧命，他也不用杀死任何东西。

起码到目前为止。

“McGee的吧里见，小伙子们，”Gus从西翼入口那边喊他们，“第一轮酒我请。”

“你来吗？”Chester邀他。

“不了，谢啦，哥们儿，”Dean挥挥手，把之前脱下的帽衫又穿上，天气暖和得足以让他在工作中扒掉几层衣服了。“得去照看我爸。”

Chester一挥手走开了。Dean解开他的工具带，把他酸痛的腰胯解放出来。少了这一大堆负担，他的身体舒展开来。他慢慢走向西翼入口去取回丢在那里的外套。

“在找这个？”

Dean在一个高高的红色工具箱边抛下工具带，看到Marissa站在门口，深紫的暮色包围着她的身影。她蹬着靴子，一条牛仔短裙上是件过大的灰色长袖汗衫，即便如此还是能看得出她的曲线。Dean忍不住盯着她的美腿，不得不强迫自己转开视线。

他伸手接过她递来的外套：“对，谢啦。”

“不客气。”她微笑着。他知道那种微笑，那笑里包含着希望。

“什么风把你吹这儿来了？”Dean问。

“我在找你，”Marissa说着走近了一点，“我，嗯……我想谢谢你。为了那天晚上的事。”

他能闻到她的香水味。不是花香，但很清雅。仿佛她的肌肤曾沐浴了整天的甜美，然后化作一缕幽香。这气息让他想揽过她的身体，埋头于她肩颈之间的温柔乡中。

“不用谢我，”Dean说，在帽衫外披上外套，“你决定要怎么做了？”

Marissa垂下头，把手指插进长袖衫的口袋里，“没。”她小声承认。

Dean低头看进她的眼中，几乎没发现她又走近了些：“要知道，觉得害怕是正常的。”他告诉她。

“就只是，”她耸耸肩，轻轻咬住了下唇，然后抬起头，透过睫毛看着他，“这个变动太大了。”

Dean看着她的唇：“当然了，”他轻声说，“只要你认为他值得。”

“你让我整个都糊涂了。”Marissa几乎无声地说着，踮起了脚尖，嘴唇离他仅有分毫之远。

“Marissa！”

叫她名字的声音充斥着独断和独占，以致在Marissa吓得一抖退开去时Dean不由自主愤怒地龇起牙来。Cole Lawson穿过入口走了进来，眼睛瞪着Marissa，手里提着工具带。

“你 _他妈_ 在这儿干什么，妞儿？”

“ _我？_ 你又在这儿干什么了？”Marissa顶回去。

“我在这干活儿，”Cole在Marissa和Dean两人之间来回扫视着，眼里闪着光。

“我看到你走了。”Marissa回道，眉间刻了一道皱纹。

Cole瞪着她：“我在问你，你在这儿干什么……跟 _他_ 一块儿？”

“那关你什么事，Cole？”Marissa斥道，转身向门口走去，但Cole堵在她和自由世界之间。

“我女朋友在哪儿消磨时间就关我的事。”

Dean翻了个白眼。

“你给我离这个 _gaijin_ 远点儿。”Cole厉声道。

Dean偏了偏头：”留个神，”他平和地说，“别说大话，小心闪了舌头。”

“我从来都不是你女朋友，”Marissa说着，站到Cole和Dean中间，“我五分钟里就把你看了个底儿透，那之后就再没跟你约会过。”

Cole伸手一把抓住她的手臂把她猛地拖过去，她疼得抽了口冷气。

Dean本能地上前一步：“嘿！”

Dean听到工具带落地的声音，不过视线落在Cole抓着Marissa胳膊的那只手上，直到他松开了Marissa，Dean才看到他另一只手里握着一把可调扳手。银色的扳手上折射着干砌组在建筑内部架设的灯光。

Cole把Marissa推到一边，举起扳手走向前来：“你以为你跑这儿来，给Gus，给Marissa下个咒，然后就……像个雨人似的把我们这儿的问题全解决了？”

Dean举起手一摊：“老兄，我只是试着干好我的活儿。相信我，一有可能我就会离开这儿。”

Marissa转开身去。Cole把扳手握得更紧了。

“哦，那我想你的计划要提前了。”

Dean紧盯着巨汉暴露的咽喉，盘算着有没有机会在扳手砸开自己脑袋之前给Cole来个一击封喉。不过，还没等他提起拳头，他就听到了警笛声，讽刺的是，眼下这是最受欢迎的声音了。红蓝色的灯光把建筑内部照得像个舞厅似的。

“Lawson！”

Dean认不出这个嗓音。一个穿着棕色警长制服的男子走了进来，一只手按在枪套还没打开的手枪柄上。Cole转身对着他，一边慢慢垂下了扳手。

“Gus的手下有人打电话来，”警长宣告，平板板地扫视了一圈现场，把状况看在眼里，“说他们担心这儿会有麻烦……”

“警长，”Marissa说，声音微微发颤，“我要提出控告。”

“什么？！”Cole大叫。

“那男人袭击了我。”Marissa举起手腕，即使在暗淡的光线中Dean也能看到那里正在淤起来。

“另一个家伙呢？”警长朝Dean一甩头。

Marissa瞥了眼他，眼里泛起后悔的泪光：“他不过是想要回家。”她小声说。

给Cole读了一遍米兰达宣言，警长把他两手一背铐了起来。  
_【译注：_ _Miranda Rights_ _，就是那套_ _”_ _你有权保持沉默_ _”_ _的巴拉巴拉啦】_

“这事儿没完。”Cole向Dean咆哮着。

“哦，多有创意，”Dean嗤之以鼻，“下一句是啥？ _我会回来的_ ？”  
_【译注：_ _I’ll be back._ _《终结者》里州长的名言_ _XD_ _】_

警长强拖着Cole出了大楼，按着他的脑袋把他塞进巡逻车后座里。Dean观望着，站到Marissa身边。车子开走时，他听到她叹了口气。

“也许我已经决定了，”她说，“只是……走之前还有几件事要处理好。”

“直接走，”Dean没看她，“剩下的自会处理好的。”

Marissa摇摇头：“我做不到。不能就这么撂着。这事儿太大了。”

Dean皱起了眉，低头看着她：“什么事？”

眼睛看着远方，Marissa叹息着：”别人留下的烂摊子。”

 

www

 

他听见Impala回来的声音，顿时感觉整个人冷静了下来。车门嘎吱一响，低低的哼唱声，金属与金属相击碰上，一连串的声音在Dean前头先进了门，接着他开了房门，看也不看就随手把钥匙抛到了门口的小桌上，流畅得仿佛一辈子都在做这个动作。然后他迅速地扫了一眼整个房间，视线落到John身上。

“嘿，老爷子。”

“嘿，你小子，”John应道，看到他的孩子走过那道门——完好无损地——他掩不住地微笑起来，“玩成人版林肯积木玩了一天？”  
_【译注：_ _Lincoln Logs_ _，一种美国小孩玩的积木，看起来基本就是西部小木屋的微缩版，长木条两端有开槽，可以嵌合拼搭起来。】_

“是啊，”Dean点点头，脱下外套和那件显然大了一号的灰色帽衫，“累扁了。”

“肋骨怎么样？”

“疼。”Dean呻吟着在一张直背椅上慢慢坐下来，垂着脑袋，下巴抵在胸口，闭着眼睛重重叹了口气。

“晚饭吃啥？”John戏弄他。

Dean都没抬眼看他：“我干了一天活儿回来桌上都没备好饭菜啊？”

“抱怨，抱怨，就知道抱怨，”John说，“看看那个袋子。”

Dean照着做了，见到的东西让他整张脸都亮了起来：“呣！牛肉干，还有M&M巧克力！那孩子太赞了。”他叹息着撕开了那包巧克力。

“他还给你带了啤酒。”John知会他。

Dean猛地抬起头：“什么？他到底怎么干的？”

“打他爹那儿偷来的。”

Dean皱起了眉：“得跟他聊聊这事儿。让他因为我惹上麻烦可不好。”

看着Dean脸上轻易展现出来的保护欲，John暗自微笑起来。两个孩子成长的过程中他见过了太多次，都以为是理所当然的了。Sam离开后，这种表情就消失在挣扎求存的琐事中，但再一次看到，又让John体验到了平和宁静。他这个儿子并没怎么变。

“他还带了灯泡过来。你给他爹打电话提过？”

Dean耸了耸一边肩膀。

“我换了桌子顶上那个，不过另外几个得你来换了。”

“行。”Dean说着，抓了满满一把巧克力豆。

“你也不问问我这一天过得怎么样？”John说着，把自己的轮椅推近桌边。

“当然要问，”Dean含着一嘴M&M说，“你招募到新的变种人了吗，X教授？”

“嘴皮子滑稽，”John假装恼怒地横了儿子一眼，“花了大半天来破解你的密码。”

“我的密码？”Dean扬起了眉毛。

John朝墙上的地图点点头：“我觉得你抓住了些线索，”他翻开笔记本，转过去给Dean看，“而且我想事儿是从81年开始的。”

Dean倾身向前，又丢了三颗M&M进嘴里：“81年出啥事了？”

John斜斜看着身边的儿子：“你说好几个人提到二十年前发生过什么事……关于诅咒的事。”

Dean停嘴不嚼了，抬眼迎上父亲的视线：“是啊……”

“看这儿。”John从笔记本下抽出张报纸，塞到Dean鼻子底下，指指上面一篇文章的标题： _本镇_ _”_ _庆祝_ _”_ _恐怖周年_ 。“这是我困在那张该死病床上那会儿，他们带给我的其中一张报纸。1981年，Brinnon的临时监狱火灾，烧死了个女人。”

“她死在那个监狱 _里面_ ？”Dean问道，一边快速浏览着那篇文章，“她是为什么被关进那儿的？”

“文章没说，”John告诉他，靠回轮椅里，“但里头的确说了那个监狱在哪儿。”

“Gus的建筑工地。”Dean说。

“答对了。”

“他奶奶的。”

“还有件事，”John又指着笔记本，“从你的……流程图或随便叫什么上来看，应该可以归结到某个特定的人。”

Dean点点头：“没错，我也在想这事儿。要跟那建筑的关系近到可以自由出入——”

“还要能想得出召唤河童的日文咒语——”

“而且要让建筑无法完工从而得到些什么东西——”

“Marissa Teller。”John宣布。而与此同时Dean也说道：“Cole Lawson。”

“什么？”两人异口同声大叫起来。

“爸爸，Cole Lawson是个彻头彻尾的人渣，”Dean说，“Gus亲口说的，从一开始他就试图破坏这个工程。Gus仅仅是因为实在太缺人手才没把他给炒了。而Lawson的哥哥则是工程的合伙人之一。”

“但你的小女友有个相当重大的动机——就那样失去了她的男朋友。而巫师绝大多数是女性。河童是被某个熟悉巫术仪式的人召唤来的。”

Dean摇摇头，一按桌子站起来：“不是Marissa，”他断言，“她是有问题，没错，但你该看看她谈起她侄女Annie时候的样子。她都崩溃了。”

John耸耸肩：“也许Annie是误伤。”

“可能，”Dean退了一步，“但我还是赌Lawson。我今晚差点被他卷进去，那家伙可真不太正常。”

John皱起了眉：“卷进什么？”

Dean耸耸肩甩掉他的长袖衬衫：“天呐，屋里可真热。好吧，他撞到Marissa跟我在聊天，于是就觉得用把大扳手砸开我的头会是个好主意。”

“你没事吧？”John马上问，担心得心中一紧。

“警察来了。”Dean逛进自己房间，翻出替换衣物。John看到他瞥了眼卧室的镜子，然后拐进了墙角。“以袭击Marissa的罪名逮捕了他。至少能有几天不用看到他了。”

他又走进了John的视野，John发现他手上拿着脱掉的T恤，上头有些黑色的墨迹。John嘴角勾了一勾，短促地微笑了一下，然后把轮椅转回到地图前，等着Dean出来。

他看着地图：“一定是你上头标出来的这些人中的一个，”他说，“而且不管是谁，我都赌他知道81年那女人身上究竟发生了什么。”

“天啊我饿死了，”Dean咕哝着回到了起居室，他穿着干净的T恤和运动裤，手里提着那只被John扯下来的收音机。

John看着他，有点儿生气，但看到Dean把收音机放在水池边的柜面上，插进墙上的电源，他更多的是好笑。Lynyrd Skynyrd的 _Saturday Night Special_ 从杂音中渐渐清晰地响起，Dean咧开嘴笑起来，回到桌边，把John的笔记本转过来对着自己。

“你是要干活儿还是听音乐？”John问道，使劲说得恼火一点，不过表情却泄露了他的心情。

Dean抬眼看看他：“就不能同时进行？”

John叹了口气：“不是项目合伙人之一。”他说道。听过无数次的歌词飘进潜意识中。

 _Well hand guns are made for killin'. They ain't no good for nothin' else…_  
_【译注：_ _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ _，七十年代美国南方的一支摇滚乐队，风格接近老鹰乐队。引用的歌词出自_ _Saturday Night Special_ _，大意为：手枪造以杀戮，除此一无是处】_

“你确定？”

“被杀的可是 _他们的_ 孩子，Dean。”John指出。

“可就像你说的，”Dean耸耸肩，“其中一个可能是误伤。”

“这事儿上一知半解就是犯蠢，”John抹了抹脸，“已经死了四个孩子和一个医生了——”

“还有一条断成几截的腿。”Dean插嘴。

“我们需要了解确实，”John强调，“这里头纠缠着太多人命了。”

“啊，见鬼，”Dean挖苦道，“要我说扔个飞镖这事儿就结了。”

John不理他：“这不是个直截了当的撒盐焚骨活儿，但我还是认为是涉及到鬼魂的。有人召唤了河童——”

“还在那楼里画了防护咒文……嘿，爸爸，”Dean忽然打断了自己，“那篇文章里有没有说监狱是那栋楼里的哪一部分？”他翻着报纸，皱起眉又一次扫视着内容。

“我记得没说，”John说，“怎么了？”

“因为那栋楼是隔成三个单元的，”Dean说，放下报纸看着父亲，眉间刻了条深思的皱纹，“而只有第一个单元——顶西头的那一个——里面画满了防护咒。”

John眯起了眼：“你怎么想？”

Dean歪歪脑袋：“我们确定这事儿是个人干的吗？我是说……你 _确定_ 鬼魂不能召唤河童吗？”

John叹了口气，微微耸了耸肩：“让我打几个电话问问，”他勉强让步，“但我从来没听说过这种事。”

Dean揉着肚子：“你没把那些烤华夫饼吃完吧？我真的 _饿死了_ 。”

“你说过了。”John干巴巴地提醒他。他的视线又一次落到地图上，在脑海中翻检着那些事实，浏览着Dean简短的笔记，考虑着从自己的笔记本里摘抄下来的那些整理好的信息。 _被烧死的女人，困在牢房里，那栋楼成了她的坟墓，那栋楼被改造重建，坟墓被亵渎……_

“爸！”

“啥？”John应声抬头。

“我都跟这儿说了五分钟的话了，”Dean恼火地说，“你到底想什么哪？”

“猎魔。”John简单地说。

“你把华夫饼全吃光了，是不是？”Dean发着牢骚，“我要出去吃披萨。”

“等一会儿。”John说。

“除非Aaron知道有谁可以给这个世外桃源来送外卖。”Dean继续说，打算回房间去穿外套。  
_【译注：原文_ _Dean_ _说的是_ _can deliver in this Mayberry of a town. Mayberry_ _是六十年代一部超级成功的情景剧_ _The Andy Griffith Show_ _里的架空小镇，因其设定后被用以指代兼具田园风光和单纯人际关系的地方，也有与世隔绝的含义。_ _】_

“给我坐下，Dean，”John命令道，强硬的语气终于引起了Dean注意。他看了看钟：“就五分钟。”

“ _告诉我_ 你已经订了披萨。”Dean哀叹着。

“Aaron有他的门道，”John看着Dean开心地叹了口气瘫进椅子里，忍不住咧嘴笑起来，“不过，你可得把那个红色的射击弹也给他了。”

Dean一抬头：“他跟你说弹珠的事儿了？”

“是啊，”John点点头，给了Dean一个赞许的微笑，“那是个好主意。”

Dean微微一咧嘴：“总得有人用那些弹珠，对吧？”

“没错。”John认同。

收音机开始轮播晚间歌曲，Dean去冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒，用戒指开了瓶盖，两人就那么坐在一片舒适的沉默中喝着小酒，直到外卖送到。John眼看着他儿子一口气连吞下两片烤香肠披萨，这才重拾话头。

“你觉得跟诅咒有什么关系吗？”他问他爸。

John耸耸肩：“我觉得你关于第三代付出代价的想法是对头的。那些孩子被害的唯一原因是他们的父母干了什么。”

“或者祖父母。”

John点点头，伸手取过双拐，笨拙地站起身来，“接着说。”他一边往放在床上的背包挪动一边说。止痛药的效力已经过去了，久坐让他的腿越来越疼。

“二十年前，Jake Teller还在上高中，”Dean整理着思路，“其他那几个也是。所以，他们非常有可能干了件什么蠢事，害死了那个女人，也害自己的镇子被诅咒了。”

“也有可能，”John接下去说，用啤酒灌了两片止痛药下去，“他们是无辜的，就像他们的孩子一样。”

Dean叹口气，又开了瓶啤酒，站到他贴了一墙的地图和便签标注前，轻轻随着音乐前后摇晃着。

“那么……四个合伙人里有三个通过他们的父辈跟这个镇子有过节。我随便找了些人聊过，据他们说，Joe Lawson——顺便一提，他可是个角色——Frank Teller，还有Roman Sutcliff当年都是镇上的大人物，”他看着自己的标注说，“Joe的建筑公司承建了大部分的市中心；Frank是个医生； Roman呢，Gus告诉我他兼任了警长的工作。”  
_【译注：_ _sheriff_ _，简单就叫警长，其实是县_ _/_ _镇治安官，属于民选职位。美国的公共警力大致分为联邦警察和地方警察，其实从州一级往下就很各自为政了，而且与上级系统没有部属关系。很多县级地方，尤其是中西部沿袭了当年西部的习俗，会组织民间警力，选出治安官，该职位不但可以在本职之外兼任，最特别的是，还是刑事司法管理三位一体，有的还兼任典狱长_ _……_ _基本上是个心一黑就可以只手遮天的角色了。_ _PS_ _，_ _Jody_ _和_ _Donna_ _都是这个职位哦_ _~_ _】_

“Brinnon镇铁三角。”John说着，把自己挪回起居室里。

“Frank已经死了，Joe现在是长在本地饭馆的吧椅上了，我还没找到Roman在哪儿的线索，连他是不是还活着都不知道。”Dean转过身，视线越过了父亲，依然迷失在自己的思绪中，“有件大事——火灾——发生在二十年前。他们没法重建那栋楼，镇子开始步入衰亡。然后他们仨的儿子们随便找了个人联起手来合伙搞这个。他们决心要恢复那地方的原貌，于是引发了一大堆的乱子。”

John叹了口气：“你知道我们需要什么。”

Dean脸上掠过某种表情，他张了张嘴，与此同时一个名字溜进了John的脑海。Dean立刻合上了嘴，好像在教堂里被抓到说了脏话似的，而John也赶紧驱散了那个刚冒头的想法。Sam不在这儿。他也不会来这儿。而且不管你有多想他，只要他自己不想，你也没法把他带回来。

“一个图书馆，”Dean回答，声音有一点点哽咽。他喝了一大口啤酒，把一张椅子转了个圈，一条腿甩过去跨坐下来，胳膊搁在椅背上，下巴搁在胳膊上。“我的密码也就到此为止了，嗯？”

“像这样的猎魔工作要用上图书馆挺正常，”John说着，慢慢坐回轮椅里。背景中，Springsteen的烟嗓哀哀地唱起了 _Darkness on the Edge of Town_ ，“你妈妈爱死这首歌了。”John说，自己都吃了一惊。  
_【译注：_ _Bruce Springsteen_ _，摇滚歌手，昵称_ _The Boss_ _，就是下文_ _John_ _提到的_ _”_ _老板_ _”_ _。】_

Dean猛地抬起头：“是吗？”

“我老是取笑她那是因为她热爱 _老板_ ，”John微笑着，涣散的眼神越过了这个房间，穿透了脏兮兮的窗帘，甚至没在看就坐在他对面的绿眼睛的儿子，望进了记忆中那双被蜷曲的金发掩映着的活泼的眸子，正透过她的睫毛看着他，唇上一朵心照不宣的微笑。“然后她总是嘘我让我闭嘴，还有……这部分，这句歌词……”

_Everybody's got a secret, Sonny. Something that they just can't face. Some folks spend their whole lives trying to keep it. They carry it with them every step that they take…  
_ _【译注：出自前文提到那首_ _Darkness on the Edge of Town._ _大意是：每个人都有个秘密，宝贝。有些事他们无法面对，有些人一生苦守于心，他们每走一步都背负着的秘密。】_

“她会把音量调高，跟着唱起来。”John的微笑褪去了，褪成了悲伤。 _老天，我好想你，宝贝。_ “她的嗓音也是沉沉的，就像Springsteen。要是不压低有些音她就唱不上去。听起来就像个酒廊歌手，知道吗，就那种……沙沙的嗓音。就好像她抽了一辈子的烟喝了一辈子的酒似的。”

他几乎忘了房间里还有个Dean。手臂开始绞痛起来，就像常常在夜晚惊醒他的那种痛，就像是截肢后的幻肢痛。就像是某些本该在那儿的什么被无情地夺走了的，那种痛。他叹了口气，长长地灌了一口啤酒。

“很久没听过这歌了。”John坦承，抬起眼睛，终于把自己拉回现实，把视线聚焦到儿子苍白的脸上哀伤的眸子里。

“你，嗯，”Dean开口说，“你从来没有真正地……像这样谈起过她。就像她……是一个活生生的人。”

John不由自主地想要微笑，却只是难看地抽了抽嘴角：“对，我好像是没有。我希望你们俩……把她当做你们的妈妈来记住。她热爱做你们的妈妈。这真的是她梦寐以求的。”

“做一个妈妈？”

John点点头：“她想要个家庭。她自己的家庭……嗯，关系搞砸了。”

“大概是遗传。”Dean说。

John毫无笑意地哼笑一声：“是啊，我想也是。”

“她还喜欢听什么？”Dean问道，嗓音听来稚气又犹豫，仿佛在担心这个敞开心扉的时刻会像肥皂泡似的破碎，而他们又将回到之前那种相处方式中去。

 _第三代付出代价_ ，John注视着Dean，思忖着， _你想的是对的，儿子_ 。

“她喜欢Tom Petty，”John说，边回忆边点头，“还有Fleetwood Mac。”  
_【译注：_ _Tom Petty_ _，七八十年代曾组乐队也曾单飞的美国摇滚歌手；_ _Fleetwood Mac_ _，六十年代成立于伦敦的蓝调和摇滚乐队，七十年代末风头甚劲】_

“不是吧，妈妈！”Dean抗议起来，“我算是知道Sam那品味哪来的了。”

“你还是个小宝宝的时候她会唱Beatles的歌来哄你，”John告诉他，看着Dean又惊又疑地张大了嘴。  
_【译注：甲壳虫乐队……_ _Dean_ _你跟他们有什么过不去的吗_ _XDD_ _】_

“真的吗？”

“你那时候就那么瞪着她，好像眼睛怎么瞪都不够大似的。”感情淹没了John的话语，两臂间的痛楚化成了白热的剧痛，“我告诉她这是因为你讨厌她选的歌，可她理都不理我，就那么接着唱下去。”

“她唱的是哪首？”Dean问道，声音有点哑。

“ _In My Life_ ，”John几乎是在耳语，“她只为你唱这首。”

他们默默地坐在那儿，直到Audioslave声嘶力竭地宣称 _I Am the Highway_ 。过了一会儿，Dean清了清嗓子站起身来。  
_【译注：_ _Audioslave_ _，组建于_ _2001_ _，解散于_ _2007_ _，美国摇滚乐团，受_ _Led Zeppelin_ _和_ _Black Sabbath_ _影响较深。此文背景中该团应该是刚刚组建。】_

“忙了一天，”他压着嗓子说，“我想我得上床去了。你，呃……还需要什么吗？”

John摇摇头，整理了下表情：“我能行。”

“你确定？”Dean追问，“对轮椅来说地方太小了——”

“我说了我能行。”John厉声道，回忆让他变得粗暴而不耐烦。他只想要Dean走开，好让他一个人跟Mary待着。

“好吧，”Dean点着头举手投降。John瞥了一眼他的表情，显然他已经认清了和睦时刻就此完结的现实，他们又回到了士兵和司令官之间的等级关系。”晚安。”

“晚安，儿子。”John对着Dean关上了的房门轻声回答。

 

www

 

他将之归罪于这个梦。

第五次了，他梦到在寻找Sam，却只找到这个该死的乌龟。梦境一次比一次模糊，一次比一次惊悚。仿佛他越久找不到他的弟弟，连他自己也迷失得越来越久。

他整个人一震，惊醒过来，意识的冲击给身体造成了极大负担，皮肤潮湿发粘，满身是恐慌迫出的冷汗。他小心地翻身仰躺，把手从枕头底下抽了出来，强迫自己松开紧握着刀柄的手指。那柄刀，自十岁那年噬魂怪差点杀死他弟弟的那天起就每晚都塞在他枕头下了。

房间里很暗，带电子钟的收音机留在了起居室里。隔着门他还能听到轻柔的音乐声。John要么就是压根儿没睡，要么就是没关上收音机。

从毯子里挣出脚来，Dean支着胳膊肘把自己撑起来。他脆弱的肋骨一动就窒住了他的呼吸。他厌倦了伤痛。厌倦了疲累。厌倦了厌倦本身。他伸手从邻床上抓过自己的牛仔裤，从裤兜里掏出了手机。

早晨七点。

他可以叫醒他，或者留个消息，这会儿Dean什么都不在乎。他就是需要听到他弟弟的声音。需要让那个声音提醒他，曾经，他的生命中还有那么一样东西是值得的。

_“_ _这里是_ _Sam_ _。你知道该怎么做。_ _”_

录音指示他留言的时候，Dean有五秒钟的时间来试着决定，自己是该觉得失望，还是应该松口气。

“嘿，Sammy，”他开口，努力赶走声音里的睡意，“得说，我倒是希望你这会儿是跟些狐朋狗友在哪间酒吧里喝趴了，不过我了解你，多半还是在一大堆法律书上睡过去了吧。我，呃……” _想念你。说呀，_ _Dean_ _。_ “我只是想打个招呼，好吗。看看你好不好。事儿……嗯，就那样儿吧，大概。有时候跟爸爸说话就像坐该死的过山车。有空的时候回我个电吧。”

手机还贴着耳朵他就切断了通话。

“想你，老弟。”他对着话筒耳语。

他叹了口气，慢慢躺回床上，胳膊交叉着掩住了眼睛：“天杀的乌龟噩梦。”他嘟囔着。

他冲了个澡，洗去漫无边际的思绪，然后一层层套上衣服，吃不准西北沿岸喜怒无常的天气今天会出什么牌。他走进起居室时，发现里边并没有人，披萨和啤酒的味道依然很浓。他嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，一边跟着Alice in Chains轻声哼唱着 _Would?_ 这歌，一边收拾好披萨盒跟空啤酒瓶，塞进个垃圾袋里。  
_【译注：_ _Alice in Chains_ _，_ _87_ _年成立于西雅图的二人摇滚乐队。】_

停下听了听他爸房间的动静，他把速溶咖啡和马克杯放在John能够得到的厨房柜面上，这才转身走到桌边去拿他的车钥匙。钥匙边有张粉红色的纸条，提醒John傍晚五点去做物理治疗。他从John那本笔记的书脊里抽出笔，在旁边写道： _我会赶回来的_ 。然后把纸条压在马克杯下。

带上垃圾，Dean出门走进清晨的雾气中。白昼的暖意逼退了夜色，他驱车离开旅店时几乎觉得被雾吞噬了，周围一切的真面目都隐而不见。他在加油站抓了包饼干，一边啃着当早餐一边给Impala加了十美元的油。他有点希望自己是第一个到工地的，不过看到Gus从初步完工的工地里走出来时他也并不惊讶。

“嘿，早啊，”Gus跟他点头致意，“回来再赚点儿，对吧？”

“要看了，”Dean咧嘴一笑，“有支票给我？”

Gus取出个白信封，远比一张支票厚多了：“我猜你没地方去兑现，所以……”

Dean接过信封往里张了眼：“这可比两天的薪水要多啊，Gus。”他皱着眉抬起头说。

Gus耸耸肩：“我多加了点。别担心，会让你干活回报的。”

Dean几乎就要脱口反对了，但Gus扬起的眉头阻止了他。

“谢了，老兄。”Dean点点头，折起信封塞进后袋里。他脱掉外套，卷起法兰绒衬衫的袖子：“倒不知道十月份还能这么暖和。”

“一般来说不这样，”Gus边说边扣好了自己的工具带，“时不时这儿会来阵热浪，不过一个礼拜左右就偃旗息鼓了。”

“我倒不是抱怨啦。”Dean说着捡起他的工具带，发现弯腰时已经不会疼得憋住气了。

“你跟Chester昨天干得不错，”Gus评论道，“还能继续组队搞定第二单元不？把底层建好？”

Dean点点头：“上头几层你有人手吗？”他问，想着Cole被逮捕了，Gus又少了个人手。

Gus歪了歪嘴抑下个微笑：“他在里头待不了一天的，他大哥今天下午就会把他弄出来了。”

“你会让他回来这儿工作吗？”

“要是我有办法就不会，”Gus说，向另一个来上工的工人挥挥手，“这样你在这儿的时候就不用担心了。”

“很高兴听你这么说，”Dean点点头，向第二单元走去，又停了下脚步，“对了，Gus，”他唤道，“今天我得早一个小时走。要送我爸去看医生。”

“他还好吗？”Gus问。

Dean抿着嘴唇想了想：“抓一只熊，打断它的腿，绑在椅子上，在它刚好够不到的地方放一罐蜜，然后再问它好不好。”

Gus喷笑出来：“该怎么着就怎么着吧，老弟。”

到了九点，Dean就感谢自己今天是把飞刀塞在靴子里而不是绑在胳膊上了，因为他不得不扒下长袖衬衫，在腰里打了个结系在工具带下方。到了十一点，汗水就把T恤的领口染出了个V字形的深色印子，棉质的布料紧贴着他每一寸背肌的纹理。他本想着今天该带瓶水来，不过他跟Chester停下来吃午饭的时候这念头就不见了。

“我老婆给你做了点吃的，”Chester跟他一前一后走向缓缓倾入峡湾的斜坡时说，“我跟她说你吃不够她做的火鸡。”

Dean感激地咧嘴笑着接过Chester递来的纸包。Chester在一块大石头上坐下来，抬手探到背后，把他弄脏了的T恤从头顶上扯了下来。Dean眨巴着眼，瞪着这个精瘦的男人前胸后背那些错综绚丽的纹身图案。

“厉害啊，”他含着一大口三明治说，“有什么含义吗？”

Chester都没低头看一眼，他边吃边巡视着蜿蜒的海岸线，视线并不落在任何东西上面：“没什么，只是我年轻的时候以为自己有太多的想说但没人愿意听罢了。”

“看上去像是……Valkyrie们。”Dean说着，歪着头打量着那些纹身。图案随着Chester肌肉的运动拉伸或收缩，在圣洁与恐怖之间变幻着。  
_【译注：_ _Valkyries_ _，通常音译作瓦尔基里_ _(_ _英语_ _)_ _、王尔古雷_ _(_ _德语_ _)_ _或意译为女武神，北欧神话中在战场上飞翔，引导战死勇士的灵魂进入英灵殿的女神们。瓦格纳的交响乐《女武神之骑行》就是以此为主题的嗷嗷_ _~_ _另外容俺_ _HC_ _一下，现实中美国的_ _XB-70_ _战略轰炸机原型机代号就是_ _Valkyrie_ _，可惜没能量产，被洛克菲勒的_ _B1_ _后来居上抢了订单；而银英和超时空要塞中也都有机型以此命名，前者是帝国方面的单座战斗艇，而后者更是以俺最爱的现实机型_ _F-14_ _雄猫为原型哒_ _~(_ _你够_ _)_ _】_

“我们能从自身的过往中学到不少东西。”Chester简单地说。

Dean点点头，非常喜欢Chester这个主意，来到海边岩滩安顿下来，背靠着凉爽的巨石，在难得的宁静和谐中晒晒太阳。过了一会儿，他也扯下了T恤，仰起脑袋靠在石头上，在耀眼的阳光中闭上了眼睛。不远处同样在享受午餐休息的几个工人那儿飘来淡淡的烟草味，混进了咸涩的海风之中。

太阳晒得肌肤暖洋洋的，他觉得紧绷的肌肉舒展开来。今天早上他决定不再给肋骨缠上绷带，现在阳光抚过他赤裸的胸膛，一如情人爱恋的指尖。过去几个礼拜几乎成了他一部分的深入肌理的疼痛悄悄地减退下去，他发现自己已经能够绷起腹肌而不牵痛胸部了。他转了转脖子，听着关节间的脆响，发誓再也不把无病无痛当做理所应当的了。

“那些不是纹身。”Chester冷静地评论道。

“不是。”Dean回答。

“Cole下的手？”

Chester话里掠过一丝保护的意味，让Dean睁开了一只眼睛，眯着另一只，看着这位前辈：“昨晚不是你叫的警察吧？”

“就是我。你还没回答我的问题。”

“别紧张，老兄，”Dean又闭上了那只眼睛，继续吃起来，“不是Cole干的。”

“那到底是怎么了？”

Dean叹了口气，抬起头睁开眼。他面向大楼西翼，能看到其他工人三三两两随意地坐着，吃着东西，聊着天，抽着烟。他让视线顺着建筑外缘游移，回想着那些只在第一单元内存在的防护咒，琢磨着在他来到这里之前，这座建筑的原貌在第一阶段的重建工程中到底改变了多少。

“一次干活儿时出的事。”Dean漫不经心地回答。

 _那是不是_ _Marissa_ _？_ 他微微向前倾身，试图看清建筑的阴影，那里有个女子就站在大楼边。Dean眨着眼，皱起眉，觉得她身上有什么不对劲，但一时说不清楚。

“嘿，Chester，”他唤道，眼睛依然紧盯着那个女子的身影，“你认识那边那位女士吗？”

“女士？”Chester问道，Dean听到他移动身体时砂砾互相倾轧的声响，“什么女士？”

“就在那儿，在大楼的边——”

就在此时，他恍然大悟。她太没动静了。十月的熏风吹干了他赤裸背脊上的汗水，掀得他脚下的纸袋窸窣作响，但却连她的一丝垂肩黑发，或她的一身洁白上衣都没能拂动分毫。

“妈的该死。”Dean无声咒道。

她就站在大楼三角形的阴影里，就在阳光的另一侧，而且，Dean意识到，堪堪就在他绕着工地布下的盐圈之外。

“怎么了？”

“你没看见她？”Dean飞快地扭头看了一眼，确保Chester没看错地方。然而当他回头再看时，她已经消失了。“活见鬼。”他低语。

John曾经说过，夜晚未必有着限制鬼魂的力量，不过他以前也只在白昼见到过一次而已，而那还是在一栋鬼屋的地下室里，在那种环境里昼与夜是颠倒的。

“你没事吧，孩子？”Chester问道，站到了Dean身前，扫视着大楼周围的区域，想找到是什么让他的年轻同伴这么一惊一乍的。

“没事，”Dean说，微微摇晃着站起身来，“没事，我很好。不好意思……我只是……以为我看到了……别在意。”

要不是Gus已经付了他工钱——还有要不是Chester已经喂了他午餐——他当时立刻就会放下工作拖上他爸直奔图书馆而去了。但现在，他还是有一整个下午的活儿得做完。

把T恤跟外套丢成一堆，他跟Chester一起继续砌第二单元的墙，开窗井，立隔离墙，用钉枪把三合板固定到位。他觉得自己就像部机器。在他们头顶上，另一组人也在干着同样的活儿。Dean忍不住想，要是匆忙搭就的楼板塌下来，到底身处哪边状况会好一点：楼板上边？还是下边？

四点的时候他告别了Chester，拾起自己的衣服，解开了工具带。他向西翼的主出入口走去，无视了路过的那些工人中偶尔有人看到他伤痕累累的躯体时惊异的目光。他想要找Gus问问他有没有看到那个女人。但走到门口时他意识到那是不可能的。Gus站在大楼靠街的那一侧，正跟剩下的三个投资合伙人深谈着。

就像前一天一样，Dean在红色工具柜边抛下他的工具带，然后把脑袋探进灰T恤的领口里，设法始终盯着那四个人。无论他们在谈什么，都绝对不是什么令Gus满意的事情，而当他的老板抬起头撞上他的视线时，Dean扬起眉毛无声地问他是否需要帮忙。

Gus摇了一下头，把注意力转回了Jim Sutcliff身上。于是，Dean向Impala走去。

 

www

 

“你犯不着为了我回来。”他进门的时候John就这么迎接他。

_所以，我们又回到老一套了对吧？_

“不然你还能怎么去治疗？”Dean问他。

“就没打算去。”John边回他边转了转脖子，可以看出他的疲惫。

Dean寻思着他父亲在旅店的床上到底能不能睡得着，他的腿一定痛得要死。

“反正我现在也没法应付多少物理治疗。”John又说，语气里多少带着一丝苦涩。

“那就让他们检查一下呗，”Dean耸耸肩，“好确保一切正常。”

“当然一切正常，”John斥道，“你觉得我会不知道自己是不是没事？”

Dean叹了口气。 _这么着没个好_ 。“我不是这意思，”他息事宁人地说着，绕过John的轮椅进了他的房间，抓起他爸的外套，“我只是说……我们就在这儿困着，对吧？除非你能离开轮椅，不然哪儿都去不了。永远。”

John叽里咕噜地抱怨着些啥，Dean决定还是别问的好，他只是把外套递给了John：“眼下你应该用不上，”他说，“不过谁知道治疗完的时候会有多冷。”

“你不用在那儿等我。”John埋怨着，听起来这个念头几乎让他有点慌乱。

“我不会的，”Dean说着打开了房门，“图书馆就在医院对面。”

“哦。”

把John从轮椅里塞进Impala的副驾都比把那张瘫做一堆的轮椅塞进后备箱里容易。倒不是因为尺寸不合，Impala的后备箱里都能塞得进一整个人，有必要的话。是因为他提不起来。上午Dean体验到的痊愈的轻快感，已经随着这一天的高强度体力劳动消磨殆尽了。

他总算关上了后备箱，一条胳膊环抱着侧肋，屏住呼吸，倾身将额头靠在小臂上。他没忍住一声呻吟，指望着自己能想得起来他爸那边的车窗是开着还是关着。

“天杀的。”他咕哝着，吸了口气做好准备，然后直起身来。后视镜里，他捕捉到了John谨慎端详着他的视线。他马上放下胳膊，正了正肩膀，绕到司机那侧小心地坐进驾驶室里。

“顺便一提，”John随意地说，扔了个什么到Dean的腿上，“你忘了带这个。”

Dean低头一看，是他的手机。他拿起来放进口袋里：“嗬，一定是收拾垃圾的时候掉出来了。”他侧头看了看他爸，“你给我的情儿们打电话了？”他揶揄道。

John转开了头，看着车窗外：“没。不过有人给你打电话了。”

John说话的语气让Dean心里一凉 _。是_ _Sammy_ ……他纠结着不知道接着该说啥。

“我没接，要是你想知道的话。”John说，“另外你也不用查了……他没留言。”

“我确定他只是……” _啥，_ _Dean_ _？你为什么想要道歉，你个娘唧唧的渣子？又不是你把他踢出去的_ 。“我晚一点再回电。”

“你看着办。”John回答。

去医院的路上大半时间他们都沉默着。Dean想着要怎么才能提起他在光天化日下见了个鬼的话题。

“你清楚自己要去查什么吗？”John问道。Dean几乎能听到John脑子里在逐条点击着情报中的事实和漏洞。

“是的，长官。”Dean机械地回答。

“你得找个借口……让人对你要查的东西不会起疑。”

“我知道。”

“尽可能多地抄记下来，包括所有相关的信息。”

“爸爸，”Dean叹了口气，“这些我都明白。”

John沉默了一会儿：“我知道，”他不情愿地说，“你是……你是个好猎手，Dean。”他摇摇头，“我只是讨厌……没法儿参与其中。”

“我想我今天看到她了。”Dean冷不丁说道。他发现透露信息给他父亲听，远比说服他父亲相信他 _的确_ 参与其中——他从没离开战场——来得容易。

“谁？”

“81年的那个女人。”

John僵硬地转动着，在身体许可的范围内尽量正对着Dean：“你见到了一个鬼魂？在建筑工地？”

Dean点点头，尽可能地回想着当时的每一个细节：“一开始我都不相信……你懂的吧，直到她凭空消失。”

“没别人看到了？”

“至少我看不出还有谁，”Dean回答，他瞥了一眼John，“我可不是捏造出来的。”

“不，不，”John摇摇头，“我不是这个意思，只是……大白天的鬼魂现形可是很少见的。那需要很强的力量。”

Dean转了转脖子，感觉本就所剩无几的体力开始被疲惫感吞噬：“怕的就是这个。”

他们驶进了医院的停车场，Dean停好车，取出轮椅，帮他父亲安顿好，注意到他父亲把腿搬上支架时不舒服地皱起了脸，不由得想他们能让John像那样安分地待多久——而这又对他是不是真有帮助。

“你走吧。”John自己推着轮椅往停车场外而去。

“你不用我去，比方说……帮你登记什么的？”

“我是个成年人了，Dean，”John发着牢骚，恼怒地剜了他一眼，“我自己会去登记。”

Dean退后一步：“得，那我……呃，就，那什么，你做完了打电话给我。”

“你只要去把那些情报搞到手。”John命令道，推着轮椅进了自动门，消失在了门后。

“遵命，长官。”Dean嘀咕着，看着他的背影。

他叹了口气，转身向图书馆走去，他父亲笔记本里的那几页就塞在后袋里。他趁着John顽固地把自己推到Impala那去的档儿偷偷撕了下来，需要他这个一丝不苟的海军陆战队父亲整洁的笔记来给自己当小抄，理清思路。

穿过空荡荡的马路时，他看到医院再往下一个街口就有个小小的警署。他暗骂自己早怎么没发现，脑中记了一笔，要是他没能在故纸堆里找到什么线索，他就去那儿调查81年的逮捕记录。

随口编个借口对Dean来说从来就不是个事儿。只是要确保他说的都能与他父亲和弟弟的故事互相吻合才让他有点伤脑筋。不过，这一次，没人需要他配合。他顾着自己就行。一脸无聊的图书馆员才不关心他在追踪的1981年火灾的报道，或是他自称来自西雅图，想在Brinnon搞一单大新闻什么的。

“存档都在地下室，”她说，唇间迸出个口香糖泡泡，“得用钥匙。”

Dean抿起嘴唇，垂下头：“你觉得你能给我吗……Stacey？”

她眯起眼睛看着他：“我们八点关门。”

“明白。”

“如果我给你钥匙，你得 _发誓_ 绝不会让我加班。”

 _不然就怎样，说真的？_ Dean很想这么问，不过他只是眼中带笑地掩饰过去：“凭良心发誓。”

她装腔作势地大叹一口气：“那好吧。”

地下档案室的灯是荧光管，有规律地闪烁着，发出令人烦躁的咔哒声，就像有人不断在玻璃上弹手指。他很快就决定先翻出1981年十月的报纸来。陈年的灰尘呛得他直咳嗽，而一只巨大的蜘蛛则把他吓得差点极其娘们儿地尖叫起来。他把能找到的文章都翻了出来，惊讶地发现数量是那么的少。

他掏出John笔记本里的那几张纸，还有从Stacey那儿借来的一支笔，开始把背景资料联系起来，同时尽他所能地拼凑起线索。一个名叫Brook Marcus的女人，普遍认为是个离群索居者，被指控谋杀了她的亲生儿子，正在Tacoma等待审判。文章中的镇子已经审理并判了她有罪，Dean意识到，不由得怀着戒心龇起了牙。

本地人——其中不少他或者是当面遇见过或者是从Gus那儿听说过——纷纷揭发，声称她一直都有点儿诡异，有些还指控她使用巫术，说她让他们的花园枯萎，或是害死了他们的猫，或是令天气变得不合时节地暖和。

她被逮捕的两天后，当地报纸报道了那场烧死了她的火灾，那是十月十五日，文章详细描述了Sutcliff警长的死里逃生，并救出了一个在押囚犯——一个在牢里醒酒的醉鬼——不过，悲哀的是，Brook Marcus死在了她的牢房里。在她死后，他还找到了几篇文章，斩钉截铁地指控她有异教信仰，在她好几个房间里有相关的仪式用品和装饰。有些甚至还言之凿凿地宣称她死得罪有应得，确信她为了安抚她的神而犯下了谋杀，因此才受到了惩罚。

他又往后翻查了一些报纸，一直查到1982年三月，但完全没找到任何关于火灾起因或Brook死亡后续调查的的报道。他憎恶巫师，憎恶他们做法，他们的方法，他们一家曾遭遇过的每一个巫师对人类的宝贵生命显然都毫无敬意。

但一想到一个女人被困在小小的囚室里，无处可逃，深知她自己将被活活烧死……Dean打了个寒颤，把手上的报纸有条不紊地折好，借以驱散忽然冒起来的讨厌的幽闭恐惧。

当他开始合起最后一张报纸时，一个名字跳入他的眼帘：Kwaiya。

“嗬。”他咕哝了一声，凑近去看。

_……去年秋天被本地_ _Quileute_ _部落的几名成员发现的男孩，明年将入学一家小型教会学校。这个男孩，被部落原住民命名为_ _Kwaiya_ _，曾严重受伤，并被认为不适合接受公共学校的教育。_ _Quileute_ _部落的代表宣称_ _Kwaiya_ _相当聪明，并能在特定的协助下进行学习。作为他退休前的几项举措之一，_ _Roman Sutcliff_ _警长批准了男孩进入教会学校学习，并说：_ _”_ _在我们这样规模的小镇上，这个孩子属于我们每一个人。见证他的成长发展，是我们的职责所在。_ _”_

Kwaiya _，_ _Quileute_ _语意为_ “ _水”，将与部落一起生活，直到他有足够的自理能力。去年秋天，对他的出现所进行的调查最终步入僵局。_ “ _男孩看来在新家里生活非常愉快，_ _”Sutcliff_ _警长对记者说，_ “ _他已经经历了太多。_ _”_ _鉴于六个月来无人出面认领这个孩子，显然他已成为真正意义上的全镇之子……_

“嘿，先生！”Stacey从上头喊他，“差不多八点了！”

“哦对，”Dean回答，折好报纸，收拾起他的笔记，“这就上来。”

他一步两级地跳上楼梯，擦过Stacey身边，让她在后面关上灯，拉上沉重的门。

“你认识新警长吗，Stacey？”

“新？”Stacey瞪着他，“Bonner警长都已经上任了有……二十年了吧。”

“哦对，”Dean又说了一次，点点头，“我的错。”

把笔记塞进外套内袋，Dean一边掏出手机打给他父亲，一边出了图书馆，走进了迅速降温的夜空下。

“ _差不多也是时候了。_ ”John接起电话。

“抱歉，”Dean停了停，视线从医院扫向警署，“刚才在地下室，没信号。你等了很久？”

“ _我没事，_ ”John回答，听起来很累，“ _他们拿走了轮椅。_ ”

“怎么？”

“ _给了我副行走用护具。也是个该死的玩意儿。_ ”  
_【译注：行走用护具，老式的就是从膝盖一直包到整只脚的石膏，新式的是长得像靴子的可脱卸式支架。】_

“那你现在能 _走_ 了？”

“ _不怎么算能走，_ ”John修正道，“ _还是痛得要死，不过我猜我骨头硬吧，做了个扫描，说是比他们最好的预期愈合得还快。_ ”  
_【译注：讲真_ _……_ _怎么的，也就是一个多点礼拜吧，复杂性骨折诶，这就能下地了？！】_

“我老爸啊，”Dean笑起来，“成功过头人士。”他听到John的胡茬刮到了话筒，想象着他父亲正在微笑。

_“下礼拜头上还得回来练习怎么用这玩意儿走路。_ _”_

“那之前怎么办呢？”

“ _拐杖呗。_ ”John说，Dean可以听出他耸了耸肩。

“啊，”他点点头，“我查到些料。”

_“_ _够用了？_ _”_

“还不算，不过我有个想法，”Dean说着开始往警署走去，“你觉得还能再等我几分钟吗？”

“怎么着？”

Dean小跑着穿过一片尚未被夜露打湿的草坪，一排灯光全熄的建筑当中有个缺口，是一条小巷子，看来一直绕到警署的背面。他听到警署正面有什么响动正向他而来，本能地踅进了巷子里 。

“我认为警长可能知道某些事，”Dean回答，“他接替了Roman Sutcliff的职务，就在差不多……火灾过后六个月的时候。”

“ _你觉得他知道是什么引起了火灾？_ ”John问道。

“或者是谁，”Dean说，“还有我们得找到几个认识Brooke Marcus的人。”

_“_ _谁？_ _”_

“死掉的那妞儿，”Dean说明，“关于她是什么人，我可以告诉你人们的两种猜测，不过你需要明确到一种。”

_“Dean_ _，我打了几个电话问了。我是对的，就算她曾经是个女巫，也没有一个鬼魂可以_ _——”_

“嘿，蠢货！”

Dean听到这个熟悉的声音，停下了脚步，整个人条件反射地绷紧了，“妈的。”他对着手机嘀咕了一句。

_“_ _怎么了？_ _”_

Dean慢慢地旋过身去，看到Cole Lawson正从幽暗的巷子里向他逼近。

“等一会儿，爸爸。”

“你他妈在这儿干吗呢， _gaijin_ ？”

“ _那是谁？_ ”John追问。

“Cole，”Dean说，手机话筒依然贴在嘴边，“找你大哥把你弄出来了，嗯？”

他听到Cole的腰间有什么东西叮当作响，视线被吸引了过去，试着辨认出这个体型大他不少的巨汉带着什么武器，同时不由得后悔把他的.45留在了旅店房间里。

“我他妈烦死你在这儿到处搞事了，”Cole咆哮着，又往前迈了几步，走进了警署的灯光范围，让Dean看清他手里是一副手铐，铐环相叠，扣在他肥短的手指间，“别以为我没注意到他们才发现Cody的尸体没几天你就冒出来了。”

Dean皱起了眉，几乎忘了Cole在这次事件里也失去了家人。

“对你侄子的事我很难过，老兄，”Dean回答，退后了一步，脑中拼命思考要怎么才能把他习惯性别在靴子里的飞刀取出来，“我只是在试着弄清这附近发生了什么事……是什么害死了那些孩子。”

“他就那么消失了，”Cole继续说道，声音里饱含着憎恨，“就那么不见了。然后他被海水送回来。他的眼睛……”

Dean听到Cole咽了口口水，他又往后退了一步。

“我觉得你也是时候……给我消失了。”

“爸，”Dean对着话筒说，“我一会儿再打——”他来不及说完，就扔下手机抬手架住了Cole的第一击。

 

www

 

John一听到Dean音色改变就开始往门口挪去。他曾经见过Dean劝服对手——也太佩服他儿子这方面的能力了。他这个儿子能够看穿人心，还能用Sam多愁善感的眼神或John单刀直入的粗暴都无法企及的方式与人沟通。Dean _打动_ 人们。人们回应Dean。

但这人……这人不同。Dean一认出巷子里的另一个人，他的音色就绷紧了，有一种被逼进了角落，无处可退的感觉。John吃力地挪向自动门，拖着他的伤腿，歪着头把手机夹在肩膀上，就在这时他听到Dean开始说他会打回来。

“Dean！”他冲着手机大吼，把两个走进医院路过他身边的护士吓了一跳。“Dean！”他听得到的唯一反应只有明白无误的打斗声和某个人的咒骂声。他关掉手机，塞进牛仔裤前袋里，不假思索地挪向停车场，直奔警署的方向而去。

刚来到马路对面他已经喘成了个风箱。他拖着伤腿迈着倾斜的大步，让吃重的好腿抖个不停；他笨拙地支着双拐，两条胳膊也都已经疲于支撑自己的体重，震得几乎保持不了平衡；而他的肺更是渴求着空气和休息。他的视线则不停搜索着那片黑暗，搜索着他儿子的任何踪迹，感觉恐慌的魔掌已捏住了他的心脏。

“ _Winchester!”_

教官熟悉的厉喝在脑中出其不意地响起，他竟然在现实中也猛一回头。最近这些天来，这声音已迷失在他自怨自艾的思想斗争之中了。他则迷失了对任务的把握。但他现在有了新的任务：Dean有麻烦了。

_“行动起来，当兵的！我们的人倒下了！_ _”_

“他在哪儿？”John自言自语，喉咙干得发不出声音来。

_“_ _要是你没法依靠视觉，那该怎么做？_ _”_

“靠听觉。”John告诉自己，闭上眼强迫身体完全静止下来。

“狗娘养的！”

微弱、缥缈，但的确是Dean的声音。John向左边挪去，找到了一条小巷，争夺着战斗主导权的杂沓脚步和扭打声从里面传了出来。他一边继续向那里靠近，一边狂乱地设想着各种可能性，想找出介入其中又不会让他和Dean伤上加伤的最佳方案。他看到巷子一侧警署二楼投下来的光柱中，两人正打得难解难分，想不通怎么就没出现半个人来阻止这场殴斗。

他终于靠得更近了些，一瞬间他儿子的模样掠过眼前。一线鲜血正顺着Dean的脸颊淌下来，渗进了他的眼角，攀下他的脖颈。他的身子不自觉地弓着，试图保护他依然脆弱的侧肋。但John曾在Sam和Dean拳击练习时见过的一切，都无法与正在他眼前发生的相提并论。

Dean _动如脱兔_ 。

Cole比Dean重了有五十来磅，更高了好几英寸，但他毫无技巧，而且正怒火中烧。John始终教导儿子们，在一场肉搏中怒气会比任何动作都更快地耗掉他们的体力。唯一的机会在于清空脑中的一切杂念，心中的一切感情，仅仅只考虑动作。Dean一手挡开Cole气势汹汹的一记冲拳，另一只手则趁机迅速地给对手的肋骨下缘送上两个刺拳，然后一反手扭住Cole的肘子内侧一抡，顺势把他扔了出去。

John举起一支拐杖，正打算砸进Cole的后脑勺里，但一转眼他面前的人就换成了Dean。两人纠缠着跌跌撞撞退到小巷尽头。昏黄的停车场照明投下一个锥形的光柱，隐约能看清警署大楼背后的碎石空地和不远处的一排树。

John想要大喊叫人， _需要_ 召唤援助，但在碎石地面上他支着拐杖连站都站不太稳。他看得出Dean的力量正在流失减弱。他已经不再封堵对方的拳了，而只是一味闪避，将自己保持在Cole的攻击范围之外。

“Dean。”John无声地呼唤着儿子的名字，不敢出声，生怕扰乱了他的心神。

当一个人影从那排树后出现时，John首先想到的是警方终于要插手了。然而，那人完全走进灯光中后，他看到了一张畸形的疤脸。他知道那一定就是Dean提起过的那个Kwaiya了。John的视线从这个穿着鹿皮裤和法兰绒衬衫的大个子回到了他儿子身上。Dean也看到了Kwaiya，他的注意力被分散了，一瞬间，被笨重迟缓的Cole抓住了破绽。

暗弱的光线下，John看到什么东西银光一闪。

“Dean！”John叫出声来，把儿子的注意力拉回战斗之中，但Cole已抡起巨大的拳头，重重地砸在了Dean的下巴上。

John拄着拐杖往前跌出一步，眼看着Dean被打得脑袋猛地往左后甩去，嘴里喷出了一口血，一时间仿佛人都散架了。John深信这一击会让他倒地不起，但看到Dean踉跄了几步，又站稳了身子，他这才舒了口气。

Dean扬起脸，用手背抹了把嘴，凝视着Cole：“你真不该那么干。”他说道，声音含糊。

John看着他又啐出一大口血，赶紧继续向前挪去。

“哦是吗？”Cole也喘着气，“你能拿我怎样？”

“不是我，”Dean说，“是他。”

他的表情中有什么东西让Cole脸色开始发白。John看着这个蠢笨的男人慢慢地转过身去，总算发现Kwaiya正站在他身后。

“滚，”Kwaiya低沉地怒吼，“不然我就拿你当球滚。”

Cole扭回头看着Dean，John发现他接着又抬眼瞥向了警署。随着他的视线看过去，John这才意识到，警署里有个人自始至终都观望着这场殴斗。他把旁观者的大背头白发、红润的肤色、还有那张苦瓜脸上过大的大蒜鼻都看在了眼里。

他把这张脸刻在脑海中。这个眼看着这场殴斗发生，这个 _任由_ 这场殴斗发生的人的脸。

在警署窗后那人的瞪视中Cole好像萎了一点，然后他又看了看Dean，一只手盘过去抱住显然是伤到了的侧腹，终于一言不发地掉头走出了巷子，经过John身边时瞥了他一眼，被John视线中的怒火灼得缩了一下。John架着拐杖奋力向前挪去，终于走进儿子的一臂之内。

Dean整个人斜向一边，John都不知道他怎么还能站得住。

“所以，”Dean捂着自己的侧肋，探出舌尖舔了舔下唇的口子，“那就是Cole Lawson了。”

John紧紧盯着Dean，想看出他儿子还能禁得起多少：“你说得对，”他点点头，“就一人渣。”

“右勾拳倒他妈厉害。”Dean说，声音里带着喘息。John看着他抬起一只颤抖的手去摸额头上的伤口。“我，呃……哇哦。”

他眼看着摇晃起来，John赶紧伸手，抓住儿子的衣袖。而Dean正眨着眼，奋力睁得大大的，好像在努力让视线重新对上焦。

“Dean？”

“我只是……需要点时间，”Dean往前迈了一步，声音飘忽起来，“活见——”

他终于双膝一软，整个人垮了下去。John本能地伸出另一只手想要抓住他，但受制于腋下的拐杖，Dean的衣袖随之从他指间溜了出去。但在Dean撞上地面之前，一条巨臂已接住了他。John震惊地眨着眼。Kwaiya太安静了，John一时间都忘了还有这么个大汉站在一边。John看着他弯下腰，另一只手探到Dean的膝弯下，一把将他抄了起来。

Dean无力地挂在他怀里，左臂软软地垂着。Kwaiya调整了一下姿态，让上臂托住Dean的后颈。

“我接住他了。”Kwaiya宣布，开始沿着小巷向医院走去。

John紧随其后，驱使着疲惫的双臂，拖动着那条痛个没完的伤腿，只为了一个基本需求：跟他的孩子在一起。他的小男孩受伤了，而他必须去治好他，去搞定一切。他往前挪着，在黑暗中龇牙咧嘴地忍着痛。凝视着Kwaiya高大的背影，他无法将视线从Dean垂在大个子臂弯外的脑袋上移开。

 

www

 

他的指节湿漉漉的。

这是他意识到的第一件事。他觉得自己的手就好像泡在一盆水里。一闪念间，他寻思着他们之间的恶作剧大战是不是又开始了。

直到他想起来，Sam不在这儿。

直到他想起来，他不过是被那个Biff Tanner海扁了一顿。

“醒了吗，”他挣扎着想撑开眼皮的当儿，一个快活过头的女声说道，“还以为你又要重演历史了。”

“哼？”Dean嘟哝了声。

“你看，上个礼拜差不多也是这时候，你给送进了我的急诊室。”

Dean吃力地眨着眼，试图看清眼前的女性：“Caroline？”

“受宠若惊。”她微笑起来。她的笑纹一直都让他觉得很有魅力，展示着她的阅历，她的人生。“我想这才刚过一个礼拜吧。”

“这次不是我的错。”Dean应道，又阖上了眼睛。

“那上一次是咯？”Caroline说。而Dean又一次感觉到手上的凉意。

他慢慢地转头，垂眼看向床边。他的手指关节皮开肉绽的，Caroline正用一块小小的酒精棉球擦拭着伤处。他朦胧地思索着为什么没感觉到通常随之而来的刺痛。

“你的头怎么样？”

 _爸爸。_ Dean从Caroline身上转开视线，觉得自己的身体发出一声叹息。John就站在帘子里，倚着他的拐杖。他的脸憔悴苍白，不过唇上倒有一个若隐若现的微笑。

“还在脖子上，”Dean回答，刚刚还缺席的疼痛选在这个时候回到现场，他不由做了个苦相，“勉勉强强。”

“他醒了很久？”John问Caroline。

“你回来的时候他那双好看得不得了的眼睛才刚刚睁开呢。”Caroline微笑着站起身，依然看着Dean。

“你去了哪儿？”Dean问，当Caroline开始给他额头的伤口清创时缩了一下。

“去确保你的朋友能脱身。”John说。

“我朋友？”

“Kwaiya送你进的急诊室，”Caroline解释道，声音里带着不寻常的沉重，“把你放在这张床上，然后就想离开，但是——”

“几个医生想要找他麻烦。”John嘀咕。

“他们只是担心，”Caroline辩护道，“他们以为是他伤了你。”

“你让他们搞清事实了？”Dean问道，眼睛追随着他父亲在这个小小的空间里又走近了一点。

“是啊。”John点点头，苦着脸慢慢坐进放在窄窄的急诊室轮床边的一张硬邦邦的塑料椅中。

Dean看着他，想了起来：“你那会儿是打算用一支拐杖把那蠢货放倒？”他不可置信地问。

“你看到了，嗯？”

“你想过要怎么用剩下的单单那一支拐杖保持直立吗？”

John深沉的眼睛盯在Dean脸上：“孩子，”他疲惫地说，“那会儿我只想着要撕了那个对着你拳打脚踢的王八蛋。”

Dean闭上眼睛，慢慢把头转回正面。他再次睁开眼的时候，Caroline正俯下身来，手里拿着支针筒。“哇哦！那又是什么鬼东西？”

“冷静点，”Caroline柔声说，“只是利多卡因，一种局部麻醉剂。还是说你想要感受一下缝合的针脚？”

“我想我宁可感受一下针脚。”Dean嘟哝着，感觉到针尖刺进了皮肤。不过，隔了一会儿，一阵凉凉的，木木的感觉就漫过了他的额头和半边脸。“诡异……”

“倒不是说你们俩不养眼，”Caroline一边处理Dean的伤口一边说，“不过还是得说，真遗憾这么快就在我的急诊室里又见到你们。”

“我也不愿意啊，”John说，“要是你们的警察部门能尽点职，根本就不会搞到这地步。”

Caroline皱起了眉头，专心给Dean缝针：“Bonner警长是个好人。你该看看Roman Sutcliff在镇上管事儿的时候。”

“他旁观了整场殴斗，”John说，“完全没有出面制止。”

Dean看到Caroline的脸皱了起来：“我不相信。”

John描述了一下他见到的那人，又说：“Cole在用指节铜套之类的东西殴打我的孩子，而他就那么看着，连根手指都没动过。”  
_【译注：指节铜套么，_ _1201_ _里那个_ _BMOL_ _女巨人用来揍了_ _Cas_ _和_ _Dean_ _的就是啦】_

“是手铐，”Dean说，半边脸麻着的时候说话觉得怪怪的，“他拳头上套着一副手铐。”

“听起来那人是Joe Lawson，”Caroline透露说，“Bonner警长今晚被叫到Gus Spencer的建筑工地去了。”

Dean想要转头去看一眼John，但Caroline捧住了他的头，低头朝他直皱眉。不过，他这小小的动作已经足够了。John已经接到了他无声的提示。

“你刚才说Sutcliff治下这镇上是一团糟？”John问道，将Caroline带回她的回忆中。

“哦，那可不是。”Caroline叹了口气，一边在她刚缝好的伤口上敷上一块纱布，替Dean擦去侧脸和嘴角边的血迹，一边说道：“我是这儿土生土长的，就在这家医院里生下了我的两个孩子。但那会儿我真的考虑过要把他们打个包带上跑路。我丈夫……唉，癌症把他带走了，”一时间Caroline停下了手头的护理工作，过了一会儿才又开始检查Dean，“这儿疼吗？还有这儿？”

“我没事。”Dean含混地说，不希望她在肋骨附近戳得太重。他知道骨裂并没有恶化，不过他也没能让它们好起来，而体侧这一带的肌肉疼得火烧火燎的。他的全身都好像被深入骨髓的热度点燃了。

“医生一会儿会过来检查你有没有脑震荡。”Caroline说。

“说真的，”Dean试着把并不存在的力量注入到自己的声音里，“我只需要几片阿司匹林，就会没事的。”

“对不起，亲爱的，”Caroline对他微笑着，“你都失去意识了。我知道你想离开这儿，不过在我满意之前你别想走。”

Dean叹口气，累得无力争辩。

 “那时候你为什么想要逃走？”Caroline收拾器械和药物的时候John追问。

“好吧，你初来乍到的，不可能知道，但是，”她停下了手头的动作，肩膀垮了下去，双手垂落在了Dean的床边，“一个女人死在了Gus Spencer正在重建的那栋楼里。她……她是被烧死的。”

“Brooke Marcus。”Dean插嘴。

Caroline一惊，嘴都合不拢了：“没错！你到底怎么会知道这事儿的？”

“我这周都在那个工地工作——”Dean开口解释。

“你在一个建筑工地工作？”Caroline几乎是在尖叫，“带着好几根裂了的肋骨？”

“——而且，”Dean接着说，“我听说了一些事……关于女巫？”

“哦，那一堆狗屁。原谅我说粗话。”Caroline哼了声，继续围着Dean的床收拾东西，“那个可怜的女人……他们就没让她消停过。她十几岁上就死了双亲，为了保住房子她得打两份工。有一个夏天我跟她一起在饭馆打工。是个多么，多么甜美的女孩啊。”

“那么……不是个女巫了？”John问道。

Caroline皱起眉，犹豫了：“她对万事有自己的处理方法……有她自己的想法。比方说，她的项链上挂着一个五角星形的坠子。但她说那是防护用的。”

“的确是。”Dean和John异口同声地回应。

“不过她是真的溺爱那个男孩儿，”Caroline叹息着，“我们是一块儿怀孕的，只是我是结了婚的。生我女儿的时候我就离开饭馆了。而Brooke，她只能继续工作。”

“没有丈夫？”John问道。

Caroline摇摇头：“她从没说起过孩子的父亲是谁。当然，我们都有自己的猜测。Brooke，她是个美人，走在街上男人们都忍不住要回头的。”

“她儿子出什么事了？”Dean问道。

Caroline拿起Dean的病历表，咬了咬下唇：“没人确切地知道。她去找Roman Sutcliff，说Andrew不见了，但接下来我们所知道的就是他们说在她家里找到了足够的物证，证明她杀死了那孩子。”

“但是……你不相信。”John猜测。

Caroline歪了歪头，眼神柔和起来：“Andrew就是她整个世界啊。你不可能那么爱一个人，然后却杀了他。”

“也可能是个意外，”Dean拐了个弯说，自己听着都含糊其辞，“她发了慌，埋了尸体，然后谎称失踪来掩盖。”

“那就是Sutcliff和他的手下想要我们相信的，”Caroline耸耸肩，转过身去，刚要掀开把Dean的轮床跟整间急诊室隔开的布帘，又停了下来，“知道吗，你没提起前我都没往那儿想，但是……那些死去的孩子……他们都是当年那伙人的孙辈。”

“Joe Lawson，Roman Sutcliff，还有Frank Teller。”John报出名字。

“没错。”Caroline摇摇头，“看来是报应不爽，一个不漏呢。”她的视线转向Dean伤痕累累的脸，“你就好好待着，我会尽可能让你快点离开这儿的。”

Caroline走后，Dean放松下来沉进床里，听任眼皮垂下合上。他觉得像被掏空碾平了似的。他确信现在要是有谁碰一碰他，他就会碎成一千片，而再也没人知道要怎么把他拼回来。

“你还好吧，儿子？”

“当然。”

“你看着可是一塌糊涂。”

“你这算是在鼓舞士气吗。”

久久的停顿，Dean发现自己的意识开始飘离了，被身体的静止状态越推越远，而利多卡因也屏蔽了他脸部的伤痛。

“我们应该一走了之。”John轻声说。

Dean一惊，父亲的声音，带着这出乎意料的可能性，把他从睡眠的边缘拉回了现实。

“什么？”他费力地睁开眼睛，费力地想要看清父亲的脸，“你刚说什么？”

“我又不是非得待在这儿疗伤的，”John接着说，“我们可以往南去，慢慢养身体。”

“一走了之？”

John脸庞的轮廓是模糊的，仿佛有谁用橡皮擦掉了那些清晰勾勒出他父亲那不容忽视的力量的利落线条。

 “Brooke是死于十月十五日，对吧？”John问道。

“对。”

“那就是下周一，”John告诉他，“事情只会越来越糟。”

“而你……想要一走了之？”Dean又问了一遍，那个词对他来说听着都陌生，简直像硌在了他的唇间，让他合不拢嘴。

John勾起了头。有那么一会儿，Dean视野里灰色的帷幕又一次降了下来，他几乎觉得失去了父亲。直到John再次开口，Dean倾听着那个声音，又从那里面找回了他。

“我已经不想让你再受伤了。经过了这些之后，在我……没法儿帮你的时候。”

“你为了我差点儿用根拐杖揍那家伙，爸爸。”Dean提醒他。

“但我移动太慢，Dean，”John反驳，“我没法插手，没法阻止。该死的，我甚至没法把你从那儿扛出来。”

“爸爸，”Dean试着开口，麻木的嘴跟不上急切的字句，“我们——”

“Dean，”Caroline快步走进他的小隔间，她身后的布帘掀开了，露出了忽然忙碌起来的急诊室，“医生还得有一会儿才能过来看你。他开了些止痛药给你，你想要药片，对吧？不要打针？”

“对，”Dean回答，“出什么事了吗？”

“我，呃，没有权力告诉你……”

Dean僵硬地支着胳膊肘撑起身来，发现Caroline背后有张熟悉的脸，正往相邻那个隔间里张望着。“Gus？”

Gus听到自己的名字猛地转过头来。Caroline退了下去，让他能走进Dean的隔间。“Dean？你怎么搞的？”

“你还好吧？”Dean问，“出什么事了？”

Gus警觉地眨着眼，一边肩膀靠在了墙上：“老天啊，孩子，你看着可真是一塌糊涂。”

“多谢你啊，”Dean说，一边护着侧肋试图找个舒服点的姿势，“你该看看被我揍的那个。”

Gus阴云密布的脸现出一丝恍然大悟的曙光：“要那是Cole Lawson，我希望你已经把他打残了。”

 _我也希望啊，_ Dean暗想。

“出什么事了呢？”John质问。

Gus看上去消沉了一点：“Jim Sutcliff死了。”

“什么？”Dean大叫起来，“怎么死的？”

“没人……确切知道。”

“我刚见过他啊，”Dean说，“在工地那儿——就在我走之前。”

“我们在那儿碰了个头。后来大家都走了……显然他又折了回去，”Gus叹口气，“我不知道他为什么……可能去找什么东西？Bonner接到个匿名报案，去那儿的路上又给我打了电话。我们在西翼紧后头找到的Jim。”

“找到的时候什么样？”John催问。

Gus抹了把脸：“我跟他们说了你的盐线，试着让他们看到是那把那些……那些对我们不利的东西……隔离在外。”

“要我猜，”Dean叹息着，人陷下去了一点，“他们一点儿都不信。”

“他们当中有两个想炒了我，”Gus悲哀地笑了笑，“Terry Bowing说服了他们先留着我。该死的……我那时候就该让他们把我从镇上一路笑话出去。”

“Gus，”Dean轻声说，“找到Jim的时候他什么样？”

“他的人一半在楼里一半在楼外，他的腿……看起来……看起来就像……”

“直说吧，你就。”John吼起来，吓了Gus一跳。

“看起来就像他在逃离某些东西——从海那边向楼里逃来。他的两只手……被钉在了地上。用的是钉子。而且他把盐线踢得乱七八糟的。”

Dean和John交换了个眼神。

“你到那儿的时候，有没有看到……什么东西？”Dean问道。

“你是说，除了我的一个老板被钉死在他自己大楼的地板上之外？”Gus问道，“那就没了。”

“Spencer！”一个声音叫道，Dean认出是Bonner警长。

“我得走了，”Gus叹了口气，又看了看Dean，“好好休息，孩子。别担心回不来。这个工程……到此为止了。我不能再让我的手染上更多人的血了。”说完他走了出去，Caroline尾随其后。

Dean回头看着John：“你还是想要一走了之？”

John咽了口唾沫，Dean看着他父亲的视线在自己脸上徘徊着，把他的淤青的伤痕、缝合的创口、肿胀的眼周都看在眼里：“你禁不起再受伤了，Dean。”

“我可能会让你大吃一惊呢。”Dean说，拖着身子竭尽所能地挺起胸来。

“好吧，”John叹息着，支着拐杖站起来，“你才是前线上的那个，孩子，这该由你决定。”

Dean迎上父亲的眼睛。他的眼神坚定不移，丝毫未流露出正在吞噬他决心的虚弱感。他感受着这些话的分量：“那就好。我们还有活儿要干。”

 

**\-- TBC –**

 


	5. Chapter 5

www

 

_拥抱伤痛吧，将之化为你继续旅程的动力。_

_——_ _宫泽贤治_  

> _【译注：宫泽贤治，日本昭和早期的诗人、童话作家、农业指导家、教育家、作词家、社会活动家。是虔诚的佛教徒。】_
> 
>  

www

 

现在正是夜色最深的时候，仿佛黑暗正紧紧攀附在人间，反抗即将到来的黎明。这始终是John最忧虑恐惧的时刻。他自知，就是在这一刻，Mary被从他的身边夺走了。

如果他能睡过整个夜晚——事实上这很少见——他总是会带着一种若有所失的感觉醒来。像是，忘了关掉烤箱，或是忘了锁上房门似的。他会马上去侦察他和儿子们所在的这个地方，像猛兽一样伏身潜行，查看盐线，检验武器，让两个儿子此起彼伏的安稳呼吸让自己放下心来。

Sam离开他们之后，John第一次得以睡过这最黑暗的时刻之前，有整整三天三夜没能入睡。他一圈圈地巡视，确保万事万物毫无差错，然后在Dean的床前停下脚步，看着他沉睡中的儿子，听着他如今无人合鸣的呼吸，感受着他失去回响的孤独心跳。

他无法罢手。几个月后，他依然觉得他要去巡逻，去保卫，有时候他都不知道，自己到底是否能够再次确保他的孩子们的安全。

Dean睡得不安逸。

看着他，John能感觉到儿子身上一波波散发出来的忧虑和意识包围着自己，更加深了他的挫折感。Dean在狭窄的病床上微微侧向一边，下意识地护着自己脆弱的那一边身体；他偏着头，脸对着另一边；他的手——指节血肉模糊，证明着他为生存作出的奋斗——带着刻意的漫不经心搁在牛仔裤包裹着的胯上，另一只手则放在身边，掌心向上，手指蜷着，仿佛随时准备着攥成拳头。

Caroline给他的止痛药相当强效，给了Dean本身不愿意享受的一时缓解。她告诉John他们无论需要休息多久都可以待在这个急诊室小隔间里。Dean的伤不足以被留院，但John和这位护士一致认为，眼下还是别让他移动比较好。Caroline带来了用柔软毛巾包着的冰袋，当Dean终于败给了他的极度疲劳睡了过去，John把冰袋敷在儿子受伤的脸上，希望能给Dean眼周和嘴角那些看着都痛的淤青消消肿。

然后，他就只是看着他昏睡。

“Elroy？”

夜越来越深，小小的医院也越来越静了，员工只留下最少人数，但急诊室是例外。John看到，在这儿，仿佛外面夜色越浓，人们也伤得越重。他听着周围传来的对话声——就好像他们以为把Dean的病床跟其他设施隔开的这张布帘不知怎的竟是隔音的似的——他们在议论着Jim Sutcliff的死。

“Elroy? Mr. MacGillicuddy?”

Caroline的轮班已经结束了，John把帘子拉开了一半，感觉更安全一些，因为这样他就能看到靠近的人，看到窗外的夜色，看到医院员工脸上的忧虑和疲倦。

一只手忽然放在了他肩头，而一个声音——他这才意识到有人在叫着自己那个陌生的假名——轻声说道：“John？”

意识到自己的失误，John心中一惊，抬头看到的是Rice医生温和的眼睛：“嘿，大夫。”

她涂着与鲜亮衬衫颜色相配的深红唇膏，嘴唇抿成个了然于心的微笑：“Caroline告诉我你来这儿了。”

“不是我，”John说，向睡着的儿子那边点点脑袋，“是我儿子。”

Rice医生闭了闭眼睛，接受了他的辩解：“腿怎么样？”她问着，黑眼睛看向John搁在Dean床边包扎着厚重护具的伤腿。

“在好起来。”John耸耸肩。

“很高兴你没有折腾它，”她说着往那走了一步，“可以吗？”

“你随意。”John回答，看着她小心地拆开护具的束带和维可牢，查看着底下正在愈合的肌肤。

“你愈合得真不是一般地好。”她说，重新把护具紧紧地包扎起来。

Dean在睡梦中抽动了一下，双手微微抬了抬着，仿佛正在对某种威胁作出反应。

“希望你儿子也继承了你这种特性。”她小声说，走到Dean身边。

“小心点。”John脱口而出。他不想让她惊醒Dean，他们眼前的日子还有好一阵子辛苦，而Dean需要一切可能的时间来休息恢复。

Rice医生点点头，眯细了眼睛检视着那些伤痕，调整了一下冰袋，然后走开了几步：“查过脑震荡了吗？”

John颔首：“他没大碍，就是累坏了。”

Rice医生抱起胳膊看着John的眼睛：“我想要知道你到底是出了什么事，John。”

“你不会知道的。”John故意说得含含糊糊的。

他不确定这位好医生有多大年纪。她光滑的巧克力色肌肤掩盖了通常随着人的一生会变得越来越显眼的时间痕迹。他不情愿地看着Dean，给一个人留下痕迹的，不只是时间如何 _流逝_ ，更多的是时间如何 _影响_ 他啊。

“我听说了些事儿，”Rice医生说，又一次抱起胳膊，靠坐在Dean的床尾，“比如你用的是假名。又比如你和你儿子卷进了某些会把镇子搞得四分五裂的事。我也听说过你是个英雄，或者是个威胁，或者你造成了很多人丧命，类似这样的事儿。”

“不是那样的。”John说，但一时不知该怎么说下去，他沉默下来，想到那些孩子的死会被怪罪在他们——怪罪在Dean头上，“我们跟那些没关——”

“那就告诉我你们出了什么事，”Rice医生说，她降低了声音，嘴唇紧紧绷着，为她的每一个字注入力量。

John望着她，面无表情，眼神危险。他深知如何让自己的视线包含适量的恶意来逼退面前的人。他想要警告她，但不希望吓坏她。

Rice医生叹了口气：“我同意给你这种护具的唯一原因，John，”她说道，眉毛一挑，用了他给她的这个名字来称呼他，“是因为我担心你会单脚跳着去逞英雄，给你的骨骼造成无法修复的损伤。”

John努了努嘴，看到Dean又动了一下，压低了声音：“所以你要说的就是，你不认为我们是杀人犯。”

Rice医生翻了个白眼：“不，我不认为你们是杀人犯。但你们也不是——”

“Winchester先生？”

John飞快地看向声音的来源——是Gus Spencer。他恶狠狠地瞪着这人，而Gus杏仁形的黑眼睛正从John身上看到静卧着的Dean，然后又看回John。

“对不起，”Gus小声说，“我能……呃……我能跟你聊几句吗？”

“我们还没谈完，John。”Rice医生插嘴。

John吸了口气。他只想所有人都离Dean远点—— _立刻马上_ 。他指了指Gus：“去候诊室吧，我上那儿找你。”Gus点个头，两指一并向Rice医生轻轻挥了个敬礼，转身走了。John看着他的医生：“如果我能搞定这事儿，我保证会跟你和盘托出，大夫。在那之前……你知道得越少越好。”

“万一我能 _帮上忙_ 呢？”Rice医生说，一边帮着他从Dean的床上把腿放下来，再把拐杖递给他。

他的腿由于高度的改变一阵剧痛，从脚趾头一直卷到牙根，John一时只能小心地呼气吸气。“你帮得上忙的时候，”他注视着她，“你会知道的。”

他又看了一会儿Dean，然后开始从小隔间往候诊室挪去，但是一个念头止住了他：“嘿，呃，大夫？”

Rice医生转脸看着他。

“关于我的名字……”眼下他最不希望的就是在他们离开这个镇子前被医院发现他的保险欺诈了。

Rice医生垂下了眼，也放下了抱在胸前的胳膊，过了一会儿才抬起黑眼睛看着他：“尽可能保持伤腿抬高吧。下周一之前 _不要_ 让它负重。”她的眼睛巡视着乱中有序堆放在急诊室里的各种电脑、机器和救生设备，“至于说你的名字，你就是Elroy MacGillicuddy，不过大家都叫你John。”

John展颜发出一个短促但充满感激的微笑：“谢了，大夫。”

“保重你自己，John，”Rice医生说，扭过头去看着Dean，“还有你儿子。”

“我会的，”John点点头，等她离开后，才穿过那扇双开门挪进了几近荒芜的候诊室，Gus正在那里焦躁地踱来踱去。

“嘿。”看到John时Gus打了个招呼，总算停下了快把地毯犁出条沟来的步子。他神经质地啃着大拇指的边缘，眼睛里带着一种被追捕着似的，满含着疑虑的神情，来回扫视着John身后和周围的空间。“多谢你，呃……那什么，你知道的。”

John沉重地倚靠在他的拐杖上，累得不想掩饰，就这么注视着Gus：“什么事？”

Gus的视线投向了通往急诊室的那道门：“我是想跟Dean谈的，但是——”

“不，”John说，语气比他预想的还严厉，“这会儿别去烦他。”

“是啊，”Gus点点头，“他看起来被打得够惨的。”

John咽了口唾沫，咽下本能的暗暗自责，因为他竟然无法保护 _就在他眼前的_ 儿子免受更多的伤害。“你说你需要聊几句？”他敦促道。

Gus舔了舔嘴唇，在胸前抱起了胳膊，把手指压在胳膊下，仿佛是为了抑制颤抖：“你一定会以为我疯了。”他开始说。

John忍不住一个疲惫的微笑：“我看未必。”

“是吗，好吧，”Gus点点头，“Dean的确说过这是你们的家族事业……”

John叹息着，慢慢地坐进候诊室一张很不舒服的椅子里。他用一支拐杖拨着前方的另一张椅子。Gus看出了他的意图，帮他摆好了椅子，轻轻抬起他包扎着护具的伤腿，小心地搁在带有坐垫的椅面上。

“谢了，”John说，因为伤腿的压力减轻而舒了一口气，“现在你也坐下，从头开始说吧。”

Gus坐下了，挪了挪椅子，让自己可以直视着John：“我，呃……我想我大概是见到了……”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“鬼。”

John点点头，始终盯着Gus的脸。看他没说话，Gus紧张地干笑了一声摇了摇头。

“看到了吧？我猜你也会是这个反应，”他边说边在裤腿上摩擦着手掌，“我一定是失去理智了，对吧？”

“难说。”John回答，“跟我说说你看见了啥。”

Gus用两根指头了抹额头：“今天早些时候，那帮人过来找我——”

“哪帮人？”

“那帮合伙人……好吧，除了Jake Teller，当然了。”

John点点头，飞了个响指示意他继续。

“他们想要……我不知道，也许一个……报告或者保证吧，”Gus叹了口气，视线跟着手跌落到大腿上，“不管是什么我都无法给他们。我猜他们认为我把Dean招进来是作为一个……替身或掩护什么的。”

“一个什么？”

Gus抬头看着他：“镇子上有很多说法，关于他为什么会来这儿——还有，关于你为什么来这儿。对某些人来说时机太巧了，孩子们被杀了，紧接着是Jake……而且我告诉你，这个镇子最爱找替罪羊了。他们需要的就只是一个圆得起来的说法——是不是真的根本不重要。”

John皱起了眉头：“所以，怎么着，他们认为…… _Dean_ 该为镇子上的死亡事件负责，并且是 _你_ 把他弄进来的？”

Gus耸耸肩：“他们就是这样的人，捕风捉影的。”

“那怎么可能说得通，”John几乎咆哮起来，“他正忙着保护人们不被杀害！”

“是啊，唉，”Gus倾身将手肘支在膝盖上，“我今天也试着这么告诉他们来着。我跟他们说了盐线的事儿，还有自从他……不管他做了什么……人们就没再出事，工程也开始进行下去了。但他们……我说得太多了。”

John挑起条眉毛，心烦意乱地搔了搔下巴上的胡茬。

“我告诉他们我认为工地上在闹鬼。”

“你说了这话，哈，”John咕囔着，“是Dean告诉你的？”

Gus摇摇头，研究着自己的双手：“我的，呃……我母亲说的。”

John皱眉：“你…… _母亲_ 告诉你那地方闹鬼？”

Gus重重叹了口气，靠到椅背上仰头看着天花板：“我母亲是日裔。她……知道些事儿。很多人认为她疯了，但她只是……她只是念旧。我父亲去世的时候我在上大学，她只有孤单一个人。她是靠……我想你可以说，靠从他们族裔的大量传说中寻找意义来度过那段日子的。”

“日本民间传说当中可以学到很多。”John同意道，无意识地转动着自己的婚戒，在脑中缠成一团乱麻的各种事实中摸索着。

_“_ _叫做河童_ _……_ _是一种日本水怪。_ _”_

_“_ _这有点地理性混乱啊，不是吗？_ _”_

_“_ _华盛顿州在太平洋沿岸，再说鬼灵之类也不像是会受制于地域。_ _”_

_“_ _你觉得是有人召唤来的？”_

_“_ _可能。也可能是那货搭了条打鱼的便船。我他妈不关心这个。我所知道的是，就在这儿，它已经杀害了四个孩子了。”_

_“_ _它是怎么杀人的？”_

_“_ _溺死受害者……吸干受害人的血，然后就设法吃软组织……”_

_“_ _我们要怎么干掉它呢？”_

_“_ _它天灵盖上长了个……骨头之类的玩意儿，里边装满了水。要是它这个骨头碟子干了，这货就翘了。所以，我们只要能在岸上困住它足够长的时间，它就会在空气里窒息了。”_

_“_ _哦，太赞了……咱们要去对付一个会功夫的水怪，还得把它困在岸上。简直不能更有趣。”_

“John？”

John抬起眼，晃了晃头重新把注意力集中到Gus身上，这才意识到他还在继续跟自己说话，“抱歉，”他说，“在……想事情。”

“总而言之，”Gus说，“我告诉她盐线的事儿，她就只是……点个头，好像她一直在等这样的事情发生似的，跟我说盐能够御鬼灵于外。”

“聪明的女士，”John应道，”Gus，”他问道，语调保持平稳，同时低垂着视线，“你母亲她……跟建筑工地有没有任何联系？”

Gus轻轻一哼：“她连镇子都不进。从不。说是这镇子害死了爸爸，还要害死我。她完全不想跟这儿有任何关系。”

“那跟那几个……合伙人呢？”John追问。

“她认识他们的上一辈，当然了，”Gus点点头，“但她从没见过这几个。”

“除了你之外她会跟镇上什么人说话吗？”

Gus微微一退，眉间现出一道忧虑的皱纹：“那就只有Kwaiya了，但他们……你知道的，每个人多多少少都认识Kwaiya的。怎么了？”

John摇摇头，咬着下唇沉思着。入口的大门打开了，一个黑头发的苗条女孩走了进来，她穿着灰白格子的法兰绒衬衫，过长的袖子卷到肘上，下边是一条牛仔裤，脚蹬马靴。她扫了眼空荡荡的登记台，然后看向了候诊室。当她看见Gus的时候认出了他，明显地松了口气。

“Gus！”她叫了声跑了过来。

不用说John已经知道这一定是Marissa。她的轮廓精致如画，细致的肌肤覆着完美的骨骼，嘴唇恰到好处地微微撅着，但她的眼睛才是她的灵魂所在。她在承包商的椅子边蹲下来时，John忍不住又看了看她蓝色的眸子。

“Marissa，”Gus叫起来转向她那边，“你在这干——”

“我听说了Jim的事，”她说，眼中微微泛起泪光，她眨了眨眼忍下眼泪，“是真的吗？他……他死了？”

Gus的巨掌覆住了她的小手，而John也把强烈的肤色反差看在了眼里。

“我很遗憾，”Gus点点头，“我……我不知道你们很亲近。”

Marissa迅速站起身，抽出了自己的手：“不算亲近。只是……那些孩子，然后是我哥哥，现在又是Jim……”

Gus低下头：“我知道。发生了太多——”

“你不认为已经够了吗？”

“你的意思是？”John接过话头，吸引了Marissa的视线。

她干咽了一下，忽然意识到自己是打断了什么事：“呃……你是？”

“Marissa，”Gus介绍，“这位是Dean的爸爸。”

“哦，”Marissa低头看向John搁在椅子上的腿，“哦，”她又说了一次，仿佛是在脑海中把碎片拼凑起来，“你是不是……你为什么在这儿？”

John看着她眉眼间忧虑的皱纹和撇了下来的嘴角。不是在担心他，而是他儿子。

 “Cole和Dean他们——”Gus开始说。

“可恶！”Marissa啐道，已经转身要走，“他还好吗？”

一瞬间John有点迷惑她指的到底是谁。

“Dean会没事的。”John安抚她。

“我希望他是把那混蛋杀了。”Marissa咬牙切齿地说。声音透着恶毒，眼神中透着冷酷。

Gus摇摇头：“还没见到Cole，不过——”

“他没死，”John说，“你说 _已经够了_ ，什么意思？”

Marissa看着John，嘴唇哆嗦起来：“所有这些。所有的死亡……就为了重建那该死的大楼？无论他们想掩盖什么，我都不相信是值得……所有这些……”

她别开了视线。John舔着牙，掂量着他的选择。

“我能去看看Dean吗？”Marissa问。

“他在睡觉。”John心不在焉地说。

“我不会吵醒他的。”Marissa又说，等着他答应。

John点点头。Marissa一走开，他就往前坐了坐，严肃地紧盯着Gus：“别再扯些有的没的了，老弟。我要了解一切。马上。”

Gus抹了把脸，勾起了头，仿佛受不了跟John对视似的对着地板说：“我告诉他们——那些合伙人——关于……关于盐的事儿。我觉得Matt快犯心脏病了吧。Terry看起来像是在担心我是不是发疯了还是怎么的。而Jim……他飞快地让我闭嘴……”Gus摇摇头，“Bonner在工地那儿打电话给我的时候，我真得说……我从来没料到会这样。我们已经取得进展了，你知道吗？真的开始推进了。东翼第三单元底层的干墙都已经砌好了，粉刷匠已经安置好工具准备动工。上层的二三单元也就要合拢外墙了……”

“所以你到了工地。”John说，把承包商的思路拉回来。

“Bonner进了前门——一单元——我则抄到后面去。我能想到的就只是有人偷了粉刷设备什么的……或者类似的…… _小_ 事情。”Gus坐直身子，但眼睛依然垂着，“Bonner找到了Jim，我听到他大叫我过去，但我还没到那儿，我，呃……我想我看到Matt Lawson从楼里跑了出去。向海那边去了。一会儿之后我听到他发动了他的船。”

“你看到有人从谋杀现场跑掉？”

Gus点点头。

“你告诉Bonner了吗？”

Gus摇摇头。

“这他妈是为什么？”

“我没法确定，好吗？我……我是说， _Matt_ 杀了Jim能有什么好处？他们是合伙人！”

John看着这个对他而言的年轻人挣扎着找不到合理解释，他自己脑中已经掠过了十几种可能。

“你回去了那儿。”John猜测道，思考着Gus宣称Jim Sutcliff被杀的时间和现在之间的这段空隙。

“不得不回去，”Gus点点头，“我绕到楼后——就是之前我走的那条道——Matt又在那儿了，只是这次……他看起来在挖什么东西。”

“挖？”

Gus点头：“他发狂一样地在那儿挖着。我开始走过去……我不知道该说些什么，但我总得说些 _什么_ ……然后我就……我就看到了。”

“鬼。”

Gus点点头，John注意到他上唇迸出了汗水，双手神经质地在腿上摩擦着，“那是个女人。我看不到脸，但她有一头黑发。”

“在哪儿？”

“楼里。一单元里面。”

“曾经是牢房的地方，”John说，Gus点头确认，“接着怎么了？”

“我没法动弹，”Gus说，“但……Matt抬起头来然后……他看到了她……他开始跌跌撞撞往后退。他丢下了铲子跑起来——还是跑向海那边。”Gus喘了口气，看向John，“然后她就消失了，好像没出现过一样。”

“你去看了他在挖的是什么东西吗？”

“绝对不去，天呐，”Gus摇摇头，颤抖着发出一声神经质的笑，“我连滚带爬离开了那儿，直奔这里。我能想到的唯一一个不会把我关进疯人院的人就是Dean了。还有，当然，我想还有……你。”

“我得去看看他在挖什么，”John说，“要是个坟的话，那今晚就能全部搞定。”

“啥？”Gus茫然地眨着眼。

“我们认为Brooke Marcus在牢房火灾中被烧死了。但要是那儿有个坟墓——埋着骨骸——而大楼的重建打扰了坟墓的安宁，那我们就可以驱除她的鬼魂，而且今晚就能干完。”

John说得很快，看都没看Gus，他在心中默想着路径、计划、解决方案。 _他_ 可以结束这一切，立刻马上，不用再让他儿子受到更多伤害。他可以重归岗位，结束这次猎魔，让Dean在亚利桑那就该治疗的老伤和这次的新伤好好愈合。他看着Gus，眼神炽热。

“我需要你带我到那儿去。”

“什么时候？”

“现在，”John撑着椅子，一边用好腿支起自己，同时把伤腿慢慢放下地，一边伸手去够他的拐杖。

“那Dean怎么办？”

“Dean需要休息，”John咕囔着，拄着拐杖站着了身体，“他不需要知道这些。”他向医院入口挪去，一边扭头看着Gus，“你得帮我弄点东西来。”他说。

“我猜猜，”Gus说，赶紧上前帮他打开门，“是盐？”

“还有别的。”

“你真觉得我们今晚就能结束这一切？”

脑海中他儿子的话忽然大声响起，他不由被那尖锐的警告一惊。 _有人召唤了河童_ _……_ _没有一个鬼魂能做到这些_ _……_ _有人在楼里画了那些巫术防护咒文_ _……_ _没有一个鬼魂能做到这些_ _……_

_冷静，儿子，_ John在脑海中教训Dean。 _让我干活儿。_

“是啊，”John回答Gus，“我觉得能行。”

 

www

 

他闻到了咖啡味儿。

馥郁的香气越来越浓，足以将他从黑暗中诱惑出来。他让意识渐渐回归，微微转头，感觉肌肤触到了什么柔软的东西。当黑暗退得更远一些，他意识到他能听到有人——事实上有好几个——在不远处交谈着，在背景里如蜂群般嗡嗡地响成一片。

“那是给我的？”他问道，没睁开眼睛。

“天，你吓我一跳。”有人回答。

_好吧，那就……不是爸爸了。_

他睁开眼，挪了挪身子，一个冰袋从他侧脸上滑了下去。“Marissa？”

“嘿，你醒啦。”她微笑着站起来，纤细的手掌捧着杯外卖咖啡。

“你在这儿干啥呀？”Dean在床上把自己撑起来一点，睡眠和止痛药的影响还在，他的视野边缘依然模糊昏暗。

“我听说了Jim的事来的，”她说着，掰开了外卖杯的封舌，“是清咖哦，”她把杯子递给他，Dean满怀感激地接了过来。“我在候诊室里遇上了Gus和你爸爸。”

他贪婪地啜了一口这咖啡因满满的饮料，让热乎乎的液体灌进胃里，强劲的力道将体内残存的疲软昏沉一扫而空。又来了一口，他就有力气坐起身把腿撂下地了。

“你见到我爸了？”他边问边又喝了一口。

Marissa点点头：“他们在谈些什么事儿，被我打断了。”

“他现在在哪儿？”他稳稳地踩上了地板，手还是牢牢抓着床沿。

她耸了耸肩：“我出去买咖啡的时候候诊室已经没人了。”

“那是什么时候？”他整个人站直了，每一个关节、每一块肌肉都在尖叫着反抗每一个动作。

“差不多……大概十五分钟前吧……你在干嘛？”

“离开这鬼地方。”Dean说着，一口喝完了咖啡，把空杯子还给她。

“你真能行？”Marissa退开几步，让他能从床边走到堆着他外套和靴子的那张椅子边，“你好像五秒钟前还不省人事哪。”

“那不是不省人事，”Dean反驳，像看仇人似的瞪着他的靴子，“是在睡觉。他……他让我睡会儿。” _说不定我不用穿鞋_ ，他琢磨着，抓起了外套。

Marissa省了他的瞎琢磨，蹲下身托起他的靴子，帮他一只一只地穿进去。

“我猜指出你连靴子都没法儿自己穿对我没啥好处——”

“没，”Dean看着她站起身，摇摇头，“没好处。”他拍着全身的口袋想找自己的手机，“你确定他不在外头？”

“要不要我再去看看？”

“好。”Dean点点头，总算想起来他最后一次见到他的手机还是在警署后边的那条巷子里，就在Cole决定拿他当沙包练拳击之前。

_该死的……_

他看着Marissa小跑着穿过那道厚重的门，进了乱中有序的急诊室。视线忽然扫到一台暗着的电脑屏幕，从那上面他能看到自己的倒影。他眼周和嘴角的肌肤紧紧绷着，依然又青又肿。看来冰袋冷敷是起了些作用，但毕竟不足以造成奇迹。讨回这个公道的念头一起，他垂着的手不由得握成了拳头。

“他们不在那儿了，”Marissa从急诊室一阵风似地跑回来，没理会一个过路护士的抗议，“我也去看了停车场，Gus的卡车不见了。”

_老爸啊，你个固执的混球，_ Dean想着，视线搜索到了护士工作站上方挂着的一只钟。将近黎明，他睡了差不多有八小时，足够让John决定 _我们有活儿要干_ 的意思就是 _我会搞定这活儿_ 。

“需要你帮个忙。”Dean轻轻抓着Marissa的胳膊把她拉近过来，嘴贴在她耳边。他飞快地扫了一眼正忙着交接班的护士们。

“什么都行。”她说。

“你能不能去一次警署那儿——在那两栋楼之间的巷子里——看能不能找到一个手机？”

她困惑地皱起眉，随后点了点头：“你打算干嘛？”

他放开了她的胳膊，直直看进她眼里：“犯法。”

Marissa离开急诊室的时候还是皱着眉。Dean转身回到他休息了一晚的小隔间，仔细扫视着每个角落，确保没落下属于Winchester家的任何一样东西，让John和自己能再次从人世间消失无踪。他又拾起床尾塑料封套里的病历表，把Caroline开给他的止痛药处方取下来。

十分钟后，他已经成功地诓了一位护工帮他补足了药，只消说他找不到他的护士——在这样一个小医院里，换班是个让他能轻松行骗的好时机——然后等在了Impala边。他看到她在蒙蒙天光中穿过空荡荡的停车场走来。

“找到了，”她喘着气说，冰凉的小手把手机放进他掌中，“我跟你一块儿去。”

“不行，你不能去，”Dean摇摇头，“还有，谢谢你。”

“你又会把自己搞伤的。”Marissa抗议道。

“大概吧。”Dean点点头，转身握住了车门把手。

Marissa挤进了他和Impala之间的缝里，冰凉的手指握住了他的指头，止住了他的动作：“Dean，”她柔声说，看着他青肿的嘴角，“这不是你的战斗。”

他的视线抚过她的脸，最后落在她唇上：“不，”他也放柔了声音，“这就是我的战斗。”

起初并不是这样的。起初这只是一次猎魔。 _干活儿闭嘴走人_ 的那种。但接着John开始从战场上淡出了，Dean则开始迷失自我，那些曾经定义了他这个人的东西，那些他曾经能从中找到存在价值的事，都被颠覆了；而那些正常的事物——比如说用劳动换取报酬——开始变得有意义。

把这场战斗当做他自身的战斗——使之 _具有意义_ ——这是Dean所知的唯一途径，去找回他的自我，找回他的父亲，找回他们之间的平衡。

Marissa吸了口气：“要是你非去不可……要在这事里陷得更深，那……有些事你得知道。我不清楚这有什么意义，但……这么说吧，这就是为什么我还不能离开的原因。”

Dean等着，心知早在他在酒吧舞池里拥她入怀之时，她那双湛蓝的眸子里就藏着某些心事。

“Matt Lawson，”她象吐出毒液似的吐出这个名字，“强奸了我的嫂子。”

Dean眨巴着眼，被揭出的事实惊呆了：“啥？”

“Jake从来不信，”Marissa继续说道，“Matt否认了，而Jake居然说她只是在寻求关注。但后来Annie降生了……这可好，她看上去可是半点都不像我哥哥。”

“无意冒犯，亲爱的，”Dean不可置信地说道，声音都哑了，“你们这镇子还真是够操蛋的。”

“Matt的老婆生不了孩子，”Marissa接着说，“有天晚上我听到Jake给Matt打电话说的。”

Dean皱起了眉头，黎明时分清冷的空气绷紧了他眼睛周围敏感的肌肤，“但是，那谁——”

“Cody？”

Dean点点头。

 “说到点子上了，”Marissa隐晦地说，“我之前说过有个烂摊子得收拾……”她转开了视线，Dean看着晨曦照亮了她的蓝眼睛，“我嫂子是个好人。不该让她承受失去Jake _和_ _Annie_ 的痛苦……还有Lawson干下的好事。”

“你认为这事儿跟工地那儿出的事有关系？”Dean问道。

Marissa耸了耸一边肩膀，紧紧捏了一捏他的手指：“无意冒犯，但是，”她直视着他，“那关我屁事。我只是想让你知道。你对我那么好，而且从不求回报。你从来都没……”她垂下了眼睛，然后才又抬眼看着他，“无论工地那儿发生的是什么事，一旦我确定我剩下的家人没事，我就走。”

Dean吞了口气，在她眼里看到了似曾相识的决心，看到了作出了选择、制定了计划后的平静。他从未感受过的那种平静。“那就好。”

Marissa微微踮起脚尖，凉凉的嘴唇在他未受伤的那边嘴角印下一吻：“谢谢你。”她说，又捏了捏他的手指，转身走去。

Dean呆站在那里，在秋天清冷的空气里打着颤，看着她渐行渐远。在她即将走出视线时，他打开了Impala的车门坐了进去，呼吸着浓重的机油味、皮革味、枪油味还有不新鲜的食物混合而成的气息。

_家的气息_ _……_

他拨出父亲的手机号码，被转进语音信箱时不由得咒骂起来。

直觉告诉他，Gus是带着他爸爸回到那地方去了——那儿有着Dean尚未顾及到的某些东西，导致了Jim Sutcliff的离奇死亡。想起Gus曾回忆说Sutcliff垂死挣扎时把盐线都踢散了，Dean在旅店停下车，匆匆跑进房去。

他立刻发现有人来过这儿——某个不熟悉Winchester家的习惯或行事规律的人。他的第一反应是Dan Glover，但他们栖身Brinnon的这段时间来这位旅店老板还一次都没侵犯过他的隐私，他想不出为什么事到如今他会改弦更张。Dean穿过房间，走到放着武器的桌边，注意到枪支散乱的样子，看来某人是基于描述而非知识在搜寻目标。

“是Gus。”他自语。

他转身走进他父亲的房间，发现John的背包已经空了，扔在床上，他的打火机也不见了。他皱着眉回到起居室，开了一盒盐块填装猎枪子弹。把装好的子弹揣进兜里，他上了下洗手间——刻意无视遍布左半边脸的刺眼的青肿伤痕——然后将身上的轻便帆布外套换成了那件厚重的皮夹克，重又出了门。

他走向他父亲那辆黑色大皮卡——孤零零地被遗忘在空荡荡的停车场上——打开了后挡板，一拉弹簧式的触发锁，开了武器暗仓。这周早前他已经把大多数武器弄进屋里去了，不过他知道车里应该还有两支短筒猎枪。

他只找到了一支。

“个不省心的。”他愤愤地嘀咕，抓起那支枪，关上皮卡跑回Impala。

太阳已从地平线上探出头来，阳光神奇的手指将一切点石成金，强烈的光芒也让正驾车向东驶往建筑工地的Dean眯起了眼睛。越靠近熟悉了的那座建筑，他的心就因为预感揪得越紧。他看到Gus的车就停在西翼的入口外，于是也靠边停下，熄了火，握起枪。

他一边跑向充当大门的双层厚塑料帘，一边匆匆地给枪装弹。一进门，他后脖颈和手臂上的寒毛都竖了起来。空气中如有电流，能量似乎就要在他眼前化为活物。白昼已开始降临大地，但建筑内部——紧紧包围着他的这片空间——依然是黑暗的。

_爸爸，你在哪儿？_ 他在脑海中大声呼唤着John，但嘴唇纹丝未动。他一拉枪筒上了弹，脆响鞭子般打破了寂静。

就在此时，他看到了她。

“老天啊。”Dean不自觉地低呼。他以前也见过鬼魂。他见过美丽的，见过空虚的，见过栩栩如生的，见过死状可怖的。

但现在他眼前这张布满伤疤的脸上饱受折磨的表情，却像是一脚踹进了他心口。她的眼睛在哀求他，深棕色的眸子一瞬间变得漆黑；她的脸殷红一片，起着水泡，几乎向内皱缩进去，翻滚着沸腾着，又忽然再一次恢复了平整无瑕。她的黑发又长又直，垂到腰间，额前腮边的几缕，勉强遮掩着她噩梦般的容颜。

Dean僵立着，明知他该做什么，明知将会发生什么，但却连吸进一口空气都做不到。

她举起了一只手，Dean看到她的手腕上鲜血潺潺，覆满了她整只手，再沿着指尖滴落下来。那不是割腕，不是自杀，而是什么束缚着她的东西造成的。是当她被活活烧死的时候紧紧攫住她的什么东西。

Dean抬起枪口，手抖得几乎无法把枪口对准她的胸膛。她的嘴唇动了起来，Dean猛抽了口气，脑中响起了她的声音。

_“_ _他是我的。_ _”_

然后，她消失了。

“什——”Dean说不出声来，只是睁大了眼睛环顾着这片空间，惊骇和恐惧让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Brooke的鬼魂一消失，他立刻就能听见别的声音了。

“爸爸！”他向前跑去，踏过她几秒钟前现形的地方，从阴暗的楼内跑进益发灿烂的日光下。

几英尺外，他看见他父亲沉重地倚着拐杖，微微仰脸向着大楼，站在一小抷土边。他的脚边已有了一个坑，Dean顺着正从坑里不断被抛到土堆上的泥沙，看到了Gus顶着黑发的脑袋和铁锹银色的刃口。

“Dean？！”

Dean上前一步，都不知胸中的情感是如释重负还是怒火中烧。但忽然间，John被一股大力猛地抛了出去，摔倒在地，喘不上气来。 _不_ ……Dean心中大叫着冲了过去。

“Gus！”他喊道，“快离开这鬼地方，快！”

Gus像只土拨鼠似的从坑里探出头来张望着：“什——”他刚开口，Brooke就出现了，一股看不见的力量抓住了他的脖子，把他从坑里拖了出来，他又痛又惊地叫起来。Dean举起枪，看着Gus徒劳地抓挠着自己的脖子，但不知道该往哪儿瞄准才好。当鬼魂把Gus向他丢过来时Dean只能低头闪避，承包商的身体砰地一声摔在了地上。

Dean喘息着环顾四周。Brooke Marcus残破不堪的身影现在就站在Gus刚挖出来的那个坑边。

_“他是 **我的** 。_ _”_

这一次，这几个字直接在他脑中尖厉地嘶叫着，让他不得不捂住了耳朵。他甚至都没意识到自己也叫出了声，直到他听见父亲的声音在呼唤着他的名字。他抬起头来，只见John已坐起了身，疼痛绷紧了他的脸，还有那种当邪恶之物横在John和他的儿子们之间时Dean曾见到过的激怒表情。他的手中正握着从车里消失的那支猎枪。

不用交代，Dean跪下身子躲避的同时John开了枪。Brooke的鬼魂闪了闪，表明她的力量被扰乱了，接着，她消失了。Dean打量着四周，心知她并没有离开。

“她还在附近！”他喊道。

“去拿那个箱子！Dean！去拿箱子！”John回以大叫，用手肘和脚踵奋力支起自己向Dean这边挪动，手中则依然紧握着他的枪。

箱子……Dean迅速爬到坑边，看到一只仍半埋在土里的箱子，约摸是个小型行李箱。他抓紧手里的枪，跳进了齐腰深的坑里，用力踢开埋着箱子的土，试图把它从大地的囚禁中解放出来。

“DEAN！”

听到他父亲狂野的大吼，他循声抬头，以为会看到Brooke的鬼魂在袭击父亲，没料到自己竟然与鬼魂那张恐怖的脸来了个面面相觑。他本能地作出反应，扣下扳机，往鬼魂的胸口打空了两筒子弹。这一次，她终于化成一蓬灰雾散去了。

“耶稣基督老天爷啊。”Gus窒息般地大叫。

Dean只飞快地瞥了他一眼，训练有素的双手机械化地在给枪重新装上弹：“过来帮我。”他命令道，听见他父亲也正发出同样的命令：“过去帮他！”

Dean看得出来，Gus又怕又痛，但他还是来到坑边，用铁锹刃口撬出箱子的另一端，帮着Dean一起将之从土里拖了出来。

“搬到车里去，”Dean喘息着爬出坑，“ _我的_ 车，不是你那辆，听见没？”

“但——”

“她还没被驱逐，Gus，”Dean站起身，双腿掩饰不住地打晃，“不知道能拖住她多久，但她还会回来的。”

“但……你开枪打了她啊，”Gus抗议道，双手抱起那个箱子，黑眼睛来回扫视着Winchester家的父子俩。

Dean拾起双拐，看向他父亲。他递了一支给John，然后架着父亲的手臂把他拉了起来，再帮他支好拐杖。

“你没事吧？”他轻声问。

John点点头，不过Dean注意到他还没能调匀呼吸。

“你开枪打了她。”Gus又说了一遍。

“她已经花了好多年积累力量，”Dean说，“而且我直到现在才明白了某些事——”

“那些防护咒文，”John咬牙说道，Dean点点头。“那是用来保护她的……而不是 _从她手里_ 保护我们。”

“正是如此，”Dean捡起了John那支猎枪，枪膛里还有一发子弹，“我们先从这儿出去。”

“箱子里有什么？”Gus问道，声音里带着几乎是孩子气的恐惧。

“这就是我们要去弄清的，”Dean说，“ _离开_ 这儿以后。”

“Dean，”John说，“如果这就是她的坟墓——”

“我不在乎，”Dean觉得恐惧中怒火渐渐升了起来，不可理喻地冲破了他的疲劳，甚至压倒了他的伤痛，“我们走吧，行不？就，快走吧。”

“这事儿现在就能搞定。彻底地。我现在就能了结它。”John的声音里困惑地掺杂着解释和乞求原谅，但这已足以捅破Dean勉强构建起来的那层薄薄的耐性。

“你会把自己也给了结掉的，爸爸！你有没有想到过这个？”Dean狠狠地把父亲的枪塞给他，迫使拄着拐杖的John仓促间只能一把抓住枪管，“你宁可送命也要证明你还能打下去，是不是这样？”

他模糊地意识到Gus还站在一边，沾满了泥沙的箱子抱在手中，眼睛瞪得大大的，半是好奇半是忧惧地瞠视着他们。

“不！Dean，不是那样——”

“但在我看来就是这么回事！”Dean走开了几步，然后又旋身面对着他父亲，看着阳光照在John的脸上，而他深色的胡茬里那些星星点点的白发也折射出银光，泄露了他也不过是个凡人的事实。“我一个人在外头的时候他妈的出了什么事，嗯？出了什——”

“我不想让你再受伤了，Dean！”John吼了起来，拄着拐杖尽可能地挺胸倾身，“我那时候眼看着那个混蛋在殴打你却毫无办法阻止他！”

“ _我_ 阻止了他，爸爸！”Dean张开双臂，右手紧握着枪，“我应付得了。”

“勉强而已，”John顶回去，“而且要不是那个印第安人你可能现在还躺在那巷子里。”

“我伤得没那么严重，”Dean摇着头抗议道，“我不会有事的。”

“你最近好好看过自己一眼吗，儿子？你都快不成人形了。”

Dean只觉得胸中发紧，万千条理由、词句和反驳在脑海里争前恐后地想要破口而出，而他只需要一个答案：“你到底想要我怎么样，爸爸？”

他的声音如此之轻，他的话语几乎消失在依然回荡在楼里的各色声响中。但John却仿佛挨了Dean一拳似的。

“我……”

“你到底想让我成为什么呢？”Dean追问，“因为我没法一直这样子下去。”

John叹了口气，垂下了头，似乎是在振作自己：“Dean，我知道你一直都在……挣扎，自从Sam——”

Dean觉得体内有什么东西破碎了，仿佛John的话摧毁了一座他一直守护到这一刻的堡垒。“这跟 **SAM** **没关系** ！”他用力一推John，怒火在胸中翻滚，“这是 ** _我们俩_** 的事，爸爸。”

“ _这儿没什么我们俩！_ ”John也吼了回去，他的话出乎意料，突兀、尖锐而直白，“这儿只有一个 _你_ ，一个 _我_ ，这事儿到此为止！”

Dean放开了他，看着他父亲的眼睛里无法掩饰伤痛。

“你是我 _儿子_ ，该死的。你不是我搭档，你也不是随便一个别的猎人！”John看着Dean的眼神既燃烧着活力又饱含着毁灭，“我们 _永远_ 都不可能平等，你明白吗？不管你有多出色，不管你能多优秀，你永远都是我的儿子。 _我的_ 责任。”

这些话在Dean耳中鼓起了血流的狂潮，他头晕目眩地踉跄了几步，深深吸了一口气，又吸了一口，但无论多少次，他都觉得吸不进任何空气。他永远赶不上父亲，永远都不可能做得足够好。他的存在只有一个意义，他的人生只擅长一件事：听从命令。

“不……”Dean摇了摇头，“不，你不能——”

“你是 _我的_ 孩子，”John又重复了一遍，他的声音弱了下去，下巴也颤抖起来，“ _我的_ 。这场战斗轮不到你来立规矩，Dean。”

“但你能？”Dean问道，他的声音听来如此悲痛，仿佛是从他的喉咙里生生撕扯出来的。

John挺直身体，手里的枪端成个自然的射击姿态，一副受伤勇士的形象：“除非我另有打算。”

Dean的心越缩越紧，把自己封闭在里面。他挺直身躯，脊柱爆出一串响。医院隔间里疲惫但轻松的休战时刻远去了，旅店房间里轻声软语的偶然回忆飘散了，他曾对John抱有的希望，任何不将他仅仅视为这场战争中一个千依百顺的小卒，一件对抗邪恶的武器的希望，全都消失了。

他转过身，伸手想要抓住些什么支撑自己，但他意识到他身边空无一物，他强撑着不让自己躬下腰去。自从Sam离去，他就再也没什么可抓住的了。他死死盯着大楼后边不远处海岸线上起起落落的水面。他可以让他父亲对保持正确、执掌大权、控制一切的需要来界定他，或打败他……或为他所用。

他回头看着John，扬起下巴：“行。”他说。

John困惑地微微往后一缩脑袋：“行？”他重复道。Dean看得出这不是他所期待的反应。

_我想让我待在这儿，给你立足，支持你，稳固你，爸爸？你希望我在你需要的时候随时恭候左右，甚至都不用你开口，就像是你的某种_ _……_ _重力场？_

“是啊，行。”Dean又说了一次。

_我可以做你的重力场。不过你要离开我自己走试试，我们等着瞧。_

“好，”John迟疑地说，“那就好。”

John的脸上浮现出谨慎的认可表情，而Dean还在思考着让步是否等同于放弃，但转瞬之间，Brooke的声音已再次尖叫着侵入了他的脑中。Dean惊呼出声，看到John也和他一样本能地退缩了一下。

仿佛是被一位时机拿捏得恰到好处的木偶大师操纵着的两个傀儡，Winchester父子一前一后举起枪，瞄准了Brooke Marcus的身影，她正站在他们刚在地球上掘出来的那个口子旁边。两枪齐发的炸响声中，Brooke又一次雾气般地魂飞魄散了，留下她背后脸色惨白瑟瑟发抖的Gus Spencer。

“哦，我的妈呀。”Gus都快哭了。

“Gus，把箱子放到我车里去。”Dean下令。

Gus痉挛地点点头，转身跑向建筑转角。Dean看也没看他父亲，就伸手从John手里接过了另一支猎枪。

“来吧。”他轻声说，慢慢走在他行动迟缓的父亲身边，内心感受着暴风雨般袭来的挣扎，因为他知道他们只要活着就会无休止地争斗下去。

 

www

 

John以前也有过这样的感觉——持续不断的疲劳，没完没了的疼痛——然而当他的身体哀求着 _拜托，拜托就坐一会儿，就停一停手_ 的同时，他的精神却提醒着他还有活儿要干，而干完之前什么都不能停下来。

他斜眼瞟着Dean，看到儿子脸上的伤痕，看到他咬着牙的坚定表情。别的事都可以不管，疼痛都可以忽略——他就是这么教导他的孩子的；他只是需要看着Dean，来忽略和伤腿一样尖锐的某种疼痛。

_我做得对吗？_

他那时不假思索地就作出了反应，把自己逼到了墙角，不顾一切地想要约束好Dean，控制好眼前的局面。但被车里的这种沉默包围着，就连Dean那从不间断的音乐都没法让他从自己的思绪里逃脱——他不由得想，假如他能给予Dean某种希望，某种鼓励。

假如，他至少能告诉他，他多么为他骄傲。

“我们得想好是否让Gus卷进来。”Dean忽然说。

“我想整个该死的镇子都已经卷进来了。”John低声抱怨，想要揉揉酸涩的眼睛，却又连这点都觉得是在纵容自己。

“不，我是说，是否让他帮我们。”Dean澄清了自己的意思。

John看看车外后视镜，Gus正驾车跟在后面回他们旅店。“我想我们也没得选，儿子，”他坦白说，“他见了太多了，也没法脱身了。”

“也不是每个见过鬼的都想置身其中的，爸爸。”Dean向他指出。

“你最了解他，”John反问道，“你怎么想？”

“我觉得我们可以借他的力，”Dean说，“不过嘛……”他耸了耸一边肩膀，“我只是你的孩子。”

John咬了咬牙，放过了Dean这句话，他明白自己这是罪有应得。他这才痛苦地意识到，当他说 _你是我的孩子_ 的时候，他的意思是 _失去你我会活不下去_ ，而在Dean耳里，却意味着 _你不可能做得像我一样好_ 。在那片黑暗的海滩上，当他们诱出那只河童的时候，是Dean提醒了他身为人父的羁绊和责任。是Dean让他想起他身边还有一个儿子，而不是一具带着体温的行尸走肉，需要他去照看。

他看着车窗外，粗糙的手抚着胡子拉碴的下巴，不由得想要找到一种能让他儿子理解的方法，找到一条能通到他儿子内心的道路。

独自抚养两个失去了母亲的男孩儿绝非易事。不顾每个家人的反对抚养两个男孩儿更不简单。抚养像Dean和Sam这样两个男孩儿长大，真的很艰难。但当Sam还跟他们在一起时，毕竟还是容易得多。他们已经形成了一种秩序，一种节奏，一种……主从等级。而Dean从未质疑过那些。

Sam质疑过，当然了，但那看来就是他的角色决定的。他个性如此。他总是需要知道 _为什么_ 。他需要一个目的，一个动机。而Dean仅仅需要一个命令。直到眼下。Dean总是保护着John从Sam对信息永无止境的饥渴中逃离出来，而另一方面，Sam也总是从Dean沉默的反抗中保护着John。

但现在，当初起作用的一切都在反噬，他觉得在亚利桑那时就察觉到的他和Dean之间的隔阂现在又一次加深了。

他们在旅店前停下车，Dean帮着他从车里出来——那个鬼魂贱人那一抛都快把他的断骨抛散架了，然后又从后备箱里取出那个箱子，弄进房去。

Gus站在一边，手插在口袋里，一脸的不知所措。

“等我一会儿，”Dean说，John看到他摸出个软布小包，把里面的玻璃弹珠都倒在掌心里——包括那颗红色射击弹，“马上回来。”

John还没来得及反对，房间里就只剩他跟Gus两个了。

“好吧，趁着事儿还没变得太尴尬，”John清了清嗓子，“刚才我跟他之间那些破事儿……也是憋了有阵子的了。”

Gus耸耸肩：“你不用跟我解释的，”他说，“我也有过个爹，曾经。”

John皱眉：“那是什么意思？”

Gus走到地图和Dean那些复杂的推导前：“就只是……反正……我爹总是对的，就算事实并非如此，”他一边回答，一边浏览着那些标注，“见鬼，他死后我才知道他也曾把我当成个人来看，”他瞥了眼John，“要我说，我知道得太少，也太晚。不过……你也知道，每个人情况不同。”

John张嘴想要应声，却被跑回来的Dean打断了。

“得，”他边说边甩下外套，“找了个可以跟他买岩盐的家伙，拿到他电话了。”

“那些弹珠是干嘛的？”John问。

Dean耸耸一边肩膀：“需要Aaron，呃……帮着疏通一下，好让我跟Dan说上话。”

“Dan？”Gus转过身来，说出了John正想问的问题。

Dean叹了口气，在摊着武器的那张桌边的椅子里坐了下来：“看来我们已经成了整个镇子的谈资，”他看着John说道，“他们还真实打实地开盘在赌我们到底是好人还是坏蛋呢。”

“这就是为啥我讨厌这些小镇子，”John抱怨起来，挪到另一张椅子边，也慢慢坐了下去。他的腿抽得连胯骨都跟着在痛。

“简而言之，你讨厌城镇。”Dean淡淡评论。

“精准。”John承认。

他俩同时叹了口气，看向Gus。

“干吗？”承包商警惕地问。

“你说想要了解我们的家族事业。”Dean提醒他。

“我想我改主意了。”Gus应道。

“现在就拿定主意，”John生硬地说，“因为一旦你决定加入，我们就需要你一直坚持到仗打完。你明白吗？”

Gus的眼睛从John瞟到Dean，又瞟回来：“我真有得选？”

“对。”他们同声回答。

“你不是非做不可，”Dean告诉他，“但……当这一切结束，我们走人之后，就别再谈论这事儿。跟任何人都不行。”

“这可是Brinnon，”Gus提醒他，“不管发生了什么，或者我说了什么，他们都会自己编个故事混过去，然后再也没人会提起。”

“有道理。”Dean点点头，转了转脖子。

“所以，你怎么说？”John追问。

Gus撇了撇嘴：“我能带枪吗？”

“不行。”父子俩再一次异口同声。

“你们真没劲。”Gus咕囔着发牢骚。过了一会儿，他终于叹了口气点点头：“好吧，我加入。下一步干啥？”

“弄吃的，”Dean宣布，闭上了眼睛，“我饿死了。”

“要不你们俩出去吃再带点回来？”John建议道。

Dean睁开眼睛，审视着他：“那你打算干什么？”

“睡觉，”John打了个呵欠，“我是不想认，但这腿痛死我了，而且我可上了岁数，是条老狗啦。”

Dean收着下巴紧盯着他，尖刻地开玩笑：“我保证不会射杀你。”

“那说的是老马吧。”Gus插嘴。

“哦，对，”Dean指指Gus，然后站起身来，“好吧，那么，我保证不教你新花样好了。”他伸手从外套口袋里掏出瓶白色小药丸，抛给了John。 

> _【译注：一些美国文化或俚语小嘴炮。西部传统受了伤的或年纪大的马要被射杀，以结束它们的痛苦；俚语_ _hard to teach an old dog new tricks_ _则暗指老顽固。_ _】_

“啥玩意儿？”

“走私货——从医院弄来的，”Dean回答，“给你的腿。”

John点点头，眼神里明白表现出对Dean的感谢之意，然后朝自己的卧室挪去：“别去得太久，”他嘱咐，“我们还得确认是哪几个坏蛋呢。”

“遵命，长官。”Dean克制而顺从地回答。

John涌起一阵疲惫的败北感，他只能忍着别垂头丧气。

 

www

 

 “不敢相信我都不觉得累。”Gus坐进Impala的副驾时说。

“肾上腺素的作用，”Dean跟他解释，呼出的气在眼前结成白雾，前几天的暖意已一去不返了，“我狩猎的时候通常会一连兴奋上三天。”

“狩猎？”Gus怀疑地斜睨着他，看着他发动了车子，“你管那叫狩猎？”

“狩猎，工作，”Dean耸耸一边肩膀，伸手过去打开收音机。听到David Lee Roth的嗓音哼唱起 _Hot For Teacher_ ，他的嘴角不由勾了起来。

“ _Maybe I should go to hell, but I am doing well_.”Gus唱道。

“Van Halen的拥趸？”Dean问道，一边将车驶上大路。

“可不是嘛，”Gus咧嘴笑起来，整个人都焕发出了活力，“不过喜欢老组合。Hagar不那么对胃口。”

“哦，得了， _Black and Blue_ _呢？_ _Man on a Mission_ _呢？_ 你要知道可是Red Rocker成就了那个乐队，老兄。”Dean抗议道，把收音机又开得响了点，两人不得不吼来吼去的才能盖过电吉他的叫嚣。

Gus咬着下唇摇了摇头：“没门儿，我是Jump铁粉。当然了，你要问我的话，没一个乐队能比Guns ‘N Roses更赞。”

Dean翻了个白眼，驶进了杂货店停车场：“凭你这话，我就该让你自个儿走回去。”

“那可是Axl Rose啊！你不是吧！”Gus轻轻拍了拍Dean的肩膀，大笑起来。 

> _【译注：_ _Van Halen_ _，一支由_ _Van Halen_ _兄弟两人组建于_ _70_ _年代的重金属摇滚乐队，首任主唱为_ _David Lee Roth_ _，合作期间的专辑中_ _< 1984>_ _被认为是最优秀的作品，其中_ _Jump_ _一曲成为该乐队唯一一支登上_ _Billboard_ _排行榜榜首的单曲；_ _80_ _年代因理念不合，_ _Roth_ _退出乐队，几经周折后请来_ _Sammy(_ _咳_ _) Hagar_ _——江湖人称_ _Red Rocker_ _——任主唱，合作期间所有四张专辑均打上过榜首，_ _Dean_ _提到的两首歌均在其中，乐队并曾获_ _Grammy_ _奖，但_ _Hagar_ _为很多老歌迷所不喜。_ _90_ _年代，_ _Hagar_ _也离开了乐队。_ _Guns 'N Roses_ _，大名鼎鼎的枪花乐队，_ _Axl Rose_ _为其主唱，也是唯一一个自组建至今未曾更换过的乐队成员。另外，呃，枪花除了音乐之外最出名的就是_ _……_ _暴动，咳咳。_ _】_

Dean把车停妥，在座椅上扭过身来：“我只说一遍。地球上没有哪一支乐队能与Zeppelin的伟大相提并论。今天的课就上到这儿。”

Gus举手投降：“行了，行了，被你打败了。”

“你带手机了？”Dean问道。

Gus困惑地点点头：“带着，怎么了？”

“我进店里去的时候你要打几个电话，”Dean通知他，“让Bonner警长用他的魔力小黄条儿把工地封锁起来，禁止出入。也告诉你手下其他人都先别进去，直到你个人另行通知。” 

> _【译注：警方用以隔离或封锁现场的带状封条是黄色的。】_

Gus点了下头：“就去办。”

Dean正要下车，又回过身来：“先打给Chester，好吗？”

花了一小时多一点儿，Gus已做好了相应安排，Dean则买齐了所需用品——用的就是Gus为工地工作付给他的报酬。他在旅店管理员室停了停，又用剩下的钱付了今后几天的房费给Dan以作安抚。Dean猜想，不管以什么形式，十月十五日都将会成为某个人命运的终结，而他也许也至少能试着在这个世上传播一些良性的因果报应。

“你要去叫醒你爸吗？”Dean正清理着桌上的武器，并把他们放到厨房柜台上时，Gus问道。

他摇头回应：“有什么进展到时候再跟他说。他累坏了。”

“那箱子怎么办？”Gus迟疑着问。

“呃……对，那个等他醒了再看。”他们最近这次冲突余波未了，Dean对于跟John携手跨越难关并不是特别起劲。

“嘿，Sam是谁？”

Dean好悬没把手里正搬着的枪全砸脚上：“Sam？”

“是呀，”Gus点点头，完全没注意到Dean的反应，“之前你们俩……就那什么……的时候，你父亲提到的——”

“Sam是我弟弟。”

Gus沉默了一会儿：“对不起啊，老弟，我没想……”

Dean摇了摇头，拿起一块面包开始做三明治：“没事，他只是去上大学了。一个多月前走的。”

“他以前也，呃……狩猎？跟你一块儿？”

Dean背对着Gus点点头，吮掉指头上沾到的芥末酱。回答Gus不断丢出来的问题，让他有一种奇怪的似曾相识之感。“是啊，他是……Sam是……”他叹了口气，扭头看了眼他的前老板，“他是最厉害的，你知道吧。”

“你想他，对吧？”

“可以这么说吧。”Dean嘀咕着，取了一块三明治走开了一点，让Gus能过来做他自己的。

“我从来都没有过兄弟。说起来，也没有姐妹。”Gus一边做三明治一边说，“也不知道拥有过一阵子和从来都没拥有过，到底哪种比较好。”

“拥有过。”Dean说着，走到他的线索墙前。

他开始把标注便签和地图都取下来，然后把地图翻了个面，空白的背面朝上摊在了桌子上：“好了，”他叹口气，“这种时候我是 _真的_ 想Sammy。他擅长搞这些乱七八糟的。我就只是，”他苦笑着瞥了眼Gus，“先开枪再提问的那种。不过呢，”他皱起眉头看着那张纸，“现在这些事儿是颠三倒四天翻地覆了，我们得清空脑袋从头开始。”

“好吧，”Gus嚼着一嘴的三明治说，“有那么一帮人在那儿，你随便丢个飞镖都能戳中个坏蛋。”

“你也在那儿。”Dean指出。

“我也？”Gus惊叫。

Dean扬扬下巴：“现在还喜欢飞镖理论吗？”

Gus皱起眉，把椅子转过来，腿一甩跨坐下来：“我们来看看你手头都有些啥。”

Dean开始画起来。空白纸面的顶端他写下了几个名字：Joe Lawson、Frank Teller、Roman Sutcliff。 “Brinnon镇铁三角，”他咕哝着，然后每个名字下面拉一条线，连上他们各自的后代：Lawson家是Matt和Cole，Teller家是Jake和Marissa，Scutcliff家是Jim。这一排名字下面他又写上了四个死去的孩子：Cody Lawson、Annie Teller和James Sutcliff……

> _【译注：自制谱系图初版可见 http://www.lofter.com/lpost/1ed98ed3_116cec28】_

“好吧，有个事我没搞懂，”Den说，往图表那边歪了歪头，“Teresa Bowing，她也是被河童——”

“被……啥玩意儿？”

Dean做了个鬼脸：“就是那个……杀害了孩子们的玩意儿。别担心那个。”他挥挥手打发Gus。

“不，等一下……我知道那个名字，只是，我想你发音不对。”Gus挠挠下巴，重复了一遍那个词，但把“河”的“呃”音拉得长长的。  

> _【译注：河童的日语是_ _かっぱ，_ _罗马注音是_ _Kappa_ _，第一个_ _p_ _即代表_ _pa_ _前的促音_ _っ_ _，意味着_ _pa_ _音前有一个短促的吞音暂停。所以_ _Gus_ _的发音还是错的，他个半吊子大概将促音っ理解成了长音_ _ー_ _，那样的话罗马音就该写成_ _Kaapa_ _了。_ _】_

“哦——了，”Dean拉长了调子，眉毛扬得快飞进了发际线，“你到底怎么知道这个的？”

“因为他母亲是日裔，”他们身后忽然传出John的声音，Dean一惊猛地转过身去，“而且她知道很多日本民间传说。”

Gus点点头：“那玩意儿就像是一只直立行走的大乌龟，对吧？”

Winchester父子同时点头。

“然后……你现在告诉我……这是真的？”Gus又快要惊叫起来了。

John指指他的伤腿，而Dean则拉起上衣，给他看那个正在淡去的手掌形淤痕。

“我。的。妈。呀。”Gus拖长了音说，脸色发白。

“你们弄到了些啥？”John问道，一边揉着一头乱发。

Dean指指开放式厨房：“吃的在那儿。”

“谢了，”John往那儿瘸过去，“给我的那药真神了。”

“可吓了你一大跳，对吧？”Dean边评论边回头看着他的图表。

“那么，Teresa Bowing怎么了？”John重拾话头。

“嗯，她的爸爸，Terry，不在这整个……我们理出来的关系网……里面。”

“这是因为他搬来这个镇子才差不多十年。”Gus说着，吃完了他的三明治。

Dean抬起了头：“嗬，好吧，所以说，”他翻了翻他的便签条，“Brooke Marcus遇害时他不在这儿。”

Gus摇头。

“把他从名单上划掉吧。”John说。

Dean点点头，在Terry Bowing的名字上画了个叉：“我们不是认为其中有一个孩子的死是意外吗？”他对他爸说，“我想就是她了。”

“我猜我们也能把这家伙从名单上去掉了。”John说着，用他的三明治比划着指了指Gus。

“对，那可太好了，谢了哦。”Gus点点头，把下巴搁在圈着椅背的胳膊上。

“还有Marissa。”Dean说着，把她在医院停车场说的关于Matt Lawson的事儿复述了一遍。

“你这是在唬我呢吧？”Gus瞪着眼睛大呼小叫。

Dean扬起眉毛：“我唬你个头，”他回答，“看来Matty得留着。我倒愿意赌是他搞大了Brooke Marcus的肚子。”

John和Gus都摇起头来，John说道：“Brooke的年纪都够当Matt的妈了。”

Dean走到他们从工地那儿挖出来的箱子边：“但他肯定知道些什么事儿。”他边说边掏出开锁器飞快地鼓捣起箱子上的锁来。他听到身后Gus站了起来，还有John的双拐敲击地板发出的橐橐声，他仰头看着两人：“要不要赌赌看里边有些啥？”

“拜托， _老天在上_ ，千万别是小Andrew Marcus的尸体。”Gus窃窃自语。

Dean打开了箱盖，感觉非同寻常地紧张。他立刻看到里面并没什么尸体，但空落落的箱子还是让他惊讶地眨着眼。里边只有一本书，一件男孩儿的T恤，还有三个脏兮兮褪了色的蓝信封。当Dean伸手捡起那本书时，一条项链掉了出来。

“是个五角星。”John立刻发现。

“Caroline说过Brooke曾戴过一个五角星形的项链坠子，”Dean说，“嘿，爸爸，你觉得会不会就算她已经被烧没了……你觉得这儿会不会还留着足够多的她的……”

“可能……虽然未必足够支撑那样大的力量，”John承认，越过Dean捡起了那件T恤。衣服前襟印着个褪了色的 _蝙蝠侠_ 标志，从领口到下摆都沾满了淡淡的褐色污迹。“是血。”John说。

“那本书是——”

“是图书馆的，”Dean截口接下Gus的问题，把那本书翻过来，打开封底，“从西雅图公共图书馆借的……一本关于巫术仪式的书。”

“哦，这可好，”Gus瘫坐在自己脚后跟上，“所以Brooke _的确_ 是个女巫了。”

“看来是有可能。”John承认。

“知道吗，”Gus摇了摇头，用掌根揉着额头，“得说，我那时真心以为那是她编出来的。”

“你以为Brooke编造出她是个女巫的样子？”Dean皱眉问道。

“不——我是说Louisa Lawson，老Joe的老婆。她就是说服了Sutcliff警长——Roman Sutcliff的那个人——说Brooke杀死了亲生儿子。她在Brinnon展开了她自己的塞勒姆女巫审判。”

> _【译注：塞勒姆巫术审判，美国宗教史上臭名昭著的事件。_ _1692_ _年_ _2_ _月，马萨诸塞州塞勒姆村一位牧师家的两个孩子相继得了一种怪病，被怀疑为巫术作祟，由此引发了一场长达_ _15_ _个月的恐慌和宗教迫害。塞勒姆村当时由极端的加尔文主义教会戒律所统治，对于违反戒律乃至信奉异教的惩罚异常严厉。到_ _1693_ _年_ _5_ _月，时任麻省州长菲普斯大赦所有在押嫌犯并终止巫术审判时为止，共有_ _200_ _多人遭受指控，绝大多数为女性和底层人民，其中_ _19_ _人被处以绞刑，_ _1_ _人被石堆压死，_ _5_ _人死于狱中。不合时宜地顺便一提：塞勒姆案最初的导火索之一，也是英法威廉王之战后从加拿大东南部和新英格兰东北部大量涌入这个富庶之地的 **难民潮** ……】_

Dean眯起了眼睛听着，脑海中齿轮转动，斗榫合缝。

“想什么呢，儿子？”John问着，拖了把椅子过来，手里拿着那几个蓝信封，眼睛则盯在Dean脸上。

“就是……在想，”Dean说着也看向他爸，“这儿是不是正在演有其父必有其子那一出。”

John搔了搔胡茬，打开了第一封信：“很难看得清了——好多地方墨都洇了。看来像是女人的笔迹。认得出…… _不会告诉_ ……还有，呃……像是 _只想重新开始_ 。”

“Brooke写的，”Dean猜测，“但写给谁？”

John又开了第二封：“这封更糟。不过顶上能看得出个名字。”他抬头看看Dean，“写着致Joe Lawson。”

“第三封呢？”

John从信封里抽出那封信，小心地展开：“只有三行，但相当清楚。 _我想把他要回来，_ _Joe_ _。他是我的。把他还给我，不然我会告诉每一个人。_ 日期是一九八一年十月十四日。”

Dean摸了摸下唇：“所以，Joe Lawson跟Brooke Marcus有了场不伦之恋，生下了Andrew。一切都好好的，直到不知道为啥Jeo发了疯，然后怎么着？杀了Andrew？”

“不，他带走了他，”Gus推测，“所以她想把他要回来。”

“正确！”Dean指着Gus，站起身来回到他刚画下的图表前，手里还拿着Brooke的五角星坠子，“Joe带走了Andrew，但被Louisa发现，抢了过去。然后跑去告诉她的好朋友Roman，说Brooke杀了亲生儿子，并指控她是个女巫。”

“可是，她怎么知道Brooke是个女巫？还有Joe为什么要带走Andrew呢？”

“Brooke想终止这段关系吧，”John说，指着第一封信，“她想要结束，但他不乐意，所以他夺走了对Brooke来说唯一一样重要的东西。”

Dean开始翻看那本霉腐变形的书：“赌一瓶啤酒，是Louisa Lawson把Brooke逼成了个她私人认证的女巫，”他边说边浏览着那些永葆青春的咒语，或是能替代伟哥的仪式，“而她就是从这儿了解到那些的。”

“所以，Joe夺走了Andrew，Louisa让Brooke被关了起来，Brooke又死于火灾……”John皱着眉，“那Andrew又怎样了呢？”他看着Gus。

Gus耸耸肩：“每个人都认定他已经死了。火灾之后甚至都没一个人想过要去找他。”

Dean摩挲着脖颈：“还是有些……对不上，”他说，“Matt Lawson在工地那儿挖Brooke的箱子是要干嘛呢？”

Gus又开始啃大拇指边缘了：“Matt是在大约两年前接手他家的建筑公司的，”他说，视线投向自己的记忆和沉思，“他做的第一件事就是重建废弃大楼的那一部分。在雇佣我的团队之前，他已经把第一单元从原有设计上扩建出去了。”

“第一单元就是监狱旧址，对不？”Dean问道。

“没错。”Gus颔首。

“你车里有这楼的原始蓝图吗？”

看到Gus又点了点头，John朝肩后一挥拇指，Gus马上大步跑出了房间。

“还有一件事我不明白。”Dean说。

“才一件事？”John嘲讽地反问。

Dean不理他，自顾自说：“Marissa说过，Matt强奸了她嫂子……基本上就是在说，Annie其实是Matt的女儿。Matt的妻子无法生育，但……他们还是有了Cody。”Dean注视着John，“一个做妻子的没怀孕就有了孩子，怎么可能没一个人发现？”

“还有，Cody这孩子到底是谁的？”

“因为，除了Teresa Bowing这个不幸的例外，这事儿看来就像是父债子偿，儿子替老子受到了惩罚。”Dean总结。

“要我说，这些做儿子的一个个也都够罪孽深重的了。”John边评论，边看着Gus拿着两个纸卷回到房间。

“来了，”Gus说着，在Dean的图表上摊开一个纸卷，“好，这是原始设计图。这儿是牢房，这些都是办公区商业区。”他又展看另一卷蓝图，“这是扩建设计图——就是我们现在正在造的。这是一、二、三单元。”

Dean指着一单元平面图上的一块地方：“这儿就紧贴在当年那间牢房背后。”

John看着Gus：“你记得火灾后他们找过Brooke的遗体遗物吗？”

Gus摇头：“人人都只是说她死在大火里了。事儿就到此为止了。”

“那火是什么引起的？”

Gus耸耸一边肩膀：“我不记得了。”

“他们就那么把她留在那儿？”John满怀厌恶地问。

“不，”Dean摇了摇头，回想起来，“他们铐住了她。”

John皱起眉：”你怎么知道？”

“我在坑边找到你之前——就是在工地那会儿——我看到她了，”他告诉他们，“她的手腕鲜血淋漓的，就像她被绑起来过。她一定是挣扎着想要逃出来。”

John抹了抹脸：“大火熄灭后他们肯定又回去过，发现她还没被彻底烧光，这才不得不埋了她。”

“但…… _他们_ 都谁？”Gus问。

“这个嘛，不用说Roman Sutcliff是插了手的——那可是他的监狱。”John说，苦着脸揉了揉腿。

“还有Joe Lawson肯定也有份，尽管关于Louisa我不是太确定，毕竟她有那一整套 _女巫_ 的说辞。”

Gus捡起那件小T恤，触摸着那些褐色的干涸血迹：“你觉得他们真的杀了那个小男孩吗？”

Dean看着Gus的拇指来回抚摸着那些血迹，陷入了沉思：“Andrew被带走时多大了？”

“呃……”Gus停下手，“大概六岁？我想是？”

Dean看着John，却对Gus说：“其他那几个小孩呢？”

“幼儿园，或者一年级，大概那样儿吧，”Gus回答，“你在想什么？”

“我们知道这儿有个复仇的怨灵，”Dean对他父亲说，“而且曾经是个女巫。我们还知道有个人熟悉巫术仪式和日本民间传说。我们的认知范围内有谁符合这条件呢？”

“Gus妈。”John提出。

“嘿！”Gus抗议道。

“Louisa Lawson。”Dean弯下第二根手指。

“她可一把年纪了现在，同志们。”Gus告诉他俩。

“还有Kwaiya。”John和Dean一块儿说，声音低沉。

“啥？不可能。”Gus挥挥手，“你们……你们 _真这么想_ ？”

Dean保持着沉默，盯着John的双眼寻找着他所需要的东西：确认。

“Kwaiya连Cole Lawson那样的畜生都不会伤害，更别说杀害小孩子了！”Gus开始生起气来，“他保护了你，Dean，”他继续说，“他 _抱着_ 你送去了医院，你爸自己说的。”

Dean没看Gus：“我看到的报道说，他是1981年被Quileute人找到的，当时遍体鳞伤，淹得半死。”

“嗯，对……我是说，我想差不多是那样——”

“而且没有人认领他。”John插进来，紧盯着Dean的眼睛。

“没人想惹Quileute——”

“因为人人都以为他已经死了，”Dean终于看向了Gus，“他们没来认领他是因为他们根本不想了解他是谁。是因为这个镇子杀害了他的母亲。”

Gus张开了嘴，但没发出任何声音。Dean看着他棕色的脸上慢慢失去了血色，黑眼睛里升起了恐怖的认知：“你……你认为，”他干咽了一下，“你认为Kwaiya就是Andrew Marcus？”

Dean不动如山，只是那么看着Gus。

“而——而且你认为，”他指着John，“是他杀了 _所有_ 这些人？”

Dean垂下了视线：“而且我不认为他会就此罢手，”他轻声说，“直到每一个应该为Brooke Marcus之死负责的人都死掉。”

“老天爷，还剩谁？”Gus大叫。

“Joe、Roman、Matt、Cole、……哦，糟糕，”Dean看着他父亲，“还有Marissa。”

“你有她的电话吗？”

Dean挑起一条眉毛。

“对哦，这哪用问，”John朝他挥挥手，“打电话给她，让她到安全的地方去。然后我们准备行动。”

Dean点点头：“好。”

Gus还在摇头，Dean边听着他对John的抗议边走开去，把手机贴在耳边。

“可要是Kwaiya就是Andrew……怎么可能没一个人认出他？”Gus追问。

Dean听到John叹了口气：“我见到的那家伙，像个恐怖片里的配角多过像个人。他童年时期遭受的虐打显然严重地破坏了他原有的长相。”

“再加上，”Dean插进来，一边听着Marissa的手机响着铃，“你现在跟你六岁的时候长得能有多像？”Marissa的手机切进了留言信箱，他把下巴搁在肩膀上，留言交代她带上她嫂子出镇找个安全的地方待几天，最后让她回个电。

他回到桌边时，John已起身站到了厨房柜台前，扫视着Dean铺排在那上面的枪支弹药。

“我们每人都需要一支猎枪和一把手枪，”他说，“我们还得炸开那一层以便——”

“爸爸。”Dean轻声说。

“什么？”John抬头看他。

“只能我去。”

John只是摇了摇头，又低头去装填武器。

“你知道我是对的，”Dean静静地坚持，“你知道只能由我去干。”

“不，Dean，”John吼起来，“你不能一个人跑去那儿对抗一个强大到能在光天化日下现身的鬼魂外加一个土著版的 _绿巨人_ 。”

“Kwaiya不会伤害我的。”Dean断言。

John看着他：“即使你将会再一次毁灭他的母亲？”

Dean沉默了。

“好好想一想，儿子，”John继续说，“那孩子不是自己想到要去Spencer夫人那儿问日本传说的，也不是自己学会那些防护咒文的。一定是有人在 _引导_ 他。”

“他不会伤害我，”Dean重复道，他咬了咬下唇，想到了接下去该说什么，“你那条腿压根儿就去不了，爸爸。你……你那时候就已经过度——”

“我没事！”

“——还有，我……我是说……要是你出了什么事怎么办？”

John把手里的枪慢慢放下来，就好像那是用玻璃做的：“你以为我没问过自己同样的问题？ _你_ 出了事怎么办？”

“我能干好这事儿的，爸爸，”Dean坚称，“我就进去，重新布好盐线，用建筑器械打穿楼层，撒盐焚骨，然后立马走人。”

“就那么简单，哼？”John反问。

Dean点点头。

“那Kwaiya怎么办？”

Dean看向Gus：“那是他的任务。”

“再说一遍？”Gus扬起眉毛叫起来。他看来像是恨不得钻进地里就此消失。

Dean把注意力转回John身上：“我们派Gus去看着Kwaiya——”

“我根本不知道他在哪儿！”

“——然后事儿都了了，我们就给Bonner警长打电话把他带走。”

“没人知道他在哪儿。”Gus声称。

“我打赌Quileute人知道。”Dean猜测。

“我从来没去过他们的村子！Chester是唯一一个——嘿！”Gus眼睛亮起来。

Dean摇摇头：“别把他卷进来。”

“哦，你倒是愿意牺牲我，但不能是Chester？”Gus郁闷了。

“你在那儿逞英雄的时候我该干嘛呢？”John插进来。

“你替我们准备撤离。”Dean耸了耸一边肩膀。

“不，”John摇头，“不行，Dean。”

“爸爸——”

“在你凿穿楼层进去的时候盐线根本没办法从那么强大的怨灵手里保护你，”John回转身，生硬的声音划开两人之间的空气，“你都没法走到撒盐焚骨那一步。”

“可要是她在我布好盐线之前就回来，”Dean向前倾过身去，凑近John的脸，“我就没法在保护你的同时了结她了。”

“我会保护自己。”

“你连自己站着都勉强！”Dean大吼着转过身去，“这根本就……就是 _犯蠢_ ，爸爸！”

房间里静了下来，与父亲持续的争执带来的压力已开始造成伤害，Dean只觉得心脏纠结着抽痛。

“你也不是永远都正确的，爸爸，”他柔声说，“这跟我是你的孩子……或是你的责任都没关系…… _我这一辈子_ 都在接受你的训练应付现在这样的破事儿。你已经 _确保_ 我知道自己在干什么了。”

“Dean……”John又试着开口。

意识到Gus已经退了开去，又想把自己溶进阴影里，Dean转身面对着父亲，凝重的眼神注视着John的双眼：”我不知道我还能干什么别的，爸爸。”

John闭起了眼睛，垮下去靠在了柜台上。Dean眼看着他的人仿佛缩小了，像是内心有什么暗了下去，连他的肩膀都收了起来。这个形象让Dean害怕，他想要甩甩头，重新看清他的父亲，他的英雄，但，他一动没动。

“你去吧，”John说，声音低得像是从脚下发出的，“布好盐线。我的笔记本里你能找到几个防护符，可以抵消那些巫术咒文。”John睁开眼睛时，Dean松了口气，看到他所仰赖的那种激情依然在燃烧，只是黯淡了一些，就像红热的炭火。“天黑前你先去布置好，然后把屁股挪回来接我过去。正事儿我们一块儿干。”

Dean想要反对，他对于父亲以现在这样的伤势投入战斗的忧虑，甚至超过了以往面对任何怨灵或怪物时的恐惧。但这一天来的沉重压力消磨了他的抵抗，而John的命令又带走了他的逻辑。

“好吧。”他接受了这种折衷的安排。

“Gus，”John转向那位承包商，运筹帷幄的语气把他从角落里拖了出来，“你给这个Chester打电话，让他去跟Quileute人谈一谈找到Kwaiya。然后你就拖住他，直到我们给你别的指示。”

“要是我找不到他呢？”Gus问道，声音听来空洞洞的。

“那你就回这儿来。”John回答。

Gus点点头。

John又看着Dean，他们周围的空气中有什么在扰动着。Dean忽然想起了Sam进屋告诉他们他要走之前的那几分钟。那时候他也察觉到过同样的气氛，那种平衡即将被动摇的预感。

“我会小心的，爸爸。”

“你最好更小心一点，”John压抑着感情，声音发紧，“把我的笔记本拿来。”

 

www

 

这一天的白昼过得比他们任何人想的都快。

Dean驾车驶向镇东的工地时，从后视镜里看着Gus的卡车驶向西边的保留地去跟Chester会合，他又一次被阳光刺得眯起了眼，只是这回太阳是在后视镜里，它已经沉下了地平线，无需再被迫目睹此地的人心丑恶。

他拒绝正视自己握着方向盘正在颤抖的手，他不顾仿佛被魔掌越攥越紧的心脏，他更不会当脸上抽痛着的伤一回事儿。

他有活儿要干。

离工地还有一个街区他就靠边停下了车。他希望Dan Glover介绍的那人已经把订购的岩盐如约送到了，毕竟，口头约定总不如他亲眼确认。直到他看见充当临时大门的厚塑料帘子外堆着两个大袋子，这才松了口气。

“好吧，”他跟自己点点头，“开工。”

他从John的笔记本里抽出画着John所说防护符的那页纸，又掏出一罐Gus从他车里拿给他的黑色喷漆，猎枪只能夹在胳膊底下，他恨不得长出第三条手臂来——这也不是第一次了。

“这时候我是真用得上你这个小跟屁虫啊，Sammy，”他柔声自语，“你都不知道我对你有多大的指望。”

走进大楼西翼，Dean飞快地扫了一眼整个空间。黄昏的阴影已开始在视野里捣鬼，空气中弥漫着浓重的油漆粉刷味，还有Jim Sutcliff的尸体——Dean这么猜想——留下的血腥气。另外还有某种他熟悉但一时想不起来的气味。确信此地别无他人，至少眼下如此，Dean开始在铺好了三合板的或裸露着的隔离墙上喷绘符文。无惊无险地完成以后，他丢下喷漆罐，转身去门口拖了一袋盐回来。

“别见怪啊Brooke，”他一边开始撒盐成线一边喃喃自语，“你的遭遇的确是太惨了，但是……”他用力把第二袋盐也拖进来，“你错杀不少人了。”

“这你可说对了。”

听到这熟悉的嗓音Dean猛地直起身来，边暗骂自己干活儿之前没先搜遍整座楼，边举起他的猎枪，心知里面的子弹杀不了人，但寄希望于能争取一点时间。

他还是不够快。

 

www

 

 “他到底上哪去了？”John发着牢骚。

他在房里拄着双拐橐橐地来回溜达，腋下被拐杖撑得发痛。夜色降临时，他开始愤怒；Gus打电话来说他们没能找到Kwaiya，愤怒变成了担心；到Gus把卡车停在门口，跟一个精干巴瘦的男人一起下车时，担心已变成了全然的恐惧。

“我们给Bonner打了电话，”Gus直接说道，没费心替Chester和John互相介绍，“他去了镇子另一头，家里有事。”

“一个钟头内他能到这儿。”Chester告诉John。

John看着这个刺满纹身的男人。Chester那种看着他这方向又没真切看着他的样子让他有点费解。“整件事一个钟头内就能了。送我去那个工地。”

“但要是——”

“Gus！你那个工地上有个狗娘养的嗜杀的怨灵，而我的孩子在那儿只有他一个人。他妈的快把我送到那儿去！”

“听你的。”Gus点点头。

“我去接Bonner。”Chester说。

“怎么接？”Gus叫起来，一边替John扶着门，“你又没车。”

Chester耸耸一边肩膀，掏出部手机：“可我有人哪。”他解释道。

“带上枪，”John扭头吼Gus，“不是这支，另一支！”

“哦对！没错，对不起。”Gus从桌上抄起支儒格，走出房间，在身后关上了门。  

> _【译注：_ _Ruger_ _，也有译成_ _”_ _鲁格_ _”_ _的，但极易与徳制名枪_ _Luger_ _搞混。儒格是美国第四大枪厂，步枪、手枪、猎枪到冲锋枪均有制造。查了下资料，_ _John_ _车里只有一支可能是在儒格超级红鹰左轮手枪基础上改造的左轮步枪，非常稀有_ _(_ _果然是装穷_ _!)_ _。哥俩的武器库里则未出现过儒格。但就下文来看，感觉这更像是把手枪？】_

“对此他最好能他妈给我个好理由。”Gus一脚把油门踩到底时，John喃喃地说。

 

www

 

多年以来，Dean发现自己已经能通过把疼痛划分成不同等级来应付了。后脑的锐痛埋得较深，可以尝试钝化之，虽然程度也有限。血流了一后颈的某个伤口痛感更浅表更激烈些。但麻烦的还是他的肩膀和手腕。

他不知道应该把那种痛划到哪一级去，因为随着他疲惫的身体每一次迟缓的移动，那疼痛就在火一般的灼痛到冰一般的刺痛之间来回激荡。

他眨着眼慢慢清醒过来，相当困惑地发现自己已身处大楼的上层——墙体尚未封闭，窗洞还没框好，地上只铺着三合板。他双手被铐在一起，而铐环之间短短的链条则被高高地固定在他头顶上方，钉死在身后这根承重柱上，钉尾还被敲弯扣进了木头里。

他扯了扯手铐，但立刻停了手，冰与火瞬间舔过他手腕关节，而贴着手铐的皮肤已被磨破了。

“就是没法儿……放手走人，嗯？”

Dean又眨了眨眼，试着聚焦起视线，凝视着空间一角，他知道那儿就是楼梯开口。

“你毁了我的生活还不够……你还琢磨着应该腻在附近，逛来逛去的把一切都翻个底朝天，把老伤都给挖开来，把整个镇子给灭了。”

“你整个儿都搞错了，老兄，”Dean回答，因为手臂被强行吊高，给他尚未痊愈的肋骨造成了压力，他的声音有点发紧。

在他的注视下，角落里的那个身影走了出来。月光从无遮无掩的窗洞里涌进来，撞上那张脸，揭露了Dean之前几次遇到Cole Lawson时并未留意到的老相和皱纹。

“不。”Cole摇摇头。Dean看到他手里有一支细长的点火器——就是用来点蜡烛或煤气烤架的那种。“不，我不认为我搞错了。我知道你跟Marissa谈过。”

Dean觉得心抽紧了：“你怎么她了？”

“她没事，”Cole扭了扭脖子，眼睛死盯着Dean，“或者可能会没事。也许我该说……她还活着。”

“你个婊子养的。”Dean咬牙切齿地嘶声道，用力拉扯着手铐，摇撼着立柱。

“冷静点，”Cole温和地命令道，“已经比其他人多口气了。”

“什么其他人？”Dean仰头瞪着这个巨汉。

“他们就是不懂，你知道吗？家人就该互相支持。”Cole又摇了摇头，几近爱抚地摩挲着点火器细长的喷口，“这个镇子……这个 _镇子_ 就是一家人。但他们……他们就由着它四分五裂。”

“是你杀了那些孩子，Cole？”Dean问道，随着这个想法，攥着他心脏的拳头又紧了一紧，变得越来越冷。

Cole猛地看向了他，Dean能看到他的瞳孔扩张得都快爆了。 _糟_ _……_ _他嗑了什么鬼？_

“不是！”Cole否认道，“我不可能……我不可能杀害我自己的……我自己的儿子。”他说着抽泣起来。

“你儿——”Dean刚开口就停了下来，最后一个榫头落进了卯眼里，齿轮开始切实地转动起来，“Cody是你的，是不是？”

Cole垂下视线，硕大的泪珠滚下他红润的脸颊：“他是那么好的一个孩子。”

“Marissa是听错了，”Dean继续推导，“不能生育的不是Matt的老婆……而是Matt。”

“他喜欢足球，你知道吗？而且总是在笑。”Cole接着说，迷失在对Cody的回忆中。

“强奸了Jake Teller妻子的也是你，对不对，Cole？她说那是Matt，但其实是 _你_ 不是吗？”

Cole冷哼一声，凶狠地龇着牙：“那婊子以为她比我们其他人都优越，因为Jake没怎么搅和进去。因为Jake他爹曾试着阻止那一切。给她个教训好让她看清她根本没什么可优越的。”

“Annie也是你的，对吧？”

Cole几乎微笑起来：“她是个漂亮的小东西。”

“是不是你杀害了Jake Teller，Cole？”

Cole抬起眉毛，脸上浮现出一个茫然的微笑：“真没想到一个没拧紧的小螺栓能干出多大的事儿来。”

“那Jim Sutcliff呢？”

Cole转头看着Dean：“也是我，行了吧？Jim、Jake、Frank……全他妈活该去死，好吗？他们同意了——他们跟他 _保证_ 过的。”

“老天，Marissa的父母……也是你杀的？”

Cole踹开Dean的腿，在他面前蹲了下来，用点火器的喷火口沿着Dean的脸颊直画到下巴：“我爸爸……他爱着那个女孩。他会为她做任何事。但她弃他而去，还告诉他她会带走他的儿子——也就是说，我的弟弟。我那时候也就上高中，但我看得出这事儿伤了他。Matt和我都看出来了。我们跟他保证我们不会让她这么干的。”

Cole伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，他暴凸的眼睛贪婪地扫视着Dean的脸，仿佛正搜寻着一个下口吞噬的地方。

“那孩子游泳的时候Matt抓住了他，”他说，嘴角貌似后悔地撇着，“那蠢货死命挣扎，我还以为我们已经把他淹死了，但真弄死他还费了好大一番功夫。”

Dean觉得心口上那只冰冷的爪子已经按住了他的肺。

“你们活活打死了他。”他几乎说不出声。

“当他妈然啦。Matt把那件T恤拿回去给爸爸看，妈看到了……发现了这事儿。”Cole耸耸一边肩膀，“这是家庭事务。”

“是谁把Brooke Marcus铐在牢房里的，Cole？”

他歪头想了想：“呃……那应该是Sutcliff警长了。”

“那火灾呢？”

“哦，那是我爸爸放的，”Cole说，居然很自豪，“建设是我家祖传的行当。而且，”Cole狰狞一笑，“破坏也一样。而你就快就会见识到了。”

Dean狠狠地拉扯着手铐：“Cole！你不可能就这么从这事儿里脱身的！”

Cole咯咯笑起来：“Jake也那么以为。他想把这楼造起来，这样万一有什么纰漏也没办法证明了。但他焦虑起来了。一拿到亲子鉴定结果他就知道他老婆没骗他，他整个儿就……”Cole朝虚空里挥了挥手。

“人们知道你干了什么——远不只是我一个人！Bonner警长也快到了！”

“当然，当然，”Cole边朝Dean挥手边开始走下楼梯，他的声音继续传上来，“Jim说他一看到Matt在那儿挖爸爸的秘密宝箱就去找警长了。可他没能走多远，对吧？”

“Cole！”Dean大吼着，“Co——”

明白无误的”咻”的一声。接着忽然之间，Dean知道他之前闻到的那股气味是什么了：是打火机油。

“哦，Dean你这个白痴！”他咆哮着咒骂自己，收起腿来试图把身子拧过去，耳中都是身下不远处火焰舔舐着墙壁和天花板发出的爆裂声。

“现在永别咯！”Cole在楼下喊着，“见到那婊子的时候务必告诉她你已经全都弄明白啦。” 

>   _【译注：自制谱系图最终版可见 http://www.lofter.com/lpost/1ed98ed3_116ea89d】_

 

www

 

看到火舌从建筑工地的窗洞里喷出来，John的心跳都停止了。Mary的惨叫声——那依然能将他从最深沉的睡眠中惊醒过来的惨叫声——在他脑中回响，震撼着他全身。

_Dean_ _在里面_ _……_

“尽可能开近一点。”他们的车驶过Impala时John命令道，一边抓紧了他的拐杖。

“你到底要——”Gus一伸手拽住了John的外套衣袖。

John用力挣了开去：“放手！Dean在那里面。”

“等消防来吧！”Gus恳求着，手上已经在拨号了。

“去他妈的消防。”John用没受伤的右腿跳下车，身后拖着他的拐杖，“我的孩子在里面。”

“你丫——”Gus赶紧挂到停车档，车子就横在了马路中央。他跳出驾驶室，紧追在John后头，终于一把抓住John的肩头赶了过去。“至少让我先进——”

一声枪响打断了Gus，John跌跌撞撞地退开了几步，眼看着承包商被当胸击中，霰弹的冲击力将他撞飞了出去。一阵细小的白色粉雾悬在空中，John在唇上尝到了咸味。

_哦，谢天谢地_ ，他低头看着失去知觉的Gus，喘了口气。这一枪是盐弹。“DEAN！”他大声唤道，不希望自己也被儿子意外击中。

“不好意思，”一个陌生的嗓音响起，夹杂着给猎枪上膛的冷酷声响，“眼下Dean正忙着被烤熟呢。”

一个腰圆膀阔，长着张红脸的男人，从塑料帘子里钻了出来，身后火光闪耀。这就是警署小巷里的那个恶棍，John意识到。那个打伤了Dean的混蛋。他真想不管不顾地立马就喂这人一颗子弹。

那人用猎枪指着John。

“你不想这么干的。”John告诉他，一只手装作要保持平衡，从拐杖扶手摸向了外套口袋。

“我可想了，事实上，”Cole凶残一笑，“这宝贝玩起来太爽了。”

“我这支也是，”John边说边掏出儒格就是一枪，子弹擦过Cole，震掉了他手里的猎枪。

心中暗向躺在人行道上人事不知的Gus道了个歉，越过兀自头晕目眩的Cole，John拄着拐杖进了燃烧着的大楼。空气顿时变得灼热、紧迫，他几乎无法呼吸。

“DEAN！”他大吼。在饥渴的烈焰和热浪中他只能听到建筑的爆裂声和火舌的嘶鸣声。他右边的什么东西发出一声巨响，随之而来的是一场撼动了整座建筑的小型爆炸。“DEAN！你在哪儿！”

模模糊糊地，他听到上方传来一声喊叫，抬起了被熏得发烫的眼睛。肺已经在抗议这令人窒息的浓烟了，他能闻得出烟雾中的化学品味道，这些烟雾从他脚下升起，缠着他的脚踝，攀上他的大腿，仿佛要将他整个吞噬。又听见了一次喊叫，John开始向楼梯挪过去——在大火中那儿几乎遥不可及。

_我来了_ _……_ _我来了，小家伙_ _……_

他上了两级台阶。

_Mary_ _的惨叫_ _……Mary_ _在惨叫……_ _Mary_ _在惨叫……_

又上了三级。

_把你弟弟带出去，有多快就跑多快_ _……_ _快走，_ _Dean_ _，快！_

又是一步。这时候他已经咳得都握不住他的拐杖了。

“De——”他跪倒在地，受伤的左腿一阵剧痛，仿佛火焰从骨子里烧了起来，燃烧着他这条折了的左腿，燃烧着Brinnon这场噩梦的开端。“DEAN！”

_“_ _爸爸！_ _”_

他终于听到他了。他的孩子。他听到Dean嘶哑绝望的声音呼喊着他，他循声而去，爬上最后两级台阶。一到最上层，烟雾稀薄多了，他稍微松了一口气，但这高温—— _老天，这高温_ _……_ _我们还是会死……_

“Dean？”

“哦，老天爷，见到你真是太好了。”Dean喘息着，“我撤回之前说过的每一句话。你爱怎么发号施令都行。”

John眨着眼，挤掉被浓烟熏出来的眼泪，这才看清Dean站在那儿——多少算是吧，面对着一根巨大的木制立柱，双手举在面前，略过头顶。鲜血顺着他的下巴和颈侧淌下来，脸上满布着汗水。

“怎么搞的？”

“Cole。”Dean说着双膝一沉，但马上又龇牙咧嘴地挺直了身子。

John架着拐杖挪向Dean，终于看清了造成Dean这怪异姿势的罪魁祸首。他的手被铐着，手铐又被牢牢地钉死在那根柱子上。显然Dean曾经试着扭松或拉出那个钉子，手腕被金属铐环磨得血肉模糊，鲜血已经顺着他的小臂淌进了袖子里。

“他杀了他们——所有人。”Dean告诉他。当John伸手去碰儿子鲜血淋漓的手腕时，Dean痛得脸都皱起来了。

“那些孩子？”

“不是那些孩子，”Dean修正了说法，“但其他所有人都是他杀的。包括Andrew Marcus。至少他这么以为。”

“该死，”John扯着被钉死在立柱上的那根短短的链子，“这玩意儿太他妈紧了。”

“有开锁器不？”

John摇了摇头，拍了拍几个口袋，听到Dean开始咳嗽，他不由得绝望起来。他想着要不给链子一枪打断它，但他知道自己眼下这状态没法稳住枪口，无法保证不会打偏。

他看到儿子为了保持这个别扭的姿势腿已经撑不住发起抖来。他开始把兜里所有的东西都翻出来。

“你在找什么？”Dean喘着大气。

“回形针，”John说，“弹簧、铁丝，随便什么。”

“在你的拐杖上找找看，”Dean建议，呻吟着拿上臂蹭了蹭额头的汗，“扶手里可能会有些零件能用。”

“好主意，”John说着，转身靠在柱子上举起了一支拐杖，此时Dean忽然大叫起来：“爸！”

John本能地卧倒。瞄准了他脑袋发射的盐弹击中了立柱，打得木头上尽是麻点，盐星子扑了Dean一脸。John抬头看去，只见Cole Lawson站在楼梯口，又给猎枪上了次膛。

“你个 _婊子_ 养的！”Dean怒吼着。John奋力撑起来，伸手去够他的儒格。

他看到Dean激发了新的力量，更猛烈地拉扯束缚着他的手铐，眼里闪着一种他已经很久没见过的火光。Cole又走近了几步，而John发现染满了血的右手无法好好握紧枪把。

“我他妈要把你的猪脑袋扯下来塞进你屁股里去！”Dean咆哮着。

“站住，Cole，”John命令道，食指悬在扳机前，“别逼着我杀了你。”

“我猜……我猜……我们就没什么……共同点了。”Cole在热浪中呛咳着。

John听着火焰吞噬着越来越多的楼体，到处是恐怖的爆裂声。

“那枪杀不了我们，”John告诉他，“里面填装的是盐弹，用来对付你帮着杀害的那女人的怨灵的。”

“我才没杀那女人，”Cole吼叫着，“我杀的是她该死的崽子！”

“不，”Dean摇摇头，“你没杀成。”John看着他儿子狂暴过后出奇冷静的面容。

循着Dean的视线，John也看向了未完工的窗洞，震惊地看到了Kwaiya的身影，他正悬在窗外，仿佛他本身就是蝙蝠侠。他毁了容的伤疤脸映着月光，凝望着本该是他哥哥的这个人的眼中蓄满了悲伤。

“Cole Lawson，”Dean说，声音中掠过一阵痛苦的颤抖，“见过Andrew Marcus。我想他已经认识你了。”

Kwaiya把什么东西丢在了John脚边，从沉重的撞击声来判断应该是金属的，然后他从窗洞里溜进了楼内。

“什……怎么……怎么上来的你？”Cole结结巴巴地问道，一边踉跄后退，眼睛震惊地瞪得老大，“没人能这么爬上来！”

“我可以。”Kwaiya简单地回答。

John拾起Kwaiya扔给他的金属棒，立刻开始撬柱子上的钉子。撬开之前，棒子的动作给Dean受伤的手腕造成了更大的压力，他听到Dean没能完全忍住一声呻吟。但他总算能从柱子上脱身了。

Dean虚脱地松下劲来，John赶紧接住他倒下的身体，慢慢把他放到地上，让他调整呼吸，同时让胳膊恢复知觉。

“你才不是他，”Cole在说，“我杀了他。我 _杀了你_ 。”

“我活下来了。”Kwaiya回答。

John俯身搂起Dean把他靠在自己身上。Dean一边喘息着忍痛放低胳膊，一边让John扶着他站起了身。Cole举起枪指着Kwaiya，John发现Dean向他这边靠过来，困惑了一瞬，他立刻明白Dean是想要够到那支儒格。John举起手枪，又一次对准了Cole。

但所有人都靠得太近了。Dean颤抖的身体沉重地靠着John，Kwaiya就在Dean左手边，而Cole又站在Kwaiya面前。高温、浓烟、烈焰、尖叫……持续不断的恐怖的尖叫……所有一切都熔成了一片，John的视野动摇起来。

他的手止不住发颤，胳膊酸软无力，他微微放低了枪口。就在这一刻，他觉得整个世界都震动起来。又是一声巨响，一如他刚进楼时的那阵爆炸声，只是这一次大楼晃得把里面的人都带倒了。John本能地想要稳住自己，但他脆弱的伤腿支撑不住，侧身倒了下去，离开了Dean。下一秒，他瞪大了眼，无法理解眼前发生的事情。

Kwaiya脚下的地板垮了下去，仿佛这座楼决意要将他们都吞没，大个子、Cole，还有Dean，全都从那儿坠到了下一层。

“DEAN！”John嘶声大吼。

他在滚烫的三合板地板上匍匐着爬到裂口边缘，惊恐地看着下面摔成了一堆的胳膊腿。他搜寻着儿子的身影，却只能看到Dean依然被铐在一起的手搁在Kwaiya背上，被略微抬高了一点。他的手指松松地蜷着，仿佛随时都会握成拳头。鲜血覆满了银色的手铐，在肆虐的烈焰中折射着不祥的光。

**\-- TBC –**


	6. Chapter 6

www

 _我们为什么要尊重那些在战场上死去的人呢？_ _  
_ _一个人跳进自己的深渊时可能也有同样鲁莽的勇气。_

 _——威廉_ _·_ _巴特勒_ _·_ _叶芝_  

> _【译注：叶芝，爱尔兰诗人、剧作家、神秘主义者，凯尔特复兴运动领袖。顺便一提，盖尔语_ _Gaelic_ _是凯尔特语的一支，也是作者_ _Gaelicscript_ _这个_ _ID_ _的缘起，这位作者的_ _SPN_ _系列里有不少涉及凯尔特传说的，包括一个非常重要的德鲁伊血统原创角色_ _(_ _啊啊好想剧透_ _/_ _揍_ _)_ _。】_

www

 

燥热。

舔舐着他的肌肤，烫卷了他的发梢，抽干了他体内的水分。

 _太他妈热了_ _……_

疼痛，几乎如肉眼可见的狂潮，一阵阵卷过他的身体，在他脑袋里捶出涩重的节奏，震动着他被铐住的双手。

连空气自身都仿佛在燃烧。

Dean不记得坠落，但他知道他现在靠着的身体不是他的父亲，他也知道自己现在陷入了绝境。他试着呼吸，挣扎着想把被无情的地板拍扁了的肺重新充满。但浓烟取代了空气，他立刻呛咳起来，猛烈而悲惨，听来如此绝望。

“DEAN！”

_爸爸……_

他靠着的那人翻身滚开，他一边的身体失去支撑侧了过来。勉强将被高温和烟雾刺激得流泪肿胀的眼睛撬开一条缝，Dean看向前方。Cole Lawson布满血污的脸映入了他的眼帘。Dean本能地想要把自己推远一点，但他被铐着的手麻木笨拙，遍体鳞伤的身子也不听使唤。

Cole也眨着眼瞪着他。Dean眼看着他掀唇龇牙凶残地嗥叫起来。Cole伸手一把揪住Dean的外套前襟，把他仰面搡到地上，一翻身跨坐在了他身上。墙壁和立柱上翻滚的火焰衬得他如同恐怖片中的恶鬼。

“DEAN！”

他模模糊糊地听到父亲的声音，像是从他的记忆里飘来的。他抬起手，试图推开Cole，滑腻的鲜血染满了他的手臂，浸透了衣袖。而Cole肥壮的手掌正按在他咽喉上，手指抓挠着越收越紧，一边从腹腔里发出一声残忍得不像人类的嗥叫，声音大得不可置信，几乎盖过了周围的烈焰风暴。

Dean虚弱地挣扎着。他的身体试着服从意志，生存的 _需要_ 在胸中扑打着沉重的翅膀，但就快败给他对自身日积月累的粗暴虐待了。大火的热气侵蚀着逻辑，消磨着理性，而他除了最基本的想要活下去，想要呼吸，想要再多撑过一秒的欲望之外，什么都不剩了。

他弓起身子反抗着Coly的重压，忽然升起强烈的生存意志。他听到某种粗哑的吼叫，直到感觉到喉咙刺痛才意识到那就是他自己的声音。Cole的手松开了一点，人略微滑向一边，刚好够Dean侧转过身，用上臂把自己从他身边拖了开去。

世界是一片火海。

火焰吞噬着楼体，舔过天花板，正沿着地板爬向他。这儿没有什么安全的路径，当Dean狂乱地扫视四周寻找他父亲的时候，他忽然明白了眼前这一切。他将和他母亲一模一样地死去。这一瞬间的顿悟，让他几乎大笑起来，嘲笑他自己为了如此必然的宿命反抗得如此卖力。

突如其来的一阵阴冷疾风将他从对火焰着了迷的凝视中解放出来，他回头看去，一片狼藉之间立着一个身影，在这飓风般的地狱业火中毫发无伤。

 _“_ _他是我的。_ _”_

“喔，没可能！没操他妈的可能！”Cole大叫。

Dean看向Cole，他据立在依然动也不动的Kwaiya身旁，手中高举着John曾用来撬掉钉子放开Dean的那根金属棒，看样子正要捶打下去。他惊怖欲绝地瞪着Brooke Marcus的鬼魂，Dean知道他一定是看到了她正焦缩熔化的脸，一如他第一次见到这个怨灵时那样。

“你不可能是真的。你不是真的！”

Dean想大叫正是你Cole的父亲将她化为了真实，但他咳得喘不上气来，整个人震得快散架，身子弓着，心脏疯狂撞击着胸腔，只能勉强透过朦胧泪眼看着这一切。

 _“他是我的。_ _”_

Brooke死前的誓言赋予她的灵魂以力量，她穿过火海，向Cole和她的儿子越飘越近。Dean用被束缚着的双手努力保持着平衡，下意识地从逼近的怨灵面前退开。忽然，他的指尖碰到了Cole之前用来威胁John的那支短筒猎枪滚烫的枪管。熟悉的触感给予了他目标，让他沉着下来，他把自己从眼前这一幕前推远了一些。

Cole吼叫着抡起那根原本打算用来砸开Kwaiya脑袋的金属棒，一棒挥向面前的怨灵，但这一击对Brooke Marcus的前行毫无影响。Dean吃力地试着举起枪，但手腕上不断流下来的鲜血裹满了他的手指，枪从他手中滑了下去。Cole又一次挥棒打去，这次他失去了平衡，直接向后跌进了火墙中。

听到Cole惊恐而痛苦的惨叫，Dean不由得瑟缩了一下。Brooke继续向前，无情地搜索着。而另一方面，火舌也离Kwaiya的身体越来越近。Dean只能在同样惨烈的两者之间来回扫视。Brooke像是飞掠而来，此时几片天花板碎片掉落到了他们周围，她的身影晃动起来。

_爸爸……_

当初John是怎么来到他身边的是个谜，但Dean深知他现在正带着条伤腿被困在了楼上，而自己却无力营救他。是他害死了他们两个人……

一种窒息般地咯咯声吸引了他的注意。Dean转眼看去，只见Cole被一股力量提得双脚离了地，全身抽搐着，然后被一把掷回了火里。Dean粗声喘息着，飞快地移开了视线，意识到Brooke将这个杀人凶手刺穿在了一根折断的龙骨上，在破坏一切的大火中它尖锐的边缘多少还保持着完整。在他迅速变窄的视野中，Dean还是能看到Cole的腿踢腾颤抖着，而生命力正随之逃离。

一时间，肉体烧焦的恐怖气味掺进了大火造成的有害浓烟中。Dean转眼看向Kwaiya，惊讶地发现大个子已经不在那儿了。他扫视着遍布浓烟的火场，想找到任何可能的逃生之路，但忽然之间，Brooke的脸森然出现在他眼前。

“不，”Dean语不成声，“不，你……不明白……”

Brooke伸出冰冷灼骨的手，一把撕开他胸前的层层衣物。他在她的触碰中感受到了死亡的寒意。Dean仰头惨叫起来，确信这将是他在这世上发出的最后的声音。

 

www

 

他用上了超人的意志力才没直接跟在Dean后边从那个洞里跳下去。但John心里明白他的腿根本没法应付那样的着陆，而对他来说大火蔓延得太快，离他的孩子太近，他也没时间来思想斗争。他利用上臂和没受伤的右腿把自己往已经着了火的楼梯口挪过去，当下的恐怖和战争的噩梦在脑中争相浮现。

时间仿佛交叠起来，他低伏着头，闪避着想象中在身边尖啸飞掠的子弹，确信死亡就在咫尺之间。他头向下爬下楼梯，听着烈焰的咆哮中传来的清晰无误的争斗声，竭尽全力按捺下疼痛引起的反胃。Dean的怒吼刺激着他不停向前，拒绝放缓动作，拒绝放弃或屈服，即使他感觉得到腿骨里用以定位的钢钉正在松动。

热浪忽然让位给了一阵冰冷，这寒意甚至无视咆哮的烈焰弥漫了整座大楼。

 _Brooke_ _来了。_

John并不惯于因灵体化的敌人出现而体验到真实的恐惧，他撮唇吐息，继续向楼下爬去，感觉泪水打湿了他的脸颊，渗进了胡须。他不确定这泪水到底是为何而流，是因为肆虐的火焰和高温，或是让他眼前发黑的剧痛，还是心碎断魂地意识到 _这_ 就是她感受到的， _这_ 就是她所听到的， _这_ 就是他的女孩眼里最后的世界。

他的身躯冲开了积聚在楼梯底部的厚厚烟墙，正好看到一个人被一支折断的龙骨刺穿，画防护咒文的喷漆在高温下起泡熔解，沿着墙淌下来，留下黑色的泪迹。John胳膊一软，倒在了最后一级楼梯上。

“不……”

他听到Dean的声音，被烟呛得粗哑哽咽，惨不忍听。John眨着眼抬起头，看到那个怨灵正跨坐在他儿子身上，伸出了一只手。

“不，你……你不明白……”

Dean的惨叫撕裂了John的心。他奋力伸手，一边把自己往楼下拽，一边将Dean朝自己这边拖。Dean就那么软软地被他拖了过来，软软地瘫在他怀里。John 不解地看着Brooke退了开去。她凝视着他们，扭曲的面容上依稀能看出困惑的表情。远远地，John听到了哀号般的警笛声，他知道只要他能守住Dean——只要再守一小会儿——他们可能就有机会逃离这个正飞快扩张的地狱。

 _“_ _他是我的。_ _”_

Brooke的声音变得哀伤起来。

“这一个不是，”John喘息着，“这一个是 _我的_ ！”

他滚下最后一级楼梯，挣扎着直到把自己填到Dean背后，一条胳膊当胸环抱住儿子。他摸到了Dean衣服前襟破烂的边缘，一边低头看去，一边眨着眼挤掉泪水。一个掌印烙进了Dean的血肉中——就在Brooke很久之前曾佩戴过的那个五角星形项链坠子下方。

“天杀的，孩子，”John低语，“真是充满惊喜。”

他又看向Brooke，看着她偏着头，凝视着那个吊坠。她的眼睛一闪，也看向了John。她那沸腾起泡的面容让John的五脏六腑都抽搐起来。他知道那表情意味着什么：五角星也许保护了Dean，但无法保护他们两个人。John甩了甩头，伸手把Dean拉得更近一点。他还没看到之前先察觉到了火焰：他的外套衣袖烧着了。

他没觉得疼，只是惊讶地叫了一声，在地上扑打着手臂。他的手背撞到了那支被丢在一边的猎枪滚烫的枪管。John不假思索地举起枪，对准Brooke的心脏，然后扣下扳机。

怨灵被击碎了，透过她正在消散的灵体遗迹，John看到了Kwaiya巨大的身影。他后背着了火，在火场的暗处蹒跚着，然后从墙上的缺口里冲出去，消失在了夜色中。John垂下了枪，重又将注意力集中到Dean身上。

“坚持住，小家伙，”他贴着儿子的脸颊耳语着，毫无防备流露出疼爱，“援兵就快到了……”

烈焰已截断了他们唯一的退路。John巡视着他们左右上下吞吐不停的火舌，忽然发现Dean的牛仔裤右腿上烧了起来，猛地一惊。他以眼下所处的这个笨拙姿态所能允许的最快速度脱下外套，趁着火苗还没在Dean腿上延烧开来赶紧拼命扑打，一开始都没发现衣服掠过空中时已经着了火。

“我不会让我们就这么完蛋的，Dean，”他咬牙咆哮，“你不该就这么死掉。”

从他进楼搜寻儿子到现在大概只有十分钟，但他觉得已经过了三四辈子了。而他们两人都还没活够。火舌烫焦了他手背和手臂上的汗毛，而John回敬以一声怒吼。

自九月的那个晚上，他的幼子毅然离去之后，他一直竭尽全力无视和压抑着的所有挫折、愤怒、无助、恐惧和痛苦，都融入了这一声怒吼之中。他因用力过度而颤抖着，反抗着他的生活这一不可避免的失败。

“我看到他们了！找到他们了！在这儿！”

那声音听来细微而遥远。John眨着眼，痛苦地咳嗽着。穿过浓烟而来的两个人身穿黄色的防火服，头戴附有氧气面罩的头盔。不一会儿，营救人员已护在他和Dean左右，John感觉到氧气面罩的塑料垫片按在了自己脸上，而有人正在把Dean从他怀中拉走。他双臂抱得更紧了。

“你得放开他，先生。”一个声音在他耳边吼着。

他知道这个声音说得对，他知道他们需要撤到安全地带。但他好像就是没办法命令自己的胳膊放松，他没办法放开他的孩子。那双手从Dean那儿挪到了John身上，他觉得自己被扶了起来，输氧带来的放松让他一阵晕眩。John的这位救星出奇轻松地把他甩上了肩，一眨眼功夫John就发现自己已经从火场疯狂的高温中来到了十月凉爽的夜空下。

John咳着喘着，听从各种指示，被一位位消防员传到了一副候在那儿的担架上。他周围忙碌的人群让他晕头转向。

“De——”

他说不出话。他的肺正忙着排出有毒的黑烟，没空服从他找到Dean的需要。

“他在这儿。”又一个不同的声音喊着告诉他。John转眼看向声音传来的方向时，一只小一点的氧气罩扣上了他的口鼻。

借着建筑燃烧的火光，John看到Dean躺在几呎外一张类似的担架上。他的脸被烟熏得黑乎乎的，那副手铐终于被卸掉了，手腕和手都鲜血淋漓的。透过被烧掉的牛仔布，John还能看到Dean腿上那又红又肿的烧伤。

“他——”John企图发问，视线投向了刚才吸引了他注意力的那张陌生面孔。

“状况不好。”那人说道，“让我们先送你俩去医院吧。”

就在他们开始把他往待命的救护车那儿推时，John听到一声刺耳的撞击声，大楼的屋顶终于垮了。他看向这座土崩瓦解了的建筑，发现Gus正坐在另一辆救护车的后保险杠上，上衣不见了，胸前白色的绷带上点缀着暗红的血迹。John几乎完全忘记了这位承包商的存在以及他帮助他们击退恶灵的努力。

Gus落寞地凝望着这场毁灭，脸上毫无血色，在John的视网膜上留下一幅绝望的残像。他们把他抬进救护车前的一瞬，一阵从消防水龙后喷溅出来的蒙蒙水雾扑上了他焦渴的皮肤，John脑中掠过他们试图终结于此的这次猎魔。不过救护车后门关上的时候，他推测火灾的高温以及撒在楼里的大量岩盐应该能起到与一次小小的挖掘行动加一只Zippo打火机相同的作用。

“放松点，先生，”一位急救护理员安抚他，“我们五分钟就能到了。”

“我儿子……”John嘎声说。

“他在我们后边那辆车里。”

“他怎么样？”

“我不知道，先生，”急救员摇摇头，挂起了一袋盐水，John这才意识到手背已经连上了输液管。“我只是急着把你送去医院。”

“我必须知道。”

“你到了那儿我们就会知道的，好吗？”急救员低头望着他，“话说你们俩到底在那里边干啥呀？”

John闭上了眼睛：“说来话长。”

“行，好吧，”急救员边说边将凉爽的手按在John的手腕内侧搭脉，“你最好能告诉警长，因为他会在那儿等你的。”

 

www

 

他认识这个房间。

就是那个他无法找到Sam的房间。就是那个他穿过一道门来到另一边时会发现仅仅是另一间一模一样的房间的房间。一次又一次，直到他被快逼疯。

他认识那张带着个木凳的小小的白色书桌，还有那面被一根双绞线悬在桌面上空的镶着银边的镜子。他认识地板中央那块褪了色的圆地毯。他认识床对面靠墙摆着的那个带折门的衣橱。他认识那张铺着白色被子的熟铁床。

而且他也知道，要是他弯腰去看床底下，他会看到一具死乌龟的尸体。

这就是自他奇迹般地从海滩袭击中幸存下来之后每一次一闭上眼睛就会来的那个房间。而每一次他都那么焦虑地想要离开，因为这儿除了死亡的暗示和色彩的缺失之外，一无所有。

但这一次，他注意到了房间里的凉爽和安静。他注意到了这里既没有痛苦又没有酷热的事实，这里没什么推动他或牵引他或要求他 _去存在，去思考，去行动_ 。

这只是个房间。

他好奇地跪下来，双手撑在地上，短短吸了口气，闭上了眼，然后低头望进了床底下，一边准备好迎接死乌龟那始终令人震惊的形象。睁开眼他差点跌倒，Sam那双棕绿色的眼睛正凝视着他。

“你在那底下干吗？”他蠢蠢地问道。

Sam嘴角一撇：“我怎么知道，这可是你的梦。”

“好了出来吧，你个怪胎，”Dean皱起了眉头命令道，“这也太诡异了。”

Sam横着退了出来，直到Dean能看到他的上半身。看着弟弟那件蓝T恤胸口上印着的趾高气昂的绿色乌龟，Dean只能干瞪眼。他撑起身来，坐在自己脚后跟上，等着Sam整个儿从床底下脱身而出，坐到了他对面。Sam背靠着床架，长腿蜷了起来，胳膊松松地架在膝头。

“嘿。”他随随便便地跟Dean打了个招呼。

“嘿？你就只会来一句 _嘿_ ？”

“那你还想怎么样，大段独白？”Sam和和气气地问，一边从眼前撩开他的刘海，那动作熟悉得让人心痛。

“我有差不多……两个月没见你了，老弟，”Dean说着，心脏忽然在胸腔里跳得雷鸣一般，撞击出交织着快乐和怀疑的三个字的节奏： _Sam_ _在这，_ _Sam_ _在这_ 。

“你现在也不是真的见到我，”Sam指出，“这是你的梦，记得吧？”

Dean挑战似的眯细了眼，伸手用尽全力拧了把Sam的二头肌。他弟惊讶地瞪大了眼往后一缩。

“好痛！你干嘛？”

“骗鬼哪，我不是真的见到你。”Dean志满意得地挑了挑眉毛。

“看看你自己吧，蠢材。”Sam撅嘴揉着胳膊。

“贱——”Dean下意识地开口反击，但当他低头看到自己的上臂上正在浮现的乌青时不由得目瞪口呆，“王八羔——”

“都说了，”Sam哼了一声，“是 _梦_ 。”

“行啊，聪明蛋，”Dean顶回去，“要这是 _我_ 的梦，那 _你_ 在这儿干吗？”

“让你跟我谈谈呗。”Sam耸耸肩。

“哈？”

Sam耸起肩膀，忍气吞声似的叹了口气：“我就是给你个人可以谈谈。”他一字一顿地慢慢说道，好像英语不是Dean的母语似的。

“就你？”

Sam两手一摊，一副 _你想怎么样_ 的架势。

“为什么是你，嗯？为什么不是……某个辣妹，或者……或者就我自己呢，说起来。”

Sam嘴唇扭了扭，Dean认得出来这是他弟弟失败地试图克制住一个微笑。对此他自己也下意识地龇起牙来。

“因为我算是认定要给你的梦里来个辣妹你就 _不会_ 只是谈谈了，而你自己跟自己聊天就根本是发疯。”

Dean翻了个白眼，站起身来：“好像现在这就不是发疯了。”

Sam待着没动。Dean走过小小的房间来到衣橱前，觉得弟弟的眼睛始终盯在自己身上。他打开橱门，看着空空如也的内部。他不知道自己期待着找到什么；前几次拜访这房间时，他一直都在找Sam。但Sam眼下就坐在他身后。 _Sam_ _在这，_ _Sam_ _在这。_

“我知道你在想什么。”Sam轻声说。

“好啊，我想也是。”Dean嘀咕着，关上了橱门慢慢转身面对他弟弟，“毕竟，你就是我。”

“某种角度来看。”Sam修正道。

Dean挑起条眉毛：“你现在跟绝地武士欧比旺聊上了？”

“哥们儿，你真是一脑袋乱七八糟的流行文化。”Sam漫不经心地笑了一笑，一个酒窝闪现了一下。

Dean耸肩：“没错。”

“但每个人都有自己的某些部分是他不愿倾听或视若无睹的，”Sam用食指敲了敲太阳穴，“而你这儿差不多有一整个别人在里面。”

Dean低下头，翻着眼睛瞅着Sam：“行啊，Sigmund，那我这会儿在想啥？” 

> _【译注：_ _Dean_ _应该是指_ _Sigmund Freud_ _，即弗洛伊德】_

“你在想之前你为什么总是找不到我。”

Dean垂下了视线，凝视着Sam牛仔裤脚之下露出来的运动鞋。一阵钝痛填塞了他的胸膛。他抬手去揉，但手指的碰触不知怎的反而将隐隐的钝痛化为了灼热的刺痛，他皱眉咬牙忍着痛背转了身。

“所以呢？”他反问，无法辩驳如此显而易见的事实。

“也许你不想找到。”Sam提出一个可能性。

Dean摇摇头：“作为我，你可不太聪明。”

“或者说……我 _是_ 吗？”Sam说，带着一丝自大的微笑。

“我为什么会……”胸中的灼热一闪而过，让Dean腹部一紧，但痛感又一次淡去了，“我为什么会不想找到你啊？”

Sam耸了耸一边肩膀，T恤上的乌龟也跟着他的动作让人心烦地起伏着：“也许你不想承认你没我在身边，一个人也挺开心的。”

Dean怒视着他弟弟：“挺开心的？跟他妈的Winchester中士和他没完没了的猎魔在一块儿？得了吧。”

“当而且然了，”Sam点着头热心地解释着自己的理论，他站起身随意地靠着床边上，“爸爸就是你全心全意想成为的那个人。而我一走，该死的，你就能无遮无挡地让他看到你是个多厉害的猎手了。”

Dean继续揉着感到灼痛的地方，发现疼痛已几乎变成了重压，就像有人坐在他胸口上，存心不让他呼吸。他的眉头越拧越紧，更多的是因为身体的不适而非Sam离题万里的胡说激起的不快，但Sam却应战似的挺了挺胸。

“干吗？”

“你根本不知道自己说的都是些啥。”Dean咕哝着，一瞬间忘了自己不是真的在跟弟弟说话。忘了 _这个_ Sam只会说Dean脑袋里现成的东西。忘了他实际上是在跟自己对峙。

“那教教我呗。”Sam反问道，大大地摊开手，眼里是明明白白的挑战。

“你总是蜷缩在自己的世界里——你有没有费心想过一想对爸爸来说事情是怎么样的？”

“对 _爸爸_ 来说？”Sam大叫，“你逗我呢吧？”

Dean逼近Sam，直到跟弟弟面面相觑：“我才没逗你。你以为你走了他只是耸耸肩无所谓？以为他觉得……解脱了？他可是疯了似的想要搞明白接着该做什么——还有该怎么在没了——”

他胸中的重压忽然尖锐起来，出乎意料地刺中了他，夺走了他的呼吸。他微一踉跄，伸出手去。Sam下意识地抬手抓住了他。

“Dean？”Sam的声音里掺着孩子气的担心——就像他记忆中的Sam每次看到Dean受伤或生病时一样。Sam的声音，呼喊着他的名字，寻求着他的安慰，需要确认Dean没事或将会没事。

他没法回答。痛楚又一次洞穿了他，而Dean终于记了起来。记起了那燥热，那栋楼，那个怨灵。记起了那副手铐，那些伤痕，那场大火。

“老哥……你在流血！”Sam的手紧紧握着他的胳膊，但Dean已经跪倒下去，膝盖重重地撞上了硬木地板。“怎么搞的？”

“没事。”Dean喃喃低语，他的理性朦胧起来，纷乱的记忆在互相纠缠交叠，分不清哪些是现实哪些又属于这个有着Sam，Sam就在他身边的世界。“没事的，Sammy。”

“我去找爸爸。”Sam说着，放开了Dean的胳膊，向门口冲去。

那扇房间对面的门。那扇通向乌有之地的门。

“Sam，等等！”

但他只能眼看着弟弟宽阔的背影消失在了门道里，而尖锐的疼痛又一次劈开了他的身体，那力量将他整个人击倒在地。

 

www

 

到医院的短短车程，足够让John记起什么是 _真正的_ 疼痛。路上的每一次颠簸给伤腿造成的震动，都让他眼前发黑，耳中轰鸣。不知怎的他错过了他们在医院门口停下，将他推进那扇自动门的时刻。下一刻，他就已经沐浴在嵌在天花板上的荧光灯那冷漠无情的光辉下，看着人们在他周围忙碌着，那是唯有医学界人士才精通的乱中有序的独特节奏。

_Dean……_

John不理身边那个声音的阻止，挣扎着用手肘撑起自己想要坐起身。他的胸腔火烧火燎的，在氧气面罩里咳了起来。看到Dean的轮床也紧随其后被推了进来，他的心瞬间揪成了一团。一个穿着藏青色护理服的医护人员正跨坐在Dean身上，另两人则推着轮床跑过大厅。

那人一边按压着Dean的胸部，一边喊着计数，又来了三个人接过轮床推进了John旁边的隔间里，也没人费那个心拉上帘子。有人在推着John的肩膀，在他耳边坚决地要求他躺下去以便他们进行检查。他感到有人去掉了行走式护具，但他几乎没注意到那微小的震动带来的痛楚，因为他正眼看着Dean的上衣被撕开，一位女医生举起了两块小小的电击板。

“先生，你得冷静下来。”一个过于克制的声音终于让John注意到自己正在大喊大叫。他正瞠视着五英尺外围绕着他儿子展开的抢救行动，并企图命令什么人——任何人都好——来告诉他Dean到底怎么样了。

John颤抖着躺了下去，带着种麻木的不可置信，眼看着Dean的身体被电流牵引着向上弓了起来，然后又跌回平躺的姿势，一次、两次、三次，这才听到某些让人安心的字句： _有窦性节律了_ 。他不知道什么叫窦性节律，只希望这意味着他们能别再把那些板子压在Dean的胸口，能别再用电击来撕裂他早已伤痕累累的身体了。有人把John的脸转过来，取下那个已经变黑了的氧气罩，换上了一个看来是连在墙上的新面罩。

> _【译注：窦性节律，由心脏的窦房结发出的搏动，也称起搏点，人体正常的心跳就是由窦房结自律产生的。除颤器的功能是在心律失调，产生室颤或无脉搏心动过速时，以高能脉冲电流将心肌细胞去极化，将不整节律强行归零停止，从而让窦房结重新接管，开始自律。除颤成功后须立即进入心肺复苏，直到恢复循环体征。顺，心跳停止时除颤器是无效的，毕竟它只能_ _”_ _除颤_ _”_ _，但室颤是引起心跳骤停的最主要原因，室性过速最终也会变成室颤，所以除颤是 预防骤停。】_

他感觉到他们的手在他身上忙碌着，感觉到针头扎进手臂时的刺痛，感觉到他的衣服被剪开，感觉到他周围叫喊着的各种话语。吗啡带着致幻的解脱贯穿了他的身体，让他在混乱的感官中摇摇欲坠。他甚至知道有人在凑近观察他伤腿的断骨。

但他从未将视线从Dean一动不动的身躯和了无生气的面容上挪开。他看着他们剪开Dean的衣服，听着他们震惊地报着他的伤情——右腿和胸部三度烧伤，手腕撕裂，颈部挫伤，脸部擦伤，肋骨骨折——看着他们把针头刺进他的肌肤，刷刷地写着病历，然后呼喝着命令把Dean带走。

把他带去某个John看不到的地方。他开始推开无数条手臂，想要追随载着Dean远去的轮床而去。

“先生，冷静点——你需要——”

John推开那些拦阻的手，都没意识到自己在咒骂着。他只觉得肺里空气逃逸无踪，只觉得喉头的震颤难以自已，但他才不管破口而出的是些什么。他只关心能不能让Dean留在他的视线中。他不能失去他。要是他失去了Dean，他就什么都不剩了。要是他失去了Dean，他连自己也会迷失的。

“你不会失去他的，”有个声音在他耳边说着，一个轻柔的声音，带着熟悉的质感和厚重。一只手捧住了他的脸颊，另一只手轻轻地按在他胸前。“John！John，听我说，你不会失去你儿子的。”

John终于停止挣扎转回身来，他的眼睛遇上Rice医生那双冷静的棕色眸子。

“嘿，大夫。”John隔着氧气罩嘎声招呼。

“他们是带他去做个扫描，看他有没有内出血。如果他要去动手术了我会告诉你的。”Rice医生向他保证。

“谢谢你。”John说道。一见到这位女士，她的那种冷静就感染了他，让他有点狼狈。

她叹了口气，带着责备的眼神扫视着他，一直看到了他的腿：“你搞得一团糟。”

John只是瞪着她。

Rice医生也挑起一条眉毛回瞪着他：“要是里头的铆钉松了……”她假装严厉地说，然后眼神柔和起来，“痛得怎么样？”

“痛得想骂街，”John坦白，“不过……已经开始麻了。”

“带你去做X光之前我会加大吗啡的剂量，”她保证道，“真不想这么说，但你还得回这儿待上一阵子。”

“跟Dean一起。”John含糊地说，吗啡已经开始起效，让他的舌头有点不听使唤。他的眼皮也不由自主地坠了下来，但他硬是睁开了眼，需要看着她作出承诺。

Rice医生凉爽的手掌抚过他的额头，抹掉了一些煤灰：“我保证，”她柔声说，“我会确保让你跟Dean待在一块儿。”

听到这话，John终于向慈悲的药效屈服了。

 

www

 

Sam穿着迷彩服。

Dean在一间房里，里边除了那些熟悉的白色家具一无所有。而他正站在这边，看着敞开着的门的另一边那间一模一样的房间，只是那儿的地板上坐着他弟弟，穿着迷彩服，手里拿着的显然是支M16。

> _【译注：_ _M16_ _突击步枪，_ _5.56_ _毫米口径，主要由_ _Colt_ _生产，从越战时起就成为美国陆军最主要的步兵轻武器，也是同口径枪械中生产最多的一个型号。私以为大致上，其可说是北约的_ _AK47 ^p^_ _。】_

穿过那道门时他有种奇怪的失重感。他疑惑地扭头去看刚刚离开的那个房间。就在他眼前，一只小小的乌龟从床底下爬了出来。

“搞什——”

“嘿，你在这儿！”Sam在跟他打招呼。

Dean转回身，面对着他现在所处的这个房间，低头看着他弟弟。M16不知何时已变成了GLOCK，Dean就那么看着Sam灵活自信地动着手指，拆卸重组着那支枪。他挑起了一条眉毛。

“你大学里教你的都是些什么人啊？”他问道。

“啥？”Sam抬头看看他，皱起眉头问道，却没停下手。

“我以前从没见你能干得这么快过。”Dean指指搁在Sam腿上的那支手枪，却发现那枪又变成了他自己那支镀镍的.45口径老Colt。

Sam翻个白眼摇摇脑袋，低头看着那支枪：“因为在干这事儿的不是 _我_ ，”他叹了口气，“是你。”

Dean挠挠后脑勺，离开Sam身边——这见鬼的迷彩服Sam——走到了镜子前。他忽然意识到这房间没有窗，没有灯，也没有任何照明，但他还是能把一切看得清清楚楚。

“好吧，既然这儿其实除了我就没别人，”Dean瞪着镜子里的自己说，“那要是我说这事儿太操蛋了你应该也不会介意吧。”

他听到身后传来金属相击的声音，扭头看去，见Sam这会儿正在用一块白色的软布抹着支猎枪的枪管。那支Colt则跟他弟弟那双惊人能干的手中的其他武器一块儿消失无踪了。

“或许吧，”他弟弟表示同意，“我说，你可以认为，你是已经逃离自己太久了，所以只有当你被迫停下来的时候，才能真正去面对那些把你从内心拖垮的东西；又或者，”Sam抬起头来，微笑的样子抹去了他的年纪，“你只是想我了。不管怎么说，我都承认这事儿是够怪的。”

有点困惑地微微摇了摇头，Dean又回过头看着镜子，却大吃了一惊。小小的镜子上挤满了黑色的字迹，正是他的那张 _万一_ 清单。 _万一_ John再也不回来，万一他真的变成孤身一人……他该怎么做？清单里字体最大的一项，每个字母在镜中看来都像是立体的，写着 _查看_ _Sam_ 。

“是啊，”他承认道，声音浅浅窒了一窒，“我是很想你，老弟。”

“不知道那些枪管后来怎么了？”Sam忽然问道。

Dean从镜子前转过身来，惊讶地看见Sam已经坐在了床上，同样的姿势，同样的衣服，前边放着一支枪膛折开的短管猎枪。 

> _【译注：_ _sawed-off shotgun_ _，或称_ _SBS(short-barreled-shotgun)_ _，一般指枪身长度在_ _18_ _英寸以下且没有枪托的猎枪。其实枪管可能是传统猎枪基础上锯短的，也可能是设计生产的。】_

“什么？”

Sam拿起枪，安上撞针：“那些锯下来的枪管。你觉得爸爸是就那么丢了，还是熔了用来造子弹了？”

“见鬼的我怎么会知道？”Dean回答，“也可能他藏在了什么地方。你什么时候跑床上去的？”

Sam扬起条眉毛：“你说什么哪？”

“算了当我没问。”Dean挥挥手，“你这衣服怎么回事？”他走近床边，翻了翻Sam迷彩上衣的领子。

Sam手里又在分解一支温彻斯特步枪了，他棕绿的眼睛一闪，迎上了Dean的视线：“我是个士兵，不是吗？”

Dean立刻摇起了头：“你不是，Sam。”

Sam皱眉道：“我当然是，Dean。爸爸总是在唠叨这个，你就是个——”

“对，”Dean点点头，“ _我_ ，不是你。你从来不是个士兵。”

温彻斯特步枪消失了。Sam甩腿下床，迫使Dean退开了一步：“哦，因为我还不够好？”

“不，兄弟，”Dean摇头，“因为你好过头了。”

Sam站起来，两手叉着腰：“我搞不懂你。你所追求的一切就是做个爸爸那样的人，为什么我就不能这样？”

“因为你远比那要好，你个白痴，”Dean斥道，两根手指戳了戳Sam的肩膀，“你比爸爸和我加起来都好，而且你太他妈清楚这点了。别假装否认了。”

Sam闭上了嘴，Dean忍不住发自肺腑地满意地叹了口气。

“你还是个小孩的时候就明白了，Sam，”Dean接着说道，一边转过身去，忽然不想再看这个白色房间或他弟弟，但眼睛不知道搁哪儿好，“你最开心的事情就是让我看清这一点。”

“因为你总是那么个骄傲的混蛋，Dean！”Sam吼道，“你总是更强、更快、更好。我跟不上！”

Dean皱眉瞪着他：“你说什么啊？我永远不会把你抛在后边的。”

“但你可以，”Sam回答，眼神里透着怀疑，“我知道你是可以的。”

Dean摇着头，悲伤让他觉得沉重：“我永远不会那么抛下你的，Sam。”

两人之间一阵沉默。就是那种Dean竭尽全力想要避免的沉默，那种在他耳里宛如尖叫的沉默。

“像我抛下你那样，你是说。”Sam小声说。

Dean吞了口气：“你只是做了不得不做的事情，Sam。我明白的。我也 _想要_ 让你走。这……这是你应得的。”

“但你不会走，”Sam的声音听来空虚得古怪，仿佛是他胸中的回响，“这才是你要说的，对吧？你不会离开我。”

“我……”Dean欲言又止，他本能地想要告诉他弟弟——他眼前这个穿着战斗服的弟弟的形象——他永远不会离开他，甚至连这个念头都永远不会有。但有什么阻止了他。

要是Sam从未报考过斯坦福呢？要是Sam当时羞愧地屈服于这种生活方式，成为了一名猎人呢？Dean还会继续下去，站在他父亲身边为善而战，直到这个世界决定他的死期吗？又或者，他会去寻求另一种不同的生活？

_真的有一种不同于此的生活存在吗？_

“一定存在的。”Sam轻声说。

“什么？”Dean眨着眼。

“另一种不同于此的生活。”Sam说明。

“你为什么会知道我——”

Sam只是挑了挑眉，眼睛一闪。

“好吧，哥们儿，这真是各种意义上的不对劲，”Dean埋怨着，“我在想些什么你真的都能知道？”

Sam抑下一个微笑：“终有一天。”

Dean不爽地耷拉着眼瞅着他弟，在脑海中创造出他最爱的景象。看到Sam对于他哥在这种状况下还能有这种想法嫌弃得脸都皱歪了，Dean快笑裂了。

“哥们儿你不是吧！”Sam抗议着，微微转过身去。

“报应不爽啊，Sammy。”Dean还在笑个不停。

“就……别少儿不宜了行吗？这可是个全年龄梦，老哥！”

Dean在胸前盘起了胳膊：“好的呗，只要你别跟我脑袋里待着，直到我真有机会 _说出_ 我的想法。”

“哥们儿，我都跟你说了几回了？我已经在你脑袋里啦！”Sam抻了抻脖子以突出他的重点。

“你知道我什么意思！”Dean抗议道。

“行啊，那就回答问题！”Sam要求。

“行啊，我会的！”Dean提高了嗓门反击。

“行啊！”Sam吼起来。

“什么来着？”

“你会抛下我吗？”

“ **不会** ！”Dean立马呛了回去，只为了让他弟弟闭嘴，却没发现自己无意识地说出了真相。他退了几步，靠在了衣橱的折门上，“不会，”他的声音轻了很多，“我不会抛下你。我……我没办法，Sammy。”

“为什么？”Sam的声音又小，又孩子气。他们说着话的工夫，他看上去缩进了那套迷彩服里。

“因为这是我的全部，老弟。这就是我这个人。我的生活。照看好你，干好工作。我……我天生不会干别的。”

“但是……”Sam一蹦上了床，Dean眨巴着眼地看着那张圆圆的脸上看着自己的大眼睛，“要是你可以，就是，学些别的什么呢？难道你就不想……好比说，结婚？有自己的孩子？”

Dean摇摇头：“也许吧。有朝一日。我不知道。但是……我差不多不记得有什么时候是不用照看你的。我是说，除了射杀那些玩意儿和修车的时候之外……这是我擅长的一件事儿。”

忽然之间，Sam只有十二岁大了，那套迷彩服挂在他身上，吞没了他的手和脚，从他的肩胛上滑落。他的小弟弟眼泪汪汪地仰望着他，浓密的睫毛上挂着泪珠。

“然后我就离开了你。”

Dean觉得嗓子发紧，眼眶发热。他想要安慰坐在他对面床上的这个孩子，想要告诉他这没关系， _他_ 没事。告诉他离开是他能做的最好的一件事。他想要给予他希望，告诉他这个选择对他们俩来说都是一种全新生活的催化剂。

但他说不出话来。因为Sam _早已_ 离开了他，带走了Dean生命中唯一一样确定无疑的东西。他已经推倒了那座脆弱的纸牌屋，也就是他们这个家，而Dean则羞于承认他还不够强大，无法独力将之重建起来。尤其是跟随着他们的父亲这个在微妙的平衡之上震荡着的钟摆。

“是啊，”他终于哽咽着说，“你走了。”

Sam抽抽鼻子，低下了头，刘海垂在眼前：“嘿，Dean？”

“怎么了，小鬼？”Dean应道，也想要逆转时间，想要回到他的十六岁，去配合Sam的年少。想要忘掉那事是如何地伤害了他。但是他二十二了，在他弟弟身边是那么地苍老。他苍老而疲惫，已经明白这个世界有无穷无尽的方法来让他悲伤泣血。

“我现在在这儿呢。”Sam说，泪珠终于败给了重力，滑下了他的脸颊。

Dean不由自主地牵起了嘴角，绽开一个无意识的微笑：“这倒是真的。”

背靠着衣橱门，Dean让自己滑下去坐到地板上，现在换他仰望着Sam了。他习惯性地低头去看床底下，毫无意外地看到了乌龟。

“哥们儿，”Dean摇摇头，“这破乌龟到底几个意思？”

Sam耸耸肩，过大的衣服几乎动都没动，他用手背抹了抹鼻子：“我会知道才怪。”

 

www

 

从虚无到万有之间并没什么真正的过渡。至少这次没有。

他只是从静谧的黑暗中忽然来到了刺眼的光线下。

只有一样东西让他能忍着没喊出声来抗议这感官的刺激：那就是止痛药带来的幸运的失重感。John慢慢地犹豫着吸了口气，测试着肺的容量，看它们会不会就像两个气球似的在他体内爆裂，触目惊心地迸出他的失败，倾泻一地。

什么都没有发生。于是他又吸了口气，同时试探着循着耳边那个节奏平稳而单调的”哔哔”声慢慢地转过头去。他的眼睛好疼。这是他唯一能确实感受到的。他觉得眼珠好像大得脑袋都容不下，生怕转动太快就会让它们从眼窝里掉出去，一路滚到房间对面去。

他慢慢地眨眼以缓和这无止境的灼烧感，同时让视线聚焦到他眼前的景物上。是一张跟他自己这张别无二致的床，Dean无声无息一动不动地躺在上面，张开一线的唇间插着呼吸器导管，他的脸上已不见了尘土烟灰，但覆满了累累伤痕。John扫视着儿子的身影，注意到Dean手腕上的纱布，给人一种自杀未遂的印象。Dean的腰部以下盖着白色的被单，但John还是能看到他右腿所处的部位鼓起一截，应该是裹着厚厚的绷带。

然而，真正抓住了John的视线和心脏的，是他儿子裸露的胸膛上那个鲜明的血红印记——以及那伤正无遮无掩地暴露着这个事实。

“哔哔”声来自Dean那一侧的房间。John环顾了一下他自己的床四周，发现只有右手手背上连着输液管。他的左腿现在打着雪白的石膏，高高搁在一个大枕头上，这回倒没用那个精巧的悬架吊起来了。最妙的是，没用导尿管。

抬起一只笨拙的手，John摸到脸上的氧气管扯了扯，他的鼻腔被气流吹得痒痒的难受。

“啊——等等。”门口传来一个声音。John看过去，迎上了Rice医生的视线。“现在还不行，”她摇摇头，走到他床边把氧气管放回原处，“得等到我对你的血氧饱和度满意了才行。”

他干咽了一下，感激地接过一杯冰水。她还替他稳稳地扶着一支吸管，让他好好地吸了一口这清凉的液体。

“你怎么会在这儿。”他终于出声。

“这是一家小医院，”她体谅地回答，“而你又是个特殊案例。”

John看向Dean那边：“他怎么样？”

Rice医生疲惫地叹了口气，走到Dean的床尾：“我不想粉饰太平，John，”她说着拾起了Dean的病历表格，“我很担心。没有内出血，算是万幸，但之前裂伤的肋骨断裂更严重了，我们必须严加观察，”她飞快地瞥了他一眼，“不用跟你重申骨折感染的危险性了吧。”

John摇了下头，等着下文。

“他腿部的烧伤已经处理好了，而且我们给了他相当大剂量的抗生素。这些伤会痊愈，只是以后他要是穿短裤的话会露出些相当有趣的伤疤。”

“Dean不……喜欢短裤。”John哑声说，忽然被带回了记忆中。他最后一次看到儿子穿的不是牛仔裤或运动裤时，他还是个蹒跚学步的小婴儿，还得让Mary帮他穿衣服。

“其他的伤都比较浅，花些时间都会痊愈的，”她说着边把病历放回去边看着Dean，“但是他……他的生命力在消逝。他的主要器官好像都在慢慢衰竭，而我没办法……”她无助地耸起肩膀，“我们竭尽所能了，我向你保证，”她看着John，“我们也会做一切能做的事。”

“Dean是个斗士。”John断言。

Rice医生点点头：“我不怀疑这点，”她回答，“但要是你干医疗这行像我这么久了，你就会知道有些战斗是赢不了的。”

John艰难地咽了口唾沫，凝视着Dean的面容：“他的胸部是怎么回事？”

Rice医生回答的时候他都能听得出她在紧皱眉头：“那个烧伤让我非常担心。皮肤没有起泡，伤痕边缘发黑，看起来更像是由……呃，是由干冰导致的，而不是火。”

“冰？”

“我暂时让这伤保持暴露，护士每个小时都会来清洁创口，直到能看出什么进展。”

她从Dean那儿转回身来，端详着John，脑袋歪向一边，一手叉着腰：“现在，说说你……”

John挑起条眉毛。

“你算是相当幸运，”她走近他的床，“你腿里的铆钉撑住了，虽然骨头还是有轻微移位。”

“别扯了。”John咕囔着。

Rice医生也挑起了眉毛：“一点儿也不。你知不知道自己可能把这条腿伤成什么样？不管你要做什么，如果我不得不锯掉这条腿，你还要怎么去做？”

John干瞪着眼，无法推算这种可能性。

“这就对了，”Rice医生点点头，显然对她造成了足够的震慑很满意，“你的手和手臂还有一些二度烧伤，不过照你的身体那种新生细胞的速度应该都能很快复原。你给我 _放过你那条腿_ ，”她隔空戳戳他胸前，“至少还得两个礼拜别想走。然后再来谈拐杖。”

“好。”John点头应承。

这次轮到Rice医生往后一退，惊讶得不停眨眼：“好？”

John扭头去看Dean，太阳穴上的搏动提醒他动作要慢：“我哪儿也不会去的，直到我家小子好起来。”

病房陷入了沉默，衬着Dean的心跳那缓慢而稳定的节奏。John几乎能听到Rice医生脑海中回旋激荡的那些话语，体察到她正紧张地思考着接下来该说些什么。他抬眼看向她，坚定的视线捕捉到她的凝望。

“我不会撇下Dean离开这儿的。”他说，一字一句干脆果决，隐含着命令的意味。

“好吧，John，”她轻声说，盘起了胳膊，好像在据守现实，“你饿了吗？”

John摇摇头。

“你得吃点东西。”

“晚一点吧，也许。”John说，只是看着Dean呼吸。那是一种看着能让人冷静下来、安下心来的起伏动作。

“休息一会儿吧，”Rice医生说，“Bonner警长已经来找过你了。”

“他可以去排个队。”John回答。

Rice医生轻笑出声，他听着她向门口走去。

“嘿，大夫？”他唤道，听她停下了脚步，于是转头看向她，“还没请教过大名？”

她踌躇着，他看着她谨慎地抿起了唇：”Anne。”

John嘴角弯了起来：”所以你全名是Anne Rice？” 

> _【译注：_ _Anne Rice_ _同时也是一位志异小说家的名字，最出名的作品大概就是《吸血鬼编年史》系列中的《夜访吸血鬼》了_ _~_ _】_

她挑起了条眉毛：“你是想说我荒唐吗，MacGillicuddy？” 

> _【译注：本文中_ _John_ _之前用的假名叫_ _Elroy MacGillicuddy_ _。其实_ _Elroy McGillicuddy_ _就是_ _201_ _那集中父子仨被送去医院时_ _John_ _的保险资料上的假名，这里不知道是作者笔误还是有意避开_ _(_ _前者比较可能_ _)_ _。另外，_ _1214_ _那集中_ _BMoL_ _大本营门口那个上来就被吸血鬼干掉的守卫也是这个姓】_

“一针见血啊，大夫。”John笑起来，他垂下视线，暗暗聚起勇气，这才抬眼透过睫毛看着她：“谢谢你。”

“好起来就行了，John，”她应道，手已经放在了门上，“也许有一天你能告诉我这些……伤痛……都是为了什么。”

“也许，”John看着她关上门，低声自语，他回头看着Dean，“只要我自己能想明白。”

 

www

 

不知何时他已经不再穿着外套了。他不记得自己脱掉过，但现在他没穿外套坐在地板上，对面坐着Sam，他们之间是一堆蓝的红的玻璃弹珠。Sam——十二岁大的那个——穿着件印着Metallica乐队 _Black_ 专辑封面的T恤，一条膝盖破洞的牛仔裤，光着的脚丫盘在腿下。

“你怎么从来没给我过这些？”Sam问道。

Dean耸耸肩：“你有点儿长太快了，老弟。”

“我会喜欢这些的。”Sam抗议。

Dean耸起一边肩膀：“可能吧。”

Sam用拇指一弹那颗大大的红色射击弹，把Dean的一颗蓝色弹珠打出了圈外。他咧嘴傻笑着俯身把战利品扒拉过去，Dean看到弟弟的脖子上悬着个什么东西。

“哥们儿。”

Sam直起身：“干嘛？”

“你为啥戴着我的坠子？”

“你的啥？”Sam的脸快拧出个问号了。

Dean伸出两根手指杵了杵他弟弟的胸口：“那个，老弟。你送给我了。”

Sam低头看去，摸着系着坠子的皮绳：“我送了？”

Dean刚要回答，又看了一眼。他现在发现那不是他的坠子，而是个五角星。他探手摸了摸自己的脖子，触到了自己那个熟悉而让人安心的坠子，好好地挂在原地。他抬眼看着弟弟，只见Sam正一脸担心地注视着自己。

“别管了，”Dean摇摇头，“我们干点别的吧。”

“这玩意儿是啥，Dean？”Sam问道，在指间拨弄着那个五角星。

“一个五角星啊。”Dean拉长了声音回答。

Sam翻了个白眼：“这我 _知道_ ，”他烦躁地说，“我是说，为什么我戴着这鬼东西？”

“你觉得我知道？”

“这可是你的梦。”Sam第五十次指出。

Dean站起身，不耐烦地踢开弹珠，看着它们滚散开去，有的滚进了床底下，有的滚到了衣橱的门缝里：“才怪，”他抱怨着，“要是这样我早就出了这见鬼的屋子了。”

“为啥？”Sam追问，有一点点破音，“我喜欢这屋子。”

Dean转开身去，大大地摊开胳膊：“ _为什么？_ 这儿……又小，又白，又…… _小_ 。”

“你不记得这个屋子了，Dean？”Sam的声音变得低沉了，每个字都带着轻微的轰鸣，让Dean忽然想起了他们的父亲。他回转身，略带惊悚地看着Sam迅速成熟起来，卡在了十二岁到十八岁之间的某个年纪。

“为什么我会记得这屋子？”Dean反问，强迫自己别在弟弟面前惊慌失措。

Sam开始站起身来。Dean看着他整个儿站直，站成了十八岁的身高，肩膀拓宽了，肌肉增长了，不禁有点儿希望他会像绿巨人似的把T恤和牛仔裤都撑爆。不过就像只有在梦里才会发生的那样，那些衣服跟着他一块儿变大了，而Dean发现自己得仰起脖子才能看到小弟的眼睛。

“这儿过去是我们的房间啊，老哥，”Sam说，“在Mike伯伯家——就在火灾之后。”

Dean又看了看自己周围。第一次梦到这屋子是他们迎战河童的那晚，那之后几乎每晚他都会梦到这儿，永远都在搜寻Sam，但从来没找到过。他试着回溯，忆起那一刻，但那是那么遥远，那之后发生了那么多的事。

“ _你_ 怎么会记得这房间的？”Dean怀疑地问，“你那时候连一岁都不到。”

“好吧， _我_ 是不记得，”Sam说，把重心移到一条腿上，一只手搁在胯上，“但这可是——”

“对对对，”Dean不耐烦地挥挥手，“饶了我，别再来你那套编织梦境有的没的，行不？”

Sam举手投降：“好啦，行，我只是要说——”

“得， _别说_ ，”Dean打断他，绕过Sam走到其中一扇门前，“要这是个梦，那我为什么就是走不出去，哼？”

Sam在他身后沉默着。

“还有为什么这些门总是带着我兜圈子？”

Sam什么也没说。

Dean一手按在门柱上，叹了口气又垂下了双手：“为什么你在这儿，Sam？”

Sam依然没有回答，Dean终于转过身去。屋子已经空了。

“Sam？”他喊道，心里开始升起小小的恐慌，“Sam！你在哪儿？”

他跑到衣橱前，开门时几乎没把折门从合页上扯下来。那里面除了几颗弹珠之外什么都没有。他转身面对着床，心里明白此外只有一个地方可以一看。他满怀恐惧地张望进床底。他既害怕找到Sam，又害怕 _找不到_ 他。

恐慌高涨起来，犹如扭曲执拗的手指探进了他胸中，紧紧地攥成了拳头。

 _Sam_ _……_

www

 

Dean身子一震，他的手也抽搐了一下，仿佛即使他本身并未完全意识到这个动作，他的肌肉依然记得如何反抗。John心疼地看着呼吸器导管被抽出来，Dean呛咳着，似乎眼看着就要苏醒过来，但最后身子还是陷了下去，眼睛依然阖着。

“他的血氧含量有进步，”Rice医生告诉他，“这是个好迹象。”

“他为什么醒不过来？”John问道。他正坐在Dean床边的轮椅里，腿搁在支架上，身后立着静脉输液架。

“他的身体极度渴望休息，John，”Rice医生说，“他的体征指数没有进一步跌落，这让我比较放心，而且没了这管子也会让他觉得舒服一些。”

John点了点头。

“John？”Rice医生的一只手按在了他肩头。

他不知道这是何时发生的，但这位女士已悄然溜进了他的墙里，她的触碰也不再令他感到紧张或厌恶。他甚至容许这触碰以一种他许久未曾容许过的方式宽慰着他。这也让他猛然想起自从消防队员将Dean从他怀中带走直到现在，他都还没触碰过他的儿子。

他抬头看着她。“Bonner警长来了，要问你一些问题。”她说。

从他逼着Gus带他去工地找Dean以来已过了将近二十四小时。他知道他无法再回避调查多久了。

“好吧，”他点点头，“让他进来。”

Rice医生拍了拍他的肩，离开了病房。不多久，John就听到房门又一响，有人紧张地清了清喉咙。

“你好，警长。”John招呼道，但没从Dean身上转开视线。

“你好，呃……”

“叫我John就行了，”他扭头看了看进房的那人，“随便坐。”他向摆在两张病床之间的那张硬塑料椅点头示意。

Bonner警长坐了下来，帽子拿在手里。他饱经忧患的脸上充满了同情，缓缓扫视着Dean静止的身体。

“他怎么样？”

John回头看着儿子：“他是个斗士。”他回答。虽说不可否认地，眼下Dean身上并看不出多少斗志。他通常充满张力的体态现在是松懈的，双手也软弱无力，并不像是随时都能握成拳头的样子。“找我什么事？”

Bonner警长又清了清喉咙：“在市区那个工地里我们找到了Cole Lawson的尸体，挂在根尖锐的金属龙骨上，已经烧焦了。”他开始说。

John只是静静地坐着，等他提问。

“那工地是彻底毁了，”Bonner接着说道，“镇子的财政显然也一块儿完蛋了。”

“很遗憾听到这消息。”John应道，惊讶地发现自己这话言出由衷。

“我要知道原因。”

John瞥了眼他：“什么原因？”

“为什么我的停尸房里又多了一具尸体，”Bonner厉声道，过去几周以来他经受的压力从他无助而沮丧的举止中散发出来，”为什么我的镇子在衰亡。”

John舔舔嘴唇，在轮椅里挪了挪身子。腿上的疼痛已变得如此习惯，他几乎都没有察觉。但麻痒却是个新体验。“帮我递一下那根小棍，就那边。”他请求道。Bonner递了给他，他小心地沿着石膏戳了进去。“王。八。羔。子。”他喃喃自语，“这玩意儿超快就会用旧了。”

“我可是等多久都行。”Bonner顽固地说。

John听着这调调不由想起了Sam。他回头瞥了一眼，指望能看到他也在胸前盘起胳膊。“我会告诉你我所了解的一切，但其余的，”他看看Dean，“只能等他了。”

“为什么？”

“因为决战的时候我不在那儿，”John叹了口气，“Dean是独自面对的。”他靠回去，眼睛紧盯着儿子呼吸时胸膛让人安心的一起一伏。

“那就告诉我你了解的事情。”

“你不会爱听的，”John预言，“但我保证一字一句都是真实的。”

“而你有证据支持？”

John颔首：“我有。”

Bonner掏出个小笔记本：“那就来吧。”

“这事儿是你的前任挑起的。”John开口说道。

“Roman？”

John点点头：”Roman Sutcliff。他和他那两个同伙，Frank Teller还有Joe Lawson，基本上就是跟恶魔做了笔交易。”

“我希望你是在开玩笑。”Bonner插嘴。

_是就好了……_

“你还想不想听下去了？”

Bonner挥挥手：“接着说。”

“Joe Lawson跟一个叫Brooke Marcus的女孩陷入了婚外恋，”John继续道，“这一恋情给她带来了一个儿子。”

“你是要告诉我……你是说小Andrew Marcus……是Joe Lawson的孩子？”

John又点点头：“出于一些我们永远不会知晓的原因，Brooke决定终止这场恋情。可能是因为Joe是个头号混蛋吧，不过这只是我的一己之见。无论如何，”John又瞥了眼Bonner，“Lawson不打算放她走，于是绑架了Andrew。”

Bonner摇了摇头：“不，不是的。Brooke Marcus杀了她儿子，”他说，“我亲自过目了那些文件。”

“你看的那些文件是Teller、Lawson和Sutcliff一块儿编造出来掩盖他们罪证的故事，”John声明，“Brooke Marcus谁都没杀。”

“说是Joe杀了那男孩儿可是个相当严重的指控。”

John摇了摇头：“不是他杀的。”

“哦？那你说是谁杀了Andrew呢？”Bonner问道，显然是泄了气。

John看着他：”没人杀害他，”他说，“Andrew Marcus还活着。”

“你就扯吧。”Bonner大叫。

Dean瑟缩了一下，另两人都赶紧把注意力集中到了他身上。监测仪的哔哔声并无变化，过了好一会儿，Dean也再没别的动静了，John这才放松下来，回头看着Bonner。

Bonner看来好像陷进了椅子里，嘴角耷拉着，一脸的震惊：“你要知道，”他说道，“我在这儿过活了一辈子，这个镇子……这个镇子就是我的 _家庭_ 。你知不知道这是什么感受……发现你们家里这么样的一个真相？”

John转开了视线，没有回答。

“还有什么都说了吧。”

“你确定？”John追问，还是没有看Bonner。

“我确定。”

John吸了口气：“几乎就在Brooke Marcus死去的同时，Quileute部落的人找到了一个男孩——被严重殴打还差点儿淹死——因为镇里没人认领这孩子，于是他们把他带了回去，抚养成了部落一员。那个男孩——Kwaiya——就是Andrew Marcus。”

“狗娘养的。”Bonner喘息着。

“Joe Lawson跟Brooke Marcus搞外遇的时候已经有了两个儿子。”

“Matt和Cole。”Bonner点头。

“对。显而易见——这部分的细节你得问Dean了——Cole试图杀死他的私生子弟弟。”John看着Dean，全心全意地希望他的小伙子这时候能睁开眼睛，把这一段漏洞补上，帮着他证明，或至少解释清楚所有这些痛苦都是为了什么，“只不过，Andrew没死。”

Bonner用力捏着鼻梁：“Louisa Lawson——Joe的老婆——也是其中一个指控Brooke杀害Andrew的人。”

John颔首：“不知怎的她发现了外遇的事，以及她的儿子干下了什么。她想办法骗过了足够多的人，于是Brooke被逮捕了。”

Bonner开始摇头：“但那些文件……那些事件资料那么彻底。血液证据，还有她房子的照片。我跟你说，那女人看起来就像是一个……一个女巫。”

“她 _曾经_ 是个女巫，”John回答，“但她没有杀害亲生儿子。”

Bonner目瞪口呆地看着John。在这位警长还没来得及理解关于 _女巫_ 的那部分，John接着说了下去。

“Brooke被逮捕，用手铐铐在了牢房里。他们把她困在那里面，然后纵了火。”

“他们？”

“Lawson、Teller还有Sutcliff。”

Bonner张开嘴，又合上，就像生生咽下了一口空气，而无法吸进去。

“Lawson有了外遇，而Sutcliff那时候是警长……但……但Frank Teller为什么卷进去？我是说，我知道他以前是Lawson的朋友，但…… _谋杀_ ？”Bonner说道。

John耸起一边肩膀：“就像我说的，有些细节我们只能问Dean……其余的……也许永远没人知道了。Brooke死了，他们把她的残骸埋在烧毁的建筑底下。他们杜撰出那些事件资料，而整个镇子就这么高高兴兴地让死物掩埋了死人。”

Bonner抹着脸，什么话也说不出来。John吸了口气。

“接下来的部分……你可能不得不相信我。”

“为什么这么说？”

“因为呢，”John开始转动起他的婚戒，“这有点儿……超自然。”

Bonner的眉毛都快飞出脑门了：“要是你想告诉我是Brooke Marcus的鬼魂杀了所有人……”

John只是那么看着这位警长，紧绷着脸，眼神严肃。

“耶稣在上，老兄，”Bonner恳求似的瞪着他，“你指望我信这种胡扯？”

John转开视线，看着Dean的手轻轻抽动着，手指仿佛在击打出某种节奏。“有些事不管你信不信都是真实存在的。”他回答。

“就知道我去年就该退休的。”Bonner几乎在哀叹了。

“Gus Spencer告诉我们那栋楼和周边地区已经有好多年没法成功经营了，但是除此以外，在投资团队决定重建整个地块之前，那附近都没出过什么真正的事儿。”

Bonner点点头：“听起来是这样没错。”

“而这支投资团队所有成员的父亲，刚好都是杀害了Brooke Marcus，还任由她儿子被殴打得面目全非的那几个凶手。”

John看着Bonner警长脸上那终于将所有碎片拼凑成型的表情。“Matt Lawson、Jake Teller还有Jim Sutcliff，都是那些凶手的第二代……好吧，除了Terry Bowing。”

“没错，”John颔首，“这支投资队伍所做的第一件事，就是盖起更多的建筑破坏了Brooke的坟墓。”

“我猜你是要告诉我那不是件好事吧。”

“第一个孩子遇害时，那部分的重建工作完成多久了？”John问他。

Bonner身子一瘫，把脸埋进了手掌里：“哦，老天，那些孩子。那些可怜的孩子。”

“Cody Lawson、Annie Teller、James Sutcliff，还有这场冲突中真正的受害者，Teresa Bowing，”John每说出一个名字就弯下一个手指，“就像他们的父亲夺走她的孩子一样，她夺走了他们的孩子。”

Bonner抬起脸：“但是……怎么做到呢？”

John看着Dean：“这部分还没搞清。”

“还有Jake Teller和Jim Sutcliff的死呢？”

John摇了摇头：“那是Cole干的。”

“等等，啥？Cole？ _Cole Lawson_ 杀了那两人？”Bonner大叫，“你最好是有证据。”

John低头看着自己烧伤的手臂，那上面裹着的雪白耀眼的纱布，仿佛在控诉着什么。

 _“_ _Cole Lawson_ _是个彻头彻尾的人渣……_ _Gus_ _仅仅是因为实在太缺人手才没把他给炒了，还有_ _Lawson_ _的哥哥是工程合伙人之一。”_

“Dean早知道了，”他轻声说，思绪一步步回溯，填补起逻辑上的缺失，“他知道那家伙是个危险人物。就在几天前的晚上，就在你的警署后边，Lawson想要把我的孩子活活打死。”

“什么？”

“而整个过程中他父亲就在一边袖手旁观。”John说。

“那就是…… _那_ 就是Joe在干的事儿？旁观那场殴斗？他们告诉我说只是Teller死后他担心那个建筑项目……”

“我都没法儿帮他，”John轻声说着，“我想要帮他，但……”John摇了摇头，“Kwaiya来了，最后把Dean送进了这儿。”

“这怎么能推论出就是Cole杀了那几个人呢？”

“我到那栋楼的时候，”John几乎已经忘了房里还有Bonner这么个人了，“那儿已经着火了。”他只是看着Dean。

 _“_ _哦，老天爷，见到你真是太好了……我撤回之前说过的每一句话。你爱怎么发号施令都行。_ _”_

“Cole用盐弹给Gus当胸来了一枪。”

“所以他现在还能活着。”Bonner缓缓说道。

“他把Dean铐在了二楼，想把他活活烧死在那儿。我向他开了一枪——只是让子弹擦过他而已——然后上楼去找Dean。”John摩挲着脸，回想起那高温，Dean鲜血淋漓的手腕，回想起看到他的孩子身处如此险境时那种令人窒息的恐惧。

 _“他杀了他们——所有人……不是那些孩子……但其他所有人都是他杀的。包括_ _Andrew Marcus_ _。至少他这么以为。_ _”_

“他告诉我Cole杀了所有那些受害者，只除了孩子们，”John叹了口气，“那时候他没法再多说些别的了。”

“那Cole Lawson怎么死的？”Bonner质问道，完全是公事公办的语气。

“地板塌了，”John说，”Kwaiya、Lawson和Dean全掉了下去。等我下到那儿，Kwaiya不见了，而Lawson已经被那根龙骨刺穿挂着了。”

“所以可能是Kwaiya杀了他。”Bonner说道，急于找到个实质性的案犯，不管什么理由。

“是Brooke杀的。”John坚定地回答。

“但你没真的亲眼看到他被杀。”Bonner不依不饶。

John叹了口气：“对，我没看到。”

“那我问完了。”Bonner站了起来。

“不，没完。”门口传来脆生生的一道女声。

John和Bonner都转头看去，只见Marissa Teller靠在病房门上，她的右手用吊带挂在身前，左半边脸上布满了可怕的淤青，眉骨上方一条红肿的缝合伤口，长长的一直延伸进发际线里。

“哦，老天爷啊，”Bonner低声说着，匆匆迎向她。他温柔地扶着她的手肘，领她坐到他刚才坐着的那张椅子里，面对着Dean的病床，“谁对你下的这手，姑娘？”

Marissa吞了口气，双眼盯着Dean的脸：“Cole Lawson。”她回答。

John张口结舌地看着她，内心一阵翻搅，想起自己曾怀疑过她是这一切疯狂事件的根源。

 _“但你的小女友有个相当重大的动机_ _——_ _就那样失去了她的男朋友。而巫师绝大多数是女性。河童是被某个熟悉巫术仪式的人召唤来的。_ _”_

“什么时候发生的？”John询问。

“昨晚，”Marissa应道，“我在Jake家，帮他妻子收拾行李。Cole来了，他……我说不清，他也不是醉了，但……绝对嗑了什么药。我让他开车出去，因为我实在不想让他缠着我嫂子。他们家的人已经把我家毁得差不多了。”

她言辞间的怨毒让整间病房一寒。John能看到Bonner正站在Marissa身边，但他把注意力集中在她伤痕累累的脸上。

“我们没开出去多远，”她接着说，声音发涩，“他第一次打我的时候……我根本没料到。我的脸撞上了车窗。他逼问我都跟Dean说了些什么。Cole的脑子不知道怎么想的，认定我跟他是……一对，”她说出这个词时几乎作呕，“而他想知道我为什么背叛他。”

“你怎么跟他说的？”John问道。

Marissa抬起那双苍狼般的蓝眼睛看向了他，眼中闪着愤怒的泪光：“跟他说我恨他。跟他说我已经把一切都告诉Dean了——包括Matt强奸了Jake的妻子，我知道Annie是Matt的女儿……”

“我得坐下来。”Bonner自言自语着，靠坐在了John那张空床的床边。

“但是，”Marissa接着说，嘴唇因强忍激动而哆嗦着，“他告诉我我搞错了。强奸她的不是Matt……而是他。Annie是他的女儿，而且，”她抽了抽鼻子，一滴泪滑下她肿胀的脸颊，“Cody也是他的。还有……”她伸出一只颤抖的手，指尖轻轻触碰着Dean裹着绷带的手腕。John立刻闪眼看向Dean的脸，想要找到他感受到了Marissa触碰的迹象。“他告诉我，他还……他还杀了……我父亲。”

泪水终于滂沱而下。Bonner将一盒纸巾放到她腿上。

“他说的都那么没道理，”她说，笨拙地擤了擤鼻子，“但他说爸爸知道了些什么事，要去告诉什么人，然后……”

“Cole也杀了Frank Teller？”Bonner缓缓地重复着。

Marissa点点头：“他打得我……那么重，我踢了他然后打开我那边的车门跌了出去。”

“你会为此起誓作证吗？”Bonner问道。

Marissa直直看着他：“我会做一切需要我做的事，警长，”她说，“我要让Cole Lawson上火刑架。”

“他已经上了。”John轻声说。

震惊地沉默了一会儿，Marissa才重又开口：“他会好起来吗？”

这一次，John明白她说的是Dean：“他是个斗士。”他应道。

“他对我那么好，”她说，“这年头已经找不到像他这样的人了。”

“对，找不到了。”John认同着，想着他儿子的干劲和决心，他保护别人的本能，他精巧地掩盖在玩世不恭的微笑之下的荣誉感。

Dean是以恣意妄为作表而以审慎常识为里的，而John几乎从未真正欣赏过他如此浑然合璧的天赋。

“有人能来接你回家吗？”Bonner问Marissa。

“没有，”她小声说，“要能让我搭个车就太感谢了。”

“没问题，”Bonner说着，又看了看John，“我们完事了，暂时来说。等你儿子……”

“他醒过来了我会让你知道的。”John回答。

Marissa起身准备离开，又停下了脚步。John看着她弯下腰在Dean的额头轻轻一吻，“谢谢你，”她耳语着，“你救了我的命。”

他们都离开了，房里只剩下他和他的儿子。John俯身向前，慢慢地伸出手去，指尖搭在Dean温暖的肌肤上。

“回我身边来吧，孩子。”他无声地恳求。

 

www

 

“Sam，我这不是在跟你玩！”Dean吼道，瞥了眼一道门的另一边，再查看另一道门，“你现在就他妈给我回来！”

迎接他的寂静，让他觉得比床底的景象更恐怖。

“这只是个梦，Dean，”他告诫自己，他的手指抽搐着，不断张开又握紧，“如果这只是个梦，你就可以醒得过来，对吧。所以醒过来呗？来呀，哥们儿，醒过来！ **醒过来！醒过来啊，** **DEAN** **！** ”

他的嗓子因为大吼而生疼，他的声音在空洞的四壁间回响。他穿过房间，来到床前。

“狗娘养的！”他咆哮着。

他抓住床架，用力猛拉，把整张床从墙边拖了开来。身体的动作让他感觉畅快，于是他又拉、又拖、又推，直到把床掀起来斜靠在了衣橱门上。之前掩在床下的地面空空如也，更不必说有什么灰扑扑的玩偶啥的。

“ **你在哪儿？** ”Dean怒吼起来，“你就这么走了？又一次？”

他一脚踹向墙壁，把石膏都踢凹了一块。脚很疼，但同样感觉畅快。他转过身，提起凳子用尽全力扔向衣橱门，木板被砸得粉碎。

“你这个自私的混蛋，Sam！”他大叫着，这些字眼出口的同时，他觉得自己也碎成了一片片的，“你想的就只有脱离这一切，去上你的学。你想要 _正常生活_ ，嗯？那我呢？”

他一个急转身，一拳砸在墙上，感觉着震动沿着指关节一路攀上他的肩膀。

“你以为我喜欢每操他妈的一天都得照看你？”他吼得脸都烧了起来，“你以为我喜欢每时每刻都担惊受怕地想着你会不会遇上什么糟糕的事儿？ _嗯？_ ”他的双手在身侧抖个不停，“你以为我就愿意放弃我所有的一切？ _所有的一切？_ 就只是为了看着你走掉？把我丢在这儿？”

他又挥起另一只拳头砸进了墙里，他想要流血，想要疼痛，觉得仿佛唯有如此才能得到解脱。

“他不知道该怎么办……我也不知道该怎么办。我们始终都有你在。你总是能让我们维持平衡。”Dean感觉胸中堵得无法呼吸，泪水眼看就要失控，但他奋力抵抗着，拒绝屈服，“我们从来没有过一个家，Sammy。我们从来都没……安全过。但是，该死的，至少我们是在一起！”

他转向书桌，向那面小小的银镜伸出手去。然而，就在他触到镜框边缘时，他看到了自己的那张清单。他的万一清单。而最后那一项已经模糊了，好像有人飞快地抹花了那些字迹。取而代之的，下面写着另一行字：忘了Sam。

Dean从墙上扯下镜子就要摔，想要把玻璃砸碎，把那些字消灭。但他忽然看到了镜中的映像，那不是他自己。那是他父亲。

他跌靠在了墙上，手中捧着镜子。John的双眼凝视着他，他的声音充斥了整个房间。

_“他离开了我们，Dean。他作出了那个决定。我给过他选择，而他离开了……”_

Dean滑坐到了地上，那面镜子犹如一条通往遗忘之国的救生通道。那个他不知如何归去的国度。透过镜子，John的眼睛流露着痛苦。

_“该死的，Dean，我已经竭尽全力了。我已经尽可能地试着保护他，让他尽可能久地远离这些糟心事。但是你很清楚他为什么只能被卷进来。他也很清楚。但他还是掉头就走。我让他选择，而他选择走掉！”_

汹涌的情感淹没了他，灼痛了他的双眼，攥紧了他的心，直到一声抽泣震动了他全身。将镜子紧紧贴在额上，Dean埋下头，听着John的低语，任由热泪滚滚落下。

_“我也怀念……我们过去那样。我也想Sam。”_

www

 

漫漫长夜中，没再让Dean插上呼吸机的唯一原因是Rice医生看来并不相信那对他会有多大好处。John看着儿子，只觉得他就在自己眼前衰弱下去，仿佛变得越来越模糊。Bonner来访时他们见过的那种轻微的瑟缩和抽动再也没出现过，取而代之的，是几乎如尸体一般的绝对静止，而John发现自己无法放开抓着Dean胳膊的手，他需要那肌肤上传来的温暖告诉他，儿子还活着，他的生命依然在搏动。

 _放手退下，_ _Winchester_ _！_

那么多天来，这声音已变得如此安静，以致John压根儿就忘了它。

 _你养大的可不是一个懦夫。_ _Dean_ _会自己从那儿挣出来的。_

“可他本不用这样的。”John小声争辩。

Dean胸膛上那个灼伤还在加深，边缘发黑的肌肤让John怵目惊心。他们已经剪掉了那个五角星和Dean总是戴着的那个坠子，跟他其他的私人物品一起装在一个袋子里放在床下。他儿子从不离手的那个银戒指也不见了，而他常看见Dean戴在手腕上的那些护符穗带，也都换成了绷带。

这看上去只是个空壳，一个克隆体。而不是他的小伙子。不是他的儿子。

_你就只会坐在那儿？只会坐在那儿看着他死掉？_

“闭他妈的嘴，”John冲着脑海中的声音怒吼，“你知道个屁！你只是把我们揍到服从为止，你从没激发出我们的敬意，你只是要求我们尊敬你！”

_而你又有何不同？_

那个声音说得对。他没有任何不同。他看着他的儿子，心中的剧痛一如他想及Mary之时，一如他对她说话之时。

“该死的，小子，”John低语着，“你知道的，对不对？你知道是Lawson干的，而我就是不听。我愿意付出一切，”他起誓，声音哽咽起来，“我愿意付出一切来跟你易地而处。要是我能做个交易，要是能有这样的交易……我会去替你待在那儿。你必须得明白。”

 _“_ _你是我的孩子。_ 我的 _。这场战斗轮不到你来立规矩，_ _Dean_ _。_ _”_

他是如此的狂妄自大，如此确信唯有他才能发号施令。但Dean并不需要人来提醒他的地位，反而是他提醒了John的身份。

 _“我是啊。我是_ 你的 _孩子。_ _”_

是Dean将John系泊于人世，提醒了他这世上他还有一席之地，他还有一个目标。他不仅仅只是个战士，不仅仅只是个猎手。他，还是个父亲。而他辜负了这个儿子。两个儿子都被他辜负了。

John忽然无法呼吸，他把自己从床边推开，艰难地出了房间，来到寂静的走廊里。他飞快地扫了一眼墙上的钟，上面显示现在已将近清晨五点。

“能帮你吗？”一位脸熟的护士问道。

“我需要……我只是需要……找个地方想想。”John勉强说道，声音比平时听起来还恼怒。

“Dean还好吗？”女子站了起来，准备从桌后走出来，眼神和面容充满了关心。John现在认出她了，是Caroline，几天前在急诊室里陪着他们的那位护士。

“没起色，我只是——”John说不下去了。

Caroline却理解了似的，表情缓和下来：”现在这会儿医院里哪儿都很安静，”她说，“不过……我总觉得五楼的礼拜堂是个适合思考的好地方。”

“礼拜堂？”他不需要上帝，他需要的是聚精会神。

“那儿很安宁，”Caroline耸耸肩，“而且鲜有人至。”

“五楼，”John点点头，“多谢。”

“需要帮把手吗？”

John摇摇头，操纵着轮椅来到电梯前把自己推了进去。一到五楼，他就看见了指示礼拜堂方向的标志，顺着标志他来到了那个小小的房间。这儿地处这家小医院建筑的外缘，教堂常见的彩绘玻璃窗还是一片漆黑，因为外面的世界夜色尚未褪去。

里边很安静，光源只是屋子前方一些小小的许愿蜡烛，以及悬在祭坛上方的一个小灯泡。John推动轮椅来到前方，茫然地注视着那一系列宗教符号。对他来说，这些东西除了它们的历史以及在他对抗邪恶的战斗中所蕴含着的力量之外，毫无意义。它们无法提供慰藉，无法让他安心于并非孤身奋斗。

他想要踱步，他经常在那种重复的移动模式中找到安慰。但他的身体拒绝提供那种安慰。他不由自主地努力平稳呼吸，紧紧地抓着轮椅边缘。

“我想知道理由，”他忽然冲口而出，咬着牙，抬起眼，“为什么是Mary？为什么是我的孩子们？”

沉默是唯一的回答。

“如果是因为我，那就带我走。放过Dean。”

有人在他身后清了清嗓子。他回头，看见一位戴着白色罗马领的牧师，年纪比他还大一点，正沿着堂内的六排座椅慢慢走进来。 

> _【译注：文中的”礼拜堂”，如果是天主教的一般称小堂、小圣堂、小教堂等，在中文语境中比较复杂，对应不同的教别甚至派别有不尽相同的叫法，但英文都是_ _chapel_ _。一般设在医院、监狱等处的_ _chapel_ _也很可能不从属于任何教派。鉴于此处出现的人物身份是牧师，那此处较可能是新教_ _chapel_ _，也就是中国的狭义基督教，故译作礼拜堂。】_

“抱歉，”那人说道，“我不是有意打扰。”

他让John想起了Jim Murphy，但毕竟所有的牧师都会让John想到Jim。他们都有一种冷静的气质，也都有种手握无人拥有的某种答案的从容。

“我还以为这儿不会有别人，”John主动说，“我不知道这个小医院还有自己的常驻牧师。”

那人悲伤地哼笑了一声：“哦，我不是这家医院的。至少不是正式的。”他订正道，“是我妻子，她……”他干咽了口唾沫，望向了祭坛，“她很快就要回天上的家了。”

John转开了视线：“太遗憾了。”

他们一块儿在那儿静静地坐了一会儿，沉浸在各自的思绪与回忆中。John看着窗玻璃上的彩绘被旭日渐渐染上暖意，房间里也亮堂起来。

“我不是想刺探什么，”牧师开口说道，将John从深思中带了回来，“但我进来的时候不小心听到了。”

John研究着地板，准备好痛斥那套神职人员的老生常谈。

“而我只想告诉你，无论是什么罪，上帝总会宽恕的。你要做的只是请求。”

John抬起头，看着牧师苍白的脸和悲伤地眸子：“无意冒犯，大人，”他厉声道，“但我不需要上帝的宽恕，我需要他的 _帮助_ 。”

牧师耸耸一边肩膀：“有时候，也许缘木才能求鱼。”

John摇摇头，又一次握紧了轮椅的轮圈，打算往门那边推去：“上帝以前可从没费心听过我请求，”他阴郁地说，“不晓得为什么这会儿他就会开始听。”

这会儿，他的一个儿子被困在了自己的躯壳里，另一个则远在天边，John都不知道这辈子还能不能把他带回来；这会儿，John受了伤，身心俱弱，无力战斗；这会儿，他消沉得足以让邪恶轻易获胜。

“也许你只是需要解除俗世的牵制，”牧师说着站起身来，“我发现，有时候找不到通向上帝的道路，只是因为我任凭俗世之手控制了我。”

John僵住了。毫不夸张地，他的呼吸凝在了肺里：“你……你刚说了什么？”

正慢慢走远的牧师停下了脚步，回过头来：“我说你得要解除——”

“不，不是……是关于手的那部分，”John低语着，看着窗外透进来的阳光在牧师脸上舞动。

“我曾任凭俗世之手控制了我。”

“哦， _狗娘_ 养的，”John喘息着，“John你这个该死的 _白痴。_ ”

“对不起你说什么？”牧师瞠目结舌。

“不是说你，牧师，”John沿着座椅间的通道推着轮椅，将牧师逼得退开一边，“我想你刚刚救了我的孩子一命。”

“我……怎么……”

John不等一脸震惊的牧师理解这个消息，就直奔电梯而去，尽可能快地回到了Dean的病房那一层。经过护士站时，他看到Caroline正跟别的护士说着话。

“嘿！”Caroline听到了他的声音抬起头来，“今天什么日子？”

“呃……礼拜一。”她回答。

“日期呢！”John追问。

“十五号，”她皱眉澄清，”有问题吗？”

“麻烦你去找到Gus Spencer。我要跟他谈谈。”John说道。

“他就在这儿！”Caroline大声道，看起来更困惑了，“他在你们的病房里等你。”

“好极了！”John大叫，把自己一路推过走廊。他进房的时候，只见Gus坐在Dean床边的椅子里，他以前健康的棕褐色面容现在苍白发皱，一只手轻轻按在胸前。“Gus！”

Gus回头，一边看着John的轮椅趋近一边站起身来。

“John，我真的很抱歉——”Gus说着，龇牙忍痛坐了回去，转头看着Dean，“这……这都是我的错，我——”

“闭嘴，”John命令道，“听着，我需要你帮忙。这次猎魔还没结束。”

“啥？但是，我以为——”

“看，”John把自己推到Dean的床边，他指着Dean胸口那个鲜明的红色灼伤，“看到这个了吗？”

Gus点点头。

“一个掌印，对不对？”

Gus皱起眉凑近了点去看：“对……对，可能是的。”

“那就是！”John大叫，“那婊子在火里碰过他。不知道之前我怎么会没想到的。”

“想到啥——”

“他快死了，伙计，”John冲Gus厉声说，“他就快死了，因为她碰过他。因为我们没能把活儿干完。”

“听着，John，有些事儿你得了解，”Gus向John挥了挥手，他僵硬地站起来，绕过Dean的床尾，站到John的轮椅面前，“我去看了我母亲。”

“眼下这不重要——”

“ _听我说，_ ”Gus恳求道，“我听说楼里发生的事之后，我去见了她。她告诉我Kwaiya几个月前去过，请求她帮忙。他告诉她，他母亲回来了，要他为她的死复仇。我母亲一字不差用了这些字眼。”Gus不可置信地摇着头，“Kwaiya这辈子我都没听他说过十个字以上，所以我赌这算是某种自由评论。无论如何……她告诉我她教给了他一个仪式，”Gus看上去快吐了，挥出一只手撑在墙上保持平衡，“她教给了他那个召唤河童的仪式。”

“你是说……她有没有……”

Gus闭起了眼睛垂下头去：“我不知道。我 _不知道_ 她干了什么。她不肯说。但我知道的是，她清楚河童的所作所为，她也清楚Kwaiya的身份。”

John沉默了一会儿：“我真心不敢相信是Kwaiya要为这些孩子的死负责，”他终于开口，“他一直都只是在帮我们。帮Dean。”

“如果他要负责……”Gus眼神悲惨地看着John，“那我母亲也一样。”

John只是迎着他的视线凝视着他，什么也没说。

“我得去告诉Bonner，”Gus哽咽着说，“那几个家庭有权了解。”

“了解什么呢，说到底？”John质问，“了解你母亲，一个相信日本传说的人，教了一个被谋杀的女巫的儿子某种仪式，而这个女巫的鬼魂又给了他力量，从而召唤出某种生物，杀了四个孩子？”

Gus咽了口口水，手按在胸上：“好吧，被你这么一说……”

“我同意，”John继续说，“我们该把Kwaiya的事儿告诉Bonner，但……我看到他逃出那楼的时候，他背上已经着了火。他有可能没能活下来。”

“我们说的可是个二十年前被殴打还差点被淹死的孩子，而下手的那些人就把他那么扔在了那儿，”Gus提醒John，“他的命可绝对是够硬的。”

“好吧，你说得有理，”John退了一步，“但眼下对我来说都无关紧要。眼下，我需要你的帮助。你得把我弄回那个建筑工地去。”

“什么？”Gus大叫起来，“你要把他一个人留在这儿？”他向Dean比了比。

“Brooke的残骸没在那场大火里烧光，”John告诉他，“我认为她是铁了心要夺走Dean。”

“可……为啥呢？”Gus困惑地看着John。

John看着Dean：“因为……他是我的孩子。而她的孩子，被人夺走了。”

“可是，Dean跟她的死一点关系都没有啊。”Gus辩道。

“只是跟她肉身的死亡没关系，”John说，斜睨了一眼Gus，“再说……那些孩子难道就有关系吗。她的怨灵只是想要造成痛苦——她死时感受到的那种痛苦。我认为，Teresa Bowing被杀的时候我们就已经跨过了理性和报复之间的界线了。”

Gus抹了把脸：”真高兴我从来都没有过孩子，”他嘀咕着，“这整件事真是……一团糟。”他叹息着，过了一会儿，他抬眼看向了John，“行，我帮你。”

“谢了，”John叹了口气，“我要去——”

“但你哪儿都不用去。”Gus打断他。

乍一听John还以为是Dean开口说话了，这语气用词如此熟悉：“听着，Gus，我不认为——”

“我赞成，”门口传来一个声音，“你该陪着Dean。”

John越过Gus，看到Chester正站在病房门口：“你们这镇上的人都不敲门的吗？”

“我来帮忙，”Chester说着，走进来站到了Gus身边，“我们该做些啥？”

“你来这儿干吗？”Gus问道。

Chester抬手挠了挠肩头，这动作让他的袖子里褪下了一截儿，露出瘦骨嶙峋布满无数纹身的手腕：“来这儿看看他。”他向Dean那边点点头。

“他的状况不太好，老兄，”Gus说着，忧虑的眼睛看着Dean伤痕累累的脸，“不过我准备好去搞定那事儿了。”

John看着那个精干巴瘦的男人，然后回头把视线投向Gus：“你们这些家伙根本不清楚自己卷进啥事儿里了，真是。”

他盯着Chester的脸，而Chester的眼神则在满屋子乱逛，直到落在Dean身上，这让他暗自惊叹——他还没见Chester那么直接确实地 _看_ 过任何东西呢。

“我清楚他是个好孩子，”Chester说，“他遇到这些倒霉事是因为他来了我们这个镇子。”

“而我又清楚这些倒霉事之所以会发生一部分原因在于我的家人，”Gus插嘴，“别的事情……”

“都只是细枝末节。”Chester替他说完。

这当然给了他个喘息的机会。他深知自己根本没体力完成这工作。如果非要勉为其难的话，他清楚他是在拿整个行动——以及Dean的生命冒险。他也明白派这两个人去了结这活儿是最合逻辑的选择。但他就是整个儿接受不了。他深深吸了口气，深得皮肤好像都被吸得贴住了骨头，强迫自己让步屈服。

他正视着Gus的脸：“你们一定要把她的骨头挖出来——每一根骨头。你们得把盐彻底撒遍残骸，然后你们得烧了它，一直烧到灰都不剩。”

“重口味。”Chester干巴巴地评论道。

“全听你的，”Gus点点头，“什么时候动手？”

“越他妈快越好。”John说着，回头看向Dean。

“你准备好了没？”Gus看看Chester。

“生下来就准备好了。”Chester回答。

“等一下，”John叫出声，“她不会安安静静地退场的。今天是十五号，是她的忌辰。不管我们上周六做了什么，今天她都会有极强的实力。”

Chester掏出了手机。

“怎么，你还能找到人来保护你免受一个愤怒怨灵的攻击？”John讥讽道。

Chester抬起他细瘦但结实的肘子：“你以为Kwaiya是自己把自己拉扯大的？”

Gus嗓子眼里发出一声奇怪的动静，介乎喘息与咳嗽之间：“你在给Quileute部落打电话？”

Chester把手机按到耳朵上：“不是整个部落，”他说着转过身去，“只是其中一个人罢了。”不一会儿，就听到他开始用一种Gus和John都听不懂的语言小声咕哝起来。

Gus眨巴着眼：“要命。”

“这事儿不好？”John问道。

“我只是……Quileute部落吧，哥们儿，可都是厉害脚色。所以这镇上大多数人都绕着他们走。”

“人么，都容易害怕那些不理解的事物。”John说，对这儿流传的原住民传说并不关心。

“不仅仅是不理解他们的问题，”Gus反驳道，面对John无意的蔑视挺胸抗议，“他们是真有两把刷子的。”

“什么叫……刷子。”John问道，无比希望Dean能醒过来听听这个。

“就是 _魔法_ ，哥们儿，”Gus说，“我不知道那是啥……我也不想知道。”

“他们会在工地跟我们碰头。”Chester说着合上了手机。

“可真麻利。”John评论道。

Chester耸了耸一边肩膀：“请人帮忙用不了多会儿时间。”

“Dean也会为了我们这么做的，”Gus说，“对此我可毫不怀疑。”

说完这话，两人转身离开了。John把自己推到儿子的床头，凝视着Dean苍白的面容。他颤抖着探出手，温柔地抚摸着他家男孩儿眼眶周围的伤。

“Mary，要是你在看着我们的话，”他说着，视线不离儿子的脸，“我真的很抱歉。我会把他带回来的。我会把他带回来……”

他期待着一个静静的颔首，一道记忆的闪回，甚至想象中一只轻抚他面颊的手。但是看来，Mary已经背身而去了。他所有的只是儿子的心脏发出的电子音，和儿子的肌肤留在他指尖的体温。

Gus和Chester走后快半小时的时候，Dean的心跳渐渐慢了下来。一开始，John并没有察觉，他只是在那儿看着Dean呼吸，思绪飞到了委托给那两人的任务现场。但是，很快地，他意识到那持续不断的电子音之间的间隔拉长了。这变化并不明显，并不足以惊动护士们跑过来查看。

但John感觉到了，他知道发生了什么事。

“哦，不行，”他摇着头，俯身凑近Dean，“不，你不能这么干，你不能带走他。尤其是他。”

他一只手掌按在Dean肩上，另一只轻轻放在Dean胸前那个灼伤下边，John意识到，那儿的皮肤很冷。他感觉Dean的呼吸急促起来，而他胸膛的起伏也艰难起来。

“坚持住，小鬼，”John低声说，“再坚持一会儿，好不好？别放弃战斗，你要 _继续战斗_ 。”他的嗓子发紧，不用力几乎吐不出这些他想要说的话，这些他想要让Dean听到的话，“我了解你的，Dean，你不会让她赢的，你那么强，才不会让她战胜你。”

随着一缕耳语，他听到了Mary的声音，坚定沉重地在他耳边回响，传进他的脑海，直到他的舌尖，让他心痒痒地想要跟着说出口。起初他咬住嘴唇抗拒着，但她的声音不断敦促着，他忽然不由自主地俯下身去，在他的伤腿许可范围内尽力靠近Dean耳边。

“There are places I remember，”John吟唱起来，声音低沉、粗哑，而又轻柔，“All my life, though some have changed. Some forever not for better. Some have gone, and some remain.” 

> _【译注：_ _Beatles_ _乐队的_ _In My Life_ _。歌词大意是：我记得那些地方；一生中，即使沧海桑田，又或停滞不前；有些一去不返，有些永存心间。】_

 

www

 

他能听到音乐声。

声音不大，也不是收音机里的，听来，几乎像是有人在唱歌。把手里那面现在已经空无人影的镜子放在一边，Dean推了一把地板站起身来，腿有点儿发抖。他环顾着这个横遭破坏的房间。音乐声不是这儿传出来的。

他试探着走向通往另一个房间的门，张望着另一边。所有的东西都已物归原位，甚至连Sam都在那儿了，坐在桌前的凳子上，穿着Dean在这儿第一次见到他时一样的衣服：牛仔裤和胸前印着个乌龟的蓝色T恤，腿上横搁着一把木吉他。

“那是你？”Dean边走进隔壁房间边问，超然地意识到再一次见到Sam并没能让他如想象中般地如释重负。

“什么就是我了？”

“我以为我听到……有人唱歌……”但那不是Sam的声音。这一点他很确定。那听起来更像是……爸爸。

“哥们儿，你知道我不会唱歌。”Sam回答。

“那倒是，不过，”Dean指出，“你抱着个吉他。”

“嗯，”Sam低头看看，“没想到吧。”

Dean像是要清清脑子似的甩了甩头，眯起眼睛看着Sam：“你为什么又回来了？”

“我，呃……都不知道我离开过。”Sam回答，眉毛扬得老高，棕绿色的眸子一片坦诚。

Dean揉揉胸口，设法缓解那儿越来越难以忽视的疼痛：“大概又是这破梦折腾的，”他嘟哝着，“啥啥都说不过去。”

“你什么意思？”

“你一会儿在这儿，一会儿不在了，一会儿是小孩子，一会儿又长大了，”Dean挠挠后脑勺，“你说你根本就是我，只除了你老问我些我答不上来的问题。我被困在这屋里，就跟我们开始这种该死的生活时那该死的房间一模一样。然后我又实在想不透为啥我老是得看到那只乌龟。”

“这个乌龟吗？”Sam用吉他的琴头指指自己的T恤。

“你跟这儿还见过别的乌龟？”Dean斥道。

“可能是因为这次猎魔吧。”

Dean眨眨眼：“猎魔？”

“就是害你困在这儿的那只呀。”Sam澄清。

“我以为你说过你一点儿都不知道什么乌龟。”Dean指责道，又眯起了眼。

“好吧，我 _那会儿_ 是不知道。”Sam耸耸肩。

 “不过，你说得对，”Dean叹了口气，又用手掌按住了胸口，“这乌龟就是打河童在那个海滩上把我们揍得满地找牙之后出现的。只不过……我第一次看到它的时候……它是死的。”

“现在又成了T恤。”Sam殷勤地指出。

Dean朝他弟翻了个白眼。他耳里传来一种低沉的嗡嗡声，随着声音越来越响，他脑袋里的压力也越来越大。“我见过活的，不过。就在这个房间里。或者应该说，”他向两边摊开胳膊，示意那些相对而开的门，“这些房间。”

“那么，也许它要告诉你什么事儿……就像是你的动物向导或什么的，”Sam耸耸肩，拨弄着吉他弦，弹出一串乱七八糟不成调的音符，“也许它是要告诉你……我乱说啊……答案由始至终都在你眼前。它之前是死的，现在又活了……”

Dean把按着胸的手放了下来，歪歪下巴：“接着侃。”

Sam扁扁嘴耸耸肩：“好吧，所以……你都认识谁是曾经死掉后来又没死的啊？”

“Andrew Marcus。”Dean立刻回答。

“那么……为啥Andrew是只乌龟？”

要不是他的脑袋嗡嗡叫得那么大声，Dean大概就要对着这个问题狂笑了：“在火场里，”他开口说，声音听来怪怪的，仿佛是从他体外的什么地方发出来的，“就在地板塌下去之前……我正要告诉爸爸，是Kwaiya召唤了河童，杀害了那些孩子。”他揉着疼痛的胸口，再次断言：“那会儿这是唯一能说得通的事儿。”

“但现在说不通了？”Sam把吉他放在了一边站起身向站在圆地毯上的Dean走过来，他的光脚踩在光秃秃的地板上发出奇怪的窸窣声。

“我不知道，”Dean摇摇头，“我不知道什么才说得通了……爸爸说——”一道剧痛贯穿胸口，他的心脏也随着猛跳了一下，“——啊！该死。”他吸了口气让自己沉着下来，“爸爸说过灵魂不够强大，没法直接召唤河童……她需要一个活人来举行仪式。但……Kwaiya他……Sam，他就像个小孩子。一个极其强壮的小孩子，但是毕竟……他小时候经受的殴打……那事儿改变了他。”

“搞不好他只是在装样子，”Sam提出可能，“等候时机。”

Dean摇了摇头，而世界忽然围着他疯狂地旋转起来，“他已经有过了……那么多机会……”他都没法儿说完他的想法，就猛地甩出一只手想保持平衡，看到Sam反手一把抓住了他。

“你又在流血了，”Sam小声说，“你怎么老是在流血？”

Dean低头看去，他的T恤变红了，浅红色越渗越多直到成了深红色，尽管他并没有察觉到理应随之而来的痛楚。他也不知道自己该不该害怕。他已经不知道自己该不该再有任何感受了。

“我不知道，”他的声音几不可闻，“不知道怎么才能不流血。”

Sam越过他看向他之前待着的那个房间：“你把那儿搞得乱七八糟的。”

Dean点点头，就那么看着血一路渗下去，一直渗到牛仔裤裤腰：“我想我差不多是……支离破碎了。”

“为什么？”Sam问。

Dean耸耸肩：“忘了是什么维系着我吧，我猜。”

“现在想起来了吗？”Sam的声音变得低沉、严肃，随着他哥哥未能见证的岁月流逝而成熟起来。Dean觉得Sam的手指紧紧地抓着自己。

“那是什么？”Dean含糊地问，环顾四周，想要找出脑海中那不曾间断的哼鸣中脱颖而出的那个声音的源头。

“什么？”Sam用变得低沉的声音反问。

Dean看着弟弟，注意到Sam棕绿色的眸子颜色变深了，终于成了棕色，眼神也被罪恶感和伤感压得沉重严肃。“说真的，你没听到吗？”

“听到什么啊，Dean？”

Dean看着隔壁房间：“我发誓我听到有人在唱歌。”

 

www

 

John感到手掌下Dean的肌肉忽然开始战栗，他抬眼看向儿子的脸：“Dean？”

监测仪器的电子音急促起来，跟John自己怦怦直跳的心脏交相呼应。他听到走廊里传来纷乱的脚步声，明白在Rice医生和护士们挤满房间之前他只有几秒钟的时间。他牢牢地握着Dean的手，就握在他缠着绷带的手腕上方。

“出什么事了？”Rice医生质问道，把听诊器塞进耳里，听诊头按在Dean胸前，眼睛则紧盯着John头顶上安在墙上的心脏监测器。

John没有——也无法回答她。他的脑海里，还萦绕着Mary的嗓音唱出的最后那句歌词： _in my life, I've loved you more._  

> _【译注：仍是_ _Beatles_ _乐队的_ _In My Life_ _。歌词大意是：终我一生，爱你更深。】_

Rice医生开始大声下达医嘱。John从她身边转开，凝视着Dean。

“好了，儿子，”他说道，声音里含着某种轻松，“我们试过你妈妈的法子了，现在你听我的。”

 

www

 

Dean从Sam所在的房间走进隔壁那个白屋子，那儿毫无生命迹象。没有Sam，没有乌龟，没有歌声。

“怎么回事？”他刚开口就被迫停了下来，血流不止的胸口传来的剧痛开始燃烧，就像是他的心脏着了火，“狗娘……”

他向前跌出几步，抓住了对面墙上的门柱，在墙上留下一串染血的掌印。

 

www

 

Dean在震颤着。

原本那种静静的战栗已升级成了一种全身性的痉挛似的剧震。Rice医生的医嘱中开始出现John能认出是药物名称的词汇。

“等等！”他吼起来，“先等一下。”

“John，你儿子他——”Rice医生开口说道。

“不，他这是在反抗……就，先等一下！”

“John——”

他抬头看着她：“ _不许_ 碰他。”他咆哮起来。他知道在发生什么。Gus、Chester还有他们的Quileute族朋友正在发动那场战争——并胜利在即。而Brooke的控制也会变得不顾一切。“他必须得扛过去。”

 

www

 

他开始踉跄，包围着他的这个房间看来似乎在扭曲褪色，白色褪成了灰色，家具闪着微光消散而去。Dean茫然地转头看向自己刚刚穿过的那道门，发现它已经消失了。这儿什么都没有了——没有门，也没有墙。就只是……一无所有。

他迷失了。这里一度是他的家。他曾经在这里寻找过Sam。当痛苦过于庞大沉重，这里曾是他的藏匿之地。而这一切都像是化入海水的盐块一样，就此消融无踪。

他在这变化消解着的房间里走着，感觉醉酒般晕眩，终于在门的另一边跪倒在地。

他需要从这儿出去。

他需要帮助。

他需要——

“ **爸爸！** ”

 

www

 

 “睁开眼睛，Dean。这是命令！”

John倾身向前，意识到医护人员蜂拥进这个狭小的房间围在Dean病床边，感受到震动着儿子身体的这种颤抖，察觉到从Dean胸部的灼伤上散发出来的热量。

他捕捉到这一切，然后将之置诸脑后，把所有的力量贯注于单单一件事：系泊住Dean，带他回来。

“你是我遇到过的最他妈好的战士之一，儿子。你得听我的，”John吼着，深入肺腑将这命令咆哮出来，“你得睁开眼睛。立刻！”

“爸……”

整个房间都冻结了。就像是一屋子人的呼吸都被抽走了，让他们悬浮在了真空中。

“Dean？”John耳语着，握着Dean小臂的手挪过去笨拙地抓住了Dean摸索的手指。

“带我出去……”Dean的声音含糊不清，几不可闻。

“我在这儿，儿子。有我在。”

“爸……”

“你能做到的，Dean。睁开眼睛。别让她阻止你。”

John看着Dean在阖着的眼皮下转动着眼珠，眉毛拧了起来，一道深深的皱纹嵌进眉心。他凑得更近些，直到跟儿子脸对着脸。Dean的胸膛起伏着，双唇微启，逃离梦境的努力让他的呼吸沉重而艰难。

“你能做到的，”John一字一字地重复着，“回到我身边来，Dean。”

当Dean抬起一只手拍上他父亲的脸颊，响亮地发出啪的一声时，所有人都缩了一下。Dean的手就那么静静地贴着父亲，John眼看着他全身绷紧起来，费力地撬开沉重的眼皮，直直地看向了自己。

“爸爸？”

“可回来了，”John应道，顾不上泪水朦胧了他的视线，“花了你够长的时间哪。”

Dean眨着眼，鼻息粗重，心脏监测器发出的心跳声在安静的病房里嘹亮回响。“你在这儿，”Dean无声地说着，“你在这儿。”

“我还能去哪儿？”John回答，慢慢退回轮椅里，背后的肌肉因为刚才用的力抽痛着发出抗议。他缩回身时Dean的手指弹动着滑下了他的脸颊。他让那只手掉落到Dean身侧，但没有放开儿子的另一只手。

Rice医生的双手则如水银般无微不至地掠过Dean全身，查查这个，看看那个。她向她常备不懈的医疗组下了更多命令，而Dean在她的照料下静静躺着，看来一时还无法理解全局。满意地确认了Dean并不会在她眼前断气，Rice医生终于退开了一步，父子俩一块儿叹了口气。

Dean看了看四周，视线朦胧，显然有点迷糊：“Sam不在这儿？”他问道，声音嘶哑浑浊。Rice医生将一只插着吸管的杯子递到他唇边。

对这个问题John丝毫没有退缩：“不在，儿子。他不在这儿。”

Dean闭上了眼睛深深吸了口水，然后又大大地睁了开来：“奇怪。我可以发誓……”

“叹为观止。”Rice医生打断他插了进来。John看看她，累得无力开口去问。她凝视着Dean的胸膛。John低头看去，只见那个鲜红的深深烙进血肉的灼伤已经收拢了，只留下一个宛如晒痕的掌印。“真是前所未见。”

John舔了舔嘴唇：“有时间我会解释给你听。”他说。                                                  

两张病床间的电话响起来，把两位护士吓得叫出了声，不过很快化为紧张的笑声。眼睛依然盯在Dean身上，Rice医生接起了电话，她皱起了眉，然后把听筒递给了John。

“是Gus Spencer。”

John迎上了Dean的视线，无声地点点头，许诺过后会跟他解释。“干得好。”Gus还没能开口，John就对着话筒说道。

承包商气喘吁吁地问：“ _Dean_ _还好吗？_ ”

“他醒过来了，”John让他安心，“那个掌印也在愈合了。”

“ _不是盖的，_ ”Gus嚷道，John听到他正跟旁边什么人笑道：“ _起作用了！_ ”

“你们俩没事吧？”

“ _我们没事，_ ”Gus回答，“ _不过，可不想养成这样的习惯啊。_ ”

“没错，我能理解。”

“ _这儿有人想跟你说话。_ ”

John看看Dean，见儿子碧绿的眸子正安然凝视着自己，不由放下心来：“谁啊？”

“ _Kwaiya_ _的_ _Quileute_ _族父亲。_ ”Gus回答。

“哦，是吗？”John咬了咬下唇，感觉上唇的胡茬毛刺刺的，“他知道Kwaiya在哪儿吗？”

“他可能不知道，但我知道。”John身后传来一道声音。

转过身去，John看到的是Bonner警长灰暗疲倦的脸。“Gus，等我一小会儿。”

Bonner低头看着手里把玩着的帽子：“我已经把Matt Lawson关进牢房了，”他对房间里的Brinnon镇镇民说，看着所有人大吃一惊，“他显然是想把他弟弟二十年前没干完的活儿给干完。”

“Kwaiya在哪儿？”Dean问道，他残破的嗓音吸引了一脸愁容的警长注意。

“他也在牢里。”Bonner说。

“他死了？”Dean又问。

John看着他儿子，看着他想要反抗如此的不公，但终于因震惊和怀疑哑口无言。

Bonner摇摇头，但John知道一定是发生了什么事。什么不好的事情。

“等一下，”John说道，“先……先等一下。Gus？”

“ _我听到了一点儿_ 。”Gus应道，语调凄苦。

“你们所有人都回来。赶紧的。”

Gus还在说着 _遵命_ 的当儿John已经把听筒还给Rice医生了。

“抱歉，我恐怕得坚决要求把这事推迟到Dean——”

“不行！”John和Dean异口同声的反对打断了Rice医生的宣言。

Dean看着John，以他们依然紧握着的手为支撑，强调着他的话：“爸爸，我需要了解。”

John点点头，回头望着Rice医生，她正回以责备的眼神，瞪了他差不多足足一分钟，这才缓和下来，向着门的方向一甩头。她指着John。

“你欠我一个详情解说。”她严厉地说。

John疲惫地点点头，看着医护人员走出房间，在身后关上了门。他放开了Dean的手，抹了抹自己的脸。

“爸爸？”

John看着儿子，只是听到Dean开口就已经放松到发晕了。

“谢谢。”

“这都是你自己的功劳，Dean，”John声明，“这全是你在战斗。”

Dean紧紧抿起了嘴唇，眼神空茫，过了好一会儿他才慢慢抬起眼，仿佛每根睫毛都有千钧之重，压在他的眼睛上。

“没你在我做不到的，”Dean说，坦率而真诚的目光让John无法承受，他不得不转开了视线。Dean接着说：“你知道吗，我听得到你。”

“听到我什么？”

“我听到你……唱歌……给我听。”

John没有应声。有什么紧紧地封住他的喉咙。几天前那些在绝望的怒火中咆哮而出的字句仿佛正在他的记忆中积累、合鸣，延伸着，增长着，直到John觉得那已形成了一股真实的风暴，在他的内心肆虐着，以 _你出了这门就别回来_ 为始，以 _除非我另有打算_ 为终。

“爸爸，”Dean的声音把他拉了回来，他的视线沉重地落在John脸上：“之前Sam在那儿。”

“哪儿？”

“我在的任何地方。”Dean说，费力地舔舔嘴唇。John离他太远，没法儿再递水给他，但Dean已经接着说了下去：“我想他。”

“我知道的，儿子。”

“你也想他的。”

John点点头。

“爸爸……在火场里……你没来之前，”Dean说着，眼皮显而易见地沉重起来，但John满怀钦佩地看着他硬生生强撑着又睁开了眼。“Cole说过，一家人会为了彼此团结起来……这个镇子就是一家人。”

“是啊，”John轻声说，“跟Bonner说的差不多一模一样。”

“可是……”Dean续道，“就因为他不知怎么的认为有人背叛了他父亲，Cole就杀死了那些人……还企图把他自己的兄弟活活打死。”

John又点点头，看着Dean看着自己。

“我们不能成为那样子的一家人。”Dean总结道。

“我们不是！”John惊讶地嚷起来。

“但是，我们有可能变成那样的。一旦我们不再……需要彼此，”Dean的声音含糊起来，眼睛几乎合上了，但他又猛地睁大了一些，“我们就可能会那样。”

John垂下了视线：“我一直在想，Dean。”

“嗯？”

John压低了声音，暗暗希望说出下一句话时Dean能睡过去：“也许，等这事儿了结了……等我们都好起来……也许我们该去南边……顺便去看看Sam。”

“对，”Dean咕哝着，“好呀……”

John抬起疲惫沉重的手，盖上Dean松松握着的拳头：“休息吧，儿子，”他说，“趁着还能休息的时候。”

Dean翻过手掌抓住他，几乎是无意识地渴求着他们之间的联系，John不由得艰难地吞下一口气。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

www

 

_家是一个名号，一个强大的字眼。_ _  
_ _比最强的咒语中，所有魔法师的吟唱或神灵的应答，都更加强大。_

_\--_ _查尔斯_ _·_ _狄更斯_  

> _【译注：引自狄更斯的小说_ _Martin Chuzzlewit_ _】_

www

 

浮上意识的表面才一会儿，Dean就深刻地意识到，疼痛已决定要跟他常相厮守了。

为了要离开那个房间，那个讨厌的、小小的、白色的房间，他奋斗得那么努力。要突破那里回到他所知的现实——因为那些嘈杂声响，因为那拍击着他的狂热能量，因为那些触碰着他的手，检查、维系着他脆弱的生命线而让他体认到的现实——不亚于从一场战役中幸存下来。唯一能阻止他堕回那个耐心窥伺着的白色深渊的，只是那只抓住了他的手。

他父亲的手。      

人们围着他说话时，他有那么几分钟是彻底清醒的，意识如此明晰，几乎将空气都变得水晶般通透。但仍然，他梦境的残影，蓬松乱发遮蔽着纯真双眼的Sam，犹如一张等身大的褪色照片，叠印在万物之上，忽而清晰，忽而朦胧，让Dean不得不阖上眼帘，转开头去。

“休息吧，儿子，”John说，“趁着还能休息的时候。”

Dean感觉得到John的手按着自己，带着沉沉的担忧和安慰，他本能地翻过自己的手掌紧紧地抓着了父亲。他不打算放手。他坚信一放手自己就会坠落。       

“放松点，Dean。”

肌肉记忆让他的身体自动回应了这轻柔的命令。他的双肩卸下了一直以来他毫不自知的紧张，但一旦放松下来，那种过于熟悉的灼热就开始从他的腹部延烧到了四肢，随着心跳抽痛得无法忽略。

“他们都走了？”Dean问道，沮丧地发现双唇沉重得吐字不清，听起来就像是三瓣嘴似的。

“是啊，都走了，”John回答，“觉得能睡会儿不？”

Dean缓缓地，小心地摇了摇头。他能听到发梢掠过枕头发出的沙沙声，但这个否定的动作却报复性地将无声的回响从颅底沿着脊柱直传到右腿。他努力咽下呻吟，却痛苦地意识到自己的脆弱早就在他父亲眼前一览无遗。

“在疼吗？”

“嗯，”Dean小声说，有点儿惊讶于疼痛之重，“我的……腿，”他结巴着说。还有他胸肋间插着的刀子是什么玩意儿？“什么东西在捅……我侧肋。”

“没东西在捅你，Dean。”John告诉他。

Dean听到他父亲在移动，他知道John坐着的那把轮椅正发出嘎吱嘎吱的转动声。John那只坚实的手，经年握枪的部位早结成了老茧，正轻拍着他抽离开去。Dean想要把他拉回来，但肋骨上那把刀忽然狠狠一拧。

“别紧张，”John说着，“只是去叫护士。”

他都不知道自己又发出了一声呻吟，不过他的苦痛在他明察秋毫的父亲看来显然是再清楚不过了。

“我这是怎么搞的？”

“地板烧穿了，你掉了下去。”John回答。

忽如其来地，就像被铐在那根该死的柱子上时一样，烈火带着轰鸣向他逆袭而来。那几乎就在他的体内。晕头转向的茫然之中，他记起了坠楼的感觉。他也记起了落地，陷入浓烟与烈焰以及虚无时的猛烈撞击烧蚀了全身。

“我……烧着了？”Dean问道，声音都被哽住了。他费尽全力把眼睛撑开了一条缝，勉强能看到他父亲被回忆绷紧的脸。

“你的腿，”John说，“不是太糟，不过……”

像是呼应着John的话，他的腿抽痛起来。 _抽痛_ 都不是个精确的词。那是一种永远在攀高而从来不回落的疼痛，无从解脱，恒久不息，如延绵的高音，或尖利的指甲正划过足球场那么大的黑板。

他的双眼颤抖着阖了起来，对他负担过重的大脑来说视觉都是太大的压力。

而John的手又抓住他了。John的声音就在他耳边。那些话语并无意义，Dean在那声音里分不出头尾音节，只是低沉的节奏，向他保证他不用孤单地承受这痛苦，告诉他他的身边另有人在。

他觉得一道清凉灌注进手臂，忽然之间又能自如呼吸了。体内的烈火蒸发而去，让他牙关咬碎的剧痛如飘坠的秋叶般不翼而飞。他想要感谢终于将那柄刀子从他侧肋拔了出去的人——没那玩意儿在呼吸可是顺畅太多了——但他好像找不到自己的嘴了。

Dean知道自己并没真正睡着。首先，他能听到声音；再者，他没看见那间倒霉屋子。自从来到Brinnon镇，他就没有哪天晚上是没去光顾那间白色房间的。而现在，他只是漂浮在灰色的薄雾中，轻如虚无，伤痛不再。

他可能会喜欢上这种状态的。

词句只是些在他周围飘渺游荡的声音，就像是在听一台收讯不良的短波收音机。话语会突然非常清晰——没有上下文因而没有意义——然后又再一次远去。过了一会儿，人声似乎多了起来，大多数都是陌生的，唯有一道声音卓尔不群，恒定常在。

他父亲的声音。

这声音保护了他正安然躲避其中的灰色的避风港，让他意识到了之前睁开眼睛的意义。 _John_ _留下来了。_ Dean记忆中的第一次，John没有离开他去为善而战，而是留在了他身边，为他而战，鼓励着他，把他从那个空白虚无的房间里拉了出来。

他是怎么做到的？大火毁灭了Brooke Marcus的怨灵吗？John在医院里举行了什么仪式吗？是什么拯救了他呢？

“为什么我还在这儿？”他寻思着，并没意识到将之说出了声，直到他发现细微的气流擦过双唇，舌尖抵到了齿根。

他笨拙地举起一只手，触碰着自己干裂嘴唇的手指几乎如槁木一般，不过他总算是找回了他的嘴。

“Dean？”John的声音半是惊讶，半是开心，多少还有点儿忧虑。

Dean摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，眨着眼想看清这个过于明亮的世界。房里有好几个人，但他一张脸都没法儿看清楚。他的手指摸索着颧骨，揉去眼中的酸涩，碰到伤口时忍不住微微一缩。

好像有什么棉质的东西擦到了脸颊，吸引了他的注意力，他举起那只手，困惑地瞪着手腕上缠着的绷带。

_“_ _他们把她铐起来了。她的手腕鲜血淋漓的，就像她被绑起来过。她一定是挣扎着想要逃出来。_ _”_

“狗娘养的。”他喃喃自语，记忆飞快地攀回了意识表面。他举起另一条胳膊，输液管的针头埋在肘弯里，那个手腕也一样包扎了起来。“那混蛋把我给铐死在那儿了。”他说着，灼热的眼睛将模糊的视线从他的手臂转到父亲脸庞上。

John正从轮椅里向前倾着身子，小臂支在扶手上，专心地凝视着Dean。

“她弄死他了，”Dean艰难地咽了口气，问道，“是不是？”

John点点头：“没错，孩子，”他说，“她弄死他了。”

Dean看到他向病床另一边的某人点了点头。一会儿，一支吸管就塞到了他唇边，他感激地抓住吸管满满吸了一口，咽下去时感觉清凉流布全身。

“你还好吧？”John问道。

“觉得还行。”Dean回答，又喝了口水。

“给你打止痛药之后你飞快地就睡着了。”John告诉他。

“我没睡着。”Dean说着舔了舔唇，让脑袋跌回枕头上。睡着就意味着做梦，做梦就意味着会看见Sam而又不真正遇见他。

他看着John咧嘴笑起来，仿佛在迁就他：“你睡过去有差不多三个钟头啦，Dean。”他说。

“我听到你们在说话。”Dean看看周围，终于能认出房里的一些面孔来了。

Gus和Chester靠在后墙上，身边有另一个人——一个极其高大壮实的原住民，看起来一眨眼就能把Dean连皮带骨给拆了。Dean的病床边，一位漂亮的黑人女性身边是一个穿着警长制服的男子。而房里另一张病床上，坐着Kwaiya。

“可能你是在做梦。”黑人女性温和地暗示。

“不是的。”Dean摇摇头，摸到病床控制器，把床头升起来，让自己可以轻松一点看到大家。他怒视了一眼那女子，在她同情的目光中觉得失去了平衡与协调。

John清了清嗓子，Dean马上顺着他的声音看过去。他认出了John脸上的表情，就是多年来他们不得不规避社会福利机构或向校长解释缺席原因时的那种表情。 _别开口，让我来应付。_

“Dean，”John说道，“这位是Rice医生，她是，呃……是她在医治你。医治我们。”

多少缓和了一点情绪，Dean跟Rice医生扬了扬下巴算是打招呼：“谢了，大夫。”他不情不愿地说，不太明白她朝John飞快地丢了那么微微一笑算几个意思。

他看向房间另一头的Gus，注意到他敞开的衬衫下胸部包扎着的干净的白色绷带，以及他和Chester两人都沾得一手一脸的煤灰烟尘。

“你刚是什么意思？”John正在问他。

朝他父亲眨着眼，被房间里这么多双眼睛盯着，Dean不由得困惑地拧起了眉头。

“你刚才问为什么你还在这儿，”John说明，“你是指还在医院？”John的语气里那种 _你是在说胡话吧_ 的调子让Dean立刻打起了精神，微微挺了挺胸膛，这个动作让他意识到了侧肋的刺痛。

“那场火——”他飞快地瞥了眼房里其他人，又看回John。他失去了时间概念，这期间显然发生了太多事，他不能作出任何假设，“是不是搞定了……就是…… _那玩意儿_ ？”

他的视野一角捕捉到Gus疲惫地抹了抹脸，他等着John来回答。

“不完全是，”John叹了口气，靠回轮椅背上。Dean已经很久没见过他父亲如此地…… _疲倦_ 了。就好像刚过去的那几个小时对John来说特别漫长，担忧和沮丧以某种Dean还不能理解的方式让他老去了。“那场大火，你还记得些什么，Dean？”

犹豫着抿起了嘴，Dean看看Gus和Chester，又瞟了眼警长。显然看出了他的担心，John安抚道：“没关系，儿子。他们在没事的。”

Dean立刻收回了视线，把John的认命表情看进眼里。

“我，呃，”他开始说，眼睛落在大腿上，所看的却早不是外在世界了，他越过白色房间，将目光投向过去，回到火场的高温之中。“我记得Cole向我扑过来，我反击，但……我已经没力气了。我记得那儿变得非常非常冷，”他飞快地看了眼父亲，看到John因为这共同的记忆点了点头，“我也知道Brooke的怨灵出现了。她——”他望了望警长，“——她杀了Cole。把他刺穿在什么东西上了。他还没烧起来就已经死透了。”

警长叹息着点了点头，看来像是整个人都皱了起来。

“然后呢？”John追问。

Dean转了转脖子，这动作牵痛了他的髋关节：“她就冲着我来了。她……我记得她朝我伸出手，然后……”他小心地耸了耸一边肩膀，“那之后我就什么都不记得了。总之不记得啥 _现实_ 的事了。”

“现实？”

Dean转头垂下了视线，不想被六个陌生人瞪着来分享更多的细节：“就像是我被……困住了。困在了梦里。”

“跟Sam一起。”John轻声说，像是想起了Dean说过的什么话。

Dean默默点头。

“那是她干的，”John告诉他，“她碰过你。”他指了指Dean的胸膛。

Dean抬手揉了揉胸骨，记起在白屋子里自己曾血流如注。包扎着绷带的肋骨上方皮肤敏感而紧绷，就像是在日头底下晒了太久似的。

_“_ _你又在流血了……你怎么老是在流血？_ _”_

“所以那场火都没干掉她？”

John摇摇头，冲着身后的Gus和Chester挥了挥拇指：“这俩好汉干掉她了。”

Dean震惊得张口结舌，傻瞪着他的前老板：“等等，啥？”

Gus看着他，染着煤灰的眼角随着他的微笑皱了起来。他向左手边的Chester歪歪头：“他掘尸，我撒盐，”他又指指那个印第安巨汉，“他点火烧了她。”

“她没冲你们去？”Dean问。

“哦，当然来了。”Gus哼了一声。

Chester神气地点点头：“她可没打算就这么走人哪。”

“但……你们……你们搞定了？”Dean问着，试着估算这事儿背后的重大意义。

别人了结了这次猎魔。别人打败了这个怨灵。而John Winchester，这位 _干活儿闭嘴走人_ 的锲而不舍先生，却并没有抛下他去战斗。

_你留在了这儿_ 。他看着他父亲。 _你选择了我_ 。

Gus单手拢着嘴咳了声，把Dean的注意力带了回去：“我们有人帮忙的。”

就像是收到了什么提示，除了John之外，所有人的目光都不约而同转到了靠在Chester旁边墙上的原住民身上。Dean见他挺直了身子，走过来站到Dean的床尾，仿佛准备开始汇报。Dean看着他转过头去望向Kwaiya，不由得被掠过那双黑眼睛的悲伤和遗憾搅得肝肠寸断。

“我是Powell，Kwaiya的父亲，”他说道，嗓音沉得就像是摇滚乐的低音炮，“我有很多事需要弥补。”

Dean扭头看着Kwaiya，醒来后第一次真真切切地看着他。大个子缩成一团，几乎裹满了全身的绷带外不合身的衣服松松地挂着。他的头垂得老低，脸庞四周黑头发蓬散着，让人看不见他的眼睛。他的手握成了拳，一手搁在大腿上，另一只无力地垂在身边。

Dean看着他如此挫败的模样，心如刀绞，忍不住闭了一会儿灼热的双眼。

“是你干的，对不对？是你召唤了河童。”Dean说，粗哑的嗓音里满含着痛心。他知道他是对的。他知道Sam——或不如说是化身Sam的一部分他自己——是对的：之前Kwaiya仅仅是在等候时机。

但是他是 _如此深切地_ 希望他错了。

“打住，什么来着？”警长第一次开了口。

Dean没理他。他只是一迳看着Kwaiya，等他回答。他能感觉到John正凝视着自己的侧脸。病房里只有依然在追踪Dean心跳的监测器打破了这沉默的压力，提醒着他他身处 _此地_ 。

Kwaiya什么都没说，Dean只好看向了Powell，寻找着确认或否认的表示，好决定接下来他该如何思考。他觉得好像他们所有人都在等待一道判决，一个预言，告诉他们从此以后该如何界定是与非，而他怀疑今后他是否还能在这种状况中看到中间地带。

“Kwaiya有一个敌人，”Powell开始说道，他的黑眼睛始终盯着Dean，“一个远比他聪明的敌人。没有比敌人更好的老师了。除了你的敌人，没有人能告诉你你的敌人将会如何行动。除了你的敌人，没人能够教会你如何去摧毁，去征服。也只有敌人能够向你揭示你的弱点和强项。”

“他的敌人是谁？”Dean问道，惊讶于自己的声音还能如此清楚。

印第安人垂下了视线，然后转脸看向警长：“你知道的，”他轻声说，但他的声音似乎回荡在整间病房里，“你全都知道，你已经知道了好多年了。”

_警长抬手做了个下意识的投降姿势：“给我等一下，_ _”_ _他说，“你不能就这么跑来指控——_ _”_

_Powell_ _打断了他，看回_ _Dean_ _这边：_ _“_ _敌人会告诉你你能对他做什么，以及你能阻止他对你做什么。_ _”_

_“_ _但他怎么知道要做什么呢？_ _”Dean_ _摇头问道，_ _“_ _这是唯一对不上的一件事儿。_ _”_ _他看向_ _Kwaiya_ _，_ _“_ _你是怎么知道的，哥们儿？_ _”_

_Kwaiya_ _看来像是已经退缩回他的内心了，只留下一个人形的外壳坐在他们当中，再也不是_ _Marissa_ _笨重的守护者，再也不是_ _Dean_ _的幸运救星。他已经不是那个攀上燃烧的外墙，在_ _John_ _的脚边丢下一根金属棒让他好解救他儿子的那个人了。他甚至也不再是那个在火场地狱的墙上找到条裂缝终于逃出了生天的那个人。_

_他已经被毁了。比他小时候那次更糟。现在看着他，_ _Dean_ _只看到一个死于今日的_ _Andrew Marcus_ _，而一部套着人形铠甲的机器取代了他所在的位置。除了他的家人之外，_ _Dean_ _有生以来第一次感受到了如此彻底地伤透了他的心的力量。_

_“嘿，_ _”Dean_ _吼起来，因粗暴地扯痛了肋骨不由得咬牙倒抽了一口冷气，_ _“_ _嘿，哥们儿，我在跟你说话呢。看着我。_ _”_

_Kwaiya_ _不为所动。_

_“_ _看着我。_ _”Dean_ _几乎在哀求了。_

_告诉我那些孩子不是你杀的。他不知道自己为什么希望_ _Kwaiya_ _是无辜的，他也不确定一路以来他是从什么时候开始关心的。这远不只是单纯因为这个大个子救过他，把他从险境之中带出来过。_

这更多的是因为他明知Andrew Marcus曾是纯洁无辜的，而有人把这份纯真从他身上夺走了。Andrew Marcus曾是个失去了母亲和童年的男孩，而他无力阻止任何一件事的发生。在Dean内心万事万物都分门别类各有所属，但他却不知道该在何处安放Andrew Marcus成了一个能在世上作恶之人的事实。

“到底是怎么——”Dean咬着牙向前倾着身子，全部注意力都放这个弓腰埋头坐在他面前的空壳身上，“你怎么做的？你又不是巫师！”

“Dean。”John开口了。Dean在眼角里看到父亲向他伸出手来，但他挣了开去，不让John碰到自己。 _现在不行_ _……_ _我没法处理那个_ _……_ _现在不行_ 。

他们说话的同时，Rice医生静静地把保持着戒护姿态的警长从Kwaiya身边引开了，开始查看大个子的伤口和绷带，递给他水，抚平他后脑的头发。

“让我来告诉他吧。”Gus说到，从墙边走到Dean的床头。他尴尬地站在那儿，双手背在身后交握着，跟Kwaiya的父亲保持了一段距离，仿佛不确定那人的真实力量。“我跟我母亲谈过，呃，她告诉我Kwaiya曾经去看过她。”他内疚地瞥了眼Quileute族人，“是她教了他那个仪式。”

Dean摇摇头：“但他不可能懂得怎么操作执行。”

“他懂，”Quileute人说，“他懂的，因为我们告诉他有朝一日他能够为自己复仇。我们治好了他，确保到那一天他能足够强大。”

Dean闭上了眼睛，狠命按着鼻梁。

“这信息量可是太大了，”Rice医生开口说道，听来就像是从隧道尽头传来的声音，“也许我们应该——”

“她告诉我了。”Kwaiya突然开了口，低沉的嗓音与他养父的男低音如出一辙。整个房间静了下来，Dean发现自己屏住了呼吸，心脏在胸腔里狂跳起来，被监测器中加速的电子音泄露无遗。

“她告诉你什么了？”Dean几乎如耳语般问道。

“她告诉我我是她的孩子，”Kwaiya依然埋着头说道，“我想要跟她在一块儿。”

Dean看向John，捕捉到Gus脸上一掠而过的让人惊讶的理解。

“见鬼，爸爸。是 _她_ 干的，”Dean轻声说，“不是他。”他像是抓住救生索似的紧抓住这个念头，不去听内心那令人心碎的声音，让他想起他父亲的话语： _Dean_ _，我打了几个电话问了。我是对的，就算她曾经是个女巫，也没有一个鬼魂可以_ _……_

“Dean。”John摇了摇头柔声说。

“你自己说过她是很强大的，能够就那么在光天化日下现身。可能我们搞错了。我们很可能是搞错了。”Dean紧咬着牙关，斩钉截铁一字一顿地说，自己都能听出每个字里流露的哀恳。他痛恨自己耳中听到的那种渴求。

John垂下了视线，Dean察觉他正搜词寻句：“她赋予了他那种力量，Dean。或许她告诉了他如何去做……她指导了他，但是……他才是那个执行了仪式的人啊。”他抬起头，深色的眸子紧盯着Dean，充满了深深的遗憾，“ _他_ 才是那个将河童引到孩子们身边的人。”

Dean觉得太阳穴上脉搏怦怦直跳，他抬手摩挲着脸说：“所以……为了惩罚那些——以一种迂回曲折的方式——该为他母亲之死负责的人，他……杀害了那些孩子？”

“悲恸化成的痛苦可能庞大无边，远非一座坟墓所能容纳。”Powell庄严地说。

Dean怒视着他：“哦，谢了，孔夫子，”他厉声道，“你这么一说事儿就好看多了。你知不知道河童不只是带走了那些孩子，它是溺死了他们还……”

他说不下去了。这一刻，一想到那些失去了眼珠只剩空荡荡眼窝的幼小尸体，他根本无法承受。这无论如何是没有必要的。病房里聚集的这些Brinnon镇民将久久无法忘怀这些孩子为了他们父辈的罪恶所付出的的代价。

Powell没有回应他的指责：“这从来都不是取决于我。甚至，也不是取决于Kwaiya。归根结底，是他的母亲铁了心要孩子们的命。没有别的魔法——甚至是我们族人的魔法——能够逆转她的决心。”

“你确定？”Gus突然插了进来，“今天我可是见识到了非同一般的魔法，那个怨灵都没法近我们的身。”

Quileute人垂下了头，肩膀悲伤地缩了起来：“那是为了保护你们。那是善意的魔法。而Kwaiya所需要的那种力量……只能从极度强烈的怨恨中汲取——”

“而你觉得那没问题？”Dean说，只觉得体力如流沙般散去，忽然希望所有人都离开，让他一个人待着。这太过分了。他的身体仿佛正由内而外闪烁着，绝望地想要遁入他通常都避之不及的那个无名氏中去。 

> _【译注：这一句原文是 His body seemed to shimmer from the inside out, wanting desperately to hide inside the anonymity he usually shunned. 跟上下文都不搭…理解不能m(_ _)m】_

Powell转过身去，面对着窗外，注视着正在沉落的夕阳，看着它滤去这世上的生命与色彩。“我发现我儿子的时候，”他沉痛地说，“他已经濒临死亡。让那怨灵燃起憎恨的并不是她的死亡，而是毁了那男孩的那些人。他们，才是害死孩子们的罪魁祸首。所有的孩子。包括Brooke Marcus的儿子。”

“所以，你是知道的，”Dean打断他，“一直以来你都知道人们对他干了什么——对他母亲干了什么。但是你什么都没说。”

Powell扭头看着Dean，带着激怒的眼神：“谁会听呢？”他转过身对着Gus，“你吗？”他又转向警长，“或者你？”他逼近警长，继续说道，“他被殴打，被摧残，被毁灭了，我们找到他的时候都没人要他。那时候没人想了解真相。只有更多的死亡才能让你们睁眼。只有你们自己的损失才能让你们警醒。让你们看到事实！”

“听着，你没有任何证据证明Lawson该为那个男孩……呃，他……身上所发生的事负责。”警长试着反驳，边向Kwaiya比了比。

“Bonner，”John喝道，瞪着警长，“闭嘴。”

Dean看着警长张嘴想说什么，又默默闭上，虚弱无力地试图抵抗。

“但是，他说得对，”Dean轻声说，在Kwaiya深埋着的脸上寻找着生命迹象，“没有任何证据。不算是有。我的意思是，Cole告诉我的事情都跟着他灰飞烟灭了。没有旁证——”

“那Matt算吗？”Gus插嘴。

Dean抬头看着他：“Matt？Matt Lawson吗？”

Gus点点头：“他企图杀死Kwaiya，被Bonner警长阻止了。”

“不完全是那样，”Bonner纠正他，环顾人群想寻求支持但一无所获，“我送Marissa Teller回家。Cole把她……”他抿紧了嘴，仿佛下一个词会伤人，“打得相当惨。Kwaiya也在那儿。我不知道他是在等她，还是过来看她，不过……”他越说越轻了。

Dean听到Chester清了清嗓子，转头看了过去。

_“在我的记忆里，_ _Cole_ _向来就恨他……”_

“Cole憎恨Kwaiya。”Dean说着，迎上Chester的视线。那汉子绷紧了嘴，那张窄长脸眼看着缩得更窄了。“是为什么呢？”

Chester耸耸他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀：“我那会儿以为是因为Marissa迷恋上的是那个男孩儿，Seth，而不是他。”

“但不是这个原因，对吧？”Dean看着Kwaiya的养父，“Cole不清楚确切原因，但他认出了Kwaiya。就像是……他被某个活人的鬼魂缠上了似的。”

“话说回来，这还是没能解释为啥你认为Matt Lawson可以——”Bonner正说着，忽然看到了John的表情，话音戛然而止。

Dean瞥了眼警长：“Matt在这事里脱不了关系。我都怀疑有哪半件事儿是这些人没找同伙自个儿下的手。Jake Teller的老婆甚至以为是Matt强奸了她，直到Cole告诉她那是他干的……这让我觉得Matt一定也在现场。”

Bonner抹着脸点了点头。Dean这才知道他一定已经听说Teller家的强奸案了。他用力撑起身，把Bonner吓了一跳。

“Matt和Cole发现Brooke想要离开他们的爹，不生他们放荡老子的气，反而决定拐走Andrew。”他揉了揉额角，试着缓解脑内的压力，“她没再回到老头身边，所以他们就企图杀死孩子。事实上，他们也以为他们干成了。他们把孩子染了血的上衣带回去当证据，而他们家老娘就捏造了个故事，说Brooke是个女巫，杀了她的亲生骨肉，以此来掩盖Matt和Cole的罪行。”

Dean筋疲力尽地倒回了床上。他这一生都在躲避那些对他的家庭指手画脚自以为是的人，而他的父亲——后来又加上了他自己和Sam——则冒着生命危险保护着这些人，保护他们不被从方方面面渗透进他们生活的黑暗伤害或吞噬。

他见过复仇的怨灵，那些决意要带来死亡与痛苦的造物；他见过那些曾以为只存在于传说与书本中的怪物；他自幼就懂得了只有在手无寸铁时黑暗才真的吓人。

但所有这些在这个镇子犯下的罪孽面前都黯然失色。他震惊到头皮发麻地意识到，他和他的家人冒死保护的这些生物，竟能对彼此做出比他们曾击退过的差不多所有超自然存在都更为邪恶的事来。

一屋子人都在他周围沉默着。忽然之间，除了呼吸他再也无力做任何事了，他只是呆呆地看着父亲的手。John的左手握着右手，心不在焉地缓缓转动着他的结婚戒指，让Dean下意识地渴慕起母亲。

“Matt Lawson，”Bonner打破了沉默，声音不安而迷失，“正关押在牢房里，面临谋杀未遂的指控。就像我说的，我送Marissa回家，Kwaiya也在那儿。但显然关于火灾的流言传出去了，Matt发现了他弟弟的下场，然后……好吧，我还来不及反应，他就从Teller家冒出来开了枪。”

所有人都纹丝不动。Dean只是等着下文。他厌倦了这个镇子。厌倦了这些人。厌倦了伤痛。他厌倦了付出那么多，而回报是那么少。他想要从父亲脸上抹去那些疲惫而痛苦的皱纹。他想要他弟弟回来。

他想要回家。只要他还能记得起家在哪儿。

“Matt Lawson就是去挖箱子的那个人。”Gus忽然说。

“箱子？”Bonner反问。

Dean什么都不看，放空了视野。疲惫悄悄地攫住了他，犹如过于缠人的恋人的手指，正将他拖垮。他想要看看父亲，但即使只是转个头好像都要付出艰巨的努力。

“那个箱子里装着信和那件血衣，还有Brooke的五角星坠子，就埋在工地后面，”Gus说道，“Jim Sutcliff被杀后我逮到Matt在那儿挖它出来。”

“那箱子现在在哪儿？”

“在我们这儿。”John空洞的声音回答。

“交给我，”Bonner，“那是证据。”

“跟我无关，老兄。”John叹息着。

Dean听得出父亲开始疏离这些人，这个镇子。猎魔已经结束了。河童是早就被干掉了，为召唤它提供能量的怨灵也终于被驱除了。他们的活儿已干完，是时候走人了。但他们都遍体鳞伤的，而他们从中幸免的事件如此沉重压抑，看来正不可理喻地将他们纠缠进这错综复杂的连串灾难之中。

“我的重点是，”Gus低沉的嗓音里带着气恼，“这儿已经有你要的证据了。”

“怎么说？”Bonner质问道。

“Matt之所以知道那儿有个箱子是因为那就是他埋的。他把他家杀死的——或至少他们以为杀死了的——两个人的所有物装箱埋了。”Gus一口气说完。

“所以你是说我就用这些说辞去起诉Matt Lawson？”

“这事儿里我们就没人能撇清关系，警长。”那是Chester的声音，Dean意识到。这让他终于转过头去，不由得想听听这人接着会说些什么。“这儿发生的一切该归咎于我们所有人。要是你真打算追究到底，不妨连我一块儿起诉。”

“以什么罪名？”

“跟Quileute族交朋友，”Chester耸耸肩，“他们的部落救了Andrew Marcus。他们教会了他如何隐于闹市。根本而言，是他们告诉他时机一到就去听听他母亲的怨灵怎么说的。”

“我不会逮捕你的，Chester。”Bonner叹了口气。

“那你可以逮捕我，”Gus提议，“我把那栋楼扩建了，亵渎了Brooke的坟墓。”他向Kwaiya的父亲比划了一下，那人已经从窗边走到了养子身边，一只手轻轻地按在Kwaiya受伤的背上。“他刚也说了要是没有他母亲的……那什么，力量，或者随便什么吧，Kwiaya是没法儿干那事儿的。要么，见鬼，说到当妈的——要是没有我妈帮忙，他也没法儿召唤河童。要不你去把她那副九十岁的老骨头也拖到你的牢里去？”

“好了，给我打住！你们我一个也不会逮捕的！”Bonner挥着双手，像是在把他们全推开，“尤其是某位九十岁的老太太。”

“那你打算怎么办呢，警长？”John问道。

Bonner沉默下来。Dean看着他脸上风云变幻的情感大戏。“我拘留了一个被怀疑直接或间接地该为一起未遂谋杀、一起人身袭击，还有……”他边历数罪名边一个个掰着手指，“从1981年以来的九起谋杀——而负责的人。而他的共犯，显然已经伏法了。”

他叹息着，穿过房间，走到之前Kwaiya父亲占据着的窗前，背对着整间病房。每一双眼睛都追随着他，每一个人都在拭目以待。

“我还拘留了一个精神上……有缺陷……的人，被怀疑应对四起谋杀负责。不过，要是用精神失常来抗辩，在法庭上绝对站得住脚。”Bonner又叹了一声，Dean见他抬手按摩着后颈，“只是他下半辈子就得在国立收容机构里过了。”

“我会带他回家。”Kwaiya的父亲大声说。

房间仿佛在围着Dean飘忽旋转。他转过头去，门道里，Powell站在那儿，胳膊下护着弯腰驼背的Kwaiya，好像完全不把他那么大的个子当回事儿。

Rice医生站在另一边，脸颊上闪着泪痕，手里托着条毯子正打算递给他们。

“可他已经被捕了。”他们走过Bonner身边时他指着Kwaiya抗议道。

“他由我来监管，”Powell严肃地说，“你们准备好审判了，你可以过来带他走。他的家人也会同往。”

Bonner先看了看Gus和Chester，那两人转开了视线，然后他返身面对John和Dean，父子俩也凝视着他。Dean太清楚这位警长无法阻止印第安人带走Kwaiya并保证他的安全，而他父亲面无表情的沉默也表达了他的认同。Bonner只好无助地又转回去面对挡住了门外光线的那两人。

“我们经不起更多了，”Bonner轻声坦承，“已经不行了。这个镇子……这个镇子日趋衰亡。这事儿必须得了结。所有这一切……必须得结束。”

Kwaiya抬起了头，Dean见到他深陷的颧骨和阴翳的双眼，心中一阵刺痛。他看向病房对面，不是在看Bonner，而是望着Dean。他张开干裂的嘴唇，下巴也微微颤抖起来。

“已经结束了。”他说道。

Dean觉得有什么烙穿了他，在他空虚的胸腔里回荡，堵住了他的咽喉。他费力地想要将之咽下去，但Kwaiya依然看着他时，那东西却得寸进尺，几乎就要夺眶而出。他眨着眼忍着，而Kwaiya的眼神却岿然不动。

“已经结束了。”大个子又说了一次。

“我懂，兄弟，”Dean哽咽着说，“我懂的。”

说完这话，Kwaiya的父亲推着他转过身去，领他出了门，他的肢体语言向所有看着他们离去的人表明，他将会站在养子这边，无论这行为会有什么后果。Dean看着他们走出视线，润了润唇，阖上了眼，把脑袋靠回了枕头上。他的泪水终于逸出了紧闭的眼帘，顺着两颊滑下脸庞。

房间本身似乎都叹了口气，他能听到人们在四周走动，他们压低的声音和片言只语，但他没有睁眼，没有动弹。他更想要遗忘，想要从飞快逆袭的疼痛中逃离，但他也知道经历了这些之后，这样的奢求早已不可能实现了。

这远比一场出了岔子的猎魔意义深远。这是Dean远远无力理解的，纯洁天真在不同层面上的丧失。

轮椅发出的声响吸引了他的注意，他微微睁开眼睛看向之前John所在的位置。但他床边已没有人了。

“爸爸？”他嘶哑地呼唤着，转头去找。

John现在来到了两张病床之间，正看着他。

“他们走了。”John回答了他未出口的问题。

_我们现在怎么办，嗯？_ Dean想要问，但又真心害怕听到答案。或者没有答案。

“你看上去糟透了。”Dean评论道。

“之前你说过什么五十步什么一百步的来着？”  

> _【译注：前文中_ _John_ _骨折后被_ _Dean_ _送进医院那次，_ _John_ _说_ _Dean_ _状态不行，_ _Dean_ _曾尖牙利嘴地回他说你这是一百步反笑五十步。现在两人状况刚好相反。】_

Dean牵了牵嘴角，疲惫地微笑了一下。一阵尖锐的刺痛忽然袭来，让他拧起了眉头。

“要我叫护士来吗？”John问道。

Dean摇摇头：“我的腿烧着了啊？”他问道，他还没听过完整的病案，不知道他到底是把自己伤得有多糟。他感觉得到肋骨的痛，看得到手腕的伤，但其他的一切就像巨大一坨混沌的痛楚，他并不能确切地把腿部的烧伤之痛跟髋部的挫伤之痛区分开来。

“对，”John应道，“情况不太好，不过Rice医生说还是会痊愈的，就是会留些显眼的疤。”

“那没啥，”Dean咕哝着，“我又不喜欢短裤。”

John嘟囔着应了声什么，Dean转头看着他够到了控制器，把他的病床降下来，好从轮椅里挪上床去。

“你一定累惨了。”Dean看着John吸了口气定了定神。

“这个周末太要命了。”John发着牢骚。

等John总算把自己弄上了病床，Dean开口说道：“你就不该去找我。”

John朝他甩了个正宗的Winchester招牌式臭脸。

“不过我很高兴你来了，”Dean这才说完，“你是怎么下的楼啊？”

“用爬的。”John咬着牙回答，把打着石膏的伤腿搬上了堆在床尾的枕头上。

Dean静了一会儿，脸虽然对着John，眼里却什么都没看进去：“到头来这次猎魔跟我们计划的太不一样了。”他轻声说。

“我想这就是问题所在，”John叹了口气，又把床头升回到跟Dean的病床一样高，“我们没有——该死的，是 _我_ 没有——做好计划。我只是需要……不让自己停下来吧，我猜。”

“我明白的，爸爸。”Dean凝视着父亲的侧脸。

“你们俩小子，”John柔声说，“你们就是我的一切。Sam离开的时候……”他叹息着垂下了视线，“所有事都不对劲了。 _我_ 也不对劲了。”

Dean皱起了眉：“你的意思是？”

John无奈地摇摇头：“我忘了你是怎样的人，孩子。我就那么……忘记了好一阵子。”John看向儿子，“但是你让我想了起来。而且…… _她_ 也提醒了我。”

“她？”Dean惊讶地眨眨眼，“你是说这个怨灵？”

“这整件破事，这个镇子，这些死伤的人，要不是她没能守住她的孩子，这一切都不会发生。”他说，“你母亲为了保护你弟弟而 _付出了生命_ 。我，呃……我想我有一阵子忘记了那意味着什么。”

“爸爸，你没法给他万全的保护的，”Dean说，“Sam总得找到自己的路。只是看他怎么得出结论。”

John端详着他：“而你觉得这样挺好？”他将Dean犹疑不决的问题丢了回去。

Dean低下了头：“嗯，不好，但是……”他瞥了眼父亲，“这由不得我们。”

John靠回枕头上阖起了眼帘：“你怎么变得这么聪明了？”

“妈妈的遗传吧，我猜。”Dean耸耸肩。

John轻笑出声：“就会耍小聪明。”

Dean又静了一会儿，然后，依然没去看父亲的眼睛，他轻声说道：“我真不希望是他，爸爸。我……我好希望Kwaiya是无辜的。”

John没睁眼：“某种意义上来说……他的确是无辜的。他是被个复仇的怨灵引到这条道上去的，而且你也知道，他并没能把她让他去干的事儿跟最终的结果联系在一块儿。”

“对，没错，”Dean叹了口气，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，看向他父亲闭目养神的侧脸，看着他安然起伏的胸膛：“我想……我觉得我大概一开头就知道了。就，那是他干的。我一直都在梦到……也是奇了怪了，但我一直梦到那只该死的乌龟。”

John睁开了一只眼睛，好奇地扭头注视着Dean：“也不是那么怪，要知道。你小时候，常常都会梦到我们猎杀的那些怪物的。”

“那不一样，”Dean摇摇头，“这不是什么狼人之类的梦。我梦到的不是河童。那就像是……好吧，像Sam说的，我是在试着告诉自己什么事儿。”

这让John瞪大了双眼：“你什么意思？ _像_ _Sam_ _说的？_ ”

“我梦里的那个Sam，”Dean说，在John审视的目光下转开了视线，“他就是我，不过他看起来像是他——哦，别管了。”Dean慢慢躺了回去，凝视着天花板，“重点是，我老是看见这只小乌龟。先是只死的，然后又活了……”他闭上眼，小男孩Sam那双眼睛几乎立刻在黑暗中浮现出来，“之后又成了Sammy某件破烂T恤上的图案。”

John疲惫地哼笑了一声。

“我以为它是在现身告诉我Kwaiya是无罪的。我忙着埋头于这次猎魔，都没停下来好好地留意一下。这就只是……”

“诡异。”John接上。

“是啊，一点儿没错。”

John缓缓地开了口，声音低沉，字字句句仿佛争先恐后奔向自由似的胶着而匆忙：“你是个猎手，Dean。做个猎手有其两面性。你显然总是乐于行动的，不过，”Dean听到他转过头来，“你也得记得要时不时停下来静一静。”

Dean停了一拍：“我觉得你跟那些Quileute族的家伙处得太久了。”他咕哝着。

“Dean，总有一天，我会不再跟你一起猎魔。”

Dean挑起了条眉毛：“你说 _总有一天_ 是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，有朝一日你得一个人去猎魔。身边没有Sam，也没有我在。你太优秀了，不可能不这样。我还从没见过像你一样直觉这么好的战士呢。”

Dean垂下了眼睛，不确定要怎么接受称赞：“呃，谢了……吧。”

“但不是每次猎魔都是先斩后奏先杀后问的情形，”John继续说，“你得非常相信自己的直觉，才能知道什么时候该停手，什么时候该行动。”

Dean吞了口气，对John话里温柔的语气有点不太习惯：“见鬼的，爸爸，”他苦笑着说，“这会儿就缺个赞美诗当背景音乐了。”

John嘟囔着：“要不是看你现在被揍得半死不活的……”

“你就怎么着？”Dean假装挑衅。

“不用你操心，”John叹了口气，“我会想到法子收拾你的。”

他们陷入了一阵惬意的寂静。

“睡一会儿吧，Dean。”John终于命令道。

Dean静静躺着，思索着。他聆听着还没从他身上拆除的监测器的声响，聆听着走廊里护士站传来的人声，聆听着医院大楼外街道上的车流，聆听着他父亲安稳的呼吸。

“Dean？”

“什么？”

“你想出院吧？”John喃喃低语，“那你得先好起来。你想好起来吧？那你就得休息。”

话里的关切给这命令蒙上了一层柔光。

“我不确定我还能不能好得起来。”Dean轻声坦白。他内心的一切都被扭曲了，真理之拳里紧握着却是一生的谎言，他害怕自己一旦放手睡去，就会迷失其中。

他听到John的病床发出轻响，知道他父亲正侧身转向自己。他却无法回视。他的防线过于薄弱。这种程度的坦诚只能在防区内分享，只能在黑暗中，在由过多的咖啡和机锋构建成的围墙后分享。

他们现在几乎处于史上最脆弱的时刻。除非别无选择，不然John还从未与儿子们合住一室过。自从Dean满十八岁继承了Impala，他们连在路上也是分头行动。自Dean有记忆以来，父子间如此亲密的光景，只在他们中有谁濒临死亡时才会出现。

而Dean深知，他不会忘记父亲的手按在自己手上，抓住他，稳住他，给予他精神支柱的这份感觉。

“我们干的不是什么体面的工作，Dean，”John终于说，用冷酷的现实打破了寂静，“这活儿又混乱又麻烦，而且可以伤你到骨子里。但要是我们不去管这些我们明知道就在那儿的破事儿，那就跟这些由着悲剧发生的人一个德行了。”

“是啊，我明白。”Dean下意识地自动回答，而话里的谎言在他舌尖化为苦涩的余味。

在Brinnon镇发生的邪恶事件并非源自怨灵，而是人类挑起的。一想到这个事实，Dean内心的罗盘，他在光明与黑暗间画下的那道清晰的分界线，就开始混乱模糊。

“我们干这活儿——”

“然后闭嘴走人。我懂。”Dean咕哝着。

“不，你不懂。我们干这活儿是 _因为我们有能力_ ，Dean。因为我们能看到其他人忽略的东西。我们不可能视而不见，现在已经不可能了，在……”John的嗓音微微颤抖起来，潜藏的泪意揪住了Dean的心，“在Mary死后。”

Dean阖上了眼帘，但黑暗中浮现的画面让他畏缩。他又睁开了眼，说道：“所有的事都乱成一团，爸爸。你要怎么在 _这_ 里面分清对错呢。”他向着空空的病房比划了一下。

“ _我们_ 就代表‘对’，”John说，“世上所有的邪恶之物都是‘错’。我们是在干我们的活儿，Dean。”

“我们所做的一切，不过就是挖出二十年来的秘密，埋葬了这个镇子。”Dean说。

“别开始那么想事儿，孩子，”John说，“一旦你不再相信我们做的是正确的事，你就会沉沦。要是我们没有来阻止河童，它还会杀死多少孩子呢？”

Dean思索了一会儿。照逻辑看——要是怨灵也讲逻辑的话，Teresa Bowing并不在Brooke Marcus复仇计划之内。但Kwaiya招来的怪物脱了缰。

“我们也不像是在……执行什么神圣的任务，爸爸，”Dean说，疲惫和伤痛让他口齿不清。他太想要靠回枕头上，闭上眼睛，就此消失无踪。但同时，他又怕这些事怕得要死。“我们驾车走遍全国去猎杀怪物。 _这_ 怎么就对了？”

“Dean，”John几乎吼起来，“儿子，看着我。”

这是个命令，而他累得没法反抗。他慢慢转过头去，迎上父亲的视线，被那双眼里的光焰所震惊。这是Dean也曾拥有过的激情，但他不怎的已经失去它了，就在几个月前。

“我很抱歉我从没问过你是不是想要打这一仗，”John不等Dean开口反对就说了下去，“我也没被问过，对吧？但见鬼的，我们就他妈擅长这个。”

Dean垂下眼，无力表示认同。

“抬起头来，”John命令道，Dean只好又抬眼看着他，“你和我……我们最近几个月过得很糟糕。你弟弟走了，”John摇了摇头，将无法言传的意义注入这个动作之中，“这改变了我们俩。但是你拯救了我，孩子。”

“你在说什么啊？”Dean嗤之以鼻，“我差点都被烤熟了，要不是你——”

“闭上嘴，让我说完，行不？”

Dean上下牙一磕闭上了嘴。

“你从来没说过半个不字。一次都没有——在所有这些猎魔的活儿里。在亚利桑那你 _差那么一丁点儿_ 就淹死了，可你逆来顺受地挺过来了。我真该因为让你经受这一切被枪毙。”

“好吧，”Dean耸耸肩，“你都折了一条腿了，所以……算是扯平了吧？”

“我想要说的是，”John垂下视线，吸了口气，这才又抬头看着Dean，“你不必担心我们家会变成那些白痴那样。不管你怎么想，你，我，还有你弟弟……我们永远都需要彼此的。”

Dean眼睛发热，又不能在他父亲面前哭出来。这就是不可能。

“明白，长官。”Dean最后挤出一句，靠回了枕头上，闭上了眼睛，这半天里就已经第二次感觉到泪水溢出眼眶，淌下了脸颊。

他是这么这么地累。但他父亲的言辞间带着某种让人安心的意味，让他感到了慰藉。他知道这些话不是许诺，他们没有安全的保证，没有和平的誓约。

他们的生活始终会是血腥的，他们是在这世上杀出条血路，但要是沿路上他们能拯救一些人，那Dean就相信John说的是真的：这些都是值得的。

“你还觉得我们可以……去看看Sam吗？”Dean犹豫着问，说到弟弟的名字时都破音了。

“见鬼，他肯定不想见到我。”John疲惫地回答。

Dean想要点头，承认John说的没错。他比谁都了解他弟弟，Sam记起仇来可是吓死人地天长地久。得要花很长的时间，还要在某种特定的环境下，Sam才会 _想要_ 再次与父亲团聚吧。至于Sam是不是想见自己，Dean也没什么把握。

“只不过……我们去看他的时候他也用不着非得见到我，对吧？”过了一会儿，John补充道。

Dean不由得微微牵起了嘴角：“没错。”

“觉得现在睡得着了？”

他全身都在痛，好几处皮肤都紧绷发烫，呼吸的时候觉得肋骨就像是利爪似的刺进体侧，头也好像大得脖子都支不住。但他的心是温暖的，灵魂是安宁的。他久久没有回答父亲的问题，只是享受着意识越过清醒边缘时的淡淡愉悦，让自己缓缓沉入无忧无虑的温暖怀抱。

就在他叹息着迎向黑暗的无意识前，他听到父亲轻声说道：“好孩子。”

 

**尾声**

_2001_ _年十一月_

今天是他生命中最糟一天的纪念日。

某种意义而言，每年这天之后他就开始为下一个这一天做准备，每一年他都发誓要找到夺走他的女孩的这个怪物，他将会复仇，将之从人世间抹得一干二净。然而，到了这一天，John只是凝视着自己的笔记本，下一个空白页面上他理应记下已经发生的和即将面对的一切，但他的笔总是停在半空中，遗忘了应该写下的字句。

Brinnon镇的事件之后， _复仇_ 带上了一种苦涩的意味，想及这两个字时，总有个跑调的警铃声让他瑟缩。复仇驱使着他寻求答案，却又带来更多的问题，将他推回到复仇之路上去。十八年来，他一直陷在这样的恶性循环之中无力自拔，并认为自己注定无法从这种行为模式，从这条道路上解脱出来。天堂是没有指望的，唯有地狱才确实无疑。

而现在，他的目标看来已经缩小了，重点已从简单的报复行动转向一个更深的邪恶、更大的威胁、更厉害的敌人。

一个教会他如何反抗，如何取胜的敌人。

" _Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove."_   

> _【译注：出自_ _Led Zepplin_ _乐队的_ _Black Dog_ _】_

熟悉的歌词带着轻快开朗的笑声，让John抬起了头，从打开的窗户里看出去，凝望着长子的侧影。阳光打在Dean消瘦不少的面庞上，在他的睫毛上闪烁着微光，赋予了他一副不知岁月的容颜。他看上去那么苍老，完全不像他才二十二的年纪，但同时又过于年轻，不应负荷John总在他眼里看到的沉重压力。

音乐声是从Impala的喇叭里传出来的——这车是病房集会后的那一天Gus从火场烟尘里抢救回来的，现在正四门大开，在空荡荡的停车场里肆无忌惮地发出巨大的音量。

Dean坐在张椅子里，跷起椅腿往后靠在旅馆外墙上，刚好就在他们房间外面。他正沐浴在秋天午后温柔暖和的空气中，看着Aaron Glover给车的引擎盖打蜡，时不时耐心地发出些指示——远比Dean第一次洗车打蜡时John的指示耐心多了。

“而 _这个_ ，”Dean正在对Aaron说，“就才叫音乐。”

“Nirvana乐队的也是。”Aaron反驳。  

> _【译注：_ _Nirvana_ _，涅槃乐队，_ _1987_ _年在华盛顿州阿伯丁组建。对于_ _Aaron_ _来说该算是地缘和年龄都挺合的选择吧_ _】_

“小鬼，”John看见Dean假装悲哀地摇摇头，“你可有太多要学啦。”

大火过后的两个半礼拜里，Dean在慢慢地恢复。挂了五天的抗生素，Rice医生才允许他在不干任何重活儿的条件下出院。他的腿看来是愈合得最快的，让医生又评论了一番他家这不得了的康复基因。

他手腕上的伤渐渐变成了细细的浅红疤痕，John知道那最终会淡化成白色，直到几乎看不见。Dean的累累伤痕就像是一张记录着他生命中所有痛苦的苍白地图。而Sam，John知道，他更像自己：类似淤青的深色伤疤，总有一天会就那么消失不见。

Dean在右手上戴了一个护腕，宽度刚好遮住两道疤痕。John不确定他是打哪儿搞来的，只知道某天早上他戴上了就再也没拿下来过。他的肋骨看来恢复得最慢，毕竟公平来说，那儿受的伤也是最重的，由河童而始，以坠楼告终。

表面看来，他已经惊人迅速地振作起来，显然已做好了进行下一次猎魔、下一次工作、乃至下一次战役的准备。而他的内在，John沉思着，Dean是一个谜。经过几个月的挣扎——挣扎着想要找到某种新的方式开诚布公地讲出他的想法——Dean变得沉默了。这与河童袭击之后John见证到的那种让他不安的沉默不同，那时候当他看着自己的长子，他是那么陌生，那么不对劲。

现在的沉默更稳固，更安定。就好像这一路上在某个地方，Dean接受了这种身边没有Sam的新生活的一个小转折。要重建不包括Sam在内的平衡几乎让他们分崩离析。然而，John意识到，他们毕竟是找到了属于他们两个人的步调，在Sam回来之前，无论多久都能撑得下去。

因为他一定会回来的。这一点，John相当确定。

John呼吸着窗外乘着凉爽的风而来的焚烧树叶的味道。万圣节的时候，他的轮椅已经换成了双拐，但石膏这累赘显然是还得打上好几个礼拜。他把视线转回笔记本，试着集中精神想出这个纪念日里该写些什么。窗外，空气里激荡着Zepplelin的吉他电音，而Dean正向Aaron吆喝着。

“一定要擦到车轮哦，让轮辋生锈了可不好。”

“你就这么差遣你弟的？”Aaron发着牢骚，不过当John再次看出窗外，只见那孩子正热心地蹲在右前轮前，就像是身家性命都在上头似的在那儿给轮辋抛光。

 “没错儿。”

“他怎么会乐意的？”

John看着Dean坏笑起来：“好吧，他会跟你说他讨厌这样，他还叫 _我_ 滚蛋去吧。但我知道的，私底下他就喜欢这样。”

Aaron停下了手里的活儿，扭头看着Dean。少年的眼睛怀疑地眯缝起来：“他 _喜欢_ 你把他呼来喝去的？”

“才不是，”Dean摇摇头，丢了颗花生口味M&M进嘴里，“他喜欢我重视他。”

John将视线转回笔记本上。那是来自他的传承。命令意味着重视，指示等同于关爱。John叹了口气。也许他们能接收到这些含义就足够了，也许他是 _怎么_ 做到的并不重要。

" _It starts out like a murmur, then it grows like thunder until it bursts inside of you. Try to hold it steady…"_  

> _【译注：_ _Led Zepplin_ _的_ _**Wearing and Tearing**. 亦即_ _本文的标题。】_

John听到儿子低沉的嗓音伴着歌词唱着。

“嘿，Dean？”

“嗯？”Dean停下来回应Aaron。

“你们真的非得走不可吗？”

John转眼看向Dean的侧影。Dan Glover改变了心意，不再认为他们是危险分子了，看起来，Bonner警长或者Gus Spencer跟他谈过了。当他们终于被从医院里放出来，回到他们铺满了证据的旅馆房间，他已经等在那儿，提出了一个交易：他们康复期间只要在Aaron放学后帮着看住他，那他就不再跟他们多收房费了。

Dean带着让人心碎的急切答应下来，而John就再一次见证了他儿子是怎样把从他这里学会的以及一直以来Dean无师自通的各种东西，去教给另一个孩子。

他看着他教Aaron怎么正确地拆解手枪，如何上弹，又警告他只有在绝对必须的情况下才可以这么做，用一大堆走火致死的故事把那孩子吓得魂飞魄散。他看着Dean指点给Aaron看Impala引擎的每一个部分，又告诉他怎样用最随意的食材做一顿好吃的饭。万圣节，他又看着Dean帮Aaron做了一件超级真实的狼人服。

他还看着他培养Aaron的音乐口味。他的音乐。Dean的音乐。John的记忆有很大一部分是与那些和弦、连奏和歌词紧密相连的，而现在Dean也将之欣然接受。他不知道该为儿子继承了自己这么多的怪癖而自豪，还是该为Dean看来没有任何只属于他自己的独特喜好而担心。

康复中的这几个礼拜里，跟Aaron相处既是消遣，也是治愈，每个傍晚，当他离开他们回自己家的时候，John总是能看到一道阴影掠过Dean的脸庞。

“对啊，小鬼，我们要走了。”Dean终于回答。

“但是你又没有一个真正的家——而且中士眼下也没有任务啊。”Aaron试着争取。

Dean小心地哼笑了一声：“小鬼，我们总会有任务的。只是要看我们是否能加入战团。”

“唉，好吧。”Aaron闷闷不乐地应道。

“再说了，”Dean反驳道，“谁说我没有家的？”

“嗯……你们住的可是旅馆。”Aaron指出。

“那你以为我们现在跟这儿打理的是啥？”

John看向窗外的Dean，见他儿子正向Impala那边甩头。

“一辆车啊。”

“可不是 _随便_ 一辆车，”Dean告诉孩子，“我可是在那辆车里长大的，伙计。”

“你是说……这车就是你的家？”Aaron困惑地问。

“一点儿不错。”Dean回答。

John微笑起来，条件反射地想起第一次驾驶Impala去接Mary的情景。她皱起鼻子的可爱模样让他觉得心都化了，但她声称自己不喜欢这车。不过，才过了两个礼拜，她已经抢着去开了。

“我能开它吗？”Aaron问道。

John几乎大笑出声。

“啊，不行，”Dean摇摇脑袋，“你还得过差不多七年才能开。不过我告诉你哦，我会让你选音乐。”

“好呀！”Aaron开心地嚷起来，冲天挥着小拳头。他跳进驾驶室，开始拧旋钮选台。

" _I wish I was like you. Easily amused. Find my nest of salt. Everything is my fault. I'll take all the blame…"_   

> _【译注：_ _Nirvana_ _乐队的_ _All Apologies_ _】_

John听到Dean大叫起来：“哥们儿！我说的是 _音乐！_ ” 他忍不住笑了。

一辆柴油车的引擎轰鸣吸引了John的注意，他向远处望去，只见Gus Spencer正将他的卡车停进跟Impala隔着两个车位的地方。认命地叹了口气，John合上了本子揣进皮夹克的内袋里。他环视着现在已变得空空荡荡的旅馆房间。地图和便签早就从墙上撕下来了，武器已经清理好，上了弹，全都装进了Impala的后备箱。背包就放在大门附近的地板上，等着被带走。

John摸到他的拐杖，从桌边站起身来，挪向门口。他的行动还是有点笨拙，但已经比一周前熟练多了。打开门，就看到了站在Dean身边的Gus。

“……说跟你说了她一到那儿就会给你打电话。”Gus正说着。

Dean听到身后门打开的声音，扭头看了过来：“Marissa去找她男朋友了。”他告诉John。

“对她来说挺好的。”John点点头，“嗨，Gus。”

“John，”Gus也点头致意，“Chester本来也会过来的，不过他送Kwaiya去了，说你会理解的。”

Dean点点头。John小心地观察着儿子的侧脸。自从Brinnon的镇民——起码是Brooke Marcus被杀时就在的那些人——自发筹了笔钱把Kwaiya送进了一家治疗精神疾病的私人看护院而不是国立机构，Dean就一直对这个大个子的命运保持沉默，闭口不提他的关心。

John怀疑自己永远也不会真正了解Dean对于这次猎魔结果的感受。他开始明白，他儿子内心有很多层面，不仅是他所无法参透的，也是整个外部世界无法企及的。在特定的情境下，Dean可是相当擅长戴上相应的假面具。

“你处理好爸爸的皮卡了？”Dean引开话题问道。

“对，”Gus递上把钥匙，“就这一把钥匙，Sequim镇上就那么一个寄存仓，所以你们回来的时候要找到那儿肯定没问题。”

“你用了我告诉你的那个名字？”Dean把钥匙放进衣袋。

“Dwayne Hicks，”Gus点头，“我发誓以前在哪儿听过这名字。”  

> _【译注：《异形》第二部里的人物，就是带领勘测小队的那位队长，最后的最后挂在睡眠仓里了…咳】_

Dean假装没听到，回头看看John：“你准备好了？”

John点个头，挪向Impala。

Dean把那两个背包提到车边，丢进后备箱里，绕过去关上了后车门，最后检查了一遍车子。

他们一致同意在John的腿恢复到能自己开车前，他们先共用这辆车，而听到Dean跟小Aaron的对话后，John也很高兴能如此。他的车已拆开寄存在了隔壁镇子，随时都能取回来。

“你们是有另一个，呃，猎杀？工作？之类的？”Gus问道，手指扣进口袋里。

Dean越过Impala的车顶迎上John的视线，Aaron选的音乐在两人之间回响。John看着儿子的绿眼睛，短短的一瞬，那里蒙上了一层薄如蝉翼的也许曾是希望的光彩，但立刻就被听天由命驱散了，沉入了其他那些Dean永远不会说出口的想法之中。

“没，”Dean摇摇头，一只手护着伤痛未愈的胸腔，“还没呢。”

“你们不用走的，知道吧，”Gus小声说，“这附近有的是活儿干。永远都用得上一双手。”

Dean轻柔地微笑起来：“谢了，哥们儿。只是……”

“我们还有些未尽事宜要处理，”John接口，一边向Gus伸出手去，“谢谢你，”他真诚地说，而承包商也迎上来啪的一声握住了他伸出来的手，“干我们这种活儿，不太找得到朋友的。”

“不客气，”Gus回答，他看向Dean，“我得说这事儿我永远不会忘的。也永远不想再来一次。无意冒犯。”

“没关系。”Dean咧嘴一笑，握了握Gus的手。他转到驾驶座那一侧，低头看着Aaron。Aaron忽然关上了收音机，就是不肯抬头看Dean。“好啦，小鬼头，该出来咯。”

“你可以带上我一起。”Aaron不死心。

“我带你走了，那谁来照顾你家老爷子啊？”

Aaron横了他一眼：“他才不需要我咧。他是大人了。”

Dean挑起挑眉毛，看也不看地指了指John：“那你以为是谁不让中士去找麻烦的？”

Aaron看看John，又看看Dean：“你？”

“可不就是我，”Dean应道，“没我在，他可就懵了。”

John转开了视线，因为Dean那随意的话语里所深藏的真实而哽咽。

“所以你可有一份重要工作呢，小鬼。”

“就是看着我爹？”

“回答正确。”Dean说着，揉揉Aaron的脑袋，钻进了Impala。Aaron学着大人们刚才的样子，直直伸出只手来，当Dean握住时大大地咧嘴笑起来。“你要好好的哦，小鬼。”Dean说，嗓音带上了一点嘶哑。

Aaron站在Gus身边，而Gus则爱护地轻轻拢着他的小肩膀。

“你也是。”Aaron小声回答。

Dean向John点点头。John把双拐往后座一扔，慢慢坐进Impala的副驾驶座。

总有一天Dean会独自猎魔。他会全副武装，一往无前，带着John灌输给他的所行即正义的信念，做好准备，猎杀世上所有邪恶之物。凭着做父亲的直觉，John知道这一天不会远了。

但还不是今天，John带着份安心想道，而此时他儿子正溜进驾驶室，一拧钥匙，发动了引擎。他的儿子也许还没意识到，但是能有Dean在他身边——即使只是眼下而已——都要比几个礼拜的休息更有疗效。

他们一块儿举起手来向那一小堆告别的人群挥了挥，然后驾车上了大道。Dean翻着他的磁带收藏时John什么也没说，但震耳欲聋的和弦在车中响起时他还是忍不住带着宽容的微笑摇起头来。

" _Back in black, I hit the sack. I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes, I'm let loose from the noose, that's kept me hanging about…"_   

> _【译注：_ _AC/DC_ _乐队的_ _Back in Black_ _】_

“来真的？”John挑起眉毛问道。

Dean一脸无比享受的表情在方向盘上打着拍子：“挺合适的啊。上南边，对吧？”

“南边，”John点头，“明天下午我们就能到Palo Alto了。”  

> _【译注：_ _Palo Alto_ _，地处加州的大学城，斯坦福大学所在地】_

“你在那儿找到猎魔的活儿了？”Dean迟疑着问。

John摇摇头，让这支澳洲乐队熟悉的旋律震撼着自己。

“所以……我们去见Sam，”Dean说，“然后呢？”

“我们去个别的地方，”John回答。他还有个承诺要兑现，有个怪物要追踪，有他自己的复仇要完成。

他还有很长的路要走。

“去个别的地方，”Dean跟着说了一次，“概括了我这一辈子。”

John斜睨了他一眼：“你这辈子还没完呢，儿子。”

Dean只是点个头，微微勾了勾嘴角，他调高了音量，就让眼前的道路引领他们前行。

 

 

**\-- END --**


End file.
